Lies that matter
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: MiloxCamus, Otras Prólogo y cap 12 Parte 2 Aunque ellos se quieran el destino siempre se empeña en separalos. Esta vez Milo ha sido secuestrado por Julian, y Camus debera emprender una mision para rescatarlo con ayuda de Kanon, Marin y Mu.
1. Prologo

No habia animado a publicar este fic por algunas cuestiones personales... sin en cambio, me convencí para traerlo y es por eso que lo estoy publicando n.n

_**Espero que les guste **_

**Lies that matter **

**"I Hate Myself For Losing You"**

Por obra del movimiento de rotación y translación de la tierra, la ciudad se encontraba envuelta bajo el manto del invierno. Con las calles llenas de niebla, los pisos cubiertos de pequeños copos de nieve, sus habitantes vistiendo pieles y abrigos que pudieran proteger su dermis de las inclemencias climáticas; todos a unas cuantas horas de festejar una fecha importante señalaba en el calendario: La navidad.

Las tiendas vestían colores seductores ante las pupilas. Tonos dorados, rojizos y verdosos, adornaban las pasarelas y ventanales donde anunciaban sus productos.

Un pequeño de cabellos rubios, cortos y crespos, pegó las manos protegidas por lana, a uno de los cristales, intentado visualizar mejor con sus pupilas azuladas, el tren que corría por la vía haciendo «_chu_,_ chu_», mientras pasaba por debajo de un puente, bajo el árbol de navidad, en el aparador.

-"Eso es para niños"- Escuchó la voz familiar de otro rubio de cabellos lacios y un poco más largos que los suyos, unos meses mayor, y que siempre se comportaba como si no tuviera la edad que sus facciones delataban.

-"Disculpame"- Frunció el ceño a modo de respuesta, dejando de observar el juguete para mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. –"Tengo sólo siete años"- El otro alzó los hombros, indiferente.

-"Yo también y no pienso pedirle al viejo barbón ese..."

-"Santa Claus..."

-"... que me traiga un trenecito"- Continuó, ignorando totalmente su corrección. El más pequeño bufó ante su insolencia. A veces como lo odiaba por creerse mejor, cuando no lo era; quizá por tener los padres que él no podía... pero eso no le hacia superior...

-"Niños, es hora de irnos"- Dijo una mujer saliendo de la tienda, cuyas hebras de cabello, eran tan doradas como el sol que las nubes se negaban a mostrar.

-"Tía, Shaka me esta molestando"- Se quejó el rubio rizado tirando del abrigo de piel, en lo que su propia mano tallaba su ojo derecho.

-"Rajón, mentiroso..."- Murmuró el delatado cuando la mujer clavó sus pilas en él, con una mueca de aprensión

-"Haber ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, jovencito?"- Le sostuvo la mirada al tiempo que respondía

-"Soy inocente y lo puedo firmar ante la corte de los Estados Unidos..."- Declaró con la mano en el pecho. Su madre sonrió, aunque al otro niño no le causó tanta gracia

-"Bajele que no es para tanto"- Le riño con una ojeada recelosa, entrelazando los brazos sobre su pequeño estomago. El otro le alegó

-"Algún día seré un gran abogado, tengo que estar listo para presentar mi defensa cuando se me acuse tan cruelmente como lo haces tú"

-"Ya párale Shaka"

-"Tú comenzaste Milo"

Ambos se habían situado frente a frente, retándose con la mirada, casi al punto de querer estrellar el puño cerrado contra la cara del otro; pero la que mujer se apresuró a separarlos con su propias extremidades.

-"Niños, niños, niños. Es víspera de navidad, no deben pelear."- Pero las chispas parecían seguir surgiendo de las pupilas de ambos infantes. –"Mejor vamos a casa. Dana (NA: se pronuncia Deina) debe haber preparado el panqué navideño que tanto te gusta, Milo"- El mencionado olvidó la disputa con su primo, para sonreír con ganas, mostrando los dientes a modo de emoción. Shaka iba a hacer otro comentario sobre lo infantil que era, cuando su madre le tomó la mano y acalló las palabras que iban a nacer de sus labios, con un fuerte apretón.

A la mujer no le gustaba que su propio hijo incomodara a su sobrino, ya que el pobre había perdido a sus padres en un "accidente", cuando el invierno había cruzado cinco veces por la línea de su vida. Y ella lo quería como si fuera de su propia descendencia, aunque el niño no llevara su misma sangre por las venas, si no la de su esposo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el amor que le profesaba a dicho infante, no podía revelarle ciertas cosas, tales como la causa verdadera por la que sus padres habían dejado de existir. Sencillamente sentía que era un golpe muy duro que no podía soportar. Era como decirle que su nacimiento había sido por un accidente...

Continuaron el trayecto por las vistosas calles, deteniéndose en algunos aparadores cuando al pequeño Milo se mostraba encantado por algún juguete o producto anunciado; y aunque a Shaka, más de una ocasión le hubiera encantado hacer un comentario sarcástico, tuvo que abstenerse o ser sometido a un fuerte apretón de su manita, como acto represivo de su madre.

La joven, al dar la vuelta en una calle, fijó la vista a ambos lados de la acera, como uno normalmente lo haría al cruzar la calle. Y ahí estaba, a escasos pasos de su destino, del sitio donde tendría que pasar para recibir algo; aunque sabia que podía ser imprudente llevar a sus dos niños con ella, eso podría hacerla parecer más normal que cualquier otro atuendo o peluca que hubiera decidido vestir.

Un hombre con gabardina negra salía de un local, con algunas bolsas bajo el brazo simulando las compras navideñas.

-"Milo, ponte bien el gorro"- Indicó la rubia observando a su pequeño sobrino, quien enseguida acató la orden, soltando su mano. Los orbes de ella se concentraron luego en el sujeto que caminaba hacia ellos.

Estaban a pocos pasos del contacto...

-"¡Detente ahí!"- Gritó un sujeto completamente vestido de negro, saliendo del mismo sitio de donde el primero había procedido. El cuerpo de la mujer tembló, eso lo percibió Shaka a través de su agarre.

El hombre viró el torso hacia atrás, antes de salir corriendo y compartir una mirada con la joven. Empujó al pequeño Milo a un lado para abrirse camino, mientras hacia lo mismo con su tía, y desaparecía entre la demás gente con varios captores detrás de su vida.

-"¡Qué loco!"- Exclamó indignado el rubio crespo, levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa invernal.

-"Tenemos que irnos..."- Dijo ella de pronto, con un temblor bastante notable en su voz

-"¿Pasa algo tía?"- Inquirió, pero la pregunta quedó al aire cuando le tomó la mano y corrió con ambos infantes en la dirección contraria hacia donde los otros se habían dirigido.

Pero ninguno de los niños entendía el motivo ni la causa que les hacia huir con tal desesperación, tanta que parecían volar como papalotes, tomados de la extremidad por su familiar.

-"Aquí «**_Celeste_**». Estoy cerca de la avenida 10, vengo con mi sobrino y mi hijo; necesito un medio de escape pronto"- Comenzó a decir ella sin dejar de correr, atropellando a todo el que se interpusiera entre el escape y su cuerpo. –"¡No sé si me reconocieron! Sólo dime como diantre salgo de aquí..."- Los niños se preocuparon por su estado de salud mental, pero no dijeron nada.

Al poco tiempo, la mujer llevaba al estacionamiento de un centro comercial y abría la puerta de un auto sin el menor cuidado, comos si fuera de su propiedad, o estuviera simplemente estacionado, esperando que llegara. Ambos infantes subieron con la mujer en el asiento delantero, mientras ella encendía el vehículo y colocaba algo debajo de la guantera. Era un aparato que les permitía escuchar la voz de un hombre

-"_Dirigete hacia el puente, en la desviación debes perderlo_"

-"¡No arriesgaré a mi niños!"- Exclamó ella pisando el acelerador

-"_Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Artemis_"

-"¡Cierra la boca! Dedícate a encontrar una forma para salir de aquí"- Los niños la miraban sin comprender nada del asunto...

Primero los hombres extraños, luego su comportamiento tan difuso y la voz de ese sujeto que resonaba en el interior del auto

-"_Quizá puedas usar la desviación de la central, está a cinco minutos de tu ubicación" _

-"Entendido"- Dio la vuelta en un callejón y siguió conduciendo; pero tan de pronto como creyó que todo estaba bajo control, algo rompió su parabrisas trasero. Shaka y Milo se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, mientras la mujer apretaba los dientes, reconociendo aquél sonido como propiedad de una bala –"¡Me persiguen!"- Exclamó. –"No creo que el agente Bolton me delatara, quizá ellos se dieron cuenta"- Un segundo disparo rompió lo que quedaba del vidrio. El rubio lacio comenzó a llorar –"¡Shaka! Dime que estas bien"

-"No esta herido"- Comentó el otro rubio revisándolo. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar como su primo, pero sabía que hacerlo, sólo distraería a su tía y agravaría más la situación

-"¿Me oyes, Anderson?"- La radio parecía comenzar a fallar. Artemis estaba sola, bajo los tiros de sus perseguidores, con las personas más importantes para ella a punto de morir si no hacia algo, con aquél documento de suma importancia en su bolsillo. –"Milo, tengo que pedirte un favor."- Comenzó a decirle aumentando la velocidad y virando con frenesí por una calle para tratar de perderlos –"Saca un papel de mi gabardina"- Las llantas rechinaron cuando volvió a virar. El pequeño obedeció, confundido por todo lo que acontecía en aquella víspera navideña. Shaka gimió con mayor fuerza, asustado cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra la puerta

-"Aquí esta"- Le mostró la hoja hecha una pequeña bolita

-"Bien... memoriza su contenido"- Con una mano tomó el volante, con la otra un arma de fuego. El rubio crespo observó el papel, dubitativo. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, no con los nervios a flor de piel. –"¡Hazlo!"- Ordenó ella dando la vuelta y sacando el brazo para dar tres tiros hacia atrás

Las pupilas cerúleas del pequeño analizaron cada palmo del documento, después cada una de las escenas materializadas: su primo inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre en la frente, su tía aún manejando, echando maldiciones cuando todo parecía perdido... luego el papel... un sonido consecutivo, tedioso... a ella gritando mientras se arrojaba sobre ambos niños... él cerrando los ojos, luego sobrevivo un dolor indescriptible que le hizo gritar, seguido por un profundo mutismo y total oscuridad.

Fifteen years later

La música de fondo era pausada, romántica, creando un ambiente perfecto que acompañaba a la joven pareja aquella noche.

-"Tengo algo que decirte..."- Dijo una joven mujer rompiendo el literal silencio. Su cabello rubio se desbordaba por el cojín donde tenia apoyada la cabeza, mientras su novio –de cabellos tan ojos como el fuego- dejaba suaves besos en su vientre descubierto, y le apresaba las manos a la altura de las mejillas

-"Soy todo oídos"- Respondió sin desistir en su tarea.

-"Camus, es importante"- El pelirrojo situó sus pupilas caobas en los zafiros de su novia

-"No me gusta tu tono"- Se incorporó en el sillón, a la par de ella, sentándose a su lado sin despegar la vista de aquella bella criatura. –"¿Es muy serio?"- Un ligero temblor recorrió cada fibra de su organismo al sentir su turbación. –"Mariah..."- (NA: se pronuncia Maraya) Trató de tomarle la mano, pero ella se levantó y le dio la espalda

-"No sé como decirlo. Tengo miedo..."- Cruzó los brazos sobre su vientre, suspirando con algo más parecido a la melancolía. Su novio presintió la peor de las noticias. Se dirigió hacia, situándose detrás, rodeando su talle con las extremidades

-"Dímelo sin problemas, no tengas temor"- Besó la parte más próxima de su rostro tratando de trasmitirle seguridad, cuando las siguientes palabras de ella lo dejaron estático, con un pie entre este mundo y el de los muertos

-"Estoy embarazada..."- En el abrazo se giró sobre si para mirar la expresión del pelirrojo, quien ahora la soltaba y retrocedía hasta caer sentado en el sillón con un semblante bastante extraño.

A la memoria le vinieron recuerdos de su propia niñez y consecuencias para quien se comenzaba a formar en el vientre de ella, con el trabajo que él mismo venia desempeñando desde hace un par de años...

-"¡Por eso no quería decirte... sabia que no lo entenderías!"- La voz de ella y los pasos apresurados que dio hacia la puerta, despertaron al muchacho dubitativo, quien corrió hasta volver a abrazarla por la cintura

-"¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!"- Exclamó con la voz quebrada, ansioso porque esos meses transcurrieran rápido y pudiera tener aquella parte de ambos, entre sus brazos. Ella con una sonrisa,, dio la vuelta para rozar sus labios con un beso, antes de contemplar la certera de sus palabras a través de su mirada.

Aunque el francés no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que tener un bebé fuera lo mejor en ese momento, no con su empleo.

**-o-.-o-**

Anunciado la llegada al piso requerido, un timbre se dejó oír en aquél ascensor. Las puertas se plegaron en dirección vertical, mientras el muchacho de cabellos encarnados abandonada el transporte y se dirigía a una amplia habitación pintada completamente en blanco.

Situándose en el centro del cuarto, un escáner automático detectaba la intromisión de armas de fuego, rastreadores u objetos peligrosos para el sitio. Al terminar la labor, una puerta secreta se abría permitiendo la entrada al cuartel.

Caminaban por los pasillos hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes negros, camisas blancas, corbatas y una credencial que pendía de su pecho para darse a reconocer.

El muchacho pelirrojo caminó entre ellos cono su porte elegante y serio, atrayendo un par de miradas curiosas, de envidia o quizá amigables por parte de algunas compañeras que trataran de seducirlo.

-"Camus, llegas temprano"- Le saludó un hombre de cabellos añiles, mirada pueril y esmeralda, cuando llegó al cubículo que le pertenecía.

-"Kanon, hola"- Sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba un par de carpetas del cajón de su escritorio. Su acompañante le inspeccionó con la mirada, observando cada gesto materializado en su semblante

-"Luces diferente..."- Comentó con suspicacia, sentándose a su estribor. El pelirrojo mostró un tenue sonrojo y un gesto de labios solaz

-"Tal vez porque hoy si me bañé"- El peliazul soltó una leve risita

-"Francés tenias que ser..."- El galo iba a responder, cuando un tercer hombre se aproximo a ellos

-"Agentes Noiret y Weaver, el señor Brynner los espera en la sala de juntas"- Y continuó su camino por las instalaciones. Camus y Kanon tomaron la carpeta negra que se encontraba sobre sus teclados, antes de dirigirse hacia donde el vocero les había indicado

Si alguien le infundaba desconfianza, ese era su jefe. Un tipo de cabellos negros y largos, de mirada gélida y piel blanca, pálida, casi haciendo pasar su dermis por muerta.

Ambos le ignoraron al entrar en la sala, disponiéndose sólo a sentarse y tratar el asunto por el que habían sido llamados, junto con otro par de sus compañeros.

-"Buenas tardes señores"- Dijo el líder dirigiéndose a todos y recibiendo un saludo... quizá cordial. –"Hemos hecho bastas investigaciones con resultados fallidos en el pasado."- Mostró algunas diapositivas en la pared donde podían apreciarse excavaciones o científicos tratando de descifrar coordinadas, mapas o restos arqueológicos. –"Esta vez, es un placer informarles que encontramos los primeros rastros de que la cueva donde Aldolf Hitler enterró armas de destrucción masiva, si existe"- La mayoría intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. Camus se limitaba a observar el semblante regocijante de aquél ser que le daba repulsión.

El líder de la rama oculta de **CIA** (Central Intelligence Agency) -nombrada como la **SD-6**-, llevaba quince años buscando aquél lugar que los rusos, en un intento por destruir a los estados unidos, querían encontrar. El pelirrojo recordaba cada misión a la que había sido enviado para encontrar pistas, cada una de las veces en que arriesgó su vida porque aquél día llegara; y ahora, se sentía... extraño. Estaba por ser padre a unos cuantos meses, mintiéndole a la madre de su hijo al decirle que trabajaba en un banco y que estudiaba en la universidad, cuando en realidad era un agente secreto que mataba personas en nombre de su país...

-"Aún no sabemos la ubicación exacta"- Escuchó la voz lejana de su jefe, que se colaba entre sus cavilaciones, hasta llegarle a los tímpanos. –"Pero tenemos conocimiento de que la única forma de entrar a la cueva es recolectado unas llaves... mejor dicho, unos zafiros. En sus carpetas hay información acerca de la ubicación de uno de ellos, propiedad del señor Siegfried Von Gesner."- Todos observaron el contenido de dichos documentos, desde fotografías, pasaportes con identidades falsas y cuanta información requirieran para penetrar en el sitio donde se guardaba el zafiro.

Los dedos de Camus recorrieron la imagen del hombre a quien le tenían que robar...

_Si tan sólo Mariah supiera... _

**-o-.-o-**

Aquella mano que tantas veces había besado en la oscuridad, aquella que ahora le otorgaba una caricia en la mejilla, parecía concederle las fuerzas que él no encontraba para delatarse. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios

-"Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?"- La rubia depositó un beso en su pómulo derecho.

El francés había escogido aquél lugar apartado para decirle la verdad; el único problema era que no se atrevía.

Los parpados se replegaron hacia las cejas, mostrando un par de pupilas consternadas

-"Quiero que seas mi esposa"- Dijo. Ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos, dando un grito de emoción; sin embargo, el pelirrojo rompió el contacto al tomarle por las extremidades. –"Pero... tengo algo confesarte"- Suspiró abatido, buscando las oraciones correctas que pudieran sacarle de aquél predicamento.

Y es que él no estaba entrenado para eso, sólo para omitir emociones humanas y disparar a matar...

-"Yo no trabajo en un banco... Mi amor, soy agente de una rama oculta de la **CIA** llamada **SD-6**"- Confesó. La chica observó sus facciones serias, aunque ella comenzó a reír como si se tratara de un chiste; mas este sonido divertido quedó en el olvido, cuando él negó todo contacto visual con un gesto dolido

-"¿Es... en-enserio?"- Preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta, con emociones tales como la decepción y el enojo

-"Perdona por mentirte..."- Se excusó el francés tratando de tomar su mano, siendo rechazado con repulsión

-"¡No lo puedo creer!"- Gritó la mujer

-"Mariah..."- Él trató de apaciguar las sensaciones que sus propias palabras le habían provocado; pero ella no parecía querer una tregua

-"¡Te atreviste a engañarme!"- Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultando el dolor líquido que mojaba esa parte de su anatomía

-"Yo no..."

-"¿Con quién se supone que dormí?... ¡Te desconozco!"- Siguió gritando. El pelirrojo la rodeó con sus brazos, sin lograr que la chica desistiera –"Tú no eres mi Camus... ¿Cómo te llamas... Víctor?"

-"No podía decirte la verdad... Tú vida hubiera corrido peligro"- Explicó con su propio tormento ya brotando de sus caobas pupilas. Ella apretó los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre su hombro

-"¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?"- El francés la estrechó contra si, temiendo perderla

-"Porque eres la madre de mi hijo... porque te amo... porque es una parte de mi vida que no quiero ocultarte"- A lo que ella respondió

-"Yo también te quiero; pero no puedo con esto... No puedo vivir con alguien que no sé si volverá por la noche... ¡No podría llorar sobre tu tumba!"- Rompió el abrazo empujándole con brusquedad mientras intentaba emprender el camino de retirada lejos de su lado

-"Mariah, por favor"- Aprisionó su extremidad en forma de suplica. La chica, aún dolida por aquella confesión, respondió

-"Dame tiempo."- Secó sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –"Yo te llamo"- Camus la soltó virando el rostro hacia el lado contrario por donde ella pretendía huir. –"Te amo"- Dijo por última vez antes partir, dejando al francés con el corazón apunto de romperse.

**-o-.-o-**

La oscuridad no llenaba por completo la ciudad de Zurich, la cual era adornada y alumbraba por blanquitas luminosidades artificiales.

La limosina se estacionó en la entrada de una residencia de aristócratas, donde una fiesta de gala se efectuaba aquella noche. Un peliazul con gesto altanero descendió del vehículo negruzco, seguido por otro mucho más joven de cabellos de fuego

-"Por hoy eres mi pareja"- Rió Kanon por lo bajo, apretando su mano. Camus hubiera deseado responderle en la misma forma sarcástica con la que él pretendía molestarlo; pero aún se sentía abatido por la discusión con... _ella_...

-"Bienvenidos"- Dijo uno de los sirvientes haciendo una profunda reverencia, a lo que ellos no respondieron con ningún gesto, sólo le pasaron de largo como todo buen aristócrata.

-"¿No te sientes bien?"- Inquirió el más alto notando su mutismo

-"Esta noche olvídame"- Respondió. El peliazul ya no insistió.

Dejaron transcurrir algunas horas, mismas en que registraron con la mirada el lugar, a los invitados y probaron tanto vino como comida, únicamente para pasar inadvertidos.

Una hora después, se encontraban recargados en una de las paredes, aparentando compartir roces subidos de tono.

-"Encontré al hijo del señor Von Gesner"- Informó Kanon en un linde con el oído de su 'novio', simulando una caricia de labios dada en su cuello –"Esta solo en el jardín"- Retiró un mechón de su cabello rojo al mismo tiempo que situaba los brazos a cada lado de la cintura del menor –"Yo iré al baño y esperaré a que me pases la información y robes el zafiro"- Camus fingió gemir al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la nuca del peliazul para acodar el micrófono que los iba a comunicar toda la operación.

-"De acuerdo."- Respondió.

Dos guardias que iban pasando tan sólo alcanzaron a escuchar los insultos proferidos por el pelirrojo, a un novio que no sabia controlar sus impulsos carnales.

**-:-:-:-**

_**I woke up today**_

_**Woke up wide awake**_

_**In an empty bed**_

_**Staring at an empty room**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O- Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún atormentada por una confesión que jamás pensó escuchar; no de él. **

**Estiró el brazo, intentando tocar el fantasma de un ser al que ya se había acostumbrado a palpar por las mañanas y al que ahora ella impedía el acceso a su vida. -O-**

El francés llegó hasta el jardín, al mismo sitio donde Bean Von Gesner estaba admirando el firmamento despejado.

Llamó su atención con un suave carraspeo y le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual el otro correspondió.

**-:-:-:-**

_**I have myself to blame**_

_**For the state I'm in today**_

_**And now dying**_

_**Doesn't seem so cruel**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O- La castaña deslizó las manos por su vientre, pensando en todo lo dicho por su novio aquella tarde y en lo mucho que le necesitaba en esos momentos, en lo sumo que iba a sufrir si le apartaba de su lado y si no disfrutaba la vida en su compañía.**

**Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a incrustar los dedos en las teclas del comunicador -O- **

A Camus le costó trabajo cerrar los ojos y aparentar que disfrutaba que ese castaño devorara su cuello con feroces besos, en tanto él trataba de abrir la suite de aquél conquistador.

**-:-:-:-**

_**And oh, I don't know what to say**_

_**And I don't know anyway**_

_**Anymore**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O- La grabadora fue quien recibió su mensaje...**

**-"_Creí que simplemente podría mostrarme molesta contigo y decir que ya no te quería más en mi vida..._"-O- **

Lo tenía sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada palmo suyo con las manos.

Camus deslizó su extremidad hasta sacar un pequeño frasquito de la bolsa de su pantalón, y rociar un poco del líquido en la cara de ese hombre.

**-:-:-:-**

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**I'm seeing it all so clear**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O-"_Pero la verdad es que... te quiero a mi lado... quiero despertar contigo todos los días de mi vida y quiero tener a todos tus hijos. Quiero verlos corriendo por toda la casa, rompiéndolo todo..._"-O- **

Se llevó la mano al oído, donde el pequeño comunicador se situaba

-"Cubierto Kanon. Bean se ha quedado dormido"- Informó acomodando el cuerpo inerte del muchacho sobre la cama

-"_Se ve que te gustó_"- Comentó el otro a modo de burla

-"¡Callate!"

**-:-:-:-**

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror**_

_**And staring at you is why he's not here?**_

**-:-:-:- **

**-O- Con las manos palpaba su vientre, contemplándose en el espejo, imaginándose a sí misma con unos meses más de embarazo. **

**-"_No sé si no estas en casa... o si no quieres responderme. Prefiero optar por la primera opción..._"-O- **

Retiró cada uno de los cuadros en la habitación, buscando alguna caja fuerte donde pudiera haber sido ocultado el zafiro

-"¡No esta por ningún lado!"- Exclamó al terminar la inspección

-"_La información dice que él lo tiene, su padre debió obsequiárselo_"- Respondió el peliazul tecleando en su computadora, indagando en el sistema de seguridad de aquella mansión por si alguien decidía hacerle una visita al joven castaño crespo. –"_¿No traía joyas consigo?_"

-"Lo revisé y no era ninguna"- Contestó sonrojándose. Rebuscó entre los cajones del armario, de la cómoda, en todos los lugares posibles

**-:-:-:-**

_**Now I dread each day**_

_**Knowing that I can't be saved**_

_**From the loneliness**_

_**Of living without you**_

_**And, oh**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**Not sure that I'll pull through**_

_**I wish you knew**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O- Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, aún con el teléfono en el oído**

**-"_No quiero estar sin ti... Te amo y no me importa si trabajas para el gobierno, quiero estar contigo siempre..._"**

**A unos kilómetros, no muy lejos de ahí, a las manos de Hades Brynner llegaba un fólder con noticias nada convenientes para Camus...**

**-"Cumplan el protocolo"- Ordenó con una luminosidad que inundaba sus orbes-O- **

-"Lo encontré, Kanon"- Informó el francés escondido bajo la cama. Había levantado una tabla suelta en el piso y sacado un cofre de oro donde Bean ocultaba el zafiro

-"_Bien hecho. No hay vigilancia, te recomiendo salir enseguida. Cuídate y nos vemos en la entrada_"

**-o-.-o-**

La gente transitaba por el aeropuerto de camino a sus hogares o buscando un vuelo para salir de la ciudad.

Kanon pasaba entre ellos con su traje de turista y sus gafas de sol, cuando dos tipos vestidos con traje lo interceptaron y le mostraron unas credenciales que los acreditaban como miembros de la **SD-6**

-"¿Dónde esta el agente Noiret?"- Le preguntaron. El peliazul se quitó los cristales de los ojos y le observó con aprensión

-"¿Para que quieren saber? Yo tengo el zafiro"- Contestó impávido

-"El señor ah roto las reglas y esta acusado de traición"- Las pupilas del peliazul reaccionaron ante aquellas palabras, recordando que Camus había llamado a su casa para escuchar los mensajes en la contestadota y que había oído la voz de su prometida

-"Pues él no viene conmigo, se adelantó y se fue directamente a su casa"- Ambos hombres le dejaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**I'm seeing it all so clear**_

Introdujo la pequeña llave en la cerradura de cofre, ansioso por verla, abrazarla, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y permitirles a sus manos perderse entre su silueta

-"Mariah, ya estoy aquí."- Se anunció –"Yo..."- Pero las maletas de viaje cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo, cuando ante sus ojos se materializó el escenario de una batalla campal, en aquella sala.

Los sillones volteados de patas arriba, las cosas rotas, un hilo de sangre en el piso... ¡Un total desastre!

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror**_

_**And staring at you is why he's not here?**_

El corazón se le dilató con aceleración, los pasos eran lánguidos mientras intentaba seguir la marca carmesí plasmada en la alfombra hasta el destino funesto de la rubia.

Los labios le titilaron, los ojos se le cristalizaron y todo el sistema perdió fuerzas, incluso los pulmones olvidaron el procedimiento de aspirar y exhalar. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo inerte de ella, completamente golpeado, ultrajado, con perforaciones de plomo en su sistema. Sin un órgano cardiaco que emitiera quedos sonidos...

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

La boca se le abrió por completo sin que algún sonido emanara de ella. No hasta el instante en que rodeó ese cuerpo con sus brazos y se meció con desesperación, fue entonces que un grito desgarrador rompió el funesto silencio junto con su corazón.

_**And oh, I don't know what to do**_

**_Not sure that I'll pull through_**

_**I wish you knew...**_

_**I wish you knew**_

_**And oh, I don't know what to say**_

_**And I don't know anyway**_

_**Anymore**_

_**No, no**_

Los curiosos no se hicieron esperar en la habitación.

Un par de mujeres sollozaron la perdida, otros se limitaban a verla con compasión y a tratar de reconfortar al pelirrojo que no cesaba de llorar.

Se levantó de golpe ignorando todo ser presente, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta mientras en su mente rondaban palabras, recuerdos añejados y la imagen de ella golpeada, violada y balaceada.

Viró por el pasillo con todos los sentimientos conspirando en su contra, lesionándole, haciéndolo sentir débil; cuando un cuerpo ajeno al suyo le obstruyó el paso, tirándole de sentón al piso

-"¡Maldita sea!"- Exclamó parándose de golpe y tomando a quien le estorbó, por el cuello de la camisa, hasta que la espalda su golpeara la pared.

Miedo fue lo que se reflejó en las pupilas azuladas de él. Tomó las manos captoras para ejercer presión y obligar a que le soltara, sin conseguir obtener fuerzas mientras este le taladrara con la mirada, una donde el otro distinguió un hondo vacío y una llaga profunda que sangraba...

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**I'm seeing it all so...**_

_**¡I'm seeing it all so clear!**_

Camus bajó la cabeza, con la punzada más dolorosa de su vida desgarrándole el alma. Tragó una bocanada de aire y le dejó, limitándose a correr lo más lejos posible, perdiéndose en el pasillo

-"Señor Belafonte, ¿Se encuentra bien?"- Preguntó uno de los sirvientes que iba con él, percatándose, muy tarde, del apuro en el que su dueño se encontraba. El nombrado permaneció en la misma posición en la que el pelirrojo le había dejado, con la viva presencia de esa mirada mancillada que se tatuó muy en el fondo de su propia voluntad.

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror**_

_**And staring at you is why he's not here?**_

Condujo por las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, dispuesto a llegar hasta la oficina de la **SD-6** para pedir una explicación... una venganza... ¡Lo que fuera que mitigara el escocimiento que le venia consumiendo!

_**What do you say when everything you said**_

_**Is the reason why he left you in the end?**_

El rostro estaba enteramente empapado, pálido, totalmente distorsionado a todo cuanto estaba acostumbrado a mostrar.

_**How do you cry when every day you said**_

_**Don't ever bring him back again?**_

¡Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido! ¡Si tan sólo no le hubiera hablado con la verdad, su hijo y ella seguirían con vida, engañados, pero a su lado!

_**I hate myself for loving... you**_

Las llantas rechinaban. Podía percibir la aceleración recorrer el volante del auto y cosquillearle en las yemas de los dedos, subiendo hasta sus manos, hormigueado por su extremidad y llenado cada parte de su sistema, hasta que el sentido se le nubló y fue a estrellarse de frente contra otro auto.

Some months later

Una alfombra otoñal cubría la senda de camino al lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de un ser especial para él, en otro tiempo. La ventisca vespertina era gélida, la misma que acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con sus cabellos dorados y rizados. El sol se ocultaba tras nubarrones que anunciaban una posible nevada, acaeciendo la caída del otoño y el paso hacia el invierno.

Depositó el puñado de flores blancas que llevaba en la mano, sobre la lápida de ella

**«Artemis Everett. **

**Amada esposa, madre y tía. **

**Fiel patriota de esta nación**

**(1961 – 1991) »**

-"Te extraño"- Dijo aquél muchacho clavando ambas rodillas en el piso y dejando emanar una exhalación entrecortada. –"Fuiste muy importante en mi vida, y te agradezco el gesto que tuviste cuando estuve apunto de perderla, ya que no te importó sacrificarte por nosotros"- Cerró los ojos y sonrió tenuemente. –"Ahora que me voy del país y ya no podré venir a verte, me siento... triste..."- Sus orbes quedaron al descubierto, centradas en la inscripción dorada de la lápida.

Escuchó a lo lejos el crepitar de algunas hojas secas, algo que le hizo ponerse en pie mientras enfocaba al muchacho rubio que avanzaba hacia él, con una sonrisa

-"¿Quién lo diría, tía? Tu querido Shaka ya es todo un hombre, incluso dejó de ser un tipo arrogante y súper desagradable"- Comentó entre risas como si la mujer se encontrara parada a su lado

-"Ja, ja. ¿Ya te despediste? Mi padre dice que es hora de marcharnos"- Anunció con gesto serio, como molesto por las palabras recién pronunciadas de su familiar, terminando su camino frente a la tumba de su madre.

-"Ya casi. No me molestes."- Refunfuñó, antes de mirar nuevamente el reposo de la mujer. –"Retiro lo dicho tía... sigue siendo taaaaaan..."

-"Es mentira mamá, tú que estas allá arriba puedes ser testigo de que él es quien me fastidia"- Se defendió el rubio lacio. Ambos tardaron un poco en despegar los ojos de la cripta. Suspirando y añorantes decidieron dar media vuelta, de regreso por el camino otoñal antes recorrido

-"No será fácil comenzar desde el principio"- Dijo Milo con un ligero temblor en la voz

-"Después de que mi padre se enteró que te gustaban los hombres y que a mi no me eran del todo indiferentes, creo que es lo mejor. Iniciar algo nunca es fácil, pero tampoco imposible."- Alcanzó la extremidad de su primo y la apretó con ternura, trasmitiéndole un poco de afecto. El otro correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa, luego recordó algo que su tío había dicho y dijo

-"Pues si no desiste de la idea de ponerte un guardaespaldas, me tendrá que escuchar"- Shaka soltó una carcajada en medio del sepulcral silencio que inundaba el santo lugar

-"No puede ser tan malo, Milo"

-"Lo será si te sigue como perro las veinticuatro horas"

Llegaron a lo limosina que los esperaba, lista para transportarlos hacia el aeropuerto. El rubio lacio introdujo su cuerpo en el vehículo, mientras el otro volteaba hacia atrás y le decía adiós al sendero que recorrió esos quince años, desde la partida de su tía; pero algo llamó su atención, un color entre rojo sangre y café oscuro en las hojas, que le recordaba una mirada enardecida...

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Inquirió Shaka colocando una mano en su hombro y sorprendiéndose por el suave suspiro que éste dejó salir. Sus ojos se cruzaron con una mirada, una donde el rubio lacio pudo leer una emoción –"¿Quién es el afortunado?"- Levantó las cejas en forma picara, acentuando el sonrojo de su familiar, quien al principio dudó sobre contarle

-"Desconozco su nombre"- Simplemente respondió. –"La noche que fui a ver los departamentos lo encontré..."- Recordó al muchacho pelirrojo caer de sentón en el piso y luego su reacción molesta –"En realidad... chocamos en el pasillo..."- Guardó silencio

-"¿Y luego?"- Preguntó ansioso. Milo le dedicó una mirada

-"Jabu me dijo que había escuchado que ese hombre acaba de regresar de un viaje de negocios y que el cuerpo de su prometida estaba totalmente inerte en su sala, que la habían violado y luego le dieron muerte..."- Su semblante se ensombreció

-"Oh..."- Exclamó Shaka copiando su misma expresión

-"Si, eso mismo pensé yo..."- Sus pupilas enfocaron la bóveda celeste que ahora lucía en un tono grisáceo, amenazando por dejar verter un torrente

-"¿No has sabido nada de él?"- Inquirió su acompañante. Milo volvió a suspirar mientras se llevaba las manos a la bolsa de la gabardina.

-"Regresé al departamento varias veces... pero... nadie me supo dar razón"- Frunció el entrecejo a modo de extrañeza –"Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado ¿Sabes?"- Shaka se rascó la cabeza con incertidumbre

-"Que raro"- Cruzó los brazos y observó a su primo, quien entonces también situó sus pupilas en las de él mientras seguía contándole

-"Si. Ni siquiera asistió al funeral de su prometida"

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- Milo se sintió apenado por sus propios recuerdos

-"Porque yo asistí. La pobre mujer no tenia familia aquí, por lo que nadie pudo pagar el entierro..."

-"Y déjame adivinar el resto. Te impresionó tanto el muchacho que los gastos de todo corrieron por tu cuenta"- Embozó una sonrisa cómplice. El otro sólo se limitó a mirar la alfombra de hojas que se parecían en color, a los ojos de quien había abarcado toda la conversación.

-"Algo así..."- Dijo en tono bajo.

-"Vaya. ¿Entonces, tampoco lo viste ahí?"

-"No. Te lo digo. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado"- Se quedó un momento pensativo, recordando una camioneta negra que se encontraba parada muy cerca de donde la mujer fue enterrada ¿Y si él se encontraba dentro?

-"¿Sabes cual es su nombre?"- Preguntó sacándole de su cavilar.

-"No..."- Mintió

-"Que lastima."- Exhaló el rubio con decepción, tacado el hombro de su primo para transmitirle apoyo moral –"Hubiéramos podido usar nuestros recuerdos para investigar su identidad y paradero"

-"Si... lo sé. Será mejor que nos vayamos"

-"Como tú digas"- Le dio unas palpaditas en la espalda y volvió a entrar en la limosina, en tanto él le dedicaba una última mirada a las hojas y susurraba para el viento el nombre de quien le había cautivado.

-"Camus Noiret."

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.


	2. Cap 1 A broken heart

**Chapter 1**

**A broken heart**

Los cálidos rayos de un sol primaveral atezaban su piel blanca, mientras su ser reposaba en aquella silla playera, junto a la piscina.

Tenía puesto un bóxer negro y el demás cuerpo descubierto, únicamente con aquella prenda y unas gafas oscuras sobre los ojos; aunque estas no imposibilitaban que de reojo admiraba a quien custodiaba la existencia de su primo. Un sujeto de piel blanca, cabellos tan ardientes como lava y vestido siempre con ese traje negro que sólo le hacia más irresistible, en conjunto con los mismos lentes negros que él portaba y que cubrían unas pupilas caoba.

Aquél hombre le había cautivado desde la primera vez, en que por accidente, cruzaron una mirada; no obstante el comportamiento que tenía con él no era del todo afable. Siempre buscando un pretexto para insultarlo, hacerle sentir inferior o... llamar su atención.

De acuerdo. La principal razón por la que lo hacia se debía a eso, el esperar que le mirara con reprensión, o que incluso se atreviera a responderle a sus insultos con ironía o con palabras agraviantes. Después de todo se sentía herido, lastimado, ofendido por que se hubiera olvidado de quien era; por no recordar que no era la primera vez que se veían.

Camus Noiret era su nombre. Guarda espaldas de su primo, persona de confianza de su propio custodio. El ser que era culpable de todos y cada uno de los latidos acelerados y cambios de humor que el aristócrata podía tener.

Como odiaba amarlo en secreto. Cuanto sentía tener que comportase de aquella manera despreciativa tan sólo para hacerle pagar su olvido.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

Quizá ese día tan sólo compartirían los insultos del desayuno y una que otra mirada molesta, nada más.

-"Me encantan las vacaciones"- Escucho el comentario de su primo, sentando a estribor mientras se colocaba el bronceador. Ignoró sus palabras y todo ruido que interrumpiera su siesta, cuando un sirviente se aproximo a ellos. El pelirrojo se acercó a la par

-"Señor Everett, tiene una llamada."- Dijo el paje acercándole el teléfono a su amo; pero antes de que el rubio se incorporara y lo tomara, el custodio estiró la mano para hacer su trabajo. –"El señor Weaver revisó primero la llamada"- Informó el sirviente, por lo que el francés desistió de la idea mientras el otro atendía con un «**_Aló?_**». El mozo hizo una leve inclinación y abandonó el lugar, seguido por el galo, quien retornó bajo su árbol.

Y como cada vez que Camus se acercaba, Milo dejaba hasta de respirar para poner atención en cada gesto y movimiento de este, incluso para que sus tímpanos percibieron el sonido de la suave exhalación que dejaba emanar.

-"¿De verdad?"- Preguntó Shaka emocionado, olvidando sus acostumbrados modales para brincar del plácido asiento y ponerse en pie. Su familiar gruño molesto por haber sido sacado abruptamente del majestuoso cuadro, donde la melena rojiza del galo le hipnotizaba al moverse al compás de sus pasos. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras se deshacía de las gafas de sol –"¡Ahí estaremos!"- Y terminó la llamada con aquella exclamación y ante el asombro del otro.

-"¿En donde?"- Preguntó el griego al saber que ese 'nosotros' oculto lo encerraba también a él.

-"Me acaba de llamar Mu Modigliani"- Comenzó a explicar sentándose nuevamente en la silla de playa y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-"¿Tu padre firmará otro acuerdo con su empresa?"- Preguntó el otro de forma aburrida

-"¡No!"- Exclamó dándole un suave golpe en el brazo. –"Dará una fiesta en su mansión y estamos invitados."- Las pupilas del rubio crespo enfocaron la silueta del francés

-"Y supongo que tu perro guardaespaldas irá con nosotros ¿No?"- Shaka sonrió ante su comentario. Él era muy suspicaz y sabia perfectamente que ese brillo, cada vez que la identidad del galo salía a resalir, se debía a cierto amor negado por parte de su familiar.

Sin responder la pregunta se puso en pie, haciéndola una seña al pelirrojo con la mano para que se aproximara a ellos. Milo trató de ejercer control sobre sí mismo.

-"Mañana tendremos una fiesta por la noche y necesitamos que Weaver y tú nos escolten"- Dijo sonriendo de una forma que solo usaba con él y con el guardaespaldas de su primo, en secreto.

-"Le avisaré, señor"- E hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

-"Y tráeme agua."- Ordenó el rubio crespo levándose de su asiento y mostrando el cuerpo escultural del que hacia gala, mientras chocaba el vaso de cristal contra el pecho del francés y esperaba a que lo tomara. Su primo se regocijó con ese ligero temblor en sus pupilas y el ridículo que hacia al observar que a Camus le era totalmente indiferente

-"No soy su gato, _señor_"- Y procuró que el último vocablo sonara lo más despreciativo posible. El puño de Milo comenzó a crisparse con fuerza.

-"Sólo te estoy buscando más usos, _perro_"- Para Shaka la situación era bastante entretenida, mucho más al recordar que Kanon le había mencionado las de veces que el pelirrojo se había contenido por no sacar el arma que guardaba entre la pretina de su pantalón; pero, siendo conocedor de la atracción que su primo le profesaba a su custodio, se sintió con la responsabilidad de frenar las cosas... aunque sólo fuera para hacerle rabiar un rato.

-"Tranquilos."- Dijo situándose en medio y obligándoles a separarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa extraña a su primo antes de virarse hacia Camus y jugar con su corbata. –"Tráele un poco de agua, por favor."- El otro rubio sintió que la sangre le hervía y que esta ascendía hasta sus pómulos, coloreándolos. Shaka le retiró los lentes de sol a su custodio al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano, colocaba el teléfono y en la otra el vaso de su familiar

-"Basura..."- Se escuchó el murmuro malhumorado de Milo. El pelirrojo fijó sus pupilas sobre las cerúleas del otro.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

**_leading you down into my core_**

_**where i've become so numb**_

_**without a soul**_

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Por lo menos el rubio había logrado su objetivo: una mirada. Fría, distante, casi podría describirse sin vida. En lo absoluto parecida a la de aquella noche: enardecida, dolida e incluso confundida.

No le conocía como para asegurar que fuera así; pero él sentía que el pelirrojo había revolucionado su forma de ser, y no precisamente para bien...

-"No le hagas caso, Camus"- Continuó diciendo Shaka con su tono seductor en la voz. Su primo bufó con molestia al ver como el otro era engatusado, por lo que simplemente se echó al agua sin importarle que pudiera mojar a ambos, los cuales le dirigieron una mirada que expresaba con claridad su reproche.

Para cuando el rubio dejó de prestarle atención al galo, Milo había nadado hasta el extremo de la alberca con los brazos de fuera y la cabeza apoyada sobre estos. Caminó hacia él con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pensando lo celoso que podía llegar a ser y lo mal que había hecho al confirmarle que si estaba enamorado del pelirrojo; aunque por dentro no se sentía seguro, no si esa mirada por parte de su custodio le asustaba. Era como si no sintiera, como esas pupilas carecieran de todo brillo o como si el dueño de estas se negara a experimentar, sentir o incluso... vivir.

En el momento que se puso en cuchillas para quedar al mismo nivel de su rostro, este suspiró con nostalgia.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Refunfuñó dándole la espalda

-"Hablar con el gruñón de mi primo"- Comentó haciéndose el gracioso, por lo que el otro le aventó un poco de agua con la mano

-"No quiero cruzar ni media palabra contigo"- Y comenzó a nadar de nuevo hacia el otro lado. Shaka exhaló y fue tras él, rodeando la piscina; por ello, cuando Milo llegó a la orilla, su primo ya le esperaba

-"¿Has notado lo tristes que lucen los ojos de Camus?"- Preguntó sin darle más vuelta al asunto, tratando de hacerle tema de conversación para que le escuchara.

¡Claro que se había percatado que tras la figura imponente y segura del galo se encontraba un corazón roto! No por nada podía presumir de conocerle de mayor tiempo que él

Milo emitió una respiración entrecortada, derrotada. Ascendió hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la piscina, dándole la espalda al otro.

-"No. Como siempre trae esos ridículos lentes de sol..."

-"Por favor. Sé que has visto sus ojos, incluso más veces que yo"- Colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba a su lado y movía los pies dentro del agua. –"Estoy seguro que has notado la soledad que lo embriaga; porque aunque Kanon parezca ser el único amigo que tiene, estoy seguro que Camus es una persona que se encierra en sí mismo."- El rubio crespo no respondió, en su lugar recordó todas y cada una de las veces que ambos se habían cruzado a lo largo de su vida, y las cuales, el galo parecía haber olvidado

_Wake me up**) wake me up inside**_

-"Si. Me eh dado cuenta que no es feliz. Incluso creo que no quiere vivir"- Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que su voz sonara llena de tristeza

_Can't wake up**) wake me up inside**_

-"Eso mismo pienso yo. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que sufre mal de amores"- Su primo le observó con asombro. Eso mismo creía él, que aún después de un año del fallecimiento de su prometida, Camus siguiera pensando en ella.

_Save me**) call my name and save me from the dark**_

-"¿Y sabes qué?"- Prosiguió haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su familiar. -"Dicen que es muy hermoso cuando una persona con un corazón roto vuelve a amar, porque el trabajo para salvar aquella parte que se ah oscurecido en él se recompensa cuando logras traerlo a la vida y se te entrega por completo..."

_Wake me up**) bid my blood to run**_

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Preguntó confundido. Shaka dejó de ver el vacío para situar sus edenes en los de él y tomarle la mano.

_Can't wake up**) before I come undone**_

-"Tú eres su única esperanza. Es muy claro que lo amas, aunque siempre actúes como si lo odiaras."- Milo le rehuyó la mirada cuando el peso de sus palabras parecían hacer que la sangre tiñera su faz. Y es que no pensaba contarle que él era de quien habían hablado en el cementerio, como tampoco -con lujo de detalles- la forma 'casual' en que se conocieron; eso sin olvidar mencionar las otras veces que se habían visto.

_Save me**) save me from the nothing I've become**_

-"Ten en cuenta que deberás actuar de forma diferente con él y dejar de ser tan grosero como si te debiera algo. Tú mejor estrategia es volverte su amigo y quizá decirle cuanto lo quieres, eso le hará saber que a alguien le importa, así como darle motivos suficientes para levantarse."- Nuevamente Milo volvió a quedarse callado, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos; con esa mirada llena de fuego tatuada en su mente, y que ahora lucía opaca.

Se echó al agua y nadó hacia el otro lado, analizando las palabras de su primo y las imágenes del pasado.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**you can't just leave me**_

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

_**bring me to life**_

Si Camus tenía una llaga en su corazón y Shaka tenía la certeza de que él podía suturar esa herida, quizá tuviera la razón. Y es que él conocía el motivo de su pesar. Fue testigo de uno de los que pudieron haber sido los momentos más dolorosos del francés, y sabía perfectamente a que atenerse, incluso la reacción que el otro, siendo una persona heterosexual, podría tener en el instante que le confesara su profunda atracción.

Bring me to life 

Quizá Milo fuera el salvavidas interpuesto para que el francés no se ahogara en el profundo mar de perdición, sufrimiento y abandono.

Bring me to life 

Tal vez era hora de olvidar la pequeña deuda del custodio y seguir los consejos no pedidos de su primo, quien después de todo, sólo actuaba en beneficio de ambos: de él porque le encantaba el cotilleo, y de su familiar por volver a verle feliz.

Y es que si en algo se parecían Camus y Milo, era que ambas vidas estaban marcadas por el dolor y la soledad.

¿Le resultaría fácil conquistarlo?

**-o-.-o-**

El pelirrojo daba enormes zancadas desde la puerta que conectaba al jardín, hasta la cocina, con un semblante que denotaba claramente su enojo.

-"Estupido pedante"- Maldijo llegando al refrigerador y sacando una botellita de agua

-"No me digas. Te volviste a pelear con Milo"- Comentó divertido su compañero de misiones, Kanon. El galo le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche

-"¿Qué diantre haces aquí?"- El peliazul dio una mordida a un emparedado que traía en las manos y respondió con la boca llena de comida, algo más parecido a «_tomo mi descanso_». Camus golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano –"¡Tú descanso comienza a las cuatro!"- Consultó su reloj. –"¡Te faltan dos horas!"- El más alto tragó enseguida

-"Creí que seria prudente que cambiáramos horarios; después de todo, tienes que salir en unas horas para recoger nuestra siguiente misión"- Esto último lo agregó en susurro, como temiendo que las paredes escucharan su oración. El taheño decidió que eran suficientes golpes para su vesícula, por lo que sostuvo un poco de aire, lo liberó y volvió a repetir la misma operación hasta que sintió que se poco a poco se calmaba. Se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento junto a su colega.

-"Tú ganas; pero la próxima vez avísame"- Apretó la botellita de plástico que traía en la otra mano. Kanon observó su acción con cierta mueca solaz en sus labios

-"Aquí hay amor del bueno"- Comentó en forma de broma intentando morder su pan; mas el galo, escuchando su comentario, le retiró su alimento y lo estrelló con enojo contra la mesa antes de levantarse

-"No es divertido"- Refunfuñó

-"Camus, dime una cosa"- El pelirrojo detuvo su andar, mirándole por arriba del hombro. –"Hemos hecho tantas misiones que seria imposible hablarte de todas y cada una de ellas..."

-"Ve al grano"- Cortó dando la vuelta para mirarlo con su mismo gesto frío, con uno que había adquirido cuando ella se fue...

-"De acuerdo."- El peliazul se levantó y caminó hacia él para tomar sus hombros, poniéndose serio, algo anormal en él. –"A pesar de que en algunas has tenido que besar hombres por tu trabajo, piensa que esta es muy difícil. Debes conquistar a Shaka, casarte con él y ganar su confianza para asegurar terreno en la compañía de su padre y beneficiar a nuestra organización y a nuestro país. ¿No lo comprendes? Esto no es como sólo besar a alguien... tendrás que dormir con él"

-"¿Y cual es el problema? Hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de importarme esas cosas..."

-"Es que..."- El galo se deshizo de su agarre

-"Te agradezco tu consejo, pero no lo necesito. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que esto es trabajo y que hay que acatar las ordenes"- Volvió a dar la vuelta cuando Kanon le dio una estocada

-"Esto lo haces personal, sólo porque te dijeron que Mariah era una agente con la obligación de seducirte..."

-"Calla..."- Trató de silenciarle

-"Debes entender que no todas las personas son como ella y que tú no tienes porque convertirte en su igual..."- Llegando a su limite, Camus se abalanzó contra el peliazul tomándole por el pecho de la ropa hasta hacer que su lomo se estrellara contra la mesa

-"¡Dije que te calles!... Tú no entiendes nada, Kanon. No es fácil sufrir por la muerte de alguien que amabas, para enterarte que era una traidora a la nación que protegías... y por si no fuera poco... saber que... ¡AH!"- Golpeó la mesa y se dispuso a partir, dejando al otro con una expresión de horror que no tenía precio. El mayor se incorporó, encontrando a su amigo con la mano apoyada sobre la pared, reteniendo lo que tanto le lastimaba

-"Yo no quise..."

-"El señor Everett y su siempre '_tan amable_' primo, asistirán mañana a una fiesta"- Indicó omitiendo el sonido de su disculpa –"Ten todo listo a mi vuelta."- Trató nuevamente de abandonar la cocina, cuando Kanon le tomó por el brazo, y aunque no obtuvo su mirada mancillada logró detenerlo

-"Camus, enserio, no quise molestarte. Eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti."- Y es que si algo tenía era el ser tan suspicaz como Shaka, y deducía que toda esa hostilidad en Milo se debía a una fuerte atracción. –"Sólo responderme una cosa"

-"¿Cuál?"- Resopló cansado

-"¿Nunca has sentido nada al besar a un hombre?"

-"¿Aparte de repulsión por mi mismo?"

-"Te lo digo enserio, Camus."- Reprendió el mayor, a lo que este contestó virando sobre sí hasta enfocarlo con sus caobas

-"Y yo también."- Permanecieron en la misma posición, observándose detenidamente, analizando las facciones del otro. –"¿Puedo irme ya?"- Inquirió arqueando una de sus cejas francesas.

-"Si."- Respondió el peliazul soltando su extremidad. –"Pero..."- El taheño exhaló con cansancio –"Estoy seguro que te volverás a enamorar. Lo amarás tanto que estarás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por él... incluso tu vida..."

-"Yo no soy gay"- Acotó con disgusto

-"Y sin embargo te enamorarás de un hombre, lo harás desde el momento en que te bese, porque ese beso será muy diferente a cualquier que hayas recibido antes"- Camus se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras, pero no mostró ningún síntoma de impresión.

-"Como digas."- Dijo concluyendo la conversación, mientras hacia un ademán sin importancia con la mano y abandonaba la cocina.

-"Incrédulo"- Murmuró Kanon cruzándose de brazos y observando la puerta con una mirada desdeñosa. Otro de sus talentos radicaba en sus nombradas corazonadas, las cuales nunca se equivocaban.

Y quien sabe, tal vez el tiempo le diera la razón.

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.


	3. Cap 2: Devuelveme la vida

**Chapter 2**

**Devuélveme la vida**

La noche se mostraba despejada por encima de la lujosa mansión, escenario de una de las fiestas de mayor concurrencia de ese año.

Los sirvientes llevaban copas de fino cristal en las bandejas de plata, a los aristócratas invitados; mientras el anfitrión se alborozaba con la presencia de una de los jóvenes más ricos y cotizados del medio

-"Un placer volver a verte, Shaka"- Dijo un atento pelimalva inclinando levemente la cabeza, sin despejar sus pupilas verdosas del aludido, quien sonreía complacido.

-"Lo mismo digo, Mu. Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que cruzamos palabra."- Contestó. Su familiar rodó los ojos. Ese rubio no tenía remedio. Aprovechando su agraciada anatomía se las arreglaba para seducir o provocar a todo el que tuviera una cartera repleta de cheques.

-"Veo que traes contigo a tus guardaespaldas"- Comentó el anfitrión haciendo reparo en las dos oscuras figuras, situadas tras ambos millonarios. Shaka volteó hacia atrás, y por un momento, Milo notó cierto nerviosismo en sus pupilas.

-"Si... Mi padre ordenó que no saliéramos sin ellos."- Explicó bebiendo un poco de la copa que traía en la mano diestra, antes de cambiar nuevamente la mirada hacia el dueño de la mansión.

-"Bueno, Shaka, aquí no hay necesidad de que anden tras de ustedes todo el tiempo. Que se mezclen entre los invitados y se diviertan"- Propuso el oji verde con amabilidad

-"¿Enserio?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclamó gustoso y bebiendo también de su copa. El rubio lacio sonrío con ganas

-"Que bueno, porque esta noche quiero que seas sólo mío"- Y dicha tal cosa, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó entre los asistentes, sin tomarse molestia alguna en despedirse de sus acompañantes.

-"No tiene remedio"- Bufó Milo al ver a su primo alejarse con el otro. Giró sobre sí, observando a ambos custodios, cuyos ojos se mantenían ocultos tras sus gafas negras.

-"Hagan lo que Mu dijo. No creo que esta noche los necesitemos"- Sonrió débilmente, dirigiendo su gesto al taheño; aunque enseguida les dio la espalda y caminó hacia cualquier sitio donde no tuviera que encontrarse con este, y ser victima de sus propios nervios.

-"¿Qué hacemos?"- Preguntó Camus quitándose los lentes y colocándose delante de un Kanon distraído

-"Lo que nos dijeron. ¡Que te diviertas!"- Exclamó como respuesta, dando una débil palmada en el hombro zurdo del francés, antes de seguir el mismo camino de Shaka y su acompañante.

Al quedarse ahí, sin compañía, el pelirrojo no supo el camino que debía seguir. Se encontraba solo en una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie; vaya, ni siquiera los asistentes eran del tipo de gente con la que uno puede conversar de cualquier tema que le viene a la mente, si son multimillonarios empresarios, y él, un simple '_perro_' guardaespaldas.

Quizá en ese momento le hubiera venido bien un insulto por parte de Milo, al menos así sabía que a alguien le inspiraba algo; y es que por mucho desprecio que fuera, y por muy enfermo que pareciera, sabía que era importante para algo. El problema radicaba en el día anterior, donde el rubio ya ni siquiera lo miraba. Entraba a la habitación y el otro se excusaba. Era como si Camus hubiera dejado de existir para él o como si tuviera alguna enfermedad de peligro mortal que pudiera contagiarle...

Dando una exhalación entrecortada comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, únicamente con la idea de estar solo, de permitirse pensar y ser atormentado una vez más, por los fantasmas del pasado.

**-o-.-o-**

Recibiendo una llamada, Mu se disculpó con Shaka y fue a atenderla a su despacho, en un sitio privado donde el ruido de la acompasada música no interrumpiera su conversación.

El rubio se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas, bebiendo pequeños sorbos del licor en su copa, en lo que indagaba sobre la ubicación de uno de los custodios o de su primo; ya que desde que llegaron, sólo se había encontrado con Camus. De los otros dos no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre su paradero.

-"¿Se divierte, señor?"- Él sonrío al reconocer su voz, aunque no fue capaz de buscarle del otro lado de la columna.

-"Estaría mejor si tuviera compañía"- Respondió con ese mismo tono extraño que le encantaba usar con el taheño, delante de su familiar, y que solo le permitía escuchar al peliazul cuando estaban solos.

-"Y a mi me gustaría ser merecedor de ese honor"- Dijo en voz baja el otro, no obstante el sonido llegó bastante claro a los oídos del rubio, mismo que abandonó su posición para deslizarse en la columna y quedar a la par con el más alto.

-"No me gusta que digas esas cosas"- Le reprendió con el seño fruncido.

-"Sabes que es la verdad. No merezco ni que me mires"- Shaka le observó con cierta tristeza. Así como Milo ocultaba su amor por el galo, él hacia lo mismo con sus sentimientos por Kanon, al resto del mundo.

-"Si vuelves a decir eso no volveré a dirigirte la palabra"- Sentenció intentando retomar su posición como aristócrata, cuando un agarre, por parte del custodio, le impidió tal acción.

-"Entonces por esta noche olvida quien eres y ven conmigo"- Soltó su brazo y le extendió la mano, ofreciendo sólo por los siguientes minutos, conocer algo más que sólo dinero, joyas y el mundo en el que estaba acostumbrado a desenvolverse. El rubio enfocó sus orbes, luego la extremidad brindada, y sonrió, limitándose a tomarla y a partir lejos de la fiesta, con él.

**-o-.-o-**

La noche oscura y profunda, su única compañía. La música dentro del salón, una distracción inútil que no le hacia sentir mejor.

Contempló la luna llena, destilando su luz por arriba de las montañas, ubicadas muy cerca de la lujosa mansión. La miró con cierta nostalgia, con el anhelo de tener algo que fue un engaño, su perdición y la peor arma en su contra.

Aún recordaba lo ocurrido a su salida del hospital, las palabras escuchadas que lo condenaron a morir internamente y que le abrieron los ojos a la cruda realidad.

-v- Flash Back -v- 

Los pasos apresurados del agente Noiret fueron los que rompieron el bullicio en la oficina y atrajeron, como consecuencia, las miradas curiosas y de todo tipo, de muchos de sus compañeros. Camus no detuvo su andar ni un instante. Se limitó a cruzar el pasillo y llegar hasta la oficina de Hades, quien había profetizado su pronta aparición y tenía una excelente cuartada para no perder a uno de sus agentes más importantes.

-"¡Maldito!"- Le gritó el galo apartando abruptamente la puerta y saltando por arriba del escritorio, para apresar con las manos su cuello y estrangularle con el mismo furor que Milo, una noche, vio reflejado en sus pupilas. El pelinegro no hizo el mayor movimiento, una cínica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la misma que disparó la temperatura sanguínea del pelirrojo. –"¡No te burles de mí!"- Vociferó fuera de control, impidiendo de manera más agresiva el fluir de oxígeno en los pulmones de su jefe. –"¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me quitaste?!"- No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera el más leve intento de defensa por parte del otro; únicamente un movimiento de manos que se situaron en el escritorio, en una maquina que reprodujo la voz de Mariah:

-"_Todo esta listo. __Se ah tragado el cuento de que voy a darle un hijo y me ha pedido matrimonio._"- Era ella, no había duda. Camus la reconoció, aunque no comprendió lo que sucedía.

-"_Le avisaré al jefe para que te de un reconocimiento especial de la **KGB**..._"- Y comenzó a reír junto con la chica, para mayor estupefacción del galo, quien poco a poco soltó a Hades y fue descendiendo del escritorio.

-"_No lo necesito, cariño. Me daré por bien servida cuando gane su total confianza y me pase la información que necesitamos..._"

-"¡MENTIRA!"- Gritó el pelirrojo arrancando el aparato y lanzándolo al suelo, donde se estrelló y rompió en pedazos. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos, cerró los ojos y como presa indefensa, se recargó en la pared y sentó en el piso.

-"Ahí tienes tu verdad, Camus"- Dijo Hades levantándose de su silla, después de haber recuperado el aire arrancado. –"Mariah era una espía, una agente encargada de casarse contigo para sacarte la mayor información posible."- Aturdido, el pelirrojo emitió balbuceos

-"No es cierto... ella... no podía..."

-"¿Por qué no? Hace un par de años un agente de la **CIA** se casó con una, desafortunadamente lo descubrimos muy tarde y logró pasarle información muy valiosa a la **KGB**"- Seguía explicando; pero el galo no quería escuchar más, aunque tampoco su cuerpo reaccionaba. El pelinegro se puso en cuclillas, mirando su rostro con una mueca indescifrable. –"Camus, te necesitamos para encontrar las armas que escondió Hitler. Ayúdanos y cobra así venganza contra ellos."

Quizá de sus labios no saldría ningún comentario por aquella tarde, o por lo menos en varias semanas; sin embargo, su vida como agente prosiguió después de eso, con una sed insaciable de reparar aquella ruptura en su vida, y con un vacío total en su alma.

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

Apretando los ojos y los puños, el pelirrojo trató de borrar todas aquellas imágenes que le perseguían, era como una maldición que no tenía fin.

Hubiera deseado tener una arma y disparar, a matar, a cualquier persona que se atreviera a burlarse de su herida, o incluso, a darse muerte a sí mismo

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love 

Y es que Camus era fuerte, podía realizar cualquier misión sin importar el peligro que corriera por ello, o aguantar el suplicio al que fuera sometido por no revelar algún dato importante, si fuera capturado; pero su mayor debilidad era la soledad. El francés no resistía ni siquiera esa palabra, era... devastadora.

Darling only you are the life among the dead 

Escuchó un ruido tras de sí. Fue una pequeña exhalación la que rompió el silencio al que él mismo se condenó. Su cuerpo giró sobre su propio eje, para que con sus ojos pudiera enfocar la figura de quien atraía su atención, el mismo que permaneció inmóvil, bajo la mirada escrutadora del taheño, victima de su amor no revelado.

Al verle ahí, Camus tuvo el impulso de alejarse, de huir como él lo hacia desde el día anterior; mas, apartó de aquél hombre sus pupilas y volvió a fijar la vista en el paraje majestuoso, que la ubicación del balcón le otorgaba.

Milo suspiró entrecortadamente al saber que ya no era dueño de su atención. Planeó una retirada que no efectuó, al recordarse parado frente a un espejo y recitando las posibles palabras que habría de decirle; sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Su valor se había perdido entre los pasos dados hasta ese balcón, y en el instante en que el francés atravesó su alma con esa mirada vacía. Apretó lentamente las copas de vino que traía en las manos. Volvió a suspirar y a pasar su mirada por todos lados, como buscando una salida, una pauta para decir algo o cualquier cosa que le auxiliara. La piedad de cualquier dios existente no le vendría nada mal...

-"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"- Interrogó el pelirrojo, provocando que se estremeciera. Bebió por completo una de las copas de vino, vaciló al caminar y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un manojo de nervios. Camus volvió a virar. –"¿Se siente bien?"- Las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a calentarse. Bajó la vista y avanzó hacia él, sintiendo que sus piernas eran gelatina. Tomó aire y lo desechó. Situó sus edenes en las cobas del otro y dijo:

-"Perdóname."- Las pupilas del galo temblaron, consternadas.

-"No entiendo lo que..."

-"Te eh llamado '_perro_' y mi trato contigo no ha sido muy afable..."- Explicó Milo cambiando la dirección en la que sus ojos decidían establecerse. El pelirrojo, quien no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, le observaba con detenimiento, poniendo toda la atención del mundo en sus palabras y en sus gestos. –"Yo no suelo ser así, Camus..."

-"No lo parece."- Y le dio la espalda, quizá interpretando todo como una especie de burla. El rubio volvió a suspirar mientras volvía a avanzar y se colocaba a su lado, apoyando las copas de cristal sobre el barandal.

-"Salvaste mi vida y te olvidaste de mi..."- No era la primera vez que le decía algo así, eso se lo demostró en la forma en que le devolvió la mirada. –"¿Lo ves? La línea de nuestra vida se ha cruzado tantas veces, que me parece imposible que simplemente actúes como si yo no..."

-"Señor, lo siento."- Se disculpó el francés haciendo una seña con la mano para que se callara un momento y le permitiera pensar.

Después del accidente y de saber que la mujer que amaba sólo quería traicionarlo, su mente se volvió un completo caos, por lo que algunos médicos de la **SD-6** lo sometieron a estudios y tratamientos agresivos que le hicieron perder muchos de sus recuerdos, cosas que jamás pensó volver a valorar o que pudieran serle de alguna utilidad. En pocas palabras, Camus sufría de una especie de amnesia; aunque para su mala suerte, lo de ella seguía tan presente en su memoria, como si hubiera sido el ayer del día que vivía...

-"Tuve un accidente que me hizo perder la memoria. Recuerdo ciertas cosas; pero perdí la mayor parte de mi vida."- Explicó con un vago remordimiento de culpa que también Milo sintió.

Quizá por esa razón no pudo estar en el funeral de su novia, porque la noche que ella murió y que ambos se cruzaron en el pasillo, estaba tan molesto por lo sucedido que condujo como loco, estrelló su auto y se golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza que se olvidó de todo. Eso era lo que el rubio podía deducir...

Trató de decir algo, cuando notó que sus puños se crispaban, por lo que colocó la mano sobre la suya en un intento por hacerle volver a la realidad

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- El galo se relajó un poco y mirándole a los ojos respondió:

-"Si... no pasa nada..."- Exhaló. Bajó la vista y reparó en la extremidad que se situaba sobre la suya, percibió cierta incomodidad en su propio sistema y apartó lentamente su mano.

-"Lo siento."- Dijo el rubio tosiendo un poco para disimular su propia emoción.

El silencio se estableció. Milo observaba su perfil de reojo y de vez en vez, Camus le miraba directamente, a ratos, buscando algo que preguntar o la forma de salir de aquél mutismo que le intranquilizaba sin razón.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

-"¡No puedo más!"- Exclamó el rubio perdiendo autocontrol. El galo estuvo a punto de preguntar la causa de su arrebato, cuando el otro acortó la distancia y penetro su mirada. –"Eh tratado de fingir que tú no me provocas ningún sentimiento... pero esto es más fuerte que yo mismo... Me siento muy atraído por ti y lo peor es que sé que te gustan las mujeres, yo no soy una... pero podría serlo si con eso me gano tu corazón... Y también sé que soy un idiota por portarme así contigo... pero también sé que yo podría devolverte eso que has perdido y..."

-"¡Para!"- Profirió el galo haciendo alto con las manos y los pies, porque cada vez que Milo hablaba, se acercaba un poco más, y él tenía que caminar hacia atrás. El rubio tragó aire intentando calmarse; mas, los nervios le traicionaban, y tuvo que caminar hasta donde se hallaba la copa de vino, bebérsela, y frotarse la cara para disimular su sonrojo. Camus, por su parte, masajeó su sien con la yema de los dedos, al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras de quien era primo de su jefe.

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**got to open my eyes to everything**_

Si algo era cierto, es que él no merecía nada, la vida se había encargado de demostrárselo al quitarle tantas cosas desde su infancia... ¿Cómo entonces podía una persona como Milo profesarle esa clase de sentimientos?... Porque haciendo una recopilación del tiempo que llevaba trabajando en su mansión, todas las acciones del rubio le mostraban cierta atracción que el galo, en su momento, no reconoció.

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here**_

Creyó estar solo; pero ahí estaba él, siempre queriendo llamar su atención y haciéndole sentir importante cuando al menos, '_desprecio_' le inspiraba.

-"Pero yo no soy homosexual..."- Dijo en voz baja, cruzando una mirada con el dueño de dos fastuosos zafiros, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

-"Lo sé, te lo mencioné hace poco."- Contestó abochornado por su comportamiento. Las cosas no las planeó así; y sin embargo, la confesión ya estaba hecha.

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

-"Entonces sabes que no puedo corresponderte"- Milo suspiró y colocó una mano en su hombro.

-"Camus, yo quiero mostrarte cuan grandes son mis sentimientos por ti. Me gustaría que sonrieras, que vivieras de nuevo, que experimentaras lo que es amar..."

-"Me pides demasiado"- Interrumpió apartando su mirada y alejándose un poco a causa de cierto molestar que comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. –"Eh tenido que besar a algunos hombres en el pasado y únicamente eh sentido repugnancia por mi mismo. Siendo sincero, no creo que eso cambie sólo por tratarse de ti."- Para su sorpresa, el rubio aprisionó la mano que tenía más próxima.

Bring me to life 

Genial. Ahora venía a descubrir que el primo de su jefe le causaba... ¿Temor?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso se sentía acosado?

Por si no fuera poco, remató su sentir con estas palabras:

-"El Camus que yo conozco lo intentaría antes de decir 'no'. Dame una oportunidad. Yo puedo ser quien vele ahora por ti y le devuelva el brillo a tus ojos. Yo puedo protegerte de todo cuanto te lastime..."

Si temblaba, quizá se debía a que había certeza en sus palabras y que el galo no quería abrirse a la oportunidad de profesar amor por nadie más.

Bring me to life 

-"No te estoy pidiendo más que una oportunidad..."

El taheño no estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Aceptar la proposición del primo de su jefe, era condenarlo a morir con él, hundirlo en su soledad y hacerle probar los sinsabores del amor, justo como se lo mostraron; eso sin contar, con que sabía que su corazón no podía pertenecerle a nadie más, no después de ella...

«_Estoy seguro que te volverás a enamorar_.»

Decía Kanon en su cabeza. Recordaba sus palabras, la respuesta que él mismo le dio y la forma en que pareció dictar su sentencia o una maldición, quizá porque se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que el rubio tenía por él.

Si su a veces irresponsable amigo, tenía una pizca de razón, la única forma de saberlo era tomar esta oportunidad, experimentar un poco y averiguar si podía devolverle aquello que perdió hacia más de un año. Nada se perdía con intentar...

-"De acuerdo"- Respondió el pelirrojo cerrando un momento los ojos y buscando valor en sí mismo. Milo sonrió completamente, soltando su mano para acomodar el cabello que una repentina brisa acababa de desordenar. –"Pero no sabes a lo que te atienes conmigo..."

-"Iré despacio, te lo prometo."

-"Y, yo... puedo resultar algo quisquilloso si buscas besarme..."

-"Por ahí podemos comenzar..."- Tomó su mentón con una mano y la cintura con la otra -ambos roces con suavidad-, colocó sus labios cálidos sobre los del otro y esperó a que el taheño se acostumbrara a la situación; pero Camus parecía en otra dimensión. Sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos y sus manos inertes, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Cuando regresó a la realidad, la cavidad del rubio se abría lentamente para degustar una de sus carnosidades. Repitió el mismo procedimiento y le hizo experimentar una inexplicable diferencia en cuanto a lo que era besar por compromiso –en sus misiones-, porque se compartiese el mismo sentimiento – con su ex novia-, o por descubrir la causa de sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y consintió el roce, recuperando algo de su pasado. No sabía lo que era, pero ahí estaba; como descansar después de varios días de insomnio, probar bocado luego de pasar hambrona, o sentir la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo al realizar su trabajo.

Experimentaba una sensación que no se puede explicar ni con todas las palabras del diccionario, algo que sólo el amor verdadero podía encender...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

Próximo Capítulo: Before I'm Dead (la primera vez que Camus salvó la vida de Milo)

Por su lectura, gracias ... se les agradece y se les quiere nOn

Besitos .x. .x. .x.


	4. Cap 3: Before I'm dead

_Retrasada como siempre .o... hum... k haremos?... pues… es que… jajajaja… me tardo mucho en actualizar aki porque a veces mi pc se pone un poco loca y no me permite hacerlo… además, hay veces que no tengo mucho tiempo… pero si kieren leer el fic un poco más adelantado pónganse en contacto conmigo y les puedo pasar un link donde viene un poco más completo o pasarles los capítulos por mail… como ustedes kieran n.n_

_Sin más que agregar, les agradezco mucho su lectura y sus comentarios n//n… espero que mi pequeña loca idea les siga gustando_

**Chapter 3**

**Before I'm Dead**

Aquella mañana, el sol de primavera no quemaba la piel como normalmente debería hacerlo; aunque como bien dijo Shaka, en verano es cuando uno puede aprovechar para no hacer nada y tostarse un poco la piel.

El rubio aún tenía algunos meses para pensar en sólo trabajar, justo como ese día, en el que se encontraba bastamente ocupado, envuelto entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa y que revolvía con ansia, y a veces, un poco de desesperación. Milo le contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida, escuchándole murmurar maldiciones o palabras de alegría, según su suerte.

-"Este caso es muy difícil."- Sentenció dándose por vencido. Permitió que su cuerpo se desparramara en forma indebida en la silla, antes de retomar su postura aristócrata y beber lo último que le quedaba de café. –"Creo que consultaré a mi asesor. Quizá, él pueda sugerirme algo"- Pensó en voz alta, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

-"Eso mismo te aconsejé la semana pasada, ¿Recuerdas? En vez de asistir a la fiesta de tu '_peor es nada_' debiste aprovechar la visita de Shion, en Londres, para pedirle un consejo"

-"Dos puntos que te voy a aclarar, Milo. En primer lugar, Mu no es nada mío. En segunda, ¿De cuando a la fecha me has visto dejar una reunión tan importante por mi trabajo?. Te recuerdo que no lo hago por necesidad, es un pasatiempo. Siempre quise ser abogado, y mi madre me animó mucho para hacerlo –cuando fuera mayor, claro-. Ella se volvió mi fuente de inspiración, aún cuando mi padre me amenazó y..."

-"Tuvimos que vivir juntos en la universidad"- Acotó con fastidio su primo, como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba tan conmovedor discurso. Shaka agregó al notar su tono

-"Creo que me voy a conseguir un biógrafo. Mi vida debe ser conocida por todos."- Milo se llevó una mano a la frente y negó varias veces con la cabeza, resignado. –"En fin..."- Se puso en pie y recogió sus papeles, mientras decía –"Yo sé que para ti fue un placer compartir estos momentos conmigo..."

-"¡UY, no sabes cuanto!"

-"... Pero, ya tengo que irme"- Prosiguió sin hacer el menor caso a la burla de su primo, dio tres palmaditas en la corinilla de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la mansión -ya que habían decidido tomar el desayuno en el jardín-.

-"Es insoportable..."- Murmuró el rubio rizado, de malas, bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de café.

-"Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo"- Una línea de perlas se asomó por los labios del muchacho, al escuchar aquél comentario. Pronto la entidad del galo se sitió a un lado de la mesa de jardín, luciendo una de esas playeras que dejaban sus brazos marcados a entera vista y una tenue sonrisa.

Hacia casi una semana que le confesó lo que sentía, y desde entonces, él era el único que podía gozar de ese gesto o de algún tipo de comentario como el que acababa de escuchar.

No era un cambio completo, pero al menos era una pequeña abertura por la cual colarse hasta su corazón.

-"Hola..."- Se limitó a responder.

Era muy difícil saber quien se ponía más nervioso, si Camus con su problema heterosexual, o Milo al pensar que no podía actuar más que a discreción.

-"¿Te vas ya?"- Inquirió haciendo reparo en la falta del usual traje que empleaba como guardaespaldas.

-"Si, tengo que aprovechar al máximo mis tres días de descanso, y mi avión sale en dos horas"- Contestó.

El pelirrojo había empleado como excusa que iría a una playa, cuando en realidad, tenía una misión muy importante en México y esperaba que el tiempo le alcanzara.

-"Ya..."- El rubio desconocía esa información, y aunque hubiera deseado acompañarlo, sentía que no era muy buena idea no despegarse de él, o terminaría tomándolo como un acoso.

-"Por cierto, quisiera pedirte un favor"- El muchacho rizado le observó, intrigado. –"Me gustaría recordar una de esas ocasiones en que nos vimos, y quisiera saber si no te molestaría contarme... algo..."- Milo permaneció un momento en silencio, rememorando aquellos datos.

-"De acuerdo."- Le invitó a que tomara asiento en el lugar que Shaka antes había ocupado. –"Te hablaré de una reciente."- Camus asintió. –"Confieso que en ese momento no me acordaba de ti; habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez..."

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Si; pero todo a su tiempo."- Tomó un poco de aire. –"Fue en Italia, hace como un año y medio, antes de que..."- Hizo una pausa al percatarse de que estuvo a punto de hablar sobre su fallecida novia. Y si él no se acordaba que estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe, en un momento de furor, lo mejor era sacarlo a la luz después.

-"¿Antes de...?"- Interrogó el taheño al ver la pauta que había hecho.

-"Antes de que mi primo y yo nos mudáramos a Londres, muchos meses antes. Lo importante es que salvaste mi vida"- El galo se sorprendió por el comentario. Si se encontraron en Italia, lo más seguro es que Milo lo viera en una de esas tantas operaciones que hacia en nombre de la **SD-6**, lo cual pondría en peligro la existencia de ambos; aún más si Camus le había salvado la vida.

-"¿Lo hice?"- Preguntó disfrazando acertadamente su temor.

-"Si. Verás..."- Bajo un poco el rostro –"Hace años yo también tuve un accidente..."- Hizo una pauta, y con ella, las membranas cubrieron sus pupilas; dándole la desventaja de recordar aquella tarde navideña. –"... En él murió la única figura materna para mi..."- Al decirlo, la herida que creía suturada, sangró nuevamente, y las imágenes fueron más vivas que nunca, como si nuevamente se encontrara en el interior del carro, siendo testigo de cuanto ocurría; causando que las palabras no salieran tan claras como pretendía. –"... Fue en una persecución, y... yo... aún... recuerdo el sonido de los disparos... los cristales rompiéndose... el tiroteo... la sangre de Shaka... a mí pensando que estaba muerto y tratando de ser fuerte... a ... ella... la hoja de papel... y... ella..."

-"Milo, regresa."- Dijo Camus de pronto. El rubio abrió los ojos abruptamente, como si despertara de un mal sueño. Sentía el rostro empapado: la frente en sudor, las mejillas con la misma sustancia mezclada en lágrimas. Tenía al galo de cuclillas a un lado, con una mano sobre uno de sus propios puños cerrados y la otra en su pómulo diestro. –"Parece que fue un trauma muy fuerte"- El otro apretó los labios. Hizo una profunda exhalación y ambos esperaron a que su organismo se calmara; ya que las retinas aún le ardían con esa sensación de desbordarse, y la respiración no se serenaba.

Cuando el trago amargo hubo pasado, sujetó, con sutilidad, ambas extremidades superiores del pelirrojo.

-"No tienes idea de cuantos médicos tuve que ver."- Relató –"Mi tío me creía loco. Mi '_coherencia_' se la debo a mi primo, quien intercedió por mi y me sacó del hospital psiquiátrico al que fui confinado."- El galo bajo la vista. Él había pasado toda su vida en un orfanato, así que podía decir que comprendía un poco su padecimiento al permanecer encerrado; aunque los lugares eran MUY diferentes. –"Los Everett son todo lo que tengo. Estoy condenado a estar solo"- Volviendo a la realidad, Camus negó con la cabeza

-"Eso mismo pensaba, Milo; pero tú me ofreciste una salida, una que aún no deshecho del todo..."- Sonrió un poco y apretó las manos que sostenían las suyas –"En pocas palabras, nos tenemos el uno al otro."

-"Cierto... la soledad es una de las cosas que nos unen..."- Respondió clonando su esto. Y sin contenerse, agachó la cabeza hasta lograr rozar con sus labios, los del galo, quien no rechazó el contacto, aunque tampoco lo retuvo, puesto que le había tomado por sorpresa. –"Lo siento..."- Se disculpó el rubio al percatarse de su error; mas, el otro respondió:

-"Yo no."- Aunque juzgó la respuesta espontánea, también la dijo sin pensar; por lo que estableció la distancia que antes les separaba y volvió a tomar asiento delante del rubio, el mismo que se deleitaba con un leve carmín en las prominencias del custodio de su primo.

-"Continuaré."- Dijo para que la sensación de incomodidad en Camus pasara. –"Aquella tarde, yo estaba haciendo un movimiento bancario, cuando..."

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Llevaba varios minutos esperando que la transacción se efectuara, y sus ojos no paraban de contemplar el reloj, con apuro.

-"Señor Belafonte, lamentamos el retraso..."- Se disculpó uno de los que atendían el banco.

-"No importa. ¿Tienen los fondos o no?"

-"Si. Ya puede disponer de ellos en el banco de su elección, en Londres."- Milo se sintió satisfecho. El tiempo perdido bien valía la pena, si con ese dinero podían construir un futuro mejor para su primo y él, sin la necesidad de depender del testarudo de su tío, el padre de Shaka.

Pasando cerca de la mesa donde él se encontraba, un pelirrojo se dispuso a salir del banco con un portafolio negro en las manos.

-"Todo en orden, Kanon. Voy de salida."- Comentó en voz baja, simulado acomodarse los lentes para leer que llevaba.

-"_Perfecto. Nos vemos en la puerta._"- Dijo una voz en su oído. El misterioso chico siguió caminando hasta que lo escuchó asustado. –"_¡No puede ser! ¡Sus hombre están aquí!_"- Nuevamente simuló acomodarse los lentes.

-"¿Qué pasa? No te estoy entendiendo..."

-"_¡Sal por el conducto de ventilación!. Repito. La salida frontal no es segura_"- Camus no cuestionó tal orden. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, chocando por accidente con Milo.

-"Disculpe."- Expresó el rubio. El francés hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y trató de abandonar aquél lugar; mas, en ese instante la puerta de entrada se abrió, dando paso a varios personajes encapuchados, portadores de armas de fuego. Fue cuando el taheño entendió la preocupación de Kanon:

La **_KGB_** se había enterado de que en una de las bóvedas de ese banco, se encontraba uno de los tantos fragmentos del mapa, con la ubicación exacta de la cueva donde Hitler escondía su armamento mortal. Lo que ellos desconocían, es que él lo llevaba en su maletín.

-"_Camus, no permitas que se lo lleven_"

-"Como si fuera tan fácil evitarlo"- Murmuró levantando las manos.

El sitio se había llenado de gritos y confusión. Y el pelirrojo sabía que sería muy difícil evitar que se llevaran el mapa.

-"¡Todo el mundo al suelo!"- Gritó uno de los hampones dando varios tiros al aire, provocando que las mujeres comenzaran a gritar, a la par que obedecían todos su petición.

-"_Hay dos guardias de seguridad vestidos de civiles, tres policías en el primer piso y nosotros dos. Dame unos minutos y neutralizaré al que esta en la entrada, si puedes encárgate de los otros._"

-"Bien."- Respondió el francés.

_**Moon hangs round**_

_**a blade over my head**_

_**reminds me**_

_**what to do before I'm dead**_

-"_Una cosa más. Activa el sistema de seguridad, eso hará que la policía venga_..."- Camus oía las instrucciones del peliazul, cuando la voz de uno de los maleantes le hizo prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro del banco.

-"¡Dije que te agaches!"- Era de uno de ellos, apuntando con su arma al muchacho con el que antes había chocado, quien ahora tenia la boca levemente abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-"Hazle caso."- Le rogó jalándole la manga de su saco; mas, el rubio permanecía ahí, de pie

_**Night consumes light**_

_**and all I dread**_

_**reminds me**_

_**what to do before I'm dead**_

-"Miserable..."- El francés notó, como si fuera cámara pausada, el como su dedo presionaba lentamente el gatillo de su arma; así que apoyó las manos en el piso, su peso en ellas y con una de sus piernas hizo que el maleante perdiera el equilibrio, cayera hacia atrás y disparara al techo, en tanto él se ponía en pie, se iba con todo su peso y fuerza sobre el rubio y le obligaba a ponerse tras un escritorio, en tanto los otros tiraban balazos en su contra. Aprovechando la distracción, los guardias vestidos de civiles tomaron sus armas y dispararon a matar contra los ladrones. Entre el combate, muchos de los que estaban en el banco se arrastraron hacia las bóvedas, otros se cubrieron tras los escritorios o columnas.

Camus, por su parte, trataba de hacer reaccionar al joven millonario.

-"Despierta."- Lo sacudió por los hombros; pero nada.

_**Sun reclines**_

_**tease my mind**_

_**reminds me what to leave behind**_

–"Tendrás que perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer"- Y sin decir más, le propinó una cachetada que lo hizo volver en sí. Miró hacia todos lados, quiso salir de su resguardo, cuando el taheño tuvo que abrazarlo para que se agachara y la bala que le rozó la cabeza, no le diera en la frente. –"¿No te das cuenta que estuvieron a punto de matarte?"- Reprendió. Se metió la mano en el saco y tomó su pistola, la misma que hizo reaccionar al rubio como un demente. –"¡Tranquilízate!"- Lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y le miró directamente a los ojos. –"Tenemos que movernos, este escritorio no aguantará mucho."

-"¡No lo haré!"- Protestó el otro.

_**Light eats night**_

_**and all I never said**_

_**reminds me**_

_**what to do before I'm...**_

-"Si quieres morir aquí, bien por ti. Yo tengo a alguien que me esta esperando en casa, no me puedo quedar aquí."- Dijo haciendo referencia a la chica rubia que desconocía aún su trabajo.

Los disparos habían disminuido, señal de que quedaban menos personas con vida. Incluso, él podría ser el único que pudiera '_defender_' el banco.

-"De acuerdo..."- Dijo Milo con su respiración aún acelerada.

-"En cuanto carguen el cartucho... bueno, cuando yo te de la señal gatearás hasta ese escritorio. Yo le daré la vuelta y te cubriré."- Apoyó la espalda en una de las patas, preparó su arma y notó que él cerraba los ojos, quizá para no entrar nuevamente en pánico. –"Lleva contigo esto"- Le pasó el maletín, que el otro abrazó con fuerza.

_**To see you,**_

_**to touch you,**_

_**to see you,**_

_**to touch you**_

Tomó una bocanada de aire

-"¡Ahora!"- Mientras el muchacho millonario hacia lo que Camus le había pedido, este sacaba las manos, con la pistola, por encima del escritorio y disparaba a matar. Cuando notó que el rubio se encontraba seguro, junto con el '_paquete_', agachó la cabeza, esperó a que el maleante dejara de tirar, se puso en pie y disparó el arma hasta quedarse sin municiones, mientras se lanzaba hacia el otro escritorio, lo volcaba, se apoyaba con las manos y nuevamente se resguardaba.

-"No quiero morir... no quiero morir..."- Repetía su acompañante.

-"Y no lo harás."- Sacó un par de balas sueltas que traía en la bolsa de su saco. –"Háblame de ti..."- El otro le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. –"Será la única forma de que no escuches los disparos."- Explicó.

Efectivamente. Uno de los temores más grandes de él, se debían a las armas de fuego, por eso se había quedado estático cuando los vio entrar.

Camus volvió a sacar las manos con la pistola y a tirar contra los maleantes. Ya sólo quedaban él y el guardia vestido de civil, junto con Kanon que no debía tardar mucho en llegar.

_**Epoch fly, **_

_reminds me…_

-"So-y Mi-lo Be-bela-fonte... te-tengo.. veintiún... veintidós años... bueno... los cumpliré... je..."

-"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó el galo ocultándose de las balas que parecían tener su nombre escrito en el casquillo.

_**What I hide, **_

_reminds me…_

–"¿Para cuando será tan grandioso evento?"- Arremetió al contraataque

-"En Otoño... mediados de Otoño... hum... creo que eso depende del país donde uno esté..."

_**The desert skies,**_

_**Cracks the spies,**_

_**reminds me**_

_**what I never tried**_

-"Esa estuvo cerca..."- Murmuró cuando una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla, enseguida se volvió al rubio. –"Me parece que si..."- Y cargó de nuevo su arma.

-"_Camus, está neutralizado el sujeto de la puerta. Yo estoy por entrar_"- Dijo Kanon

-"¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?"- Le cuestionó virando la cabeza hacia algún lado donde Milo no escuchara su conversación con el peliazul.

-_"Olvídate de eso y usa tus lentes_"

-"OK."

_**The ocean wide, **_

_**salted red,**_

_**reminds me **_

_**what to do before I'm...**_

-"... Es un buen tipo; pero siempre me saca de quicio..."- Seguía contando el rubio.

-"¿Tu primo?"- Inquirió el agente quitándose los lentes, mientras viraba la cara y le miraba a los ojos.

To see you… 

_**to touch you…**_

_**to feel you…**_

_**to tell you…**_

-"Si..." – Suspiró el millonario. -"Lamento aburrirte con mis cosas..."

-"Para nada. Aunque no lo creas, esta ah sido la mejor misión que eh tenido en meses"

-"¿'_Misión_'?"- Preguntó al no captar correctamente. El taheño se maldijo mentalmente.

-"... eh... ¡Cúbrete!"- Ordenó rompiendo una de las patas de sus lentes. Salió de su escondite unos segundos, tiró hacia donde se escondían sus agresores, lo que antes cubría sus ojos; uno de los encapuchados le disparó, ocasionando que se fuera de espaldas con el brazo herido

-"¿Estás bien?"- Escuchó que el rubio le preguntaba; mas, el galo le abrazó con una pierna y con la extremidad buena, logrando volcarse y quedar sobre de él, mientras el ruido de una explosión se escuchaba tras el escritorio.

Camus se levantó enseguida, y corrió hacia los maleantes en el mismo momento que Kanon entraba por la puerta. El peliazul sometió a dos encapuchados, antes de ir en pos del tercero y hacerle una advertencia

-"Dile a tu jefe que la próxima vez que se meta en nuestros asuntos, yo iré personalmente a terminar con él"- Y le pegó con la pistola en la cara.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo disparaba hacia la alarma, atrayendo así a los policías. Vio de reojo la seña de su compañero para que abandonaran el lugar, y quiso seguirlo, pero recordó al rubio tras el escritorio, por lo que corrió hacia él para comprobar su estado.

Sun reclines… 

_Reminds me…_

-"No volveré a venir a este banco, ni a Italia..."- Decía el millonario, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y se sacudía la ropa.

-"Me alegra ver que estas a salvo."- Le dijo el francés.

_**The desert skies,**_

_Reminds me…_

-"Yo si; pero tú estás herido"- Señaló su brazo.

-"Iré a un hospital, no te preocupes."- Levantó el portafolio. –"Bueno, fue un placer"- Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a correr antes de que llegara la policía a hacerles preguntas que no podían responder.

_**The ocean wide,**_

_**salted red,**_

_**reminds me**_

_**what to do before I'm...**_

-"Espera."- Camus viró el rostro hacia atrás.

To see you… 

-"No me dijiste tu nombre"- El taheño no creía que fuera necesario decírselo; después de todo, había llegado hasta ahí con un alias, con el nombre de un importante empresario llamado Angello Menotti.

_**To touch you...**_

Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego concibió la idea de que tal vez jamás se volverían a ver, por lo que Milo no corría ninguna clase de peligro en saber su verdadera identidad.

To feel you… 

Caminó hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó hasta que pudiera escuchar lo que iba a susurrarle en el oído...

-"Soy Camus Noiret"- Y partió con el mapa.

To tell you… 

El rubio no respondió nada. Para empezar, el nombre le era familiar, auque el apellido jamás lo había escuchado. En segunda instancia, aquella cercanía le dio mucho en que pensar...

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

-"Aún no supero mi temor a las armas de fuego; pero lo creas o no, salvaste mi vida aquella tarde."- Terminó el rubio de contar con un suspiro y una sonrisa que el otro no supo descifrar.

-"Me gustaría recordarlo..."- Comentó clonando su misma exhalación.

-"Bueno, ten en cuenta que perdiste la memoria. Según eh leído, para que una persona pueda recuperarla, tiene que estar en contacto con las cosas de su pasado. Si quieres puedo seguir contándote más; cuando tengas tiempo, claro."- El pelirrojo asintió.

-"Estupendo. A mi vuelta seguiremos conversando."- Se levantó de la silla al mismo que Milo lo hacia. –"Nos veremos en tres días."- Le tendió la mano para despedirse. El otro se la tomó, pero en vez de sólo apretarla con afabilidad, en signo de despedida, lo jaló hacia si y lo estrechó con ardor.

-"Cuídate... Te estaré esperando"- Dijo en voz baja, con el temor de que el viento le arrancara aquellos vocablos, que sólo eran para él.

Las mejillas del galo comenzaron a arder. No emitió comentario; mas, correspondió el abrazo y se permitió sentir la paz que le otorgaba. Sus manos se colocaron en los antebrazos del rubio, el mismo que contorneaba su cintura con los brazos y deslizaba su mentón por el hombro, hasta perder su rostro entre la mata de fuego de aquél custodio. Camus se hizo un poco hacia atrás, dejando que el otro experimentara una tortuosa lejanía, solamente recompensada por ese carmín en sus prominencias y un nuevo acercamiento, que le dio la llave buscada, para volver a juntar sus labios.

Milo se apoderó de la carnosidad superior del galo, la retuvo entre las suyas y buscó hacer lo mismo con la otra, cuando abrió un poco la boca. Rozó ambos contornos rozados, los amó como siempre, o al menos, como lo había hecho desde el día que confesó su secreto y en cada oportunidad concedida por el taheño.

Camus correspondió su beso lentamente, sin sentir esa aberración que tanto temía experimentar, más por él, que por si mismo.

Al final suspiró y apoyó la frente en el hombro del rubio.

-"Tengo que irme."- Milo afirmó. –"Te veré en un par de días."- Y sin decir más le dejó.

Sabía que tendría ese tiempo para pensar un poco más, algo corto para cuanto necesitaba razonar; pero al fin y al cabo, un lapso suficiente que le ayudaría a descubrir cuanta falta podría hacerle.

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

_y para no verme tan mal les agrego dos capítulos más o.- _


	5. Cap 4: Camus secuestrado

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el fic contiene títulos de los capítulos en español y en inglés. Para mayor comodidad mía es uno y uno... de hecho el que sigue se llama here with me (aquí conmigo). Les hago la aclaración para no despistarlas nOn... _

**_Nota 1:_**_ Lo que aparece en negrita pasa al mismo tiempo que el hecho que se describe en letra normal 9.9... Lo que quiero decir es... bueno,.. no me sé explicar, pero espero que se entienda U... AH! Y la canción es para ambas situaciones... es que es extraño -.-U_

_Ahora si, el capítulo _

**_Explicación:_** _Cuando el reloj dice 14:00, los militares la leen como mil cuatrocientas horas. Espero que eso sirva para explicar un par de cosas que escribí en el fic. _

**Chapter 4**

Camus Secuestrado 

(**Desierto de Sinaloa, México - Mil seiscientas dos horas**)

El sol brillaba en su máximo apogeo, con una luz aun más potente que cualquiera antes experimentada. La piel se le quemaba bajo la ropa térrea que lucía, y las ideas parecían evaporarse con cada gota de sudor desprendida de la frente; mas, su semblante se mostraba impasible, a la par que el caminar, cuando descendió del auto y se situó frente a los cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes.

-"Soy un viajero que viene de occidente"- Dijo el pelirrojo, en el idioma de aquella nación.

-"Vete extranjero. El desierto no es lugar para alguien como tú."- Respondió uno de ellos bajando su arma, los otros le imitaron.

Aquél había sido el código señalado para identificarse.

-"Soy Carlos Ruiz, y Gonzalo Pérez me está esperando"- Pidió el pelirrojo quitándose el sombrero. El hombre que antes le había respondido, se aproximó a él con una sonrisa.

-"Me temo que no puede recibirle"- Iba a replicar por su comentario, cuando sin decir más, le golpeó directo en el estómago, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo. –"¡A él!"-. Dando la orden, los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre el taheño y comenzaron a darle golpes en la cara y patadas por todo el cuerpo. Terminando su sádica labor, lo amarraron de las manos, lo cargaron como costal de basura y lo echaron en la parte trasera de una camioneta que condujeron por el desierto.

**-o-.-o-**

(**Alguna parte de Londres, Gran Bretaña - Mil cuatrocientas treinta horas**)

Podría ser un día de primavera, y quizá no era muy su costumbre utilizar aquél valioso tiempo para descansar, en vez de resolver uno de sus asuntos legales; pero vamos, había trabajado en ese conflicto por varias semanas, y sentía que se merecía un descanso...

-"Además, la solución que Shion me dio para resolverlo, fue la misma que yo pensé antes. No veo porque desperdiciar mi tiempo en volar hasta Francia para verlo, y que me diga lo que yo ya sabia."- Se quejó con indignación ante Milo, quien divertido le escuchaba. Recargó completamente la espalda en su silla de playa, tomó su vaso con piña colada y se olvidó del mundo por una fracción de segundo. Después siguió comentando, arrastrando la voz –"Pude haber ocupado ese viaje para comprarnos algo... ya sabes... cosas de moda, no garras; o al menos, pude gastar ese tiempo para que Camus visitara su país. Creo que eso le hubiera gustado, ¿No lo crees, primis?"- Pero este, ante la mención del galo, se sumergió en sus propios sueños y pensamientos.

-"_¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?... ¿Pensará en mi?... ¿Me extraña?... ¿Y si conoció a alguna rubia oxigenada, anoréxica, que atraiga más su atención que yo?_"

-"Oye, suspiritos"- Se burló Shaka al notar esa profunda exhalación, que podía delatar lo mucho que anhelaba la vuelta del custodio. –"Relájate, ¿Quieres?."- Acomodó los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. –"Camus volverá mañana por la tarde y no se separaran hasta dentro de dos semanas, cuando él tome de nuevo su descanso... claro, a menos que seas más inteligente y le propongas llevarlo de viaje a la cabaña que compramos en los Alpes..."

Ambos guardaespaldas trabajaban todos los días. Descansaban cada dos semanas, durante tres días; tiempo que ocupaban para realizar algunas misiones, sin que sus jefes (Shaka y Milo) estuvieran al tanto de ello. Cuando tomaban intermedios de dos a cuatro horas, era para adquirir su nueva misión o cualquier tipo de información que los auxiliaría. Los dos protocolos resultan extraños, y quizá algo pesados; pero era la única forma de cumplir con ambos trabajos.

Milo prefirió reservarse su comentario. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla, con una toalla contorneando su cintura; y caminó de regreso a la mansión, siendo seguido por las pupilas escrutadoras de Kanon.

El peliazul conocía todo el riesgo al que Camus se sometió al querer hablar con aquél peligroso narcotraficante. Le advirtió hasta cansarse que no podía cumplir solo aquella misión; pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, trayendo como consecuencia, que Kanon se viera en un predicamento, puesto que no podía decirle a ambos millonarios que la **SD-6** daba a su compañero como desaparecido, así como tampoco podía dejar su empleo para organizar una búsqueda por alguna parte de México.

¿Qué pasaría si no llegaba mañana por la tarde?

**-o-.-o-**

(**Sitio desconocido de México - Novecientas cincuenta y seis horas**)

Oscuridad lo único que podía apreciar. El persistente sonido de algunas gotas de agua cayendo sobre una superficie acuosa, era lo único que podía escuchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con presura, permitiéndole notar paredes, tubos y cajas en aquél cuarto. Se encontraba con las manos atadas en la espalda, recostado de lado, en el piso de lo que parecía ser un sótano o bodega abandonada.

-"¡Maldición!"- Injurió tratando de quitarse las sogas que lo tenían sujeto.

-"Te aconsejo que no gastes fuerzas en vano..."

-"Esa voz..."- Era una mujer ubicada al lado contrario hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban, seguramente en la misma penosa situación que él, o quizá, culpable de su confinamiento.

-"Sí, Camus. A mí también me alegra verte."- El galo comenzó a moverse como si se tratase de un gusano, intentando virar sobre sí mismo hasta comprobar la identidad que había supuesto

-"... ¡Marín!"

Y no había duda. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello rojizo, corto, cuado él lo recordaba largo y peinado de otra forma; piel blanca y dos pupilas parecidas a rubís. Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentada en el piso y amarrada de brazos y piernas, con menor posibilidad de escapar que el custodio.

-"Correcto."- Respondió ella, sonriente. –"Veo que aún no aprendes. Sigues siendo un pillo."- Al pelirrojo se le dibujó un gesto solaz en los labios.

-"¡Ja!... Mira quien lo dice. Estamos en la misma situación."- La chica torció la boca, sin opacar su alegría.

-"¡Bah!... gajes del oficio. Esto sólo me recuerda cuando nos encerraron en la oficina del conserje..."

-"Es verdad. Tuvimos que salir por el conducto de ventilación"- Rió el galo

¿Cómo podía aún acordarse de aquella niña con la que creció en el orfanato, y no recordar los detalles vividos con Milo?

-"Tengo varios días aquí, intentando escapar..."- Comentó la mujer, al verle pensativo. Camus intentó arrastrarse hasta ella para sentarse a su lado, en la misma posición, mientras le respondía

-"Esos malditos me tendieron una trampa. Estoy casi seguro que alguien les avisó de mis motivos verdaderos para venir hasta aquí"- Dijo en susurro, molesto, quizá resentido.

-"Mucho tiempo te advertí que trabajar para la **SD-6** no era buena idea"- Señaló la chica, en un tono acusador. Al cruzar una idea por la mente del francés, este contrajo un poco el entrecejo

-"Marín, no me hagas pensar que tú tuviste algo que ver con lo que me esta pasando"- Ella realizó un par de movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

-"Yo sabía que tú vendrías. Después de todo, siempre has sido uno de sus mejores agentes; pero yo no los puse sobre aviso."

-"¿Por qué no te creo, entonces? Te conozco: crecimos y fuimos entrenados juntos para trabajar por y para el gobierno; pero tú te vendiste al mejor postor, Marín."- La pelirroja pareció molesta, quizá incómoda. Tragó un poco de aire y se dispuso a responder

-"Mi organización busca a quien se hace llamar Gonzalo Pérez para interrogarlo, mientras que la tuya quiere asesinarlo; claro, hasta que no les diga donde se encuentra el fragmento del mapa que él robó."- Explicaba en forma seria –"Yo vine a ofrecerle protección, cuando me hicieron lo mismo que a ti. Fue una emboscada. Tengo dos días más que tú"

-"¿Qué? ¿Tanto?... ¡Demonios!"- Con toda razón, al custodio no le dio muy buena espina su testimonio, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar –"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

-"Te trajeron ayer por la noche..."- Respondió, sin saber que tales palabras acelerarían el ritmo cardiaco de su acompañante.

-"¡No puede ser!"- Abandonó la pose de sosiego en la que se encontraba, para ponerse de rodillas, y, recargándose en la pared, lograr ponerse de pie –"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"- Gritó

-"Yo también quiero lo mismo, pero es imposible"- Admitió la chica mirando las cuerdas que la tenia cautiva; pero Camus se mostraba desesperado por salir de aquella situación

-"No, es que no entiendes... se supone que en estos momentos debería estar de camino a Londres..."- Tiró de los filamentos que apresaban sus muñecas una y otra vez, frotó los nudos contra la pared, e intentó todas las maniobras que se le ocurrieron para desatarse, mientras mantenía una '_conversación_' con la otra agente

-"Si, supe que trabajabas para una familia de millonarios. No pasa nada con que te retraces un día"- El galo la miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía

-"No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos... ¡Tengo que volver!"

-"Pero..."- Él ya no siguió escuchándola, en su lugar, comenzó a hacer ruido con todo lo que podía golpear o patear, rompiendo cajas a diestra y siniestra, para mayor horror de la joven, quien lo desconocía.

-"¡Exijo hablar con su líder!... ¡Abran esa maldita puerta!... ¡Tengo que hablar con Gonzalo Pérez!"- Vociferaba

-"Camus... ¿Qué te pasa?"- No es que a ella le agradara estar ahí, encerrada; pero de acuerdo al entrenamiento, si las cosas se tornaban color hormiga, lo mejor era idear algo, que hacer ese tipo de escenas. –"Si te calmas, quizá juntos podamos planear una estrategia para salir de este lugar"

Y aunque Marín trató de hacerle entrar en razón, el galo parecía tener motivos que iban más allá de su entendimiento, para tener tal desesperación en abandonar su cautiverio.

Lastima que ese comportamiento atrajo consecuencias que no pudo frenar...

**-o-.-o-**

Parecía que sus ojos no se cansaban de mirar el reloj, de consultar la hora del día, o incluso, de contar las horas de retraso que le privaban de su presencia.

La idea de la rubia oxigenada, anoréxica, que él pudo haberse encontrado en la playa, de nuevo vino a su cabeza, atrayendo ese sonrojo y ceño arrugado como señal de la aparición de celos infundados.

No era nadie para decirle lo que podía o no hacer; pero vamos, al menos le agradecería una llamada para decirle que se dio cuenta que las mujeres le satisfacían mucho más que los hombres y que no quería volver a intentar nada con Milo porque no le gustaba, y porque había encontrado a una persona de mayor atractivo, mucho mejor que él, con pinta de mujerzuela a los ojos de los demás, pero un ángel a los de Camus...

Bueno... no había que irse a los extremos... (NA: nótese que la escritora –yo-, se exaltó hace un momento...)

De cualquier forma, era muy pronto para hacerse ilusiones y pensar que el galo podría sentir mayores cosas por él, cuando se suponía que le gustaban las mujeres...

De acuerdo, basta de pensamientos negativos.

El rubio suspiró. Dejó el cómodo sillón de la sala, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras

-"Dos días máximo, ¿Oíste Kanon?"- Escuchó la voz de su primo, hablando con el guardaespaldas. Su tono no era precisamente calmado... –"Si Camus no se reporta en ese período, puede despedirse de su empleo"

-"Pero..."

-"¡No aceptaré una réplica!. Eran tres días de descanso en la playa, y lleva cinco, ¿Qué se cree?"- Comenzó a caminar con indignación hacia su despacho, mientras el peliazul le seguía con la mirada y su primo se quedaba congelado en su lugar.

El guardaespaldas exhaló. Guardaba un secreto que no podía revelar, ni siquiera al rubio rizado que ahora lo miraba de forma suplicante, pidiéndole cualquier dato sobre el paradero de su compañero, o una explicación al porque de su ausencia. Sin poder soportarlo, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la cocina. Milo también suspiró y emprendió la marcha hacia su baño, donde planeaba relajarse un poco.

**-:-:-:-**

_**No existe un momento del día**_

_**En que pueda apartarte de mi**_

_**El mundo parece distinto**_

_**Cuando no estás junto a mí**_

**-:-:-:-**

**-O- En ese mismo momento, con un océano y un desierto como obstáculo entre ellos, Camus yacía en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de las rodillas de Marín. **

**A causa del alboroto que armó en la bodega, los maleantes tuvieron que acallarlo a golpes, antes de aplicarle una droga que lo había tenido dormido por varias horas. La pelirroja trató de prestarle ayuda; pero estando amarrada de pies y manos, únicamente logró que le rompieran la nariz. **

**-"Debo regresar..."- Murmuraba el galo entre sueños. No era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba decir aquellas palabras; mas, no comprendía porque su insistencia **

**¿Qué había en la mansión que lo ataba de aquella forma? -O-**

El rubio se despejó completamente de su ropa, y anduvo desnudo por su habitación hasta entrar al baño. Cerró la puerta, apoyó la espalda en ella, y decidió dejar todo lo que le acongojaba del otro lado; lo importante ahora era escuchar la música que había puesto para destensarse, beber el vino que tenía servido a un lado de la bañera, y permitir que el cuerpo se relajara.

Ya dentro de la tina, con la cabeza apoyada en el mosaico, disfrutó la tibieza del agua, mientras hacia un fallido intento por olvidarse de todo, especialmente si tenía que ver con él...

_**-:-:-:-**_

_**No hay bella melodía**_

_**En que no surjas tú**_

_**Ni yo quiero escucharla**_

_**Sí no la escuchas tú**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

**-O- Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún adormilado, maltratado. Marín le recibió con una sonrisa enternecida; no obstante, el custodio, al darse cuenta que seguía preso, intentó ponerse en pie, ocasionando que los estragos de la golpiza le obligaran a permanecer en su sitio. **

**-"Si corres, te caes. Es una ley natural."- Dijo en broma su compañera; aunque no causó el efecto deseado. **

**-"Tengo que salir de aquí..."- Volvió a repetir el galo**

**-"¿Quieres hacerme el gran favor de explicarme porque tienes tanta prisa?"- Cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia **

**-"Me están esperando..."- Respondió en voz baja, como si no quisiera que escuchara. -O- **

Milo había tenido que cambiar más de una vez la canción que escuchaba, y es que todas, sin motivo, le recordaban a él, pese a que fuera en una sola estrofa.

Y, vamos... ¿Qué caso tenía pensar en él, si, seguramente, se la estaba pasando genial con alguna tipa cuyo cuerpo estuviera relleno de silicón?

-"Al menos es mejor pensar en ello a que algo malo le hubiera pasado..."- Declaró vencido, dejando de cambiar las tonadas

_**-:-:-:-**_

Es que te has convertido 

_**En parte de mí alma**_

_**Ya nada me consuela**_

_**Sí no estás tú también**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

**O- Marín no comprendía de lo que Camus hablaba. Sentía que desvariaba **

**-"Creo que te drogaron demasiado."- Aseguró. El francés intentó sentarse, siendo auxiliado por ella. **

**-"Milo debe estar pensando que ya me olvidé de él... o que algo me ocurrió..."- Reveló. Su acompañante frunció el ceño a modo de extrañeza **

**-"¿Quieres contarme quien es ese tipo? Porque según recuerdo, a ti siempre te gustaron las niñas... bueno... no siempre..."-O-**

Ingirió un poco del vino dentro de la copa que tenía a un lado, antes de acomodarse en la bañera y pensar en todas las actividades que podía realizar para olvidarse de su martirio...

-"Esto se vuelve algo obsesivo..."- Murmuró comenzando a impacientarse.

_**-:-:-:-**_

_**Más allá de tus labios**_

_**Del sol y las estrellas**_

_**Contigo en la distancia**_

_**Amado mío, estoy**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

**O- El francés dudó por un momento. Quizá ella fue su mejor amiga en el pasado, y podría presumir de conocerle; pero también era cierto que su vida había dado un giro impresionante desde que entró en la SD-6. De cualquier forma, el haber conocido a Milo es lo que la gente religiosa llama '_milagro_'**

**-"Sé que te sonará algo loco... pero yo..."**

**-"¿Tú...?"**

**-"Estoy intentando rehacer mi vida con él"**

**-"¿¡Qué!?"- Si. Había reaccionado de la forma esperada... -O-**

-"¿Dónde estás?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Siento que hay algo que Kanon no me dice, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme a los ojos."- A esas alturas, el rubio ya había renunciado a su 'paz', si es que alguna vez la tubo. Abrazó sus piernas aún en la tina de baño, acomodando la barbilla sobre la articulación.

_**-:-:-:-**_

_**Es que te has convertido**_

_**En parte de mí alma**_

_**Ya nada me consuela**_

_**Sí no estás tú también**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

**-O- Entre la reacción de la pelirroja y las pocas escenas que recordaba haber vivido recientemente con Milo, la cara del galo se encontraba sumamente matizada a carmín, tanto, que era muy difícil saber donde comenzaba su cara y terminaba el cabello. **

**-"Es que no puedo creerlo. No de ti..." **

**-"Marín, no es fácil aceptar algo así."- Murmuró ladeando el rostro, no mirándola directamente**

**-"¿Por qué lo haces entonces?" **

**-"Porque me ama, y yo tengo más miedo por él que por mi. Quiere hacerme sentir..."**

**-"¿Y lo ha logrado? Es decir, ¿Sientes algo por él?"- El custodio la miró a los ojos -O-**

El baño no tenia el efecto deseado, por lo que cansado, decidió salir de la tina antes de que la piel comenzara a arrugársele. Se colocó la bata sin secar su cuerpo, y anduvo por la habitación, descalzo, sobre la alfombra de grabados múltiples, hasta detenerse en la ventana y finalmente en el balcón, un sitio que de mucho no le ayudaba.

_**-:-:-:-**_

_**Más allá de tus labios**_

_**Del sol y las estrellas**_

_**Contigo en la distancia**_

_**Amado mío, estoy**_

_**-:-:-:-**_

**-O- El francés suspiró. **

**-"Si..."- Respondió, sorprendiendo a la chica cor su afirmación. –"Tú sabes que mi trabajo como agente me obliga a hacer... pues... ciertas cosas. Besar hombres para obtener información o cosas así, también entra en mis obligaciones."- Explicaba –"Es cierto que al besarlos, siento repugnancia hacia mi mismo; pero con Milo es diferente"**

**-"¿Por qué?" **

**-"No lo sé, no puedo explicarlo exactamente. No me entenderías" **

**-"Inténtalo, ¿quieres?"- El pelirrojo tomó un poco de aire **

**-"Cuando me enteré del engaño de Mariah, creí que la vida se había terminado para mi. En cierta forma, cuando la vi muerta en el departamento, una parte de mi se fue con ella... el resto se marchó al saber que era una agente de la KGB" **

**-"Lo dudo..." **

**-"¿Cómo?" **

**-"Nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta. Hace un rato dijiste que tenías más miedo por él, que por ti mismo" **

**-"Si. Milo me ofreció la oportunidad de vivir. Si esto no resulta, yo sé a lo que me atengo; pero él... se condena conmigo. Marín, él me quiere demasiado, tanto, que puede parecerte una locura, pero aún estando a varios kilómetros de distancia siento su temor... esta preocupado..."**

**-"¿Y tú, que sientes? Porque me has dicho que es diferente"- La chica notó una tenue sonrisa en los labios galos, y la forma en que miraba al vacío en forma añorante **

**-"Lo extraño. Mis labios están secos, los suyos deben estar igual. Creo que es lo que más me gusta de él... la forma en como me besa... tan entregada... tan... apasionada... yo..."- Camus enfocó el semblante de su confidente, notando una sonrisa picara y una mueca en su faz que lo hizo sentirse incómodo, por lo que simplemente se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirarla a los ojos -"Dime que tan anormal sonó eso..." **

**-"Hay un extraño lazo entre ustedes."- Expresó pensativa, aunque al custodio le dio la impresión de que conocía cierta información que él no; pero prefirió no preguntar **

**-"¿Sabes? Me dijo que quería protegerme, y lo más extraño es que a él no le gustan las armas... ¿Cómo podría un civil proteger a un guardaespaldas?" **

**-"Creo que no quiso decir eso. Sus palabras no son más que una metáfora. Pienso que cuando él dijo que quería protegerte, se refería al dolor y la soledad. Cosas a las que pareces haberte acostumbrado a sentir..."- Aquella explicación dejo pensativo al galo –"Ahora lo comprendo. No puedes fallarle; así que será mejor que comencemos a buscar la forma de salir de este lugar"- Concluyó con decisión -O-**

Emitió un bostezo y fue conocedor de que el cansancio al fin lo vencía. Cerró la ventana y se dirigió hacia la cama, aún con el cuerpo un poco empapado. Dejó la bata de lado, se sentó en el colchón y se cubrió con las mantas, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba una de sus almohadas.

-"Buenas noches, Camus. Sueña conmigo."- Embozó una tenue sonrisa, y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a sonar con el pronto regreso del guardaespaldas.

(Song: **_Contigo en la distancia_**, de **Christina Aguilera**)

**-o-.-o-**

Aquél hombre de cabellos tan negros como su conciencia, a quien se le atribuía la descripción de peligroso asesino, observaba a Marín y a Camus a intervalos, ambos de rodillas delante de él, con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

Los había mantenido como prisioneros para luego mostrarlos como trofeos a sus respectivas agencias, como un ultimátum sobre lo que era capaz de hacer, en caso de que volvieran a intentar una nueva treta en su contra.

-"Aún no decido si sería mejor enviarlos en pedazos o crucificarlos en alguna parte del desierto"- Comentó con una sonrisa satírica y un gesto de prepotencia.

-"Lo que te parezca más de tu estilo. De cualquier forma, te van a encontrar y pagarás por esto"- Respondió de forma osada el pelirrojo, siguiendo el plan trazado por su amiga

-"Si ustedes no pudieron conmigo, el resto de sus agentes tampoco lo hará."- Dijo muy convencido de sí mismo, aquél peligroso narcotraficante. Camus sonrió de forma irónica.

-"¿Eso crees? La **_SD-6_** te busca por traición, tiene agentes en todos los países del mundo. Dar contigo será juego de niños."

-"A menos que aceptes la protección mi agencia. Yo vine a ofrecerte un trato: Protección para ti y tu familia, a cambio de información sobre las cuevas de Hitler, toda la que sepas."- Acotó Marín. Si su plan daba resultado, lo siguiente que él haría, seria probar sus palabras

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a confiar en una persona a la que eh tenido en cautiverio por más de una semana?"- Indagó.

-"Porque si mis superiores no reciben noticias mías mañana, enviarán a alguien más, y esta vez hará el trabajo sucio. Supongo que conoces lo que es un limpiador."- El pelinegro les dio la espalda. Se acercó a uno de sus hombres y le murmuró algo, que el otro respondió en el mismo tono; su jefe y él intercambiaron algunas palabras, antes de que el segundo se acercara a la pelirroja y la desatara.

-"Te pondré a prueba. Mátalo."- Le arrojó un arma cargada, mientras otro de sus secuaces levantaba al galo a base de jalones. Marín tragó saliva y comenzó a parpadear. –"¿Dudas en acatar mi orden?"- Ella negó, levantando el arma a la altura del pecho de su amigo

-"Ni por un momento"- Sujetó con el dedo índice el gatillo, apretándolo hasta que una bala saliera por el orificio del arma, golpeando con fuerza en el pecho de un hombre que calló desplomado hacia atrás. Tomó el cuchillo que se asomaba por uno de sus tirantes, mientras ella y Camus caían al suelo, y con rapidez cortaba las sogas que los tenían cautivos, al mismo tiempo que los partidarios del pelinegro ejecutan la orden de matarlos.

Las balas cortaban el aire, agolpándose mortalmente contra los cuerpos, dejándoles sin vida, en el suelo. En lo que Marín se dedicaba a neutralizar al enemigo y cubrir a su compañero, este se aventuraba a ir tras su presa, antes de que pidiera refuerzos y se vieran en una situación de mayor compromiso.

El pelinegro corría por el pasillo, virando a ratos el rostro para observar lo lejos que le había dejado; así que cuando se vio acorralado, dio la vuelta dispuesto a presentar batalla, dejando muy en claro que Camus no lo pescaría vivo sin antes luchar. El pelirrojo se le fue encima, sosteniéndole por los antebrazos; su enemigo hizo lo mismo. Forcejearon un par de minutos hasta que el pelicorto encontró la oportunidad de aventar al agente contra la pared para noquearle; mas, cual fue su sorpresa cuando el galo esquivó el golpe, ocasionando que este estrellara su puño contra el muro. Mientras el asesino se reponía, Camus aprovechó la oportunidad para incrustar su rodilla ferozmente contra el estómago del otro, para que mientras este se agarraba la parte afectada, lo tomara por los negros cabellos y estrellara su cara contra la pared. El noqueado pelinegro se resbaló por esta

-"Así es como caen los poderosos"- Comentó el custodio irónicamente, mirando con deprecio al tan letal asesino.

Al final, el nombrado Gonzalo Pérez, mejor conocido como Aldebarán, fue sometido por el pelirrojo con maestría; una demostración digna de lo perfectamente bien entrenado que estaba.

Cuando Marín terminó con los partidarios del asesino, llegó corriendo por el corredor para encontrarse con su antiguo compañero...

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?"- Le preguntó el taheño a su amiga.

-"Tendremos que hacer un fotomontaje, Camus."- Respondió pensativa. –"La **SD-6** lo quiere ver muerto, y mientras le muestres a Hades las fotos en las que simularemos su muerte, podré llevármelo."

-"Pero tengo que llevar conmigo la localización del mapa."

-"Entonces tendremos que interrogarlo. Por esta vez permitiré que tengan lo que deseas; pero tienes que saber que si nos volvemos a ver, las cosas serán muy diferentes."- Ambos se miraron en forma seria

-"Lo sé. ¿Por qué te vendiste?"- Había tanta tristeza en su voz, que Marín no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara por miedo a revelarle una cruda verdad...

-"Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes, y que por razones de fuerza mayor yo no puedo revelarte; sin embargo, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo."- Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombre –"Además, no importa lo que pase, mis sentimientos por ti jamás van a cambiar... Te quiero mucho..."- Había cierto misterioso destello en sus pupilas, que al galo no le agradaba

-"Marín..."- Trató de interrogarla; mas ella se apresuró a añadir.

-"Crecimos juntos... y por eso somos como los hermanos que no tuvimos"- Tampoco lo miró a los ojos al decir aquellas palabras

-"Gracias."- Sonrió débilmente el galo, aunque el sentimiento continuaba ahí. La pelirroja tomó algunas armas, que colocó en su talle para protegerse de los ataques de los posibles guardias, antes de apoyar al nuevo preso sobre uno de sus hombros.

-"Debemos irnos."- Dijo. Camus asintió. Tomó el brazo libre del hombre inconsciente, se lo pasó por detrás de la cabeza, y entre él y Marín lo sacaron de su guarida para ponerle fin a aquella misión de tan alto riesgo.

Por lo menos sabía que terminando su tarea, podría volver a Londres, donde un preocupado y ansioso Milo lo estaba esperando...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

_**Próximo Capítulo:** La primera noche que Camus y Milo duermen juntos!! ñOñ _

_please, recuerden que su opinión sobre el nombre del fic es muy importante para mi... _

_Nos leemos _

_Besos de nuevo oxo oxo oxo_

Bytes!! ) 


	6. Cap 5: Here with me

_Este capítulo me encanta .… haber que les parece a ustedes n.n_

**Chapter 5**

**Here with me**

Lo que para mucha gente pudiera haber sido un largo mes, para Camus se convirtió en una jornada de oportunidades para experimentar los nuevos sabores de la vida: los besos escondidos, las constantes veces en que un '_te quiero_' abandonaba los labios de Milo, los abrazos correspondidos, ese cegador y mágico destello en sus pupilas. Era como ser un bebé y comenzar a explorar el mundo que sólo se vio a través del vientre materno.

Sí. Había vuelto a nacer.

_**Es increíble**_

_**Lo que puedes hacer conmigo**_

_**Si no te importa lo que todo el mundo piense**_

Y aunque el cambio no se hubiera dado completamente, el galo ya sentía que lo quería, que se había convertido en una parte importante de sí mismo; no una indispensable, pero poco faltaba para ello.

Treinta hojas ya habían sido desprendidas del calendario. El castigo de Camus, por tomar más días de vacaciones que los permitidos, ya se había cumplido; por lo que mañana por la tarde tenía que recoger los papeles que le indicarían su siguiente misión.

Según el último descubrimiento de Kanon, en su más reciente cumplimiento de labor, otra de las llaves se encontraba en el desierto; así que el pelirrojo ya se veía en algún país del continente africano, cubierto hasta la cabeza de arena.

Pasado mañana tendría que continuar con el protocolo: decirles a Shaka y a Milo que se iba de vacaciones a alguna parte del mundo, regresar en tres días, continuar su trabajo como guardaespaldas y esperar la siguiente misión. Durante ese tiempo aquella rutina se vio impedida por un castigo propinado por el joven Everett; es decir, como Camus se había tomado una semana de vacaciones, Shaka decidió que por un mes no saldría más que a tomar sus correspondidas horas de descanso. Un ritmo en lo absoluto tedioso si tenía a Milo a su lado.

_**Sensacional, la emoción es cada vez mas fuerte**_

_**Y ahora todo el tiempo quiero estar contigo**_

Había ocasiones en las que el galo se mantenía a cierta distancia de él; mas enseguida las rectificaba y buscaba la maneta de hacerle saber que estaba poniendo todo de su parte por corresponderle. Tal como esa noche, en la que ya no se sentía tan cohibido por permanecer a solas con el millonario, encerrados en su habitación.

_**Uo oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Ya no aguanto mas me estoy muriendo**_

Ambos, en el balcón, con la mirada sempiterna sobre la del otro, descifrando los sentimientos despertados en el que tenían enfrente. Milo dejó de apoyarse en el barandal, para caminar hacia un par de sillas metálicas que tenia a su lado diestro; tomó asiento en una de ellas, y esperó a que Camus fuera hacia él, para jalarlo del brazo y hacerlo que se sentara en sus piernas, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. El pelirrojo sonrió ante su acción, aunque percibió cierta incomodidad en sí mismo.

-"Agradezco lo que haces por mí"- Comentó el rubio deslizando sus dedos por la mano del custodio, hasta que pudieron entrelazarse con los dedos galos. El agente se sorprendió por sus palabras, ya que si al menos recordaba, Milo era quien hacia todo en bienestar suyo.

-"Yo no he hecho nada"- Respondió sonriendo, pasando el brazo por la espalda del millonario, de manera que pudiera sostenerse. El ojiazul apoyó la cien en el pecho del francés, permitiendo que su oído fuera privilegiado en catar los latitos vivaces de su corazón, el que lo delataba cómodo por la cercanía.

_**Uo oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Lo que más quiero en este mundo**_

_**Te juro que no miento**_

-"Claro que sí."- Dijo cerrando los ojos, prestando mayor atención a la dilatación del órgano cardiaco. –"Ambos sabemos cual es tu problema; y a pesar de eso, estas aquí, conmigo."

_**Es una nueva sensación**_

_**Que corre por mi corazón**_

_**Y esta vez no tengo que decir adiós**_

Levantó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos, contemplando al ser por quien respiraba y se levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa, o con la apuración de verse mejor que el día anterior, para cautivarle; siendo correspondido por esa mirada caoba que alguna vez pareció opacada, y que ahora brillaba con tal intensidad, que sus párpados tenían que cubrir las pupilas culpabilidad de tal irradiación.

_**Muero por besarte**_

_**De arriba para abajo**_

_**Tres, cuatro, cinco, seis**_

_**Nueva sensación**_

(NA: song '_Nueva sensación_', interpretada por **_Moderato_**)

Dentro de su oscuridad, el rubio sintió un par de dedos colocarse en su mejilla, y una suave respiración tocar la punta de su nariz, provocando que el corazón latiera con mucha mayor fuerza, que sus labios cosquillearán con ansia, y que sus propios dedos se contrajeran con esa misma emoción; tan sólo calmada y al mismo tiempo avivada, por un tenue roce de labios galos. Y si bien Camus no encontró las palabras correctas para responder, aquella acción dio una manifestación mucho más clara y concreta, que mil pergaminos con todas las palabras registradas en una enciclopedia.

Cuando el contacto entre sus labios terminó, la mano del rubio apresó la que se encontraba en su mejilla, apretándola tenuemente entre el pulgar y el resto de sus dedos, colocándola en su pecho como si quisiera atravesar la tela de su camisa, y su propia piel para que el pelirrojo tocara su corazón y experimentara lo que sentía: la inmensa idolatría que tan simple órgano le profesaba.

-"Te quiero mucho... tanto, que no sé que haría sin ti..."- Confesó el millonario, haciendo efecto en el galo que se consternaba al no saber que responder; porque aunque lo quisiera, no estaba seguro de que fuera con esa intensidad, o que pudiera convertirse en ese amor tan profundo que el rubio calló. Si, que calló; puesto que podría decirle '**_te amo_**'... pero ¿cómo reaccionaria Camus, entonces, si con un '_te quiero_' se angustiaba?. Milo no quería que se pusiera triste, ni pensar en como él reaccionaría sin una respuesta.

Por un momento permanecieron sin emitir oración alguna, a veces compartiendo una mirada o una sonrisa; habiendo dejando el incómodo momento atrás. Ahora parecían disfrutar del silencio, y de las pocas palabras que sus gestos encerraban.

-"Creo que ya es hora de irme..."- Dijo el galo intentando incorporarse; mas, el rubio no se lo permitió.

-"Antes, quisiera pedirte un favor."- Habló con escasa decisión. El pelirrojo intentó sonreírle en forma reconfortante, para que se sintiera a gusto y formulara su petitoria; pero eso no parecía obtener el resultado esperado.

-"¿Qué pasa, Milo? ¿Qué querías pedirme?"- Los zafiros del millonario se mantuvieron puestos en las manos de su dueño, y en el jugueteo que hacían con las del galo.

-"Yo... esto... sé que será difícil... y... créeme... entenderé si no quieres... no te obligaré a nada ni mucho menos... te respeto y..."- El custodio comenzó a reír al verle dudar tanto.

-"Me matarás de intriga"- Depositó un beso en la frente del rubio y volvió a animarlo para que hablara. –"Vamos, Milo. Puedes decirme lo que sea, no pienso arrojarme por el balcón o algo por el estilo..."

-"Pasa la noche conmigo..."- Aún no terminaba el pelirrojo de hablar, cuando el muchacho rico ya había soltado su petición; entonces su sonrisa se borró, el rostro adquirió una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían tan rojas como las hebras de su cabello. Y si bien, la petición del rubio no había ido a tan altas escalas, la mente del galo voló tan alto, que no sólo un vuelco atacó su vientre, también un fuerte mareo le sobrevivo, seguido por una sensación de náuseas e inseguridad; porque si bien en la **_SD-6_** le habían entrenado para matar, mentir y pelear con todas las técnicas de combate existentes, nadie le dijo como lidiar contra el dolor, despertar de emociones, y cuantas consecuencias trajeran ambos sentimientos. Por fortuna, y antes de que Camus saliera corriendo sin saber como batallar contra su propia imaginación, Milo agregó: -"Sólo dormir... no te pido más. Quiero que esta noche estés a mi lado porque no puedo conciliar el sueño"- El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de reprenderse mentalmente por todo lo que había estado pensando, únicamente pudo mirar la faz del millonario y experimentar el amargo sabor de lo que era verle triste.

-"¿Te has sentido mal?"- Preguntó. El otro negó, aún abatido, viéndose a sí mismo noche tras noche despertar con el rostro empapado en una combinación de lágrimas y sudor, después de soñar lo que pasó una navidad, hacia casi diecisiete años. –"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"- Otro gesto negativo hizo acto de presencia.

Camus no tenía que escuchar la causa del insomnio en el rubio, ya que lo leía en el comportamiento que presentaba cada vez que hablaban de un recuerdo traumático que experimentó; así que podía deducir que la causa de su temblor, y la tristeza mostrada no eran por otra cosa que la muerte de su tía. Milo, por su parte, no sabia como reaccionar, o que decirle, no quería que el galo pensara que era débil o una persona que siempre se la pasaba llorando por algo que ocurrió hacia tanto tiempo, algo que debió de haber olvidado por su propia salud mental; sin embargo, esas escenas seguían en su memoria, tatuadas a las células de su cerebro con tinta perenne, sin que hubiera corrector alguno que pudiera aplicarse sobre el escrito funesto.

De pronto el francés se levantó sin que el millonario se opusiera a su decisión, dejándole con una sensación de vacío al pensar que no debió mostrarle esa debilidad; pero era humano, y como cualquiera, aún sin importar que fuera hombre, tenía pensamientos, y estos, desencadenan sentimientos, que a su vez, traen alegrías y penas, sonrisas y lágrimas.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am I still here**_

_**And I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memories**_

Algo mojó el dorso de su mano, el cual se encontraba en su pierna. Observó el cielo, pensando que se trataba de la lluvia; pero este se mantenía despejado, con su majestuoso azul sideral cubriendo aquella parte donde el sol no saldría más por espacio de unas cuantas horas. Aquella partícula era una lágrima, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se desprendió de su pupila azulina, ni tampoco del instante en que el pelirrojo decidió dejarle, ahí, sentado en la penumbra de su dolor y soledad. Pero eso no le importó. Cuando hizo aquella petición sabía que Camus podría reaccionar de forma negativa, y aunque no previó aquél comportamiento, no se atrevió a reprocharle nada, ni siquiera a moverse, temiendo borrar el poco tiempo que habían pasado en aquella parte de su habitación, admirando el jardín, el cielo, sus rostros uno tan cerca del otro, cada detalle en su pareja. Todo, y a la vez nada.

Se acomodó en la silla estirando las piernas, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, sin importarle que el aire nocturno fuera tan frío y le calara en la piel, mientras él se sintiera a gusto, con la viva imagen y presencia del galo en el ambiente.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición, cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por dos carnosidades suaves, cálidas, de un sabor tan sublime que difícilmente tendría comparación o punto de olvido.

Oh I am what I am 

Y Milo no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era Camus quien le despertaba con un beso; aún así, las pupilas eran celosas y no permitirían que los labios fueran los únicos en admirar al galo, por lo que los párpados lentamente dejaron de custodiarlas, volviendo a mostrarse brillantes y a prestar toda atención a las agraciadas caobas que tenían enfrente, en juego con esa sonrisa de estrella y la piel nívea del guardaespaldas.

I'll do what I want 

-"No me resistí... Perdona..."- Dijo en voz queda, colocando su dedo índice en el labio inferior del rubio, el mismo que hizo movimientos negativos con la cabeza y clonó su sonrisa.

But I can't hide 

Cuando Camus –que estaba inclinado- se incorporó, Milo notó que había algo diferente en su ropa: En vez del tan acostumbrado traje negro, ahora traía puesta una playera blanca sin mangas, y un pantalón deportivo azul claro, con rayas blancas a los costaos. –"Es la ropa que uso para dormir"- Explicó al notar su mirada, para luego dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la habitación.

I won't go 

Eso sólo significaba una cosa...

El joven rico se levantó de un brinco y fue tras él para abrazarle por la espalda de una forma tan apasionada, que el sonrojo del galo se acrecentó a la par de su inseguridad.

I won't sleep 

-"Gracias... gracias..."- Le decía deslizando gradualmente las manos por su estómago y parte del pecho, además de besar las partes más próximas como los hombros, las mejillas o el cabello; sin notar que dentro de su modo de agradecimiento, Camus se turbaba.

I can't breathe 

-"Mi-mi-mi-milo-o"- Musitaba el francés, sin saber en que parte del camino se había quedado su entereza. El rubio prosiguió como si fuera cosa normal lo que hacia (para él lo era... para Camus no) –"Milo."- Volvió a decir el taheño colocando sus manos sobre las del millonario para que dejaran de moverse. Al percatarse de que no había actuado a discreción como prometió, el rubio se apartó de inmediato, mostrándose arrepentido por actuar de más.

-"No fue mi intención..."- Se disculpó con sinceridad.

-"Olvídalo."- Dijo el galo sonriéndole en forma tranquilizadora, mostrándole que no había daños que lamentar.

-"Bien."- Suspiró el rubio caminando hasta el closet para sacar su ropa de dormir. –"Ponte cómodo. Yo iré a ponerme mi pijama."- Y dicho esto se metió al cuarto de baño, en lo que el galo le echaba un vistazo a la recamara, tratando de mirar lo menos posible la cama. A tientas acomodó las cobijas y se metió entre ellas, procurando plegarse lo más posible a la orilla para dejarle espacio suficiente al otro y... para que no hubiera suficiente cercanía.

Until you're resting here with me 

Camus no recordaba haber compartido la cama con nadie, a menos que esa persona no fuera una mujer; de ahí a imaginarse durmiendo con un hombre era algo que no podía concebir.

La puerta del baño se escuchó. El pelirrojo no podía ver si Milo estaba saliendo, ya que también se había cubierto completamente con las sábanas, temblando, sin notarlo, como un cachorrito asustado.

El rubio, por su parte, caminó por la alfombra, vestido con una tela parecida al terciopelo de color blanco. Se sentó en la cama, mirando de reojo la figura cubierta del galo. Su intención no era generarle más incomodad de la que tal vez ya sentía; pero quería estar con él, saber que por una noche pudo abrazarlo y dormir, o al menos internarlo –si el insomnio se hacia presente-, con el francés en su lecho, aún cuando las cosas entre ellos no resultaran nunca y el guardaespaldas siguiera pensando en su difunta novia o en otra persona...

Con otro suspiro apagó la luz de la habitación, quedándose ambos en penumbra, mientras el millonario se acomodaba entre las sabanas, respetando la distancia interpuesta por el agente.

-"Buenas noches."- Se escuchó la voz apagada de Milo.

Camus no sabía que sentimiento dominaba más en él, si aquella inseguridad o la culpa por tratarle de esa forma; así que sin importar cuantos malestares sintiera comenzó a moverse de tal forma que quedó de frente al rubio, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el techo; tan apacible como un muerto, ni siquiera pestañeaba, y su respiración parecía ser nula.

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might wake me from this dream**_

_**And I can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

Los labios galos titilaban, mientras que la lengua parecía haber olvidado el proceso a seguir para formular sonidos y oraciones. Por fin el millonario exhaló profundamente, sus pestañas se movieron a una milésima de segundo, y viró la cabeza hacia un lado, enfocando la faz del pelirrojo.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_**I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

Until you're resting here with me 

-"Descansa"- Le dijo. Iba a darle la espalda, cuando el francés colocó una mano en su pecho para impedirle que se moviera.

-"No podría"- Reveló, sorprendiéndose por un nuevo deseo. –"Me gustaría abrazarte..."- Se sintió bastante lerdo por mencionar aquello, y se preguntó que tan rara había sonado aquella petitoria, sobretodo viniendo de él. Como respuesta y para su sorpresa, los labios de Milo se situaron sobre los suyos, proporcionándole un revoloteo en el vientre que lo llevó a un estado de mayor estupor; y, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar o corresponder, el rubio besó la parte del pecho que no cubría la camisa, colocando la frente sobre esta y los brazos alrededor de la silueta francesa.

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Camus no supo la causa de que lo atacara aquella sensación, como tampoco la razón de que su corazón no dejara de latir con tal fuerza; sólo fue conocedor de que al verle entre la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, y percibir sus suaves exhalaciones en el antebrazo, una onda cálida le calaba en el pecho, haciéndole sonreír y sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una paz innegable.

**(NA: **_Song **Here with me**_, _interpretada por Dido_

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.


	7. Cap 6: Tu corazón

**Chapter 6**

**Tu corazón**

Jamás podría olvidar ese olor a fermento, ni el cuadro de vendas y muros blancos con mosaico; así como tampoco, a los hombres y mujeres que caminaban vestidos con batas blancas de un lado para el otro, trayendo enfermos en sillas de ruedas, tirando de las camillas, o simplemente llevando un bloc de notas. Aquella experiencia la vivió tantas semanas, que imposible es afirmar que no podría recordar todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que formaban su habitación, el trato que las enfermeras y doctores le daban, como también, el calvario vivido sin una respuesta al porque del fallecimiento de su prometida; y sólo tenia una conclusión clara: Hades se había enterado que él rompió las reglas y cumplió con el protocolo para resguardar la agencia.

Mientras luchaba entre la vida y la muerte, después de aquél accidente, planeaba la mejor estrategia para cumplir con su venganza, para demostrar que renacería de las cenizas y destruir todo cuanto lo arrebató lo que más quería.

Ahora se veía en un hospital, vistiendo una ropa que no usaría en una ocasión como aquella; pero nada importaba, ya que mientras se veía así mismo en un estado de coma, tras la ventana del corredor, escuchó la voz desesperada de esa mujer, la misma que encontró muerta en su departamento. Decidió seguirla, curioso al escucharla quejarse y gritar llena de dolor.

Los médicos llevaron a la mujer hacia la sala de urgencia, nadie podía entrar; sin embargo, él lo hizo. Abrió la puerta como amo y señor de la habitación, observando a la rubia con pavor, casi sintiendo su mismo padecer. Él intentaba tomarle la mano, pero ella no podía sostenérsela. El doctor se colocó delante de la mujer, de tal forma que cuando ella pujó con todas sus fuerzas y anhelos posibles, él recibiera aquél producto de un amor consumado, interrumpido, y al mismo tiempo asesinado...

Cuando intentó conocerlo, enternecido hasta la más diminuta de sus células, la sorpresa fue tal, que lo devolvió al mundo real.

Su brazo diestro aún le servía de almohada a Milo, el zurdo se mantenía centinela, casi protegiéndole; la barbilla gala ya no reposaba en la frente, se había levantado escasos centímetros, mientras las pupilas le ardían y algo cristalino pendía por su mentón...

-"Mi hijo..."- Musitaba escuchándole llorar, en su mente, cuando le vio nacer. –"Mi hijo..."- No lo podía creer. Era demasiada felicidad y tristeza a la par. –"Mi hijo..."- Repitió por última vez, embriagado hasta lo más hondo por el dolor de ni siquiera haberlo conocido, de que muriera sin saber que su padre lo esperaba con ansia...

Después de todo, el vivir toda tu vida en un orfanato, te hace pensar en que al crecer, tendrás tu propia familia y podrás brindarle todo lo que a ti te fue negado. Y esa era la ilusión muerta de Camus.

Dos pequeñas gotas mojaron la cabellara dorada de Milo, el cual se encontraba durmiendo tan apacible que nada parecía despertarle. Lentamente el galo retiró sus extremidades, teniendo cuidado en no perturbar esa envidiable paz de la que ahora él no gozaba. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, donde se encerró como si no quisiera que el mundo conociera su debilidad, agonía, calvario; tantos nombres para una sola pena.

Solo, dentro del cuarto, donde cualquier sonido en el interior repicaba en todas las paredes y lo hacia más fuerza de lo normal; similar a su cabeza, donde cada vez que algo malo pasaba, todo se removía, y entonces hacia tanto ruido que aunque se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos, las imágenes, recuerdos y todo el daño que llevaba por dentro le hacia enloquecer...

-"_Estoy embarazada..._"- Más de un año de eso... ¿Cómo podía seguir su voz presente?

-"Mi hijo..."- Todo el sistema nervioso parecía colapsar, representándose en un Camus tembloroso, pegado a la pared, de cuclillas, con las manos en los oídos, y observando todo el cuarto de baño como si buscara a quien le hablaba.

-"_¡No lo puedo creer!_"- Gritaba ella, con sus zafiros llenos de lágrimas. –"_¡Te atreviste a engañarme!... ¡Te desconozco!_"

-"Lo siento... Perdóname..."- Se pasaba las manos por la cara, por la frente.

-"_No quiero estar sin ti... Te amo y no me importa si trabajas para el gobierno, quiero estar contigo siempre..._"

-"Yo también..."- Fue lo mismo que respondió al escuchar los mensajes en la grabadora. Y sonrió como aquella vez, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y ella siguiera ahí.

Pero todo se revolvió. La voz de ella hablando con un sujeto de la **_KGB_**, lo que Hades le había dicho sobre esa maldita traidora, la conversación con Kanon, los meses que pasó sin hablar, el día que le entregaron su misión secundaria... ¡Todo!... Como ola, como el más feroz de los huracanes, de las crisis nerviosas que Camus alguna vez hubiera presentado.

El dolor de cabeza era penetrante, casi sentía que el cerebro iba a explotarle o que la tapa del cráneo se abriría...

Se puso de pie, intentado mitigar ese dolor que no se iba...

Tiró algunas cosas al piso, cuando caminó en círculos por el daño, deteniéndose delante del tocador, donde un muchacho pelirrojo, pálido y ojeroso le devolvió la mirada mancillada; mismo que apretó los dientes y los puños, dirigiendo uno de ellos hacia aquél estúpido reflejo para desaparecerlo, para ya no verlo más... sin importar lo que pudiera pasar con su mano, con él, cuando este rompiera en miles de pedazos...

-"_Te quiero mucho... tanto, que no sé que haría sin ti..._"- Su piel estuvo apunto de tocar la superficie lisa, frenada por aquellas palabras que lo revelaban todo; una devoción inexplicable. Fueron sus dedos los que tocaron el espejo, la parte donde aparecían sus propios ojos, sus mejillas, labios, el mentón; cada lugar a la vista por donde la boca del rubio se hubiera situado con anterioridad.

-"No entiendo porque me quiere tanto"- Se dijo para sí mismo el taheño. –"Tampoco me explico el porque me asiento así cuando estoy con él..."- Por un momento olvidó que estaba llorando, y lo hizo para sonreír al recordar como se quedó congelado por un beso. Eso le hizo pensar que Milo si estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo, y que le defendía a capa y espada, aún cuando se encontrara placidamente dormido sin haberse percatado de su ausencia. Apoyó las manos en el lavabo, todavía mirándose en el espejo, contemplando como recuperaba el color y la vitalidad en sus orbes. –"Tengo que olvidarme del pasado. Ni él, ni muchos menos yo, nos merecemos seguir viviendo con el fantasma de mi hijo... y de ella..."- Entonces se hizo una promesa: Mariah, no volvería a lastimarlo.

**-o-.-o-**

Por alguna razón sabía que estaba despierto, aunque no tenía abiertos los ojos y no veía nada, era consiente de todo cuanto pasaba alrededor. No podía percibir el cuerpo de Camus a su lado, así que estiró el brazo, despacio, intentando tocar su silueta con la punta de los dedos; mas, lo único que la yema de estos pudo palpar fue el lugar donde permaneció recostado toda la noche el galo.

El rubio abrió los ojos para incorporarse pausadamente en la cama y quedarse sentado en esta, examinando con sus pupilas cada uno de los rincones de su habitación.

Camus no estaba, y aunque le hubiera gustado la oportunidad de verle dormir, no se sentía molesto, ni triste, al contrario; el saber que el taheño había dejado sus complejos de lado para compartir la cama una noche, UNA NOCHE, con él, le bastaba y le sobraba para perdonarle eso y más. Además, había logrado una reacción que le daba ánimos para continuar su plan de conquista...

_**Que sensación tan extraña**_

_**Aquella que sentí al escuchar tu corazón**_

Fue ese órgano cardiaco el que le dio una señal afirmativa para continuar, fue el quien le dijo que no debería rendirse, cuando apoyó la frente en el pecho de Camus y le escuchó latir de forma acelerada. Su propio corazón latió al unísono, como si hubiese querido saludar al galo, o de alguna forma hacerle saber que estaba igual de nervioso y emocionado que él.

Milo no esperaba causar esa reacción; pero algo le decía que era el principio de cosas mucho mejores, que no tardarían en aparecer.

_**Por eso yo**_

_**Ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor**_

_**Si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo**_

Aquello alumbraba su esperanza, y le decía que no tendría que renunciar a sus sentimientos por el guardaespaldas; puesto que sin que él hablara, aludía no serle del todo indiferente por mucho que las mujeres le gustasen.

_**Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará**_

_**Y prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro**_

-"Sé que prometí ir despacio..."- Hablaba consigo en lo que se levantaba de la cama –"Pero no puedo aguantar más. Tengo que decirle que yo lo..."- Estaba por tomar la perilla en la puerta del cuarto de baño, cuando esta se abrió, dejando salir al custodio con el cabello mojado y la mirada... apagada. Ambos se sorprendieron por la presencia del otro, Milo en sobremanera al no imaginarse que estaría retocándose; pero aún más al notar que otra vez sus pupilas se encontraban envueltas por la oscuridad.

-"¡Buenos días!"- Exclamó el taheño estrechándolo entre sus brazos, antes de que cuestionara lo que no podía ocultarle.

Parecería que los papales se habían invertido, ya que era el rubio quien ahora se mantenía estático. Cuando volvió en sí, supo que Camus no quería ser interrogado; quizá se lo contaría después, o terminaría siendo uno de los tantos misterios en su vida...

_**Que sensación tan extraña llegó sin avisar**_

_**Acorraló mi corazón**_

Por otro lado, el francés recuperó su sonrisa y las ganas de decirle al mundo que no importaba nada, que podía girar en sentido contrario y que en él no causaba ningún efecto, porque estaba Milo a su lado. Extraño, pero cierto. Siempre que el rubio lo acompañaba se sentía protegido, como si él le proporcionara un escudo contra la palabra más terrible y dolorosa en un diccionario: Soledad.

El millonario colocó las manos en la espalda del galo, alrededor de su cintura, justo a tiempo antes de que este decidiera romper el abrazo. Cuando se separó le sonrió, como si no pasara nada, como si el otro no hubiera notado aquella tristeza que ya no existía.

_**¿Qué escondes dentro de tu alma**_

_**Que me hace alucinar y hasta perder la razón?**_

Camus no prestó atención a la extrañeza materializada en el rubio, las pupilas sólo se concentraban en su aspecto despeinado, en sus labios rosas tenuemente entreabiertos, los edenes ubicados en la cuenca de su cabeza, que le observaban con ese brillo revelador.

El francés ladeó un poco el rostro, conservando su gesto afable en los labios; aumentando la incertidumbre y las reacciones que él mismo debía tener y no Milo. Y Camus tenía sed, una necesidad más fuerte que su razón o perjuicio, una que ansiaba calmar con un beso. Lentamente la sonrisa se borró, mientras los dos pares de pupilas se miraban por turnos, observando los labios, los ojos, y regresando nuevamente a las carnosidades que pausadamente se separaban para tomar el par que tenían enfrente.

_**Por eso yo**_

_**Ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor**_

_**Si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo**_

Fue un momento tan devastador en el baño, que su corazón aún dolía, y según su pensar, pesaba, como si fuera haciéndose de roca; por ello necesitaba alimentarse del amor que el rubio decía profesarle, absorbiendo todo ese sentimiento con el beso que él mismo encendió. Milo no entendía porque Camus le besaba de esa forma tan apasionada, desesperada en el sentido más exacto de la palabra; sabía que el taheño recientemente cedía a las caricias que le proporcionaba, entonces ¿por qué ahora daba un paso tan largo, cuando estaba acostumbrado a gatear?

_**Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará**_

_**Y prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro**_

Y quizá el galo hubiera preferido quedarse sin cognición en el transcurso de cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar, pero Milo no; era consiente y sabía perfectamente lo que él mismo sentía, y lo que Camus no sentía. Porque mientras más pegados estuvieran sus cuerpos, mientras más veces los labios se reclamaran, una honda de calor crecía en el cuerpo del rubio, y sabía exactamente que de no detenerse, las cosas podrían ir a un ritmo demasiado rápido para el guardaespaldas. Casi podría jurar que la mayoría de las veces el galo veía a su difunta novia en él. Quizá por eso se había acostumbrado a lo que antes pudo considerar impropio...

Las manos del custodio estaban situadas en su pecho, en el momento que las envolvió con las suyas y retrocedió un paso, contrayendo los labios como si guardara el sabor del francés. La respiración de Camus era entrecortada, al igual que la de Milo. Los labios de ambos estaban más rojos de lo normal. El rubio se encontraba azorado, el pelirrojo no entendía que había sucedido

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó. Había estado dispuesto a entregársele 'completamente', a tener una nueva experiencia que le ayudaría a predecir los eventos futuros en su vida –"Pensé que tú..."- Pero el millonario no lo dejó terminar al colocar las palmas sobre cada una de las mejillas galas, y acercarse tanto a su cara, que un centímetro era la única distancia interpuesta entre la nariz de ambos.

Los labios del rubio se movían; mas nada salía de ellos...

-"Te quiero, y te quiero mucho. Te deseo, si; pero no en esa forma..."- Por fin explicó.

Un te amo hubiera estado mejor; aunque quizá demasiado fuerte para la situación.

Las cejas galas se ciñeron; no obstante, el enojo no era su mecanismo.

-"No entiendo."

-"Sé que algo te preocupa. Cuando te veo a los ojos ellos me lo dicen todo..."- Camus rehuyó la mirada volteando el rostro. Liberó sus manos del agarre de Milo, y giró sobre sí, caminando hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación. El ojiazul fue tras él, logrando retenerlo al tomarle una mano –"Oye, no te estoy pidiendo que te abras conmigo; lo único que quiero es verte feliz."- El taheño escuchó con atención, aún con el rostro fuera de la vista del millonario. –"Si yo no soy la fuente de ese sentimiento, dímelo, no quiero que te sientas comprometido u obligado. Quiero que me a... quieras sin perjuicios y sin dudas. Y cuando quieras hablar, de lo que sea, yo estaré ahí, para ti."

-"Gracias."- Por fin le dio la cara. –"Pero digamos que ahora no estoy listo para hablar de ello; y aunque lo estuviera, quizá ya no me querrías como ahora"- Por un momento la tristeza lo invadió al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-"¿Bromeas?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa. El galo movió la cabeza en signo negativo. La mano de Milo aún sujetaba la de Camus, y sus pupilas azuladas no dejaban de contemplar ni perder detalle a las facciones del ser que lo representaba todo para él, cuando formuló un pensamiento. –"_Eres la persona que he amado toda mi vida..._"- Y era cierto, aunque el custodio no lo supiera.

-"¿Por qué me miras así?"- Preguntó el francés al sentirse incómodo por esa mirada. –"Te gusta ponerme nervioso ¿No?"- El rubio seguía sin responder, demasiado ocupado en admirar la tonalidad carmín que se adueñaba de los pómulos galos. -"¿Milo?"- Le llamó dudoso, retrocediendo un paso; pero el nombrado le tomó la otra mano y lo retuvo.

-"Desayunemos juntos ¿Quieres?"- Propuso. Camus se mostró sorprendido primero, para después, cambiar la mueca por una insegura.

-"No creo que a tu primo le haga la menor gracia"- Expuso. (NA: los amos y los sirvientes no desayunan juntos)

-"Además de hacerlo por el placer de tu compañía, lo haría por el gusto de molestarle"

-"Pobre Shaka..."- Comentó divertido el taheño, pensando en la relación 'te quiero y a la vez te odio', de ambos familiares. Milo volvió a contemplarlo con embelesamiento, apretando un poco más sus manos.

-"Así me gustas más... cuando ríes."- Reveló. Las mejillas del francés se colorearon un poco más, mientras bajaba la vista y no podía contener su sonrisa. Entonces volvió a mirarlo a los ojos para confesarle...

-"Pues tú a mí cuando estas dormido..."- Milo también sintió que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse

-"¿Eso fue una insinuación?"- Inquirió divertido

-"Tómalo como gustes."- Rió el galo.

-"Mira, Camus, hay muchas formas en las cuales puedo desquitarme"- Casi lo dijo en forma amenazante, sin quitarle el sentido humorista

-"Bien. Entonces voy a vestirme y nos vemos en el comedor..."

-"No. Cuando dije que desayunáramos juntos me refería a hacerlo fuera de la mansión, como dos civiles; eso quiere decir que te quiero a ti sin ese traje."- Explicó, diciendo lo último con cierto desagrado. No es que el pelirrojo se viera mal vistiéndolo, si no que prefería verlo con otra clase de ropa; quizá una que lo hiciera ver más sexy, y no tan formal.

-"No comprendo porque te resulta tan desagradable el traje; además, Shaka tiene que ir hoy al tribunal y..."

-"Lo sé. Aunque no lo creas, soy rubio; pero de tonto no tengo un solo pelo"

-"De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

-"No creo que a mi querido primo le importe que cambiemos de guardaespaldas por un día. De cualquier forma le conviene a él y sobre todo a mí; de esa forma no me quedo pensando que ese resbaloso trata de conquistarte"- Frunció el ceño a modo de molestia y celos mezclados, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba a su primo, pasarse de listo con Camus. El pelirrojo sonrió, sin evitar pensar que por muy atractivo que fuera su jefe, y todas las artimañas que se ideara para seducirle, él no podría mirarlo de la misma forma en como miraba a Milo...

-"Señor Belafonte, aunque el señor Everett intentara roer mis huesitos, sépase que yo no mezclo los negocios con el placer..."

-"¿Y entonces por qué estas conmigo?"- Inquirió extrañado, a lo que el taheño respondió

-"Porque yo no trabajo para ti... y porque tú me gustas más..."- Le guiñó un ojo, apretó las manos que aun cautivaban las suyas, y rozando sus labios fugazmente, despidiéndose -"Nos vemos abajo"- Dijo. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa y un sabor en los labios aún más exquisito que cualquier manjar divino.

Detalles como esos eran los que hacia que la relación valiera más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Milo se quedó un momento mirando la puerta, entrelazando sus propias manos como si aún tuviera entre ellas las del francés

-"Te amo."- Susurró, sabiendo que aún no podía decírselo a Camus; a menos que este recordara un poco de lo que habían vivido en el pasado, hacia muchos años...

**-o-.-o-**

Luego de que Milo convenciera a Shaka del cambio de guardaespaldas por un día, Camus y él salieron a desayunar juntos a un sitio de la ciudad. El pelirrojo no tuvo que vestirse como siempre, ya que para el millonario representaba más una cita que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Que me condenen a cien años,**_

_**Que me destierren si te beso,**_

_**Que me castigue Dios si peco**_

_**Y grito a voz de que te quiero**_

Visitaron una plaza, que es un lugar donde hay cine, banco, tiendas de ropa y hay muchos sitios para ordenar comida. El francés se aseguraba de parecer lo más normal posible, mientras que el rubio, se desvivía por darle besos en la mejilla o tomarle la mano delante de algunas chicas o cualquier persona. Estas acciones ponían tenso al taheño, quien aparte de no saber como responder, se sentía extraño; más por pena sobre la impresión causada a las personas, que por cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

A Milo parecía no importarle que se mostrara incomodo, tajante o que actuara como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser besado; eso hasta que una chica rubia le guiñó el ojo a Camus, este no dio señal de vida, pero si se apartó bruscamente del millonario cuando este intentó besarlo para alejar a la resbalosa. Eso fue el causante de que el rubio comenzara a caminar ofendido, hacia algún lugar donde el pelirrojo lo dejara en paz. Porque no sólo estaba sentido por aquél actuar, si no también, se encontraba lleno de celos.

-"No fue mi intención..."- Se disculpaba el guardaespaldas caminando detrás de él. –"Milo, por favor, lo siento."- El mencionado se paró en seco, girando bruscamente sobre su propio eje para mirar al galo con aprensión. Camus se quedó paralizado, como si esperara recibir una bofetada o algo por el estilo; al final el rubio ladeó el rostro y expulsó aire por sus labios con un gesto dolido

-"No puedo obligarte a quererme"- Dijo. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo dio la vuelta, ahora sí con la intención de escapar. El pelirrojo supo que le estaba dando libertad, que ya no sostenían una relación parecida a la de dos novios

_**Que me condenen a cien años**_

_**Que me destierren vivo si te beso**_

_**Que me castigue Dios si peco**_

_**Y grito a voz de que te quiero**_

-"No hay necesidad de hacerlo..."- Decía en su mismo lugar, sin seguirle –"Yo ya te quiero."- El rubio ya estaba a un par de metros, y entre el ruido que hacia la gente al pasar y la distancia interpuesta, el sonido se perdía. –"¡Milo, si te quiero!"- Le gritó el galo. Todo se detuvo, y el silencio fundó su reinado por aquél momento. Algunas jóvenes los miraban a ambos, lamentando la perdida por tan buenos partidos; otras señoras cuchicheaban sobre su inmoralidad, mientras el millonario volteaba a ver al pelirrojo y notaba como el color rojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas, al tiempo que miraba a todos lados buscando donde meter la cabeza.

El rubio caminó hacia el custodio, riendo como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, en tanto Camus se cruzaba de brazos y le recriminaba con la mirada por burlarse de él.

-"No le veo la gracia... ¡Acabo de hacer el ridículo!"- Le amonestó, sintiéndose aún más tonto que antes. Milo se detuvo frente a él, sin importar que aún tuvieran publico.

-"Parece que no entiendes. Mi risa no refleja burla, si no felicidad"- Lo era. Lo manifestaba cada parte de su rostro. El pelirrojo pareció más tranquilo, aunque aún se sentía abochornado

-"Bueno... ¿Me perdonas o no?"

-"Creo que aún no te lo has ganado"- Negó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y mirándose las uñas con insistencia, como si esperara alguna otra acción. Camus entendió lo que deseaba, y sabía que aún había espectadores a su alrededor; pero bueno, había gritado que le quería, su siguiente acción quizá no sería tan relevante...

-"Antes de otra cosa... yo... necesito aclararte algo"- Expuso el taheño, atrayendo la atención del rubio. –"Yo enserio siento algo por ti, y es extraño porque ambos somos hombres y... bueno... el punto es que... mi corazón aún esta lastimado por una experiencia del pasado; así que será muy difícil si puedo llegar a corresponderte en la forma que tú esperas... No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo. Debes tenerlo presente si quieres perdonarme y seguir conmigo"- Sus ojos temblaban. Tenía miedo de que el millonario optara por darle una respuesta negativa.

_**Por eso yo**_

_**Ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor**_

_**Si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo**_

-"Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos, aquella noche, yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba contigo. Pudiste decirme enseguida que no querías nada más, que no podrías amarme, porque eso es lo que yo quiero que hagas... que me ames. Si tú ahora me dices que jamás vas a superar tu dolor, y que sigues enamorado de... esa otra persona, con todo el dolor de mi corazón te dejo ir para cumplir lo que te dije esta mañana. Quiero ser yo tu fuente de paz, no aquél que te flagele y te haga conocer el infierno."- El pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de abrirse, de ser sincero con Milo; pero si no deseaba que algo malo le pasara, lo mejor era guardar silencio

_**Yo ya no intento descubrir que pasará**_

_**Y prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**Todo lo que yo llevo, lo llevo por dentro**_

-"Yo..."- Centró la mirada en las pupilas cerúleas del otro, esperando encontrar un valor que no llegaría. Los labios le temblaban, y los puños se cerraban con fuerza a cada lado de sus piernas. Por último desvió todo contacto con sus ojos, antes de responder –"Sólo te puedo decir que yo la amé como a nadie. Es un amor que se transformó en fuego y arrasó con todo lo que llevo por dentro. Las brasas lentamente se comen mi corazón..."- Se llevó un puño al pecho, como si deseara estrujar ese órgano palpitante. Milo conocía la parte funesta de esa historia, aunque el custodio no tuviera ni la menor idea

-"¿Te hace tanto daño?"- Le preguntó colocando una mano en su mejilla, de tal forma que las cobas galas volvieron a mirarlo.

-"No sabes cuanto..."- Respondió fúnebre. Ahora Milo sentía que las cosas estaban mal, que el día perfecto que había planeado terminó por ser el peor en la vida del pelirrojo. Para su asombro, el guardaespaldas tomó la mano que se ubicaba en su pómulo, se la llevó a los labios y la besó con afecto

_**Que me condenen a cien años,**_

_**Que me destierren si te beso,**_

_**Que me castigue Dios si peco**_

_**Y grito a voz de que te quiero**_

-"Camus..."- Musitó un sonrojado rubio

-"Te quiero porque tú eres luz y calma. No hay otro ser en el mundo que pueda controlar mis demonios internos ni quitarme tantos dolores con tan dulces besos. Te quiero porque para mí eres como... una aspirina..."- Manifestó jovial, elocuente, provocando que el otro soltara una carcajada.

-"¡Que lindo!"- Exclamó solaz. Camus sonrió, abochornado.

-"Soy malo para estas cosas..."- Colocó una mano entre el espacio de la barbilla y el hombro del millonario, antes de decir –"Pero puedo ser bueno para otras..."- Y dicha tal cosa, sin importar que aún fueran objetos de critica, se aproximó lentamente al rostro del rubio, dejando de lado aquél complejo y zozobra que antes había llenado su sistema, para deleitarse con un beso reconciliador entre él y Milo.

Al menos, por ese momento, Camus consiguió olvidarse de la **_SD-6_**, de sus misiones, y que por esa noche le diría adiós, para viajar a alguna parte del mundo y encontrar algo que sin sospecharlo, cambiaría el transcurso de su vida y de sus sentimientos...

**-o-.-o-**

Había una fuente de ángel fuera de un restaurante donde servían comida italiana; el sitio que ambos habían elegido para tomar su almuerzo. Antes de tomar su orden decidieron conversar un poco más sobre los proyectos que tenían para el futuro, sin tocar el tema de su relación.

Cuando el mesero les llevó el menú, un mensaje se encontraba pegado en la carta del galo:

_Colibrí:_

_Te espero en los aseos de hombres. _

_Es muy importante que vengas para recibir órdenes directas de Hades. _

El nombre de avecilla era su seudónimo dentro de la **SD-**6, por lo que Camus se puso tenso al saber que '_alguien_' lo estaba espiando... Eso significaba que la vida de Milo corría peligro...

-"No se me apetece nada..."- Comentó el rubio mirando su carta, sin percatarse de la reacción en el taheño, o al menos, sin darse cuenta. –"¿Qué vas a pedir tú?"- Por fin lo miró

-"¿Qué te parece si ordenas por mí?"- Le preguntó con una media sonrisa. El mesero, que seguramente era un agente, llegó para tomar su orden y recoger ambos menús.

-"¿Los señores van a ordenar?"- Inquirió, listo para anotar en su libreta de mano.

-"Sí, por favor. Me gustaría..."

-"Este... Milo, tengo que ir a refrescarme un poco, ¿Te molesta?"- Se disculpó poniéndose de pie.

-"No, no, adelante"- Sonrió. –"Yo ordenaré por ti."- El pelirrojo asintió, se retiró de la mesa, y en cuanto le dio la espalda se puso totalmente serio. Caminó por entre las mesas del restaurante, con el destino fijo.

Fuera del cuarto de baño había un letrero que decía '**_No disponible_**', y un señor vestido completamente de azul marino que limpiaba el piso. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese era otro agente haciéndose pasar por conserje. Exhaló con cansancio. Siguió directo hasta el baño sin siquiera saludar a su camarada y se encerró ahí con el que solicitaba su presencia.

-"Agente Noreit, que placer tenerlo por aquí"- Dijo un hombre, un par de centímetros más alto, de cabello blanco, que se encontraba parado junto a los lavabos, con los brazos cruzados.

-"Bien, Minos, ¿Cuál es el mensaje TAN importante que tengo que recibir del '_señor_' Hades?"- Preguntó en forma de burla y despreciativa.

-"Camus, Camus, Camus."- Dijo de forma desaprobatoria. –"El señor Hades se encuentra preocupado porque no has cumplido con tu trabajo"

-"Él sabe perfectamente que Shaka Everett me impuso un castigo por un mes; así que recuérdale que si no he buscado los zafiros, es por cumplir con el segundo trabajo que se me asignó"- Manifestó de forma molesta, fría. El otro comenzó a reír, como si el galo acabara de contar el más gracioso de los chistes.

-"Tal vez, pero ¿acaso ya se te olvidó el propósito por el que te fue asignado ese trabajo?"- Las pupilas del taheño temblaron. –"O quizá lo estas haciendo de otra forma..."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Sabia perfectamente el significado de sus palabras, aunque esperaba estar equivocado

-"Te vi llegar al restaurante de la mano con Milo Belafonte, el primo de tu '_jefe_'. Dime, ¿pretendes seducirlos a ambos?"- Camus apretó los puños.

-"Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es cosa que les incumba ni a ti, ni a tu '_señor_' Hades..."

-"¿De verdad? Vaya, parece que al _colibrí_ se le ha olvidado que con una orden de Hades pueden relevarlo de su misión y dársela a alguien más capacitado, como yo, por ejemplo. Después de todo, Shaka Everett no es tan mal parecido; aunque si sigo el mismo plano que tú, puedo tener otro premio mucho más apetitoso..."- El galo llegó al límite de su paciencia, por lo que arremetió contra el albino tomándole por el cuello de la camisa y provocando que su espalda golpeara contra el mosaico del baño

-"¡A Milo no lo toques! ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡A él mantenlo al margen!"- Minos tomó las manos que lo capturaban, sonriendo mordazmente

-"Vaya, Camus, ¿Qué es este repentino interés por otro hombre? No me digas que ya te gustan..."- El pelirrojo le soltó, limitándose a sonreír sátiramente; ocultando su verdad bajo una mascara de hipocresía.

-"No seas estúpido, Minos. Mi intención es acercarme a él para ganarme la confianza de su primo; pero claro, unas personas con tan poco cerebro como tú, y como el '_señor_' Hades, no pueden comprender las estrategias de alguien con mi coeficiente intelectual tan elevado"- Le dio la espalda, aún sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban. –"Vuelve a los Ángeles y dile a nuestro jefe que verá resultados. Esta noche viajaré para encontrar el zafiro. Supongo que mis indicaciones ya las tiene Kanon."

-"Correcto."

-"Entonces espero no volver a verte."- Abandonó el baño, apoyándose en la pared para tomar un poco de fuerza y algo de calma, para que Milo no notara que había un problema. De lejos pudo verlo, sentado en la mesa que escogieron al llegar. Bebía un poco de agua mientras revisaba los mensajes en su celular.

Camus lo había visto sufrir por su tía, por la muerte de sus padres hacia tanto años; ahora lo visualizaba derramando gruesas lágrimas por su culpa cuando tuviera que cumplir con su misión y hacer que Shaka se enamorara de él...

-"_No quiero lastimarlo..._"- Pensó sintiéndose culpable y al mismo tiempo molesto por tener, en el futuro, que actuar de una forma que odiaba; a menos que un milagro cambiara su vida...

Pero ¿Acaso podría existir algo que evitara el que tuviera que seguir bajo las ordenes de hades?

_Song: **Tu corazón**_, _interpretada por Lena y Alejandro Sanz_

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**


	8. Cap 7: In the shadows

Hola!! n.n... me da muchísimo gusto saludarles de nuevo nOn 

_Les traigo un capítulo más de Lies that matter, __esperando sea de su agrado_

_Recuerden que me pueden dejar sus comentarios, criticas, corrección y etc... todo será bien recibido... o.-_

**Chapter 7**

**In the shadows**

Todo parecía estar en calma, a comparación de lo ocurrido antes de arrojarse por el barranco con aquél hombre.

Podía verlo en sus sueños diciéndole cosas que parecían verdades disfrazadas de mentiras, o viceversa. Ahora no entendía nada...

¿Cuál era su propio nombre?

¿En que clase de lugar se encontraba?

¿Qué hecho previo lo había llevado a ese estado?...

Momento...

_**No sleep**_

_**No sleep untill I am done with finding the answer**_

Mientras se incorporaba en la cama, pasando la vista por cada detalle en la habitación (las paredes blancas, el aparato que leía su ritmo cardiaco y que ahora parecía enloquecer, la puerta del mismo color de los muros y la sábana que le cubría el cuerpo) las ideas volvían a ser tan claras como su misma identidad. Se arrancó del cuerpo los cables, se tocó la frente con la mano diestra, y apoyándose en los objetos más próximos caminó hacia la salida con una debilidad en las piernas, como si no las hubiera movido por bastas horas.

_**Wont stop**_

_**Wont stop before I find a cure for this cancer**_

Aproximadamente un metro lo separaba de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, dándole acceso al último humano con el que tuvo contacto, antes de caer en aquél letargo; de hecho, esa persona había interferido en su misión, y lo había puesto en aquella situación de tal riesgo...

-"¡Tú!"- Fue el mismo pronombre personal que usó la primera vez que lo vio a la cara, en el momento que iba a tajarle el cuello con su puñal; acción que no pudo realizar al quitarle el pasamontañas y descubrir su identidad...

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Su avión había arribado a Australia hacia algunas horas. Únicamente pasó al hotel a ponerse algo apropiado para la misión, y después se dirigió a la ciudad de Mackey, a la mansión de un sujeto llamado Bentley Calder; alguien que conocía mucha información sobre los zafiros y las cuevas tan buscadas.

_**Sometimes**_

_**I feel I going down and so disconnected**_

La misión de Camus consistía en llevarlo vivo a la _**SD-6**_, y robar uno de los zafiros. Con esta captura, Hades se aseguraba de conocer la ubicación más exacta, aún más rápido que cualquier otra agencia; es decir, en vez de perder tanto tiempo buscando los fragmentos de los mapas, él podría revelar su paradero sin tantas complicaciones.

_**Somehow**_

_**I know that I am haunted to be wanted**_

En el hotel donde el francés hizo reservación, uno de los agentes de la _**SD-6 **_le servía como guía, manteniendo comunicación a través de un micrófono que el pelirrojo llevaba en el oído, perfectamente escondido.

_**I been watching**_

_**I been waiting**_

_**In the shadows all my time**_

Cuando el pelirrojo se internó en el jardín, se desplazó con cautela por si alguno de los guardias de Bentley se mantenía en la zona. Se deslizó como sombra entre los matorrales, entre la fuente y las estatuas; mas, parecía que el sitio se encontraba deshabitado.

-"Esto es extraño."- comunicó a su contacto. –"No hay rastro de guardias en mi perímetro."

-"_Mantente alerta, colibrí_"- Dijo una voz en su oído.

Camus siguió su camino, aún alerta a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo ordinario. Se deslizó hasta la entrada, donde encontró a uno de los vigilantes muerto.

-"Un guardia esta en el suelo. Al parecer alguien se me ha adelantado."- Prosiguió hacia el interior de la mansión, con una rara sensación en su interior, parecida a un mal presentimiento.

_**I been searching**_

_**I been living**_

_**For tomorrows all my life**_

Conforme avanzaba notaba rastros de pelea, e informaba de todo cuanto ocurría; pero su compañero parecía ya no escucharle a causa de una interferencia en la comunicación. Más adelante habían dos guardias muertos, y él estaba solo, sin entender lo que había ocurrido. Se quitó el micrófono, sabiendo que seria inútil traerlo cuando el aparato no funcionaba. Entonces se escuchó un grito, mismo que delataba temor y dolor mezclados. Tomó un puñal que llevaba en el talle, como la única arma para defender su vida. Avanzó rápido y al mismo tiempo precavido, esperando no alertar al intruso con el que no contaba.

_**In the shadows...**_

La puerta que conducía a la habitación de donde había provenido el grito, se encontraba abierta. Camus entró con cuidado, observando a un hombre tirado en el piso, siendo rodeado por un charco carmesí. En la pared, revisando una puerta oculta tras haber quitado un cuadro, se encontraba un hombre vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas ocultando su identidad. Aquél sujeto se encontraba retirando el zafiro por el que el galo arriesgaba su vida. El sujeto misterioso percibió su presencia, por lo que dio media vuelta desenfundando un arma blanca como la del galo, disponiéndose a proteger su cuerpo de los ataques que el galo soltara. Ambos se acercaron, como dos hambrientas fieras que buscan iniciar la pelea por una gran trozo de carne.

_**In the shadows...**_

Camus atacó al asesino, este lo esquivó tirando una estocada, que no logró marcar la piel gala. Las piernas y brazos jugaban también un papel fundamental sirviendo de defensa y arma a la vez.

La pelea era sumamente difícil, no parecía haber un vencedor; pero el francés tenía que salir victorioso o regresar bajo pena muerte, con la noticia de su derrota.

_**They say**_

_**That I must learn to kill before i can feel safe**_

Un acuchillamiento a la altura de su garganta, le dio la oportunidad para desarmar al asesino, cuando se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en la palma de la mano que tocaba el suelo, y darle una patada en el brazo para que soltara el cuchillo. Al incorporarse tomó su propia arma blanca, acorraló al enmascarado contra la pared de una forma que este no podía ni atacar ni defenderse, mucho menos huir.

_**But I**_

_**I rather kill myself then turn into there slave**_

Por la mente de Camus pasó la idea de cortarle la garganta, desquitando de esa forma su perdida; mas, un sentimiento en sí mismo se lo impidió: Tenía una corazonada que le ordenaba conocer la identidad de aquél encapuchado.

_**Sometimes**_

_**I feel that I should go and play with the thunder**_

Su curiosidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Con un brusco jalón le quitó el pasamontañas, quedando paralizado al descubrir un rostro níveo, dos pupilas esmeralda y una melena lila...

-"¡Tú!"- Profirió el taheño, en un tono entre acusador y sorprendido.

_**Somehow**_

_**I just don't wanne stay and wait for a wonder**_

Era algo insólito. Sencillamente ese hombre no podía estar ahí... no podía ser un asesino...

Gracias al estupor del galo, el otro aprovechó para quitarlo de su camino soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro, para luego correr hacia la ventana, arrojarse a través de ella y caer en el jardín como un gato, sin el menor daño. Desgraciadamente para él, Camus había sido muy bien entrenado, y no dejaría que el mal trago pasara así de fácil; por lo que imitó perfectamente todos sus movimientos, siguiéndole a través del jardín que conducía por un bosque.

_**I been watching**_

_**I been waiting**_

_**In the shadows all my time**_

Corría entre la maleza con empeño, cortando las hojas con el filo de su puñal, abriéndose paso de forma apresurada, antes de que el otro espía se llevara el zafiro. Su respiración era agitada, por el brazo corría un hilo de sangre que parecía no tener fin, y que no sabía cuando se había abierto; la misión estaba por fallar, y él no entendía que hacia ese sujeto ahí, ni la causa de que no le hubiera matado.

El camino llegó a su fin. Pudo distinguir a su presa acorralada entre sí, el bosque recién cruzado, y el acantilado tras aquél individuo. Avanzó hacia él con la navaja aún en la mano, el otro hizo lo mismo dispuesto a no rendirse hasta llevar consigo el zafiro.

_**I been searching**_

_**I been living**_

_**For tomorrows all my life**_

Se atacaron mutuamente, dejándose tenues raspones donde la hoja pasó con ferocidad

-"No sé para quien trabajes... pero ¡No te lo vas a llevar!"- Profirió el galo.

-"¿Y tú crees que haces un bien si se lo llevas a la **SD-6**? Todos ellos no son más que unos asesinos que traicionan la nación que pretendes defender"- Respondió con voz firme

-"Mientes. ¡El único asesino eres tú!"- Se fue sobre él de nuevo, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía y como todo su cuerpo clamaba por venganza. Era un instinto animal que no podía controlar.

-"¡Estúpido!"- Bramó el níveo personaje. –"Bentley Calder pensó que yo trabajaba para la **SD-6**, así que prefirió suicidarse antes de que tu agencia obtuviera la información... ¡Todo este tiempo has hecho lo que tanto odias!"-

_**Lately I been walking, walking in circels, watching waiting for something**_

_**Feel me, touch me, feel me, come take me higher**_

Camus estaba enardecido. No creería en ninguno de sus argumentos a menos que no tuviera una prueba contundente; pero algo en sus palabras le hacia dudar...

-"¿Por qué habría de creerte?"

-"Porque yo sé lo que en verdad sucedió con Mariah Neveu..."- Un estado de estupor invadió al galo. –"... Ella murió porque tú le confesaste tu verdad..."

_**I been watching**_

_**I been waiting**_

_**In the shadows all my time**_

Las palabras del oji verde causaron estragos en él.

Todo se detuvo. Conversaciones anteriores retumbaron en su mente y la confusión pareció envolverlo por completo.

_**I been searching**_

_**I been living**_

_**For tomorrows all my life**_

Escuchó el sonido de pisadas apresuradas, seguidas por voces en un idioma que conocía, pero que ahora no entendía. Y todo dio tantas vueltas que pensó enloquecer...

_**I been watching**_

_**I been waiting**_

_**I been searching**_

_**I been living for tomorrows**_

Al parecer habían accionado una alarma, lo que atrajo a todos aquellos militares en su búsqueda. Y las palabras del pelimalva parecían haber apagado su cerebro, porque el cuerpo galo ya no se movía, no oía, no entraba en razón ante el riesgo que corría su existencia.

_**In the shadows...**_

El oji verde fue testigo de su turbación, y era consiente de lo que él tenía que hacer por revelarle la verdad, como también, proteger y descubrir su propia identidad. Así que mientras Camus aún se debatía entre la locura y la razón, el otro agente aprovechó para encarar el acantilado, correr hacia él, y jalar del brazo al pelirrojo, sin importar poner la vida de ambos en riesgo cuando cayeran entre las rocas y no en el mar.

_**In the shadows...**_

_**I been waiting...**_

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

Así fue como el galo terminó en aquél lugar: secuestrado, en pocas palabras.

Ante la forma acusadora como el taheño lo miraba, el pelilila, como entonces, no articuló oración alguna; se hizo a un lado, y cedió el paso a una persona que el custodio no esperaba ver ahí...

-"Marin..."- Musitó, perplejo. Su pierna diestra retrocedió por impulso, las manos se mantuvieron separadas del cuerpo, sin una reacción acertada.

Ahora se cuestionaba en que clase de lugar había caído, que se concentraban dos agentes calificados por él como traidores; porque la pelirroja estaba tachada por la **SD-6** como una apóstata que trabajaba contra el gobierno, para la agencia que le pagara mejor, mientras que el oji verde era un total desconocido, aunque a juzgar porque estaba con su amiga, podía deducir que era otro traidor.

Sabía que de querer huir tendría que luchar, aún si se viera forzado a pasar por el cadáver de la mujer con la que creció en un orfanato: su mejor amiga, la que le dedicaba una mirada cariñosa, nostálgica, entristecida al mismo tiempo.

Camus tomó posición de guardia, dispuesto a atacar de un momento a otro, cuando Marín cerrando los ojos, viró el rostro hacia un lado; no queriendo presenciar el instante en que el pelilila le apuntaba al galo con un arma y disparaba, derribándolo en el piso.

El pelirrojo intentó colocar la mano sobre su garganta, en un sitio donde podía sentir una dolorosa punzada, una aguja quizá, que le inyectaba una sustancia por todo su sistema nervioso, paralizándole por completo, sin que pudiera mover los músculos de su cuerpo; lo único que tenía movilidad eran sus membranas oculares.

-"Hay que recostarlo de nuevo."- Escuchó la voz del pelilila. Camus quiso gritarle que lo dejara tranquilo, que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima; mas, todo esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Pasó su mirada por Marin, quien le sostenía las piernas, y por el oji verde, el que le sostenía la parte superior del cuerpo. Cuando ambos lograron colocarlo sobre la cama, procedieron a tomar sitio a sus costados.

-"Camus... perdónanos..."- Habló la pelirroja sosteniendo su mano. El galo intentó realizar cualquier acción por retirar su extremidad; pero todo era inútil. –"Esta es la única forma en que puedes escucharnos, porque tienes que hacerlo Camus, tienes que saber la verdad."- La única verdad que el custodio encontraba era que lo habían emboscado.

-"Agente Noiret. Lo que tenemos que decirte no es fácil; pero lo consideramos necesario porque necesitamos de tu servicio."- Las pupilas del pelirrojo se mantenían fijas en el techo, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que lo distrajera y que impidiera prestar oído a las palabras de ambos.

-"Escucha, Camus. Te acabamos de inyectar una sustancia sedativa..."

-"Aproximadamente, por una hora no podrás mover más que tus ojos; ya que los músculos de tu cuerpo no podrán responder a ninguna orden de tu cerebro."- Explicó el pelilila. Marin exhaló.

-"Si no hubiéramos procedido de esta forma no obtendríamos tu atención."- El galo no sabía que conclusión sacar de toda aquella situación, ya que era su mejor amiga; sin embargo, se encontraba trabajando con un agente incógnito para una organización como la **KGB**, u otra peor...

-"Tú me conoces como Mu Modigliani, un empresario millonario de origen italiano, que postula a ser sueño del corazón de Shaka Everett. Mi nombre verdadero es Mu Cooper. Soy un agente incógnito de la **CIA**."- Las cobas galas enfocaron el semblante del pelilila. ¿Cómo podía un camarada tenerlo como rehén? –"Mi trabajo es informarme de los movimientos que realizan grupos rebeldes, agencias que representan un riesgo para nuestra nación, y las ramas de la alianza. Son escasas las personas que conocen mi doble vida y la de Marin..."- El oji verde observó el semblante pálido de la pelirroja, cuyas pupilas dejaban entrever una profunda tristeza. Camus no lo había notado, pero ahora que le prestaba mayor atención a su rostro, se percataba del rastro de una lágrima surcando su mejilla.

-"Yo también trabajo para la **CIA**. Soy una agente doble que '_sirve_' dentro de la **KGB**. Mi trabajo es reclutar información sobre las cuevas de Hitler que puedan servir a esta nación... y... también... descubrir la función de Mariah Neveu..."

Eso no podía ser... sencillamente no...

Se prometió no volver a sufrir por ella, y no lo haría, no creería en nada de lo que Marin dijera en nombre de esa escoria... de esa traidora...

-"Si hay algo que descubrí como agente doble, es que su apellido no era Neveu, lo cambiaron para protegerla cuando la mandaron a un orfanato hace casi veinte años. Sé que te sorprenderá... pero su verdadero nombre era Mariah Belafonte..."

¿El mismo apellido de Milo?... ¿Cómo podía ser?... ¿tendrían algún tipo de relación?

La pelirroja hizo un momento de silencio, acallando un sollozo con las manos sobre sus labios. Mu se puso mucho más serio y continuó:

-"Marin era una doble agente dentro de la **SD-6**..."- Esto era el acabose. ¿Cómo podría ser posible cuando era una rama oculta dentro de la misma **CIA**?... –"Sé que para ti suena ilógico; pero te lo dije en el acantilado: la **SD-6** no es lo que piensas... Trabajas para el enemigo que creíste combatir..."

Mentira... No podía ser... Por mucha desconfianza que tanta a Kanon como a él les inspirara, no creía a Hades capaz de mentir con tal crueldad.

Intentó cerrar los ojos, hacerse de oídos sordos para no saber más, para no escuchar tantos disparates que podría llegar a creer...

-"Camus..."- Marin le hablaba con la voz entrecortada, como si le doliera aquella confesión, y le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, aunque el galo no podía sentirlo. –"Yo entré a la **KGB **para comprobar la traición de Mariah... y ella..."- Parecía que no podía hablar más; así que Mu continuó

–"Mariah jamás fue una agente encubierta como yo, ni tampoco fue enviada para seducirte y que le pasaras información a la supuesta agencia para la que trabajaba. Mariah fue una victima cuando tu amor te obligo a confesarle tu verdad"- Camus hubiera preferido una tortura antes de semejante conversación. Quiso gritar. Las retinas le ardían, le quemaban como si estuvieran derritiéndose; y el corazón parecía quebrarse nuevamente, como la noche que la encontró muerta. La pelirroja no se atrevía a mirar su reacción, siendo consiente que las verdades no salían por completo a la luz. La pausa que el peilila hizo terminó. –"Agente Noiret, la **SD-6** jugó con tus recuerdos, con la memoria de ella para asegurarse que jamás los ibas a traicionar."- El galo le recriminó con la mirada, ya que no podía... no quería creer lo que le dijeran dos personas que lo tenían ahí prácticamente a la fuerza. –"¿Tienes recuerdos? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó en los seis meses que estuviste en coma? Hades se aseguró de tratar tu mente de la forma más agresiva para que te olvidaras de todo aquello que te hacia feliz. Los momentos que pasaste con ella, tus recuerdos de niño. Estoy seguro que no recuerdas muchas cosas de tu pasado."- Una lágrima corrió a través de la mejilla gala ante aquella irrefutable prueba, porque si algo había en su mente era la trampa de la **KGB** y la escena de la muerte de su prometida; ni un solo recuerdo grato, ni siquiera el como la conoció: un evento que juró jamás arrancar y atesorar eternamente en su memoria. Tal vez por eso también había olvidado las ocasiones en que se topó con Milo, en el pasado.

-"Como estabas en el hospital de la **SD-6**, y no teníamos contactos que fueran agentes dobles, desconocemos a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió contigo en esos seis meses..."- Continuó la pelirroja. –"Yo dejé la agencia cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado contigo y con Mariah. Tenía que investigar. Era un favor que le debía a quien me trajo a la **CIA**."

-"Camus, nosotros te necesitamos. Con tu ayuda podemos destruir la **SD-6**"- Más perlas marcaron el pómulo galo.

¿Cómo podían pedirle una cosa así en esos momentos?

¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta que su corazón estaba destrozado y que prefería mil veces morir, antes que continuar con aquél tema?

Marin se sentó en la cama, aún tomándole la mano que llevó a sus propios labios, depositando un beso...

-"Sé que cualquier cosa que te diga no logrará suavizar tu pena; pero... Camus... yo... estoy contigo... yo... yo-te... yo te quiero mucho... y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que tú y yo... compartimos la misma sangre..."- Las pupilas galas temblaron... ¿Debía tomar eso como una revelación? –"Así es... Somos... hermanos... Crecimos juntos todos estos años y nunca supimos la verdad."- Confirmó la pelirroja. En el semblante galo no había reacción por culpa de la sustancia inyectada; no obstante, el pelilila deducía la zozobra, y la mezcla de sentimientos que el otro debía estar padeciendo.

-"Marin..."- La llamó para que callara un momento; pero ella se negó pidiendo mayor estancia

-"Por favor, Mu, un momento más."- El nombrado asintió con una exhalación y una media sonrisa. La chica continuó hablando para su familiar: –"Sé que tanta información te perturba, que incluso, tienes todo el derecho a dudar de cuanto te hemos dicho; pero... eres mi hermano, y no sabes todo lo que yo hubiera sacrificado porque no pasaras este mal trago."- De sus labios secos se desprendió un suspiro, a la par que sus ojos se eclipsaban –"Además, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y que te quiero demasiado."- Depositó otro beso en la mano, luego se inclinó hacia él y dejó otro en su frente.

-"Es hora de dejarlo descansar."- Dijo el pelilila colocando una mano en el hombro de Marin.

-"De acuerdo."- Consintió secándose las lágrimas y tomando un poco de aire; tal vez para tratar de relajarse. –"Camus, te prometo que cuando despiertes todo será diferente. Tus recuerdas estarán de nuevo en tu cabeza, y podrás pensar con mayor claridad cuanto te acabamos de confesarte. Duerme ahora, querido hermano. Deja todo en nuestras manos."- El pelirrojo quería alegar sobre aquella decisión tomada sin su consentimiento; no obstante, una vez más, todo movimiento resultaba inútil para quejarse.

Mientras Mu preparaba una sustancia y llenaba una jeringa con ella, Marin le conectaba el cardiograma a Camus; así, cuando el pelilila inyectó aquél líquido por las venas del galo, y su hermana le cerró los ojos habiéndole dado un suave beso en la mejilla, comprobaron que había caído dormido gracias al efecto de la droga. Cuando su pecho comenzó a moverse al ritmo de acompasadas inhalaciones, la pelirroja suspiró con pesadez, apenas reponiéndose del penoso momento.

-"Todo estará bien, Marin."- Dijo el oji verde en forma tranquilizadora. Ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza

-"Sabes que no, Mu. La peor parte aún no ha pasado, y las verdades están a medias. ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que clase de personas fueron nuestros padres? Y lo que es aún peor... ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa quién es su padre biológico?"

-"Tendrá que tomarlo con la mayor calma posible. Como le sugerí a Orfeo, no es muy conveniente que lo sepa todo de golpe, menos cuando están por tratar su mente contra la operación que realizó en él la **SD-6**. Piensa que le puedes ocasionar un trastorno psicológico."- La pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta

-"A veces me pregunto si lo mejor no hubiera sido que se muriera en el accidente..."- Comentó en voz baja

-"¡Marín!"- La reprendió el pelilila. Ella viró sobre sí para mirarlo a la cara

-"Es la verdad, Mu. No creo que mi hermano pueda soportar la operación, ni lo que aún le falta por vivir."- El oji verde respondió:

-"Pues yo creo que es un sobreviviente; además, lleva la sangre de un asesino por sus venas..."

-"La parte que más me preocupa es justamente esa..."- La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared. El oji verde se dirigió hacia ella, colocando las manos en sus hombros, zarandeándola sin brusquedad como si quisiera hacerla despertar

-"Si tú fuiste fuerte como para lograr superar todo lo que has pasado, ¿crees que tu hermano no podría hacer lo mismo?. Marin, razona esto: Camus y tú comparten la misma sangre, ambos son fuertes, inteligentes, y saben superar las peores crisis. Piensa que tu hermano es como los fénix, que cada vez que mueren resucitan de sus cenizas..."- Por último le sonrió, coronado con este gesto su alocución. La pelirroja primero desvió la mirada hacia la faz ahora tranquila de su hermano, para luego sonreír y responderle a su compañero

-"Tienes razón. Quizá me estoy preocupando demasiado..."- En ese momento sonó la voz de una cuarta persona en la habitación, aunque esta no estaba personalmente materializada

-"Marín, Mu, ¿Camus está listo para la operación?"

-"Afirmativo señor."- Respondieron ambos

-"Perfecto. Despejen el área. Los médicos estarán ahí en un momento."

-"De inmediato, señor."- Respondió el pelilila; enseguida se dirigió hacia la pelirroja –"Bien. Ya oíste. Tenemos que salir de aquí; además, aún hay algo que tenemos que hacer por él."- Señaló al recién dormido con un movimiento de cabeza. La taheña asintió, y mientras abandonaban la habitación, Mu se dedicaba a hacer una llamada con su celular, a un ser especial para él en muchos sentidos: -"Shaka, hola... Sí, muy bien... no tanto como tú, pero bien, gracias. Oye, tengo noticias de tu guardaespaldas... de un tal... ¿Camus Noiret...?"

**-o-.-o-**

La noche era todo su mundo. El único contacto que tenía con el orbe exterior eran los oídos, a los cuales llegaba el sonido de sollozos. Nadie parecía prestar atención a aquél clamor; solo él era testigo, en medio de las oscuridad.

Los párpados se replegaron en dirección a las cejas, mientras levantaba la cabeza y trataba de identificar la ubicación del sonido. Habiendo encontrado el punto, descubrió su cuerpo de las mantas y salió de la cama, andando por el frío piso hasta el pequeño que lloraba.

Había once camas de un lado y once del otro. Todos los niños que dormían en aquella habitación, tenían entre tres y cinco años. Así habían sido clasificados. Él dormía en la tercera cama, contando de derecha a izquierda, y haciéndolo desde la puerta hasta la pared; por lo que sólo tuvo que caminar dos camas más para llegar hasta el infante que sufría con tal intensidad. Ya que era una noche nublada y oscura, llevaba en la mano una lámpara de bolsillo que le ayudaba a no tener miedo, y que en este momento era su única forma de atravesar aquella cortina penumbrosa. El niño que reposaba en la sexta cama se encontraba apoyando todo su peso de lado zurdo, completamente tapado por las mantas.

El pequeño pelirrojo que se había levantado de la cama, no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender la causa de su llanto. Él sabía lo que era estar solo, en un sitio donde no conoces a nadie y los niños a veces pueden resultar muy crueles. Lo comprendía porque desde que era un bebé, había permanecido en aquél lugar.

Estiró la mano con cuidado, sabiendo que de hacer un movimiento brusco su compañero se asustaría.

-"Oye..."- Lo llamó con el sonido más quedo y a la vez audible que encontró. Ya le había avisado de su presencia, ahora podía quitar las sabanas para mirar su rostro y tranquilizarle un rato. Tocó la manta y la jaló lentamente hacia sí, apuntando la luz de su lámpara al que sollozaba: Tenía las manitas juntas a la altura de sus labios, los ojos se encontraban abiertos, mostrándose hinchados, matizados por el abatimiento, su rostro era blanco, haciendo perfecto encaje con su cabello corto, rubio y ondulado.

Se trataba del niño nuevo, uno que apenas había llegado hace dos días, por la tarde; desde entonces se la pasaba solo, llorando, sin importarle que los otros niños le hablaran, o se burlaran de él. Quien trataba ahora de ayudarle, tenía curiosidad por conocer su nombre, así como la causa de que siempre se la pasara tan triste. En ese momento lo más importante era que dejara de llorar, su curiosidad podría satisfacerse después, cuando él mismo hubiera descansado y logrado la confianza del rubio.

-"¿Tienes miedo?"- Le preguntó.

De acuerdo, podría ser algo obvio, y una de las preguntas menos inteligentes que se hubieran formulado en la historia de la humanidad; pero vamos, sólo contaba con cuatro años... ¿Qué más podría decirle?

El otro niño no respondió; al menos, ya no lloraba, aunque tampoco dirigía el más mínimo gesto de atención.

–"Yo puedo hacerte compañía un rato... si quieres."- El rubio hizo tres exhalaciones rápidas y entrecortadas, sus pupilas dejaron de centrarse en la cama contigua, para fijarse en el semblante níveo y risueño, del que ahora le hablaba; fijándose en los detalles de su personalidad: los ojos de un color café, en un tono intermedio (es decir, ni muy claros, ni muy oscuros), el cabello rojo, lacio y corto por arriaba de los hombros, así como la cara blanca y redonda.

Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el pequeño taheño embozó una sonrisa; y sin pedir consentimiento, escaló por el colchón hasta acomodarse en el sitio vacío de la cama para que el rubio ya no sintiera miedo.

Parado a los pies de la cama se encontraba un hombre efímero, mirándolos a ambos, sorprendido, pasmado por aquella imagen que hasta hoy volvía a ver.

Era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados... ¿Cómo podía perdonarse después de olvidar algo que marcó su vida en tantas formas?

La luz por fin volvió a sus orbes, el cuarto oscuro había sido cambiado por una habitación con paredes completamente blancas, y aquél silencio de ultratumba, roto por una pulsación cardiaca, acelerada, reflejada en un cardiograma.

Se sentía fatigado. No podía intentar moverse sin sentir que le faltaba la fuerza necesaria para ello. En el brazo izquierdo tenía un tuvo de suero, y en la nariz un conducto que le ayudaba a respirar mejor.

Aún no asimilaba por completo el lugar que lo tenía cautivo, cuando recordó lo sucedido antes de que Marín y Mu le inyectaran aquél sedante, después de confesarle cosas realmente devastadoras.

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido no despertar...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Había tantas cosas en que pensar... enigmas que aún prevalecían sin respuesta.

Sin importarle el dolor, se arrancó cada uno de los aparatos: el oxigeno artificial, el que media sus pulsaciones y el que le inyectaba suero en las venas. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, con la intención de huir de su prisión sin importarle cuantos guardias tuviera que matar en su empeño; mas, apenas había tomado esta decisión, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a una mujer rubia de cabello largo, lacio, que vestía un raje azul celeste, y que aparentaba alrededor de treinta años; aunque él podía asegurar que tenía más.

-"Por favor, quédate tranquilo"- Le dijo en tono dulce, preocupado. A Camus, sus facciones le resultaban terroríficamente familiares...

¿Podría ser...?

No. Ella estaba muerta. Lo sabía por lo que acababa de recordar; así que se vio forzado a retroceder, como si estuviera delante de un fantasma...

¿Acaso estaba muerto y por eso la veía?

Su pavor se acrecentó en el instante que entró una segunda persona... se trataba de un hombre

-"Euridice... ¿Qué...?"- Pero al ver al galo despierto y de pie se quedó callado, congelado en su lugar. Era atractivo, a pesar de aparentar más de cuarenta; con el cabello azul cielo y vestido con un traje entre blanco y marfil. –"Camus... despertaste..."- Ambos sabían su nombre, cuando él ni siquiera los conocía; aunque, si se atreviera a fusionar a ambos, le venía un rostro a la mente... ¿O eran dos?

-"... N-no-puede-ser... us-uste-des... ustedes..."- Tuvo una sensación de vértigo, que le hizo perder el color de la cara. El peliazul se puso serio y camino hacia él, parándose detrás de la rubia y colocando las manos en sus omóplatos; de forma que quedaron juntos y con mayor posibilidad de ser fusionados...

-"Sí, Camus. Somos Euridice Neveu y Orfeo Belafonte..."- Confesó aquél hombre. Las pupilas galas temblaron...

-"... Los padres de Milo..."- Musitó horrorizado, no pudiendo creer que fuera real... que ellos estuvieran vivos... o que él... hubiera muerto...

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

**Canción 1:** '_In the shadows_', interpretada por _**The Rasmus**_

**Próximo capítulo: **

Más mentiras al descubierto... confesiones... y una visita al cementerio T.T... ya que Camus tendrá que escoger entre morir de una forma literal, o convertirse en un agente doble.

Por su lectura y comentarios muchas gracias! 

_Les manso besitos .x. .x. .x._


	9. Cap 8: Dos caminos

Capitulo siguiente… espero les guste n.n

**Capítulo 8**

**Dos caminos**

Los frescos acontecimientos en su mente, aún no terminaban de ser procesados. Las personas que había visto, las palabras escuchadas, el recuerdo que volvió a traerle un poco de alegría, inestabilidad, y ansia por otro más; todo se encontraba ahí, en el momento y lugar menos indicado.

_**This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass**_

Según lo que recordaba, los padres de Milo habían fallecido en un accidente cuando él tenía casi cuatro años...

¿Cómo podía entonces escucharlos discutir en el pasillo, fuera de su... habitación?

-"Yo hablaré con él..."- Decía la mujer rubia.

-"Soy oficial de un rango mayor que el tuyo"- Alegaba el peliazul. Ambos parecían sumamente molestos.

-"¡Tú no tienes ningún tacto para hablar con Camus!"- Gritó ella

-"¡No lo necesito para que entienda cual es su deber!"- Respondió él, en el mismo tono

-"¡Por un momento deja de pensar en el deber y piensa en tu hijo! Milo no sabe que estamos vivos; pero ambos sabemos la importancia de este muchacho en la vida de nuestro hijo. Si al menos tienes un poco de amor paterno, dejarás que sea yo quien trate de explicarle algunas cosas y lo calme"- El francés dejó de escuchar gritos, siendo cambiados por pisadas que se alejaban y otras más suaves que se acercaba a él, después de cerrar la puerta

-"Lo siento... No fue mi intención ser un problema entre ustedes..."- Se disculpó el taheño cual niño recién regañado. La mujer rubia tomó asiento a su lado, mientras se pasaba el dedo por debajo de los ojos, secándose algunas fugaces lágrimas.

-"Cariño, no es tu culpa. Orfeo y yo hemos tenido muchos desacuerdos últimamente."- Respondió ella con un tono dulce

-"De cualquier forma, yo..."

-"Oye, no le tomes tanta importancia a un problema que tú no causaste; además, hay cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales debes centrar tu atención."

-"Respecto a eso... yo..."- No sabía por donde comenzar, como tampoco podía creer el que estuviera entablando una conversación con ella, con alguien que estaba 'muerta'.

_**This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline**_

-"Camus, yo sé que para ti es muy difícil creer en todo lo que te han dicho..."

-"No señora, usted no lo sabe. Creo que ni siquiera puede imaginarse una mínima parte de lo que siento"- Negó el galo, poniéndose de pie -"Todo lo que ahora tengo en mi cabeza son infinitas telarañas... Hay muchas cosas que no puedo creer... que no puedo perdonar..."

-"Lo sé..."

-"¡No me diga que lo sabe!"- Gritó el francés, enfurecido -"Yo crecí la mayor parte de mi vida solo, en un orfanato... ¿Cómo quiere que ahora me haga a la idea de que tengo una hermana?"- Recordó su sueño, el lugar y la persona con quien en ese momento estaba, así como la causa de que llorara con tal sentimiento -"Milo pasó toda su vida en una calidad peor que la mía, angustiado por el recuerdo de su fallecida tía y la muerte de sus padres... ¿¡Tiene idea de cómo le afectara saber que están con vida?!"- Euridice también se puso de pie.

-"Camus, no puedes decirle que estamos vivos..."

-"¿Lo ve? ¡Me pone en un predicamento!"- Exclamó el taheño dando vueltas por la habitación -"¿Cómo puedo mentirle a una persona que me quiere tanto?"- Guardó silencio. Ese error ya lo había cometido con su prometida, y el resultado fue devastador. -"No puedo hacerlo de nuevo... ni puedo ocultarle la verdad ni decírsela..."- La rubia lo detuvo, mirándolo fijamente y sin reprensión, con sus ojos cristalizados por unas cuantas lágrimas

-"Cariño, sé que la muerte de ella te dolió muchísimo, y que no puedes perdonarte aunque no seas culpable; así que grábate esto en la memoria: tú no la mataste. Hades fue quien aprobó la orden, tu único error fue humano y el más hermoso del mundo: enamorarte de ella... de mi hija..."- Un suave gesto afable apareció en sus labios, mientras los ojos del galo se abrían más de lo normal y recordaba cuanto Marin y Mu le habían dicho

-"Entonces es cierto... Mariah tenía su apellido (_Neveu_), y Milo conservó el de Orfeo (_Belafonte_)... Eso quiere decir que son hermanos..."- No sabía como tomar la noticia; menos cuando ella hizo una seña afirmativa y sonrió con mayor amplitud

-"Sí. Son mis bebés... bueno... Milo es mi bebé"- Se le veía contenta, pese a que sus ojos se mostraban tristes; quizá debido al recuerdo de su perdida.

-"Pero Milo es mayor que ella por algunos meses..."- Recordó en voz alta el galo. La rubia negó.

-"No en realidad. Nacieron juntos; pero cuando tuvimos que hacernos pasar por muertos y mandarlos lejos, a un orfanato, cambiamos la fecha de su cumpleaños; bueno, sólo la de ella"- Explicó. Camus apenas terminaba de digerir tanta información

-"¿Eran gemelos?"

-"Sí."- Eso podía explicar el que fueran tan parecidos, incluso el que no se sintiera tan incómodo cuando estaba con él...

¿Qué pasaría si la única razón por la que estaba con Milo era porque le recordaba a Mariah?

_**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything**_

Lentamente caminó hasta la cama, donde volvió a tomar asiento para recuperar fuerza, valor; tal vez para tratar de pensar mejor las cosas y darse cuenta que no era eso lo que lo ataba a Milo. A él lo quería, tanto que se sentía muy mal por no poder estar en ese momento con él, y por no poder revelarle cuanto acababa de vivir.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Le preguntó Euridice con una mueca bastante afable en su faz. Camus la observó detenidamente, un par de segundos.

-"Estoy muy confundido, señora."- Respondió francamente. La rubia se colocó a un lado

-"Debe ser por tanta información, cariño"

-"No es por eso... bueno... quizá lo sea..."- Contradijo el galo, inseguro.

-"¿Entonces?... ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Es que usted no me trata con odio; al contrario, es muy dulce conmigo ¿Por qué?"- Ella mostró una sonrisa mucho más amplia

-"Ya te lo eh dicho: Yo no te culpo por la muerte de mi hija. Créeme cuando te digo que te entiendo, porque sé lo difícil que es guardarle un secreto a alguien que amas tanto ¿Y sabes que más? Te quiero porque has padecido inmoderadamente a mi niña, porque mi hijo te quiere demasiado, y sé que tú lo harás feliz"- Camus bajo la vista con algo de pesadumbre

-"Yo no puedo hacerlo feliz, no con la vida que llevo"- Euridice se levantó, le tomó ambas manos para que se levantara y lo llevó hacia la puerta mientras le decía:

-"Por ahora piensa que de ti dependerá cambiar esa vida. Orfeo hablará contigo y quizá pueda hacerte entender algunas cosas, o ayudarte de alguna forma para que no sigas en la **SD-6** sin que tu vida peligre. Por cierto, no te dejes impresionar por su carácter. Desde que estamos 'muertos' ha cambiado mucho."- Abrió la puerta, saliendo con Camus hacia un amplio pasillo -"Al final del corredor lo encontrarás. Suerte, cariño"- El galo observó indeciso el camino que debía seguir

-"De acuerdo."- Dijo para sí mismo; después le sonrió débilmente a su ¿suegra? -"Gracias."- Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo la mirada cariñosa de la rubia; entonces se detuvo -"Señora..."- La llamó sin dar la vuelta

-"Dime"

-"¿Puedo pedirle un gran favor?"- Le preguntó tímidamente; está vez volteando a verla

-"Si está en mis manos concedértelo, ten por seguro que lo haré"- Respondió amablemente.

-"¿Podría... darme un abrazo?"- Ella volvió a sonreír ampliamente

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclamó caminando hacia él y brindándole aquél calmante para su pena.

_**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore**_

Camus cerró los ojos, mientras se aferraba al abrazo y le dejaba escuchar un par de sollozos, que más de abatimiento eran de felicidad, porque ella le había concedido un perdón que él se negó a proporcionarse.

Y como algunos dirían: ahora podía descansar '_en paz_', entre comillas; puesto que aún había un par de cosas que aclarar.

**-o-.-o-**

Tras obedecer las señas de Orfeo, tomó asiento al lado de una mesa blanca, redonda, en una habitación compuesta por dos paredes de vidrio, y dos de concreto en las que habían unas computadoras, una gran pantalla blanca y televisores. Aquél cuarto se parecía al que solían utilizar en los Ángeles, en la **SD-6**, para recibir instrucciones. Camus se preguntaba si esa habitación no se utilizaría para lo mismo...

-"¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?"- El galo fijó la vista en el peliazul, el cual se encontraba sumamente serio, incluso se atrevería a afirmar que estaba molesto; lo cual no le parecería raro considerando los expedientes...

-"No"- Respondió firme, reservado, olvidando su conversación con Euridice.

-"Lo mejor será que comas algo..."

-"Perdone, pero lo que más quisiera en el mundo es terminar con este asunto"- Interrumpió aún más serio, con el entrecejo tenuemente fruncido.

-"Como quieras."- Se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en su regazo; observando a Camus de una forma cruel, que no le inmutó. -"Antes de tocar cualquier punto debo decirte que no tienes que preocuparte por la _**SD-6**_, mientras permanezcas aquí estarás a salvo."- Explicó.

-"Puedo preguntar ¿qué clase de lugar es este?"

-"Nos encontramos en un cuartel secreto de la **CIA**, un lugar que Euridice y yo hemos habitado durante años."- La mente gala maquiló la información

-"Eso quiere decir que ustedes viven como testigos protegidos"- Más que una pregunta aquello era una afirmación. Orfeo apoyó la nuca en la silla, observando el techo

-"Correcto. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos que abandonar a nuestros hijos por seguridad"- A Camus le interesaba mucho saber sobre los motivos que les habían orillado a realizar tan penosa medida; aunque no se consideraba con derecho a preguntar. -"Por el momento no hablaremos de ello"- Continuó el peliazul como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. -"Esa información te lo proporcionaré llegado el momento, si es que debes enterarte."- Enseguida volvió a acomodarse de forma que pudiera verle a la cara. -"¿Sabes por qué estas aquí, hablando conmigo?"- El pelirrojo sabía cual era la respuesta; sin embargo, prefirió razonar cuanto había presenciado

-"Por venganza"- Dijo aún más serio, casi con un tono gélido. -"Ustedes me necesitan para acabar con la _**SD-6**_."- Para asombro del francés, Orfeo negó

-"Camus, no todo en esta vida gira en torno a la venganza. La razón de que te encuentres delante de mí es porque quiero salvar tu vida"- Las pupilas caoba titilaron. El semblante del peliazul ya no parecía tan severo, incluso parecía acongojado. -"A pesar de encontrarme tras estas cuatro paredes"- Señaló con desprecio la habitación -"Soy consiente de todo lo que ha acontecido en la vida de mis hijos..."- Camus bajó la mirada. De nuevo sentía esa espina de culpa. -"Sé que has hecho mucho por Milo y te lo agradezco"- El taheño volvió a sorprenderse ¿Acaso ellos eran conocedores de más información que él mismo? Es que no recordaba haber hecho grandes cosas por Milo... ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que le dijo Mu, acerca de cómo la _**SD-6**_ sometió su mente para hacerle olvidar ciertas cosas? Si era por eso, tal vez había algo dentro del pasado que lo ataba aún más a Milo...

-"Quisiera recordarlo"- Pensó en voz alta.

-"Lo harás"- Afirmó el peliazul con una sutil sonrisa. -"Por ahora debes concentrar tu atención en lo que crees que sea más importante"- Hizo una pausa, esperando que el galo estabilizara sus ideas.

-"Nosotros te ofrecemos dos caminos, Camus."

-"Dos caminos..."- Repitió

-"Sí. El primero te convertirá en un doble agente, trabajando para la **CIA** y al mismo tiempo para la _**SD-6**_. Básicamente, tú nos pasarás la información más relevante que puedas obtener. Nosotros te daremos contra misiones y te mantendremos protegido. El único riesgo es que si te descubren tendrás que vivir como testigo protegido, tal como Euridice y yo lo hemos hecho."- El francés no pensaba que eso fuera vivir. Incluso creía que de pasar una situación como esa prefería morir antes que existir otra vez enclaustrado.

-"¿Cuál es el segundo camino?"- Orfeo se mostró un poco lúgubre.

-"El olvido completo. Tus recuerdos, tu vida entera será borrada de tu memoria. Camus Noiret dejará de existir, y vivirás con una nueva identidad, oculto, como un testigo protegido. Si alguien te reconoce, tú no podrás hacer lo mismo. En pocas palabras, nacerás de nuevo, salvo que esta vez lo harás con veintitrés años. El riesgo de esta operación es que puedes volverte loco, y permanecer internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, muerto a los ojos de todo el mundo."- Era un destino excesivamente funesto. Inclusive, la piel se le erizaba al concebir la segunda probabilidad; aunque era tentador pensar que sus fantasmas serían disipados.

-"Para abandonar este lugar tengo que escoger cualquiera de los dos"- De nuevo era una afirmación.

-"Ahora que conoces ciertas cosas, me temo que esa medida es necesaria."- Respondió Orfeo, dándole la impresión a Camus de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con las prevenciones.

-"No es fácil para mi tomar una decisión"- Respondió poniéndose de pie, frotándose la cara con las manos como si quisiera borrar algo.

-"No tienes que darme tu respuesta definitiva ahora, Camus. Te puedo dar un par de días para pensarlo"- El pelirrojo dejó de caminar como león encerrado.

-"Pero usted sabe que no puedo hacerlo, ya que si la _**SD-6**_ se entera de mi desaparición..."

-"Eso ya tiene arreglo."- Respondió Orfeo. -"En los días que llevas aquí planeamos una cuartada. Como te lo dije hace rato, mientras permanezcas con nosotros, tu vida no correrá peligro."- El galo formuló dos cuestionamientos

¿En que consistía la famosa cuartada?

¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que encontró a Mu robando el zafiro? A juzgar por lo que decía, consideraba que fueron semanas...

-"Milo"- Dijo de pronto un poco asustado, mirando sin querer, la cara de su padre.

-"Él esta tranquilo, no te inquietes"- Comentó como si de nuevo hubiera leído sus pensamientos; no obstante, tuvo la ligera sospecha que Marín le había contado lo que hablaron cuando ambos estuvieron secuestrados en México.

Ahora su cabeza era un caos. Había cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, y por las que su mente pedía a gritos una respuesta. Podía percibir un tenue dolor que se acrecentaba en su sien izquierda, y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al saber que delante de él se encontraba su.. ¿Suegro?.

¿Por donde comenzar? ¿Qué decir?

-"Señor... ¿Cuál es la cuartada?"- Preguntó intentando dejar a un lado el tema sobre su relación con Milo.

-" Mu Modigliani se encontraba de vacaciones en Australia, navegando en su yate privado cuando te encontraron perdido en el mar, flotando. Parecía que estabas muerto cuando te subieron. Pasaste días en su residencia vacacional, siendo examinado por su médico personal..."- Hizo una pausa. Al parecer disfrutaba la mueca de asombro que tenía el galo plasmada en su rostro. -"Cuando despertaste, y como no te encontrabas en condiciones optimas para viajar, llamó a Shaka y le dijo que estabas con él, que habías sufrido un accidente y que ya estabas fuera de peligro; pero que aún te encontrabas convaleciente. Una vez sabiéndolo él, debía contárselo a Kanon y este a tus jefes –Minos y Hades-. Si estas en su mansión seria muy difícil ponerte en contacto con la _**SD-6**_"- Tomó un poco de aire. -"Mi hijo se mostró muy interesado en saber más acerca de tu bienestar, inclusive quería viajar hasta donde estabas para cuidarte él mismo..."- Camus volvió a bajar la mirada, sumamente acalorado. -"Mu lo tranquilizó y le dijo que pronto regresarías a la mansión, que no era necesario que él viajara. Unos días después, Mu Modigliani sufrió un asalto."- El pelirrojo se mostró asustado, provocándole una carcajada al peliazul -"Descuida. Todo fue planeado para ingresar a la segunda parte del plan."- El galo respiró, tranquilo. -"Habiéndote recuperado y viajando hacia el aeropuerto, su coche fue interceptado. Peleaste valientemente por defender a Mu Modigliani, incluso te hirieron de bala en el brazo; aunque la herida no era de cuidado. De esa forma te convertiste en el guardaespaldas provisional de Mu Modigliani. ¡Ah! Y he de agregar que Shaka esta muy complacido por tu trabajo"- Camus sonrió, mitad sorprendido, mitad fascinado; casi con la sensación en las palmas por aplaudir ante aquél relato, como si le acabaran de contar la mejor película de acción de todos los tiempos.

-"Vaya"- Finalizó. Parecía encantado con el plan. De pronto tuvo un pensamiento intranquilizador -"Pero, señor, ¿Qué pasaría si la _**SD-6**_ se encontraba vigilando? Se darían cuenta que yo jamás estuve con Mu Modigliani..."

-"También pensamos en eso. Lo resolvimos con ayuda de tu hermana"- Para una persona que toda su vida creció solo, aquella palabra le resultaba sumamente extraña. -"Marín se está haciendo pasar por ti, con ayuda de un muy buen disfraz"- Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el pelirrojo intentaba acomodar todas las ideas que le llegaban a la cabeza. Inclusive sentía como si esta fuera una computadora, cuyo disco duro esta en proceso de partición. -"Como te darás cuenta, puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensarte bien las cosas. Sin presiones..."

-"¿Se da cuenta de lo que me ofrece?"- Interrumpió mostrándose ensombrecido otra vez. -"Durante un año he pedido olvidarme de todo y conseguir un poco paz ¿Quién le asegura que no voy a acobardarme y a elegir morir en vida?"

-"Por qué sé quien eres. Y créeme, la sangre que corre por tus venas no te lo va a permitir..."

«_La peor parte aún no ha pasado, y las verdades están a medias. ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que clase de personas fueron nuestros padres? Y lo que es aún peor... ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa quién es su padre biológico?_»

La voz de Marín, mientras él -según- se encontraba dormido, llegó a su cabeza de golpe

-"Quiero saberlo"- Dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie para exigirle la verdad al peliazul, quien lo observó de forma desconcertada.

-"¿El qué?"

-"¿Quiénes son mis padres?"- Cuestionó. Orfeo pareció dudar

-"Si te soy sincero, no creo que sea correcto decírtelo ahora. Has recibido demasiada información y puede que..."

-"Tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones"- Protestó de forma fría. -"Y si voy a continuar con esto, no quiero más secretos en mi vida"- El oji azul pareció encontrar valido su argumento, por lo que le hizo una seña como invitación a tomar asiento de nuevo, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar

-"De acuerdo."- Dijo. Aquello iba a costarle tanto trabajo, como el querer explicar la causa de la existencia humana. -"Para hablarte de ti, primero tengo que hablarte de mí. Antes de que tú y Marin nacieran, yo comenzaba a trabajar para la **CIA**. Después de algún tiempo, conocí a una mujer maravillosa: Euridice. Ella no era una agente del gobierno de los estados unidos. Nos casamos, y un par de años después, cuando Mariah y Milo nacieron, me confesó que trabajaba para la _**KGB**_. Yo me sentí traicionado, pese a que ella me juró muchas veces que su amor por mi la había reformado, yo estaba cegado por la ira"- Camus entendió el porque de la comprensión que Euridice había tenido, así como sus palabras tan reconfortantes. -"Tuvimos problemas por un tiempo, hasta que ella pasó meses en prisión, bajo investigación; pero no hubo pruebas contundentes que la acusaran de haber cometido crímenes. Ella jamás me traicionó. Le mintió a su organización para proteger nuestras vidas a costa del peligro que la suya corría."

-"Así fue como entró en la **CIA**."- Afirmó el galo.

-"Sí. Poco tiempo después, ella nos ayudó a encontrar más pistas sobre el paradero de las cuevas de Hitler, y toda la información necesaria. En una misión descubrimos cosas sorprendentes, pero por todo lo que estaba en juego, decidimos destruir esa información. Infortunadamente, la _**SD-6**_ contaba con dos peligros limpiadores, los cuales eran mandados como agentes especiales para hacerse cargo de nosotros. Camus, esos agentes eran... tus padres."- El pelirrojo se aferró a la silla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dilataban como dos platos. -"Hilda y Apolo Augier..."

Cuando Camus salió del orfanato y fue reclutado por la _**SD-6**_, al no pertenecer a ninguna familia, Hades le proporcionó el apellido Noiret; en resumen, acababa de enterarse que su verdadero apellido era Augier.

El pelirrojo colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios, mientras se ponía en pie y fijaba la vista en un punto ilegible.

-"¿Unos asesinos?"- Fueron sus únicas palabras. Orfeo intentaba no mirarlo, aunque le preocupaba la forma violenta en que pudiera reaccionar.

-"Te dije... que no era buena idea..."- Murmuró el peliazul; sin embargo, el galo volvió a sentarse, tomó aire y se armó de todo su autocontrol para seguir escuchando.

-"Por favor. Yo necesito saber más"- Podría sonar algo masoquista; pero él era de las personas que preferían recibir todo el trago amargo de golpe, a tomarlo en suaves dosis. Orfeo parecía dudar

-"Tal vez debamos tomar un descanso..."

-"Fue por ellos..."- Lo interrumpió el taheño. -"De alguna forma mis padres los extorsionaron y ustedes tuvieron que esconderse"- El oji azul no respondió, se mostró atónito. -"Apolo e Hilda descubrieron que ustedes tenían información, así que los amenazaron y ustedes se vieron obligados a separar a la familia... de lo contrario matarían a Mariah... y a Milo..."- Por un momento le fue imposible tomar un poco de aire. Orfeo no aceptó su conclusión; lo peor es que tampoco la negó. Nuevamente la culpa envolvía al francés, quien ahora sabía que llevaba la sangre de las personas que había traído pena a la vida de los seres que más lo habían amado en el mundo. -"Soy hijo de dos asesinos..."- Masculló, tocándose la frente con las yemas de los dedos.

-"Camus, ven conmigo"- Dijo el peliazul serio, levantándose de su silla para dirigirse fuera del pasillo. El pelirrojo siguió sus pasos como zombi, aún perturbado por todo lo que acababa de oír.

Orfeo lo condujo por el pasillo, en la dirección contraria a la habitación donde había mantenido su conversación con Euridice. El galo se mantenía bajo el más estricto mutismo, sumergido entre las revelaciones e imágenes recientes que acudían a su mente, perforando su cráneo como ácido.

Después de algunos minutos, el padre de Milo se detuvo frente a una puerta amplia de color negro. Dio media vuelta y posó las manos sobre los hombros del taheño

-"No vamos a presionarte para que tomes una decisión."- Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa –"Únicamente quiero que seas consiente que una vez tomada, no habrá macha atrás. Piensa en lo negativo y positivo de cada opción."- A pesar de lo fácil que le mostraba la situación, Camus sabía que era cosa difícil ante tanto dolor; sin embargo, asintió, aceptando tomar su consejo. Entonces, pudo apreciar un gesto en los labios del peliazul, que juraría, no había realizado en años: En los bordes de la boca de Orfeo se plasmaba una paternal sonrisa. El galo también sonrió, agradecido por ese gesto.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y avanzó delante del taheño.

Aquella habitación era un amplio gimnasio; lo supo al ver las argollas y los demás instrumentos que ahí se encontraban; aunque en aquél momento no tenía la intención de apreciar el lugar, por lo que simplemente siguió a Orfeo hacia una esquina, donde se encontraba colgado un saco de boxeo. Camus no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle la causa por la que lo había guiado hasta ahí, ya que en ese mismo momento, el peliazul le colocaba una venda blanca por el dorso, por cada uno de los dedos, la muñeca y el resto del brazo hasta que llegara a su fin; de forma que pudiera cubrir cada una de las manos, para después, colocarle un par de guantes de boxeo.

-"Cuando me enteré del destino funesto que había mi tenido hijo, hace muchos años, supe que la vida tranquila que había planeado para él no funcionaría."- Explicaba, mientras terminaba de amararle las agujetas. –"Nosotros queríamos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y para darles seguridad los mandamos a un orfanato; aunque para serte sincero, uno debía ser cuidado por mi hermano, dejamos instrucciones para que eso sucediera. Radamanthys tenía que buscar a Mariah en el orfanato de Francia..."

-"Donde estaba Milo..."- Dijo Camus en forma pensativa, sin darse cuenta. Al 'reaccionar', supo que el efímero recuerdo, o sueño, que había tenido, era tan real como Orfeo.

-"Hubo un error. Mariah terminó en el albergue de New York, y Milo en Francia; donde estabas tú."- La cabeza del taheño daba demasiadas vueltas, incluso percibía una ligera punzada en la cabeza, por arriba del oído derecho. Orfeo terminó de amarrarle los guantes. Se colocó detrás del saco de boxeo y continuó. –"Artemis era una agente que trabajaba en la **CIA**, por lo que fue de las primeras personas en enterarse del 'accidente'; no obstante, ella no sabía que seriamos reclutados como testigos protegidos. El hecho de que tampoco buscara a uno de los gemelos, también fue parte del plan."- Camus se mostró intrigado. –"Aquella noche teníamos una reunión muy importante. Alguien se iba a encargar de cuidarlos porque no podían ir con nosotros; pero, uno de ellos comenzó a llorar y no nos quedó más salida..."

-"Que llevarlo con ustedes"- Completó el galo frunciendo el entrecejo; no a modo de enojo, sino concentrándose. –"Así que para el mundo, Mariah Belafonte estaba muerta."- Terminó de decir en voz baja, aún pensando en la situación que tuvieron que armar, y porque ella no llevaba el apellido de su padre.

-"Exactamente"- Calificó el peliazul. –"Artemis era una de las mejores agentes activas que tenía la **CIA**. Fue una verdadera lastima cuando recibimos la llamada de auxilio y cuando perdimos contacto con ella..."- Cerró los ojos recordando aquél día, la última vez que la agencia central de inteligencia tuvo noticias de ella.

-"_No creo que el agente Bolton me delatara, quizá ellos se dieron cuenta_"- Se percibía su voz preocupada a través de la radio. En seguida se escuchó un disparo. La señal se volvió difusa. Orfeo y Euridice escucharon un sollozo, lo que les hizo palidecer al saber que su hijo iba en ese auto y que aquél clamor podía pertenecerle... –"_¡Shaka! Dime que estas bien_"- Por un segundo se tranquilizaron; pero, enseguida, el corazón les dio un vuelco al escuchar también la voz del pequeño Milo

-"_No esta herido_"- Inmediatamente la comunicación se cortó.

Orfeo aún recordaba que un sudor frío le corría por la frente. También se veía apretando los puños con impotencia, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ayudar, o por averiguar la suerte final que correría su pequeño.

Reclinó la cabeza en el costal, de forma que pudo ocultar su rostro para que Camus no se diera cuenta de la gota cristalina que pendía por su mejilla.

-"A partir de ese día continué vigilándolo desde las sombras"- Prosiguió su conversación, con la voz aparentemente cortada. –"Me maldije por no saber que había mandado a uno de mis propios hijos a la boca del lobo."- Camus no entendía porque se expresaba de esa forma, a menos que...

-"Entonces, ¿Esta usted enterado de lo que ocurrió después del accidente?"- Preguntó un poco incómodo. Podría ser obvia la respuesta; pero considerando que Radamanthys tenía muchos medios financieros, cabía la posibilidad de que lo mantuviera en secreto...

-"El hospital psiquiátrico..."- Le oyó murmurar en tono lúgubre. Eso era un si.

-"..."- Ya no encontró palabras para cambiar de tema, suponiendo que el peliazul se encontraba sumamente furioso.

-"Este saco me ayudó a descargarme muchas veces"- Continuó hablando Orfeo, señalando el bulto que sostenía. –"Puede que haga lo mismo por ti"- Camus se miró los puños, un tanto dudoso. Ya no sentía aquél veneno recorriendo sus venas; ahora sentía lastima y mucha tristeza. Nuevamente el peliazul leyó sus pensamientos, por lo que aún sabiendo el daño que le causaría, le obligó a entrar en un estado de catarsis –"Piensa que... tú propio padre te jugó de la manera más cruel..."

-"¿Mi padre?"- Masculló, retrocediendo, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

_«¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa quién es su padre biológico?_»

Escuchó la voz de Marín.

Entonces comprendió.

Los labios le temblaron, al igual que las piernas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Despegó los labios sin emitir sonido. Sus ojos poco a poco se mostraron gélidos, adquiriendo un tono rubí, en tanto hacia esfuerzos increíbles por retener las lágrimas.

Lentamente se acercó al bulto: El puño derecho se incrustó en el saco, seguido por el izquierdo, derecho y así, sucesivamente, mientras las palabras se agolpaban en sus oídos y hacían repique en su cabeza; como una campanada.

Hades le había mentido, lo había engañado de la forma más desalmada para retenerlo a su lado, para que acatara sus ordenes con el pretexto de cobrar la venganza contra la _**KGB**_; sin embargo, ya conocía la verdad, una cruel, demasiado dolorosa para soportarla, pero al fin al cabo la verdad. Sus puños cobraron fuerza y rapidez; mientras la oscuridad de su alma se limpiaba, al tiempo que los segundos avanzaban...

**-o-.-o-**

Euridice entró en la oficina con paso resuelto, pese a que no podía disimular incertidumbre. Unos minutos atrás, Orfeo la mandó llamar; y aunque no le explicó el motivo, ella sabía que era un asunto relacionado con Camus. Así que al entrar, no le asombró verlo sentado delante del peliazul. Lo que la cautivó fue la forma en la que su cabeza se encontraba inclinada, reposando sobre el puño cerrado, que se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón.

Orfeo, que se encontraba mucho más serio que en otras ocasiones, le hizo una seña para que tomara la silla al estribor del galo. Ella obedeció sin chistar, y sin apartar la mirada del muchacho francés. Al tenerlo de perfil, notó que tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Su rostro –con visibles manchas de sudor-, al menos, ya no mostraba amargura, aunque tampoco se podía decir que estaba feliz. Euridice también se dio cuenta que llevaba vendados los nudillos de las manos; así que levantando las cejas y le dirigió una mirada a su marido, el cual asintió. Entonces ella arrugó el ceño, expresando su inconformidad.

Camus se encontraba pensativo, y ni siquiera parecía haberse enterado que la rubia estaba sentada a su lado. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era tomar la decisión más acertada: Exponer su vida para exterminar los planes de Hades, o, elegir el camino del eterno olvido.

-"No tienes..."- Empezó a hablar Orfeo, intentando asegurarle que tenía un poco de tiempo para reflexionar profundamente; sin embargo, el taheño levantó la cabeza

-"He tomado una decisión"- Los labios de Euridice se separaron unos milímetros, sus pupilas titilantes se posaron en el perfil galo, y su mano diestra rodeó la más próxima del muchacho. Camus suspiro. Miró a la rubia, después al peliazul y dijo: -"El cerdo al que no puedo llamar padre –Hades-, nos ha arrebato muchas cosas"- Sus ojos se mostraron llenos de odio, el cual desapareció ante la mención de otras personas –"Así que quiero ser agente doble por ustedes; pero principalmente por aquellos que tanto me han querido: Milo y Mariah."- Orfeo y Eurdice intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa conmovida. –"Sin embargo, antes de convertirme en un agente incógnito dentro de la _**SD-6**_, tengo... dos condiciones..."- Otra vez volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, salvo que esta vez, se mostraba intrigada.

-"Camus, si en nuestras manos esta concedértelas ten por seguro que lo haremos."- Aseguró Orfeo, solemne.

-"Si cariño, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"- El galo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-"Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos... todo lo que ese cerdo me arrebató..."- Habló con desprecio, oprimiendo enérgicamente los dientes, y comprimiendo los dedos. Euridice centró la vista en la faz seria de su esposo, el que entrelazaba las manos sobre su regazo y se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla para mirar mejor al taheño.

-"¿Cuál es la segunda?"- Preguntó Orfeo, comprimiendo suavemente el gesto. Camus dejó escapar un suspiro

-"Quiero saber donde esta ella... Mariah... Quiero visitar su tumba..."- Sus pupilas temblaron.

Tanto Orfeo como Euridice permanecieron en silencio, observando fijamente al pelirrojo. Ambos sabían donde se encontraba, porque también estaban al tanto sobre quien había corrido con los gatos: Milo lo había hecho sin saber que era su hermana. La cosa era que Camus no conocía estos pormenores...

-"De acuerdo"- Consintió el peliazul, para mayor asombro de Euridice. Con la silla se hizo hacia atrás, dejando un espacio entre el escritorio que le permitiera abrir uno de los cajones y sacar un fólder de color piñón. Depositó el documento en la superficie lisa, sacó un bolígrafo de la bolsa delantera de su camisa, abrió el fólder y firmó en la primera línea disponible. Al terminar se lo pasó a Euridice, quien miró primero a Camus y luego a su esposo; después, garabateó algo en la última línea. Cuando el francés iba a tomar el fólder, Orfeo se lo quitó. –"Prefería que firmaras una vez que cumpla mi palabra"- Explicó el peliazul guardando los documentos en su sitio.

-"Aunque parezca extraño, señor, yo confío en usted"- Comentó. El padre de Milo sonrió.

-"Gracias, Camus. Sé que en una situación tan delicada como la tuya, debe ser muy difícil confiar en alguien; aún así, permíteme dictaminar que seas el último en firmar nuestro pacto cuando cumplamos tus condiciones."- El pelirrojo abrió la boca, tal vez para emitir una protesta; pero un agarre por parte de Euridice, en su muñeca, le distrajo

-"Créeme cariño, es inútil discutir con él"- Dijo con una mueca solaz –"Lo mejor es que aceptes sus términos"- Camus no pareció muy convencido; aunque al final aceptó.

-"Muy bien"- Prosiguió Orfeo. –"Marin y Mu deben ocuparse de otras cosas; así que, tendremos que comenzar de inmediato a devolverte tus recuerdos."- Se dirigió a su cónyuge –"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."- La rubia afirmó con la cabeza. Se levantó, y sonriéndole a Camus lo invitó a seguirla.

-"Todo estará bien"- Le dijo. El galo se despidió con una mirada del peliazul, para enseguida ser conducido por Euridice a través de un nuevo pasillo, que se encontraba más iluminado que los anteriores.

El trayecto terminó en una sala más amplia que la oficina de Orfeo. Aquella era una habitación con una silla reclinada, parecida a las que tienen los dentistas en sus consultorios; tenía tres paredes de sólido muro, mientras que una, se encontraba compuesta por vidrio. Del otro lado de la ventana se encontraba un micrófono, sobre un escritorio. Camus conocía una habitación como esa en la _**SD-6**_. Esta se usaba para los exámenes psicológicos; es decir, ahí los especialistas revisaban a fondo las mentes de los agentes, sobre todo cuando había información de por medio y estos, aparentemente, la habían olvidado.

-"Recuéstate"- Le indicó Euridice, amablemente, señalándole el sillón. Camus parecía entre asustado y emocionado, sin saber cuales serian los resultados finales de aquellas pruebas. Una vez acomodado, la rubia procedió a colocarle unos aparatos en la cien –"Esto medirá tus ondas cerebrales y me avisará por si tienes algún problema"- Explicó. Enseguida le descubrió un poco el pecho y le puso un cardiograma –"Como sabes, esto mide tus pulsaciones y prevendrá que te de un infarto."- Se dirigió a la habitación contigua, a donde se encontraba el escritorio y el micrófono. Se colocó tras el aparato amplificador de voz, contuvo aire, lo desechó y enseguida estuvo lista para realizar su misión

Camus estaba un poco inquieto, sin saber cuales serian los resultados finales y si podría recuperar los recuerdos que su propio padre, vilmente, le había robado. En ese momento se encontraba pensando en lo que podría descubrir de su pasado, cuando los párpados comenzaron a cansarse y el cuerpo le pareció cada vez más pesado. Se preguntó si aquello era un buen síntoma o algo que estuviera relacionado con lo que Euridice y él estaba haciendo; sin embargo, pronto las ideas parecían evaporarse, y las imágenes mezcladas con los sonidos, lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer.

** - - **

Después de desvelarse realizando un trabajo de investigación para la clase de sociales, ahora que tenia un momento para descansar en la biblioteca de la escuela, apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, intentado relajarse y descansar un poco los ojos; sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba con la boca abierta y roncando

-"Oye..."- Alguien estaba moviendo su hombro; pero se encontraba tan cansado que los párpados se negaban a replegarse –"Oye, despierta..."

-"_Cinco minutos más.. por favor..._"- Pensó; aunque enseguida aquél pensamiento lo hizo sobresaltarse, y por consiguiente caerse hacia atrás, con todo y silla. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el piso, con la vista fija en el techo. Escuchó algunas risas y supo que era él la distracción del momento. Un sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas. Acto seguido quiso incorporarse, quedando de rodillas delante de la mesa de la biblioteca, sanándose la cabeza por el golpe

-"Lo siento mucho."- Escuchó una voz suave, dulce. Levantó la cabeza y encontró una persona que se le hacia muy familiar: Tenia los ojos azules, la piel blanca y el cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta, con unas cuantas ondas de cabello que le colgaban sobre la cara. Era una muchacha muy bonita, y tenía la impresión de conocerla, pese a que algo le dijera que ya la había visto antes. –"De haber sabido que reaccionarias de esa forma no te hubiera despertado"- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su mismo nivel, sin dejar de sonreírle –"¿Te hiciste daño?"- Camus, que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, negó con la cabeza.

Se sabia embelesado; aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era por su belleza o porque le recordaba a 'alguien'.

–"Me alegra que estés bien"- Volvió a hablar la joven, sonriendo mayormente. –"Sólo quería decirte que uno de los profesores me mandó a buscarte, y me pidió que te diera esto"- Le extendió una hoja de papel doblado en cuatro partes. El pelirrojo miró su mano, luego tomó el recado

-"Gracias..."- Dijo apenado. La muchacha se levantó sin dejar de sonreírle

-"Nos vemos."- Y se marchó, dejando aún pasmado al francés.

Cuando Camus reaccionó desdobló la hoja

**«Cuarta hora. Gimnasio. Permiso concedido por el director Lune...» **

Un código. Debía faltar a clases para encontrarse ahí con uno de sus superiores y que este le dijera si había pasado la prueba y se convertiría en agente de la **CIA **(Aunque ahora sabemos que era para ingresar a la _**SD-6**_). La pregunta era, ¿Aquella rubia era parte de la agencia?

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del suelo, tomó sus cosas y fue tras ella...

** - - **

Camus se levantó sobresaltado.

Ahora entendía porque Hades le había quitado sus recuerdos con Mariah...

-"Cariño, ¿Estás...?"- Pero el galo se zafó como pudo del sillón y corrió fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, como si no quisiera que en la vida volviera a abrirse, y se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad

-"¡Maldito!"- Injurió en un susurro, cerrando los puños –"Hades lo manipuló todo desde el principio..."- Dijo para si mismo, sintiendo que las pupilas le ardían, y que nuevamente el odio invadía su sistema. –"Él quería que me encontrara con Mariah, que le contara mi secreto para que él tuviera una excusa para matarla..."- Porque si hubiera sido una agente de la _**KGB**_, ese recado no se lo hubiera entregado ella; y si Camus hubiera recordado aquella escena, inmediatamente sabría que su fallecida novia no era una traidora. Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora presentía que Hades conocía la identidad de Mariah como hija de sus enemigos: Orfeo y Euridice Belafonte... ¿Entonces, sabía que Milo también era su hijo y lo había mandado precisamente a él a la mansión para que también lo lastimara?

**-o-.-o-**

Unas cuantas semanas a tras había sido conocedor de las más crueles verdades, también había tenido en sus manos la oportunidad de escoger el olvido para que los fantasmas del pasado dejaran de atormentarlo. A cambió decidió recuperar sus memorias y visitar el último lugar donde reposaba la mujer que tanto había amado.

En aquella tarde del mes de Agosto, de camino al cementerio, sentado al lado de Milo, Camus observaba por la ventanilla de la limosina las calles, las casas, los habitantes; todo lo se mostraba delante de él en esos momentos.

Para empezar, el custodio recuperó parte de sus recuerdos gracias a Euridce. Un par de días después, regresó a la mansión, donde un ansioso Milo lo derribó al suelo al abalanzarse sobre él; abrazándolo, besándolo, y diciéndole las mismas palabras que pronunciaba sólo para Camus, donde expresaba sus sentimientos más profundos. El pelirrojo recibió con vasto agrado sus mimos, aunque le resultó a sí mismo muy difícil explicar la sensación que lo había atacado al verle...

Euridice y Orfeo esperaron un tiempo prudente para revelarle la localización de la tumba de Mariah, advirtiéndole que la _**SD-6**_ podía tenerla vigilada. De esa forma, cuando Shaka permitió que Camus volviera a tener vacaciones, y que Milo argumentó que no podía permanecer más tiempo lejos de él, ambos se encaminaron a visitarla.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo en el cementerio, al rubio por poco le da un colapso al reconocer ese lugar. Observó la espalda del custodio, quien caminaba lentamente entre las criptas, con la mano, aparentemente, sobre el lóbulo.

-"_Dispones de quince minutos '__**Fénix **_(1)_'..._"- Le dijo una voz en el oído–"_Sabemos que no es mucho, pero si la __**SD-6**__ te descubre..._"

-"Descuida '_vigilante_' (2)Muchas gracias"- Terminó la comunicación. A partir de ese instante gozaría de quince minutos de intimidad; aunque algunos agentes aún se aseguraban de que el terreno fuera seguro, pero ellos se ubicaban a varios metros de distancia del galo y del millonario.

En cuanto notó que Milo no lo seguía se detuvo, y volteó la cabeza para saber el motivo por el que le había dejado solo.

–"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó dando la vuelta completamente. El rubio no respondió.

¿Qué pasaría si Camus se enteraba que él había enterrado a su novia? No consideraba que tuviera algo de malo, pero Camus no recordaba que se vieron en el pasillo la noche que ella murió; eso quería decir, que Milo no conocía nada acerca de su vida –relativamente-. Era una situación complicada, y no se sentía con ánimos de hacer comentarios alusivos a esa situación.

-"No me digas que los cementerios no te gustan, puesto que has visitado a tu tía cientos de veces"- Dijo en tono indignado, fingido. Milo negó vigorosamente

-"No se trata de eso... es que... preferiría dejarte solo, un rato"- El pelirrojo le sonrió. Caminó hasta él, le tomó la mano y avanzaron por entre las tumbas, caminando hasta el lugar que le habían indicado.

La compañía del rubio lo tranquilizaba, lo hacia sentir más fuerte; sin embargo, esa fortaleza pareció disolverse en cuanto estuvo a dos metros de la lápida y leyó la siguiente inscripción, en letras doradas:

**«Mariah Neveu. **

**Una criatura encantadora. **

**( – 2006) »**

Milo se mordió el labio, angustiado.

El nombre de la chica lo supo gracias a los vecinos. La segunda inscripción se la había recomendado una señora que la conocía, y que vivía en el mismo piso. El único dato del que no había sido conocedor, era de la fecha de su nacimiento.

A pesar de lo que le preocupaba al rubio, Camus no tenía cabeza, ni corazón, para criticar la falta de información en la cripta; en ese momento se encontraba destrozado. Milo le escuchó emitir una exhalación angustiada, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente; después le soltó la mano, y en lugar de caminar hacia la tumba, se colocó delante del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza. El millonario le escuchaba sollozar; ya que aunque tuviera la cara hundida en su pecho, el sonido no se apagaba. Milo le rodeó con sus brazos, desplazando sus manos por la espalda y caballera gala, para tranquilizarlo, para hacerle sentir que se encontraba a su lado, que nada lo lastimaría mientras él estuviera cerca. Milo sentía que se le partía el corazón, y que el mismo dolor que Camus estaba experimentando, poco a poco lo invadía; como si hubiera conocido a la muchacha y lamentara su muerte.

El pelirrojo se apartó del rubio, quedamente; lo miró directamente a los ojos con sus pupilas cristalinas, y le sonrió con amargura. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del rubio, y depositó un beso suave en sus labios; después, deslizo los dedos por sus pómulos, secando el recorrido de aflicción

-"_Ojalá supieras que tus lágrimas son por tu hermana..._"- Pensó el galo.

_**My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins**_

A continuación, se dio la vuelta, exhalando; caminó hasta la tumba de Mariah, donde colocó una flor que había llevado consigo todo el camino: una _**Black-Eyed Susan**_ (3). Enseguida se puso de rodillas, tocando con sus dedos la inscripción dorada. –"Estoy aquí, mi amor..."- Dijo en voz baja, sintiendo aún el nudo en la garganta. –"No sabes como pensé en ti... en nuestro hijo..."- Sonrió con aflicción, al mismo tiempo que dos gotas se desprendían de sus ojos y tocaban el dorso de su mano, que ahora reposaba en la pierna. –"Tengo tanto que decirte... Yo..."- Incapaz de articular palabra, se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndola. Agachó la cabeza y continuó llorando.

_**Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name**_

Milo se encontraba detrás de él, observando sus movimientos, su desconsuelo. Según lo que él podía observar, esa mujer había significado demasiado para Camus; así que la tarea para conquistarlo resultaba más titánica de lo que se hubiera imaginado. (4)

¿Desistiría en su intento?

-"Sé que sabrás perdonarme..."- Continuó el francés, levantando, otra vez, la cabeza. –"Siempre supiste hacerlo"- Sonrió de forma añorante, para enseguida, limpiarse el rostro con la mano zurda. –"Y... hay alguien que quiero que conozcas..."- En la misma posición, movió la cabeza hacia atrás, junto con el brazo diestro para indicarle a Milo que se aproximara. El rubio se mostró inseguro; después, le sonrió y le tomó la mano, para arrodillarse a su lado. –"Helo aquí."- Dijo el taheño apoyando la cien en el hombro de su pareja –"La persona a quien le debo volver a nacer: Milo Belafonte"- El mencionado sintió que sus mejillas ardían; pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. –"Milo, quiero presentarte a Mariah Neveu, mi prometida... ex prometida"- Rectificó. –"_Tu hermana_"- Pensó. El rubio hizo reparo en como su voz volvió a quebrarse y el temblor que le había azotado.

-"Mucho... gusto..."- En ese momento se apoderó de él una profunda tristeza; y nuevamente tuvo la idea de que eso se debía al hecho de que ella hubiera muerto. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero la afligía el saber que ya no estaba.

_**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything**_

Camus, por su parte, sintió que no podía ocultarle más información; pero tampoco podía proporcionársela o lo pondría en peligro.

« _Sé que algo te preocupa. Cuando te veo a los ojos ellos me lo dicen todo..._ »

Recordó esas palabras que le dijo en su habitación, la mañana que se despertó sobresaltado.

-"Milo... ella... ella murió por causa mía..."- El rubio lo observó de forma inquisitiva. Camus no se atrevió a corresponderle –"Ahora no puedo decirte la verdadera razón; pero... quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que si decirte la verdad no significara enterrarte... en este mismo momento te lo diría todo."- Milo no comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, y prefirió no pensar en ello. –"Sólo puedo confesarte que ella es la persona que más amé en el mundo. Con decirte que íbamos a tener un hijo... por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo; quería darle el hogar que nunca tuve"

-"¿Recudas el orfanato?"- Le preguntó sorprendido. Para su mayor alegra, el custodio asintió, mirándole a los ojos

-"Recuerdo el día que llegaste; pero aún me faltan muchas cosas..."

-"No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré a recuperar tu memoria"- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Sabia que el galo tenia secretos, que era una persona misteriosa en todo el sentido de la palabra; pero eso no lo hacia entristecer, ni le hacia dejar de quererlo. Ahora se encontraba satisfecho, puesto que Camus le había permitido conocer un poco más de él; así que le soltó la mano para abrazarle, y plasmar un dulce beso en su frente.

_**Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore**_

El galo se dejó envolver, sin replicar, sin pensar en más cosas negativas.

Los siguientes minutos que le restaban de plazo, los usó para explicarle que había estado mucho tiempo molesto con ella, sin tener un motivo certero, omitiendo la información que Hades le había dado y lo dicho por Mu y Marin. También usó ese tiempo para decirle lo que había soñado la primera noche que durmieron juntos. De aquella forma se aseguraba de mostrarle el Camus guardaespaldas, y no al agente doble que había puesto en peligro su propia vida, por las mentiras de Hades, el cerdo al que no podía llamar 'padre'...

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

_Song: __**Nemo**__... interpretada por _**nightwish**__

(1) _**Fénix**_ es el sobrenombre que le fue asignado a Camus.

(2) _**Vigilante**_ es el alias de Mu. Pensé en ponerle fantasma o sombra porque nadie sabe que es un agente, pero me gusta más vigilante.

(3) Esta especie crece silvestre en zonas secas de Estados Unidos y además se cultiva por sus flores de vivos colores. Tiene hojas rígidas vellosas y tallos tenaces. Las flores son compuestas, y tanto el disco central como los "pétalos" están formados por flores diminutas. No sé si ya lo dije... pero es la flor favorita de Mariah n.nU ...

(4) Bueno... no es que Mariah signifique demasiado para Camus... sucede que la culpa es la que lo hace atormentarse de ese modo. Cuando ponga alguno de los recuerdos del orfanato, se comprenderán -espero ..u -

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toooooda mi vida 9.9... no, esperen, creo que el final de Day and night también estaba largo... ash... ya no me acuerdo xDDD... pero el que sigue esta más largo todavía. De hecho creo que tendré que partirlo en dos ..U... y aún así serán dos post por mitad (ya saben que no se admiten más de 30 000 caracteres, y ni la mitad del capitulo ya los abarca)

En fin... ahí esta el capítulo... espero que les guste y que no se les hiciera tedioso .

Besitos .x. .x. .x.


	10. Cap 9: Amor Prohibido

Weee!... el día de hoy sólo pensaba actualizar amigo mio... pero ya que estamos a cinco de enero lo voy a publicar como regalo de día de reyes para todas ustedes n.n... aunque no sé si este capítulo sea muy buena que se los regale... lo digo por lo angustiante o.o... en fin... ojala les guste n.n

Y espero que les traigan muchas cosas lindas los reyes n//n... Nos estamos leyendo

**Capítulo 9**

**_Amor prohibido_**

**_(1era parte)_**

-/KanonxShakaxMu/-

Entre besos y jadeos intensos, dos cuerpos se unían, compartiendo una emoción prohibida y secreta, que sólo se confesaban en esa forma.

_**Tú coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Dame razones para vivir**_

Una y otra vez el peliazul le embestía, escuchándole jalar aire entrecortadamente, pronunciar su nombre con el clamor por mayor placer; observando como ese perfecto rubio se retorcía de placer bajo el peso de su cuerpo, mientras con los labios succionaba su piel. Al llegar al final de su rito, con un profundo gemido, una esencia abandonó su miembro, resbalándose por la entrepierna de su amante.

Jadeando se separaron sólo para cambiar de posición y juntarse de nuevo, con las manos entrelazadas y las frentes unidas. Se miraron sonrientes, en lo que su ritmo respiratorio volvía a la normalidad.

-"Fabuloso, Kanon... como siempre..."- Comentó el de cabellos dorados, colocando la mano en el pecho del otro, y apoyando la barbilla sobre esta, de tal forma que pudo mirarle a los ojos directamente y dejarle ver su sonrisa. Su amante compartió su alegría. Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta atrapar sus labios. Instaló la mano a un lado de su cuerpo, impulsándose hasta quedar encima de él, y continuar sus besos.

_**Tú el dueño de mis sueños**_

_**Quédate en ellos**_

_**Y hazme sentir**_

Unieron las palmas de las manos, jugueteando con sus dedos. Sus labios se unieron sin un fin próximo. Kanon bajó la cabeza y succionó su piel, cada partícula salada que desprendió su cuerpo, y que eran los estragos de su pasión. Shaka tomó una bocanada de aire, que enseguida liberó, cerró los ojos y disfrutó cada una de las caricias que la presión de la boca del peliazul mantenía sobre su barbilla, pectorales y salientes rosadas. Al abrir los ojos notó que la luz solar avanzaba, filtrándose por las cortinas; lo cual le indicio que pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

–"Kanon..."- Lo llamó, apretándole las manos, lamentando tener que interrumpir el momento de pasión. –"Tengo una idea..."- El custodio levantó la cabeza, centrando toda su atención en los edenes del otro.

-"¿Qué es lo que maquila esa cabecita?"- Inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Pervertido. No es nada de eso"- Dijo lacónico, entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Entonces no me interesa."- Y continuó besándole la piel, absorbiendo la dermis que le cubría la yugular. Aquella parte era la más sensible en el rubio, por lo que el hombro y la babilla hicieron esfuerzos por pegarse y evadir a la intrusa papila, en tanto este soltaba una carcajada.

-"Kanon"- Reía –"Espera... Por favor..."- Continuaba riendo, moviendo las piernas por efecto. Kanon se detuvo. Nunca llegaba más lejos de lo permitido por el muchacho rico; aún cuando fuera de broma. El dejar de besarlo no significó apartarse de su cuerpo, sino la fusión de dos miradas parecidas a piedras preciosas: esmeralda y zafiro.

_**Y así en tu misterio**_

_**Poder descubrir**_

_**El sentimiento eterno**_

El peliazul le observa con dedicación, contemplándolo como la obra de arte más hermosa, jamás esculpida.

Le quería demasiado. Tanto, como para dejar la **SD-6** y llevárselo lejos para impedir que Camus cumpliera su misión. Sin embargo, ese profundo amor no era revelado, porque Kanon se sentía indigno en profesarle tal sentimiento. Que si en ese momento estaban juntos, era porque no le importaba ser un juguete sexual, mientras tuviera a la persona que amaba entre sus brazos.

-"¿Recuerdas el día que Camus y Milo salieron a desayunar juntos? (1)"- Inquirió el rubio, sacándole de su embelesamiento.

-"Si. Fue el mismo día que me regalaste el reloj"- Respondió echándole un vistazo al buró, donde se encontraba un flamante presente de oro.

-"Correcto. Pues he pensando que ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi amado primo, debería regalarle este día a los dos; ya sabes, para que salgan juntos o hagan lo que quieran."

-"Percibo que tu generosidad guarda algo más..."- Dijo el peliazul, desconfiado. Shaka le guiñó el ojo antes de responder

-"Digamos. Necesito que me acompañes a pedir su presente. No es que crea que Camus vaya a contarle que quiero regalarle; mas que eso, me gustaría que pasaras este día conmigo."- Contestó. Kanon se lo pensó un momento en tanto se desplazaba a un lado de su amante y quedaba de cara al techo. -"¿No quieres acompañarme?"- Intuyó, al verle guardar silencio.

-"Shaka, no es bueno mezclar los negocios con el placer..."

-"Pero tú no eres mi guardaespaldas, sino Camus; además, te estoy pidiendo que salgamos en plan de pareja."- Respondió sonriente, moviéndose de tal forma que ahora quedaba arriba del agente. El peliazul colocó una mano en su cintura, la otra se posó en la mejilla y se deslizó hacia el oído

¿Realmente era buena idea mantener tanta cercanía con el millonario?

_**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan sólo tú...**_

Kanon sentía que a la larga uno de los dos terminaría muy lastimado; y prefería ser él, antes que el rubio. Después de todo, su trabajo como agente lo obligaba a dejar muchas cosas; ya que como bien decía Hades: '_el bienestar de la agencia depende de sacrificios personales_'. De cualquier forma sabía que otra persona podía darle bienes muchos mayores...

-"¿Kanon?"- La voz del rubio lo 'despertó'.

-"De acuerdo."- Contestó al último, sonriente. Concibiendo la idea de que el ojiazul era feliz, por unos momentos, pero lo era a su lado, y no al de otra persona.

Shaka, sin conocer sus pensamiento, también sonrió. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó hacia adelante produciendo la caída de su cabellera dorada, y selló sus labios con los del custodio.

**-o-.-o-**

Para ser otoño, por la ventana despejada se filtraba el sol más brillante, que jamás hubiera entrado en aquella habitación. Dibujando una línea ancha por la alfombra, terminaba su camino a los pies de la cama, sobre la que un rubio risueño se trepaba dando brincos para atrapar a su presa...

-"¡Basta! ¡No lo dije en serio!"- Exclamó un pelirrojo corriendo fuera de su alcance. Tenía un pantalón holgado de color beige, y una playera blanca de manga corta. Sus pies descalzos recorrían la alfombra malva con rapidez. Milo, que vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta –ambas azules-, no aceptó su comentario. De un salto se colocó cerca del galo, quien siguió corriendo por la habitación, con el rubio casi pisándole los talones.

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

A pesar de la agilidad que el custodio había adquirido gracias a su entrenamiento, no pudo evitar ser capturado por el rubio; quien con un ágil movimiento lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el sillón, con él encima.

–"¡Milo, no!"- Exclamó entre risas, al saberse capturado. Una vez más, el ojiazul hizo casi omiso. Minutos después, los labios del millonario se colocaban en la yugular gala, clavándose en su piel –"¡_Ah..._!"- Fue lo único que pudo expresar el francés al sentirlo sobre su cuello. Después levantó la cabeza y le sonrió en forma juguetona.

-"Ahora ¿qué opinas de los vampiros?"- Le preguntó saboreándose los labios, como si hubiera conseguido absorber un poco de su sangre. Camus sentía que la piel se le erizaba y un extraño cosquilleo que se apropiaba de ella.

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú...**_

-"La mordida se siente horrible..."- Confesó rememorando su reciente experiencia. –"Pero si eres tú fueras uno, opino que me siguen gustando"- Sonrió en forma picara, colocando los dedos sobre el labio inferior del rubio. Milo mordió cariñosamente su yema, regresándole la misma mirada juguetona y seductora.

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Porque vivo**_

_**Para estar**_

_**siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**_

_**contigo amor**_

Cuando Camus estiró su mano y la puso en el hombro del ojiauzl, este se inclinó, cerrando los ojos lentamente y besando la punta de su barbilla, subiendo hasta sus labios, y absorbiendo el sabor de estos. Un beso cálido, suave, ardiente fue la respuesta.

Tocando los bordes bucales, se desplazó hacia la comisura labial, la barbilla, mejillas, cuello; parecía con la intención de llegar más lejos, obteniendo el consentimiento del taheño...

_TOC, TOC..._

Alguien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pidiendo autorización para penetrar en los aposentos de Milo. Tanto él como Camus se apartaron de golpe. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo, fulminando la madera con los ojos. El custodio se había puesto sumamente rojo

-"Primis, ¿Estás despierto?"- El ojiazul bufó. Entre tanto, el pelirrojo se resbalaba por el sillón hasta quedar en el piso, oculto por el mueble. Milo se incorporó a tiempo, cuando Shaka abría la puerta como si fuera su habitación. –"¡Buenos días!"- Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Cuestionó su familiar con un gruñido, anteponiéndose en su trayecto, antes de que avanzara más y encontrara al pelirrojo. Shaka se paró en seco y lo miró con desconcierto; después frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

-"¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente..."

-"¡Milagro!"

-"... En la posibilidad de casarte con Camus..."- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a su burla, tan sólo para molestarlo, sin saber que su comentario tendría efecto en el francés. Milo tuvo el impuso de voltear hacia el sillón, pero se contuvo. –"Quizá con una boda se te pase el mal humor, aunque lo lamentaré mucho por Camus, puesto que tendrá que soportarte como lo hago yo"- Se dio media vuelta, indignado y dispuesto a irse. Llegando a la puerta comentó, sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlo –"A propósito. Kanon va a ser mi guardaespaldas esta tarde."- Y cerró la puerta.

-"¿Tanto para eso?"- Gruñó Milo, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo sentado, en el piso, y tomó sitio a su lado. –"No sé porque, pero a mi su visita me ha dejado muy intrigado"

-"A mí también..."- Concordó Camus, en tono pensativo.

_**Tú coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Mil emociones son para ti**_

El rubio notó que tenía las mejillas teñidas por un bochorno, y la mirada perdida en sus piernas cruzadas. El ojiazul pasó el brazo por arriba de sus hombros, detrás de la nuca que estaba escondida por la mata de fuego, intentando sacarlo de su meditación.

-"¿En qué piensas?"- Le preguntó, sonriendo.

-"En la boda..."- Milo se sobresaltó.

-"¿Boda?"- Cuestionó desconcertado, divertido.

_**Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera**_

_**Quédate en ella**_

_**Y hazme sentir**_

El pelirrojo se sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo. Enseguida se mostró con el semblante en una tonalidad par a su cabello. Se puso en pie ágilmente y deambuló por la habitación, esperando que su cara recuperara el color normal.

–"¿En qué estabas pensando, corazón?"- Inquirió el ojiazul.

-"¿No se te hace rara la propuesta de Shaka?"- Cambió de tema el pelirrojo, pensando en como él y Kanon salían juntos, solos, dejando que Milo y Camus pudieran tener '_intimidad_'. Desafortunadamente, Milo captó lo referente a su boda con el galo. Con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas tomó lugar en el sillón

-"¿Tú crees que eso ayude a bajar mi '_mal humor_'?"- El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que citaba y del tono juguetón que empleaba. Quizá, para no incomodarle.

_**Y así ir transformando la magia de ti**_

_**En un respiro del alma**_

-"Pues a mi me pareces adorable como estás"- Espectó el galo, soltando una risita. Intentó sentarse a su lado, pero Milo lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, cual niño pequeño.

-"¿Enserio te lo parezco?"- Le preguntó pegando su flequillo áureo, al rojizo francés. Camus asintió, sonriendo, cerrando los ojos, tocando con la punta de su nariz la de Milo. –"Que lastima"- fantaseó el rubio. –"Yo estaba imaginando nuestra luna de miel..."- El pelirrojo interpuso cierta distancia, que le permitió ver directamente dentro de sus orbes zafiro

-"¿Luna de miel?"- Indagó, divertido. –"Primero hay que planear la boda"- Corrigió.

-"Tienes razón."- Aceptó. –"Hay que decidir quien usará el vestido de novia..."- Y antes de que Camus pudiera replicar, Milo agregó. –"Personalmente, confieso que te verías mejor vestido de blanco, porque no sé si te lo he dicho, pero ese traje negro que siempre usas, no me gusta como se te ve..."

-"Me lo has dicho cientos de veces..."- Murmuró el galo, rodando los ojos –"Dejémoslo al azar ¿si?"- propuso.

-"¿Por un volado?"- Inquirió extrañado.

-"No amor. Me refería a que lo dejemos a la suerte. Que sea el destino quien decida quien será la novia..."- De pronto estalló en una sonora carcajada. Al parecer, ya no podía aguantar continuar con aquella broma. Milo hubiera deseado que los planes fueran enserio; sin embargo, sabia que era muy pronto para desear algo así, y que no podía exigirle, por ahora, mayores cosas al galo.

-"Retomando lo que dijo Shaka, no tengo muchos deseos de salir... ¿Podemos quedarnos en la mansión?"- Camus se lo pensó un momento.

-"Esta bien. Podrías empezar dándome un masaje en de pies..."-Bromeó intentado levantar el pie hasta la barbilla del rubio; pero este lo sujetó de la cintura y mirándolo de forma seria dijo:

-"En realidad estaba pensando en continuar hacerte reflexionar acerca de los vampiros; digo, después de tu comentario nada agradable sobre hacerte uno de ellos, intentaré hacer cambiar tus ideas."- Los bellos en los brazos del taheño comenzaron a ponerse de punta

-"No pensaras..."- Pero Milo ya estaba aplicando su 'correctivo', y volvía a acatar su cuello con la actuación de sus labios y sus dientes.

**-o-.-o-**

La limosina se detuvo frente a una joyería. Kanon descendió del asiento del conductor, cerrándose el saco negro y colocándose los lentes de sol. Se detuvo en la puerta y la abrió para que Shaka bajara del vehículo. Al salir, el rubio le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla y luego se internó en la tienda.

Del otro lado de la calle se encontraba estacionado un tsuru fiesta de color azul cobalto. Dentro se hallaban cuatro hombres: Dos sentados en la parte posterior, sin hacer nada, sólo esperando instrucciones. El que iba del lado de copiloto miraba con sus oculares al guardaespaldas y al joven rico

-"Es él; pero no viene con nuestra presa."- Se volvió hacia el conductor, quien sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar

-"Weaver está en una joyería al sur de la ciudad, señor"- Informó –"Pero no viene con el objetivo. ¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones?"- Del otro lado se hizo un momento de silencio. Al parecer, el líder de la operación deliberaba sobre cuales debían ser sus siguientes movimientos

-"_Lo usaremos de carnada._"- Respondió una voz joven que era fría y penetrante. –"_Cambien el objetivo y denle mis cordiales saludos a Weaver.._."- El conductor y el copiloto intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa

-"Lo haremos, señor"- La comunicación terminó.

Minutos después, Shaka salió de la joyería. Kanon iba detrás de él, cuidándolo. Antes de llegar a la limosina se adelantó y le abrió la puerta. Cuando el rubio entró, la cerró. Dio la vuelta detrás del auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- Le preguntó a través del espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos ya no se encontraba cubiertos por los lentes negros. Shaka le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa

-"¿A dónde quieres llevarme tú?"- Kanon pensó que era una pregunta interesante.

-"A mi cama"- Respondió con descaro. El rubio se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta él, colocando una rodilla en el asiento que daba la espalda al del conductor, de tal manera que quedaron más cerca

-"¿No te parece una falta de respeto hablarme con tal desfachatez?"- Le preguntó sin la menor seña de enojo. El peliazul movió la cabeza en señal negativa

-"Tú no eres mi jefe. Me contrataron para ser guardaespaldas del señor Belafonte."- Respondió elocuente.

-"Bien."- La respuesta de Kanon pareció dejar satisfecho al rubio. –"Llévame a mi casa"- Decidió, sin cambiarse de lugar.

_**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan sólo tú...**_

La limosina se puso en marcha. El oji verde no pronunció palabra, pero se veía un poco nervioso porque Shaka estaba muy cerca de él y a ratos le soplaba en la nuca; excitándolo...

-"Detente."- Ordenó el rubio cuando estuvieron en una calle visiblemente desierta. El custodio lo miró de soslayo; pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo, pese a que faltaban kilómetros para llegar a la mansión. Kanon obedeció la orden, aparcando la limosina a un estribor de la calle. El oji esmeralda iba a preguntarle sobre sus intenciones, cuando Shaka se impulsó hacia delante, le tomó los hombros y lo jaló hacia si. –"Te quiero aquí, ahora."- Imperó. El guardaespaldas sonrió al comprender sus intenciones. Con agilidad se deslizó del asiento del conductor hacia la parte trasera. Cuando estuvieron juntos, sus labios se unieron, y sus manos se exploraron: labio contra labio, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

Como la noche en que Milo le ofreció vida a Camus, Shaka y Kanon se escabulleron entre los invitados y se dirigieron al aparcamiento donde estaba la limosina estacionada, donde sus cuerpos vibraron de placer dentro del auto.

Shaka desabotonó el saco de Kanon, permitiéndoles a las manos palpar en su pecho y abdomen, sobre la tela de la camisa. El peliazul tomaba las mejillas de su amante, desplazando sus manos suavemente en dirección a la nuca, como un escultor dando forma a la arcilla.

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Porque vivo**_

_**Para estar siempre contigo**_

Por un segundo Kanon rompió el contacto, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo...

¿_**Te amo**_, tal vez?

Pero debía recordarse que sólo era un juego, que nunca podría aspirar a nada más porque no podía ofrecerle más que problemas, dolor y un destino que no merecía. También, Kanon comprendía que no tenía las armas para competir contra otro pretendiente que Shaka tenía: Mu Modigliani, el cual podía darse el lujo de enviarle arreglos de flores costosos y regalos que el custodio no podría pagar, ni con todos los ahorros de su vida.

_**Ya no cabe más espacio en mi interior**_

_**Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**Es por ti que con el tiempo**_

_**mi alma siente diferente**_

_**Sólo tú...**_

Todo lo que Kanon podía ofrecerle era su amor incondicional, su vida al cien por ciento y un amor libre que jamás emitiría réplicas. Por eso amaba tanto los momentos de pasión entre ellos, porque sabía que era la única forma en la que podían estar juntos y entregarse sin reservas. No sabía que era lo que Shaka sentía; pero algo le decía que no era amor.

Cuando él conoció al rubio este era un chico arrogante, orgulloso que únicamente se preocupaba por si mismo. Las discusiones que siempre tenía con Milo terminaban muy mal, todas con las palabras 'desagradecido, huérfano, envidioso'. Y fue hasta que Kanon lo abofeteó, cuando Shaka cambió:

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

Camus había tenido que cumplir con otra misión, aunque ante los ojos de sus jefes estaba tomando sus primeras vacaciones desde que ambos comenzaron a trabajar como guardaespaldas; por consiguiente, Kanon tenía que lidiar con ambos familiares.

Shaka y Milo habían sido unidos desde que la madre del primero falleció; salvo que su carácter no se había ablandado en lo más mínimo. Unas veces solía ser amable con su primo. Al siguiente momento ya era hostil y grosero. Fue así como la discusión entre los dos comenzó...

-"¡Era el mejor partido que tenias, no puedo creer que lo dejaras!"- Le reclamaba. El rubio rizado se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, con el ceño contraído; maldiciéndose por haberle contado acerca de su ruptura con su pareja. Ahora deducía que su primo jamás entendería que ya había encontrado a la persona de su vida, después de tantos años, y que no necesitaba estar con alguien que no amaba sólo para incrementar sus bienes monetarios. –"¡Milo, te exijo que vuelvas con él!"

-"¡Tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada!"- Por fin explotó. Shaka primero se quedó sorprendido; enseguida su expresión se mostró fría

-"Eres un desagradecido. Ni siquiera puedes hacer esto por mi..."

-"¡Suficiente!... ¡Kanon, detén el auto!"- El peliazul, que creyó que se iba a quedar sordo, inmediatamente acató la orden. Una vez detenido, Milo abrió la puerta y se bajó, limitándose a caminar por la acera, con su guardaespaldas siguiéndole, y su primo corriendo para darle alcance, y tirar de su brazo tan bruscamente que le rompió la manga de la camisa –"¡SUÉLTAME!"- Vociferó, intentando soltarse.

-"¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta, grandísimo estúpido?! Tú eres un huérfano que no puede aspirar a nada mejor que a las sobras que mi padre se limite a darle... Deberías ser más inteligente y aceptar lo que Shura van Rohe te ofrece..."

-"¡NO!"- Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. –"Yo no soy un interesado como tú... ¡No soy una mujerzuela que le guste entregar su cuerpo por dinero...!"- Inmediatamente se quedó callado; ya que su primo le propinó una fuerte cachetada. Kanon se quedó estático, sintiendo como la furia lo invadía poco a poco

-"Ni los perros muerden la mano del que les da de comer..."- Dijo Shaka con acento gélido. Milo retrocedió. Ni siquiera mostraba miedo, sólo enojo. Sus manos no tocaron la parte donde los dedos de su primo se habían impregnado tan cruel y salvajemente.

-"Sus amos les inspiran respeto... tú me das asco..."- Y sin decir más salió corriendo.

-"¡Asco es lo que me provocas tú!... ¡Estúpido huérfano plañidero!"- Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a subirse a la limosina, cuando cuatro nudillos se estrellaron contra su mejilla, derribándolo. Al principio Shaka no entendió lo que había ocurrido, hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró a los pies de Kanon

-"Ese golpe fue en nombre del señor Belafonte..."

-"¡¿Pero qué te has creído!?"- Bramó el ojiazul; sin embargo, sus ganas de pelear se quedaron en nada cuando el peliazul lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta pegar pocos centímetros sus rostros

-"A mi me contrataron como su guardaespaldas para protegerlo de escorias como usted..."- Shaka ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar. –"No puedo creer que trate como basura la única familia que tiene. Eso sólo demuestra que el único que no vale la pena es usted..."- Y sin decir más lo aventó contra el suelo, en tanto se ponía las gafas de sol e iba tras Milo.

El rubio se quedó en la posición que Kanon lo había dejado durante un buen rato, hasta que se levantó y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Sin su padre que se encontraba en otro continente, lo suficientemente ocupado como para no verlo, y sin su madre que había muerto en ese accidente, Milo era su única familia. Pero él había estado tanto tiempo en el hospital psiquiátrico, y a Shaka se le olvidaron esos siete años con Artemis, en los que le enseñó como tratar a las personas, sin sentirse superior.

Tal vez en el momento no podía entender al cien por ciento su error; pero al menos, gracias a Kanon, sabía y sentía que su primo, casi hermano, merecía una disculpa.

**-v- End Of Flash Back -v-**

Lo que el peliazul ignoraba es que su cambio no sólo se había dado por ese puñetazo. La revolución de Shaka fue mucho más profunda: fue un cambio de corazón...

Pero Kanon no lo sabía, y conocía muy bien a su amante, tanto como para negarse a decirle que lo amaba, por miedo a que se burlara. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía un simple 'guardaespaldas' ambicionar el corazón de alguien tan cotizado como Shaka Everett?

Instintivamente, su cabeza cobró vida y se movió hacia un lado y hacia el otro...

-"¿No? ¿No qué?"- Le preguntó el ojiazul, extrañado; sin embargo, nunca obtuvo una explicación a su negativa.

Por ambos lados de la limosina se abrieron las puertas, por las cuales entraron cuatro individuos vestidos con traje oscuro. Kanon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que uno de los sujetos misteriosos le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula con una pistola, dándole la sensación de que se le partía en dos. Shaka quiso gritar; pero le apuntaban con una arma, acallando cualquier réplica.

Los cuatro hombres los habían seguido desde la joyería, esperando el momento y lugar adecuado para proceder. Al verlos detenerse en aquella zona donde no había testigos, decidieron ejecutar su plan.

A base de jalones sacaron a Shaka y a Kanon de la limosina.

-"Por favor, llévense lo que quieran... pero no nos hagan daño..."- Suplicó el millonario al ver como por el labio del peliazul escurría un hilo carmesí. Shaka notó que tres de ellos se concentraban en el custodio: el primero sujetaba a Kanon con los brazos por detrás -colocados en la espalda-, el segundo le apuntaba con la pistola por debajo de la barbilla, y un tercero estaba parado delante de él, dándole la espalda al rubio, a quien un cuarto individuo lo ceñía por detrás, con los brazos entrelazados al frente.

El maleante pareció no prestar atención a la suplica del rubio. Su atención estaba situada por completo en el semblante del guardaespaldas.

-"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Weaver."- Dijo con voz triunfante, quitándose unas gafas oscuras. Su cabello era de un color similar al pasto, y su piel era blanca. Su ojo izquierdo era verde oscuro, el derecho estaba cerrado por una herida sobre el párpado que rajaba esa parte en su rostro.

-"Isaac..."- Murmuró Kanon. En su aspecto no había rastro de temor, aunque tenia miedo por la vida de Shaka, que la suya. Miró de soslayo al que le sostenía: Tenía el cabello castaño claro, ondulado, que bañaba sus hombros. –"Bean..."- Un moreno oscuro de cabello blanco y corte extraño, como de roquero fracasado, era el que le apuntaba con la pistola –"Krisao..."- El último sostenía a Shaka. Un sujeto de cabello corto, de un tono amatista y pupilas del mismo color. –"Eo..."- Con sólo echarles un vistazo los había reconocido. Con dos de ellos tuvo un altercado en el banco de Suiza, hace un año y meses (2). Los cuatro sonrieron complacidos ante la buena memoria del custodio. Lastima que eso le traería más problemas que beneficios. –"¿¡Qué demonios quieren?!"- Su tono era osado, pese al temor que recorría las fibras de su cuerpo.

No les daría el gusto de verlo temblar de miedo. Eso era algo seguro.

-"Parece que nuestro amigo tiene prisa."- Dijo Brean, complacido; tirando de los brazos del peliazul para hacerle daño. Kanon apretó los dientes al sentir el tirón en sus músculos.

-"Tranquilo, Weaver."- Comentó Isaac dándole la espalda. Shaka vio con horror como sacaba algo plateado del bolsillo superior de su camisa. Quiso gritar para advertirle a su amante del peligro, pero Eo le tapó la boca, impidiendo cualquier gesticulación; aunque continuaba lidiando por su libertad. El peliverde siguió hablando –"Nosotros sólo venimos a darte un recado."- Krisao dejó de apuntarle directamente debajo de la barbilla; únicamente retrocedió sin dejar de amenazarlo con el arma

-"Eso sin olvidar mencionar nuestro premio"- A completó el albino, acercándose peligrosamente al millonario.

-"¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!"- Exclamó Kanon, forcejeando por liberarse de las garras de Bean, obteniendo que este tirara más de sus brazos y que le lastimara.

-"No lo vamos a hacer Weaver. Será nuestro premio de consolación. Mejor aún, será nuestro pequeño anzuelo"- Isaac soltó una carcajada. Shaka dejó de forcejear al sospechar que nada bueno resultaría para él después de que terminarán de hablar

-"¿_Anzuelo_?"- Pensó el peliazul, horrorizado –"¿_Qué quieren decir?... ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo_?"- Sentía que el rubio estaba en peligro; pero le asustaba más el saber que Shaka no era lo que en verdad buscaban... –"¿_Acaso..._?"

-"Nuestro pez es mucho más grande"- Soltó Isaac. Su ojo sano brillaba con malicia, aunque Kanon no podía verlo.

-"¿¡Qué quieren decir exactamente?!"- El peliverde dudó.

-"Tú nos guiaste hasta nuestro premio. Durante mucho tiempo mi jefe lo ha estado buscando; ha decir verdad, se mostraba muy interesado en los dos. Quería arreglar viejas cuentas con él y contigo"- Confesaba –"Sabíamos que saldrías con él, y sólo esperamos a que lo hicieras; y aunque no era lo que buscábamos, no te preocupes, lo que encontramos nos será de ayuda para atraparlo..."- Los ojos del guardaespaldas se abrieron con estupor, una vez captado el mensaje. Sabía que en esas circunstancias no podría avisarle a Camus; pero era su amigo, y no quería verlo padecer otra vez. Ya no más. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarle otra condena...

-"¡No te dejaré!"- Exclamó bastante enfadado, mostrando sus dientes.

-"¿Enserio?"- Inquirió divertido, antes de lanzar una sonora carcajada y darle la cara. Shaka forcejeó con mayor fuerza. Su rostro había perdido el color a causa del pánico -"No creo que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo, Weaver. En estos momentos te encuentras doblegado a mi merced"- Kanon le escupió en la cara. El peliverde se secó el pómulo y le propinó una bofetada

-"Hijo de..."- Sus pupilas esmeraldas centelleaban de furia, impotencia, miedo...

-"Acéptalo, Weaver. Perdiste."- Pero el custodio no se rendiría tan fácilmente

-"No se saldrán con la suya..."- Dijo en voz baja, enérgico. Los cuatro se echaron a reír.

-"Será mejor que te hagas a la idea porque ya lo hicimos..."- Sonrió victorioso –"Por cierto, mi jefe te manda sus cordiales saludos y un mensaje..."- El grito de Shaka fue reprimido por la mano de Eo, cuando Isaac, con un movimiento sagaz, le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estomago al custodio. –"_No te metas en mis negocios..._"

Kanon sintió algo helado que le perforó las entrañas, y que su sistema se iba llenando, en cuestión de segundos, por esa esencia carmesí que los componía. Bean le soltó, dejándole caer de rodillas y enseguida desplomarse de cara al suelo. Al peliazul el dolor le cegaba, pero más que eso, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por su amigo, y por salvar la vida da quien amaba, de quien tal vez no podría ver nunca más. Se sentía culpable de saber que él le había conducido a aquella situación, una razón más por la que su amor estaba prohibido...

Apoyando las manos a la altura de los oídos, hizo fuerza para enderezar la mitad del cuerpo y mirar fijamente a su asesino, quien se alejaba en dirección a la limosina.

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino**_

Shaka sentía que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en las retinas, y que era tanto su dolor emocional y preocupación, que sus ojos se desbordaban, humedeciendo sus pestañas y la mano de su captor. Aún cuando le jalaran en dirección al auto de sus captores, él continuaba pataleando y tirando de sus extremidades. Y, cuando divisó el charco de sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo del custodio, adquirió mayor fuerza, logrando forcejear con tal ímpetu, que su codo quedó libre y pudo golpear en la nariz al pelirosa

_**Sólo tú**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

_**Porque vivo**_

Para estar 

_**siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**_

_**contigo amor...**_

-"¡KANON!"- Su garganta se desgarró. Corrió hacia el peliazul para brindarle cualquier tipo de ayuda, cuando otro par de manos lo apresaron. Para su horror, la que le cubría la boca tenía sangre: -"_Su asesino..._"- Pensó con estupor. El guardaespaldas temblaba, lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas parecían apagarse con el transcurrir de los segundos –"_¿Y si jamás lo vuelvo a ver?... ¿Acaso nunca sabrá cual importante es para mi?... No... No puedo perderlo también... yo..._"- Pero en ese momento el peliverde le colocó un paño impregnado con una sustancia adormecedora, una que le otorgó un cuerpo laxo, que lentamente fue subido al coche, con los cuatro maleantes, hacia un destino incierto...

Kanon, por su parte, continuaba arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuera un gusano que deja su esencia viscosa a su paso; salvo que esta sustancia era su propia vida. Mientras él intentaba llegar a la limosina, impregnaba el asfalto con una línea de sangre. El otro automóvil ya había emprendido la marcha sin que él hubiera podido poner en practica alguna contingencia tal como poner un dispositivo **GPS** (3)

Abrió la puerta de la limosina, la que pertenencia al conductor. Con la vista borrosa y con la sensación de vértigo, rebuscó algo bajo el asiento. Al encontrarlo, presionó un botón rojo que comenzó a emitir una débil pulsación. Se trataba de un localizador que sólo podía ser activado desde la agencia en caso de extravió, o en una emergencia como aquella. Con esa pulsación, la _**SD-6**_ enviaba a un equipo cercano para averiguar que sucedía. En menos de cinco minutos los paramédicos ya deberían de encontrase ahí. Con un poco de suerte, quizá antes de que su vida hubiera terminado...

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba sacó el celular de la cajuela y marcó tres dígitos, esperando que le restara la vida suficiente para realizar su advertencia...

**-o-.-o-**

Unos kilómetros adelante, en la cocina de la mansión, Milo había decidido prepararle un postre a Camus. En aquél instante le acercaba la cuchara a los labios, para que lo probara

-"Anda..."- Le insistía el rubio; pero el color que tenía aquella extraña mezcla homogénea, no anotaba muchos puntos a favor para ser catado

-"¿Qué pasará si me da una indigestión? ¿Tú correrás con los gatos médicos?"- Cuestionó, inseguro. El rubio frunció el entrecejo

-"Vamos, no es para tanto..."- Observó su creación y añadió en tono pensativo –"Aunque... quizá... no debí combinar el azúcar con la sal..."

-"¿Lo ves? Quieres que se me pique el hígado..."- Reclamó con fingida molestia. Milo movió la cabeza de forma contradictoria

-"No creo que eso ocurra; además, el dulce no tiene ese afecto..."

-"Entonces quieres que me vuelva diabético"

-"Pues fíjate que no es tan mala idea. Si tu sangre se endulza puede que otras partes de tu cuerpo pasen por ese mismo proceso."- La idea parecía encantarle. Camus ya se había sonrojado demasiado. Iba a responder, quizá a cambiar el tema de conversación; sin embargo, su celular comenzó a sonar. Le hizo una seña a Milo para que esperara, y se alejó mientras el rubio se llevaba a la boca su invento, lo probaba, y después, su cara adquiría un tono verde pistache. Inmediatamente lo escupió y decidió que nunca más volvería a cocinar

En ese instante Camus terminaba su llamada. Su rostro se veía lúgubre, y miraba el aparato de comunicación que sostenía en la mano

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Le preguntó el rubio en tono dulce. El pelirrojo reaccionó como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba solo en la habitación. Sus pupilas cafés se mantuvieron fijas en los zafiros azules del rubio con un deje de tristeza.

Algo en sus ojos le hizo pensar a Milo que algo andaba mal, muy mal...

Y no se equivocaba...

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

_Song: __**Coleccionista de canciones**_, _interpretada por Camila___

(1) El capítulo seis... ¿Recuerdan?... es del día que Shaka le hace mención a Kanon

(2) En el capítulo tres aparece un recuerdo de Milo, cuando Camus le salvó la vida. Si recuerdan una advertencia que hace Kanon a uno de los maleantes, digamos que ese era Isaac.

(3)Sistema de Posicionamiento Global, conocido también como GPS, es un sistema de navegación basado en 24 satélites, que proporcionan posiciones en tres dimensiones, velocidad y tiempo, las 24 horas del día, en cualquier parte del mundo y en todas las condiciones climáticas. Al no haber comunicación directa entre el usuario y los satélites, el GPS puede dar servicio a un número ilimitado de usuarios. La navegación militar y civil utiliza la información recibida de distintos satélites para determinar su propia posición

gracias x su lectura!!


	11. Cap 10: Amor Prohibido II

**Capítulo 10**

**Amor prohibido**

**(2da parte)**

**-/**MuxShakaxKanon, MiloxCamus/-

Camus nunca había visto a Milo tan furioso. Mientras viajaban en la limosina, de camino al hospital donde Kanon estaba siendo atendido, él hablaba por celular en tono enérgico...

-"¡No me importa lo que tengan que hacer! Si tienes que buscar bajo cada roca, en las hojas de los árboles, o incluso si tienes que abrir la tierra, ¡ENCUENTRA A MI PRIMO!"- Después colgó, dando fin a su llamada cuando cerró el teléfono con enojo. Camus no le quitaba la vista de encima, ya que se encontraba muy impresionado por su comportamiento; pero como bien dicen, nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas.

Cuando Milo aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se frotó la cara con las manos, Camus no pudo menos que compadecerse por él.

_**Esta vez no puedo continuar**_

_**sin tenerte junto a mi**_

_**cada vez que te pienso**_

_**siento ganas de que estés aquí**_

También estaba angustiado por la desaparición de Shaka, y acongojado por lo que le pasaba a Kanon; pero no alcanzaba a comprender el porque reaccionaba así. Y no lo haría hasta dentro de algunos días, cuando tuviera que beber de ese trago amargo...

El pelirrojo volteó hacia la ventana, donde un paisaje alegre se mostraba; pero él no quería verlo. Su mente se encontraba más enfrascada en la efímera 'conversación' telefónica con Kanon...

-"¿Si?, Habla Noiret..."

-"_Camus.. lo tiene..._"- Era la voz de su amigo peliazul, la cual sonaba cansada, agitada.

-"¿Qué?... ¿Kanon?... ¿De que me hablas?"- Lo interrogó; pero el otro no articulaba oraciones completas, ni frases legibles.

-"_Shaka... secuestrado..._"- Los ojos del galo se abrieron con horror

-"¿Que?"

-"_Busca... salva... shaka..._"- El pelirrojo no acababa de entender, o peor aún, no podía asimilar lo que escuchaba, puesto que sólo significaba que su compañero y amigo estaba en peligro de muerte. Era una corazonada asesina.

-"¿Kanon, quien lo tiene?"

-"_... danger... be careful..._"- Lo que siguió después fue un sepulcral silencio. Camus enseguida comprendió que la situación era grave y que las últimas palabras del peliazul no eran simples vocablos: «Peligro y ten cuidado» significaban más de lo que pensaba.

Al momento que el galo regresó a la realidad, la limosina estaba siendo estacionado en el aparcamiento del hospital. Milo se disponía a bajar, cuando el custodio lo tomó por el brazo y le impidió salir

-"Necesito pedirte un favor"- El rubio lo observó fijamente. Sus pupilas caoba se denotaban tristes; demasiado abatidas para el gusto de la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo.

-"Lo que quieras"- Le dijo con una media sonrisa. Acto seguido cerró la puerta de la limosina para que el conductor no los escuchara

-"Mientras estemos dentro del hospital no quiero que me beses, ni que me abraces, mucho menos que digas algo relacionado a lo que tenemos tú y yo. Desde el momento en que bajes del auto, para ti no soy más que el guardaespaldas de tu primo"- Aquello, a Milo, se le hacia sumamente cruel. Al principio creyó era un juego; pero cuando notó que la mirada de Camus se apagaba, comprendió que aquello era tan real como doloroso.

-"¿Por qué me pides una cosa así?"- Eran los ojos del rubio los que ahora estaba ensombrecidos.

_**Y me bastó tan poco para quererte tanto**_

_**y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando**_

_**¿como saber? ¿como entender lo que sentí?**_

_**supe que no eras para mi**_

_**pero bastó un segundo para entrar en tu mundo**_

-"No es nada personal."- Respondió el galo, moviendo la cabeza de forma abatida. Colocó una mano en la mejilla del otro, mientras un beso nacía en la frente del millonario –"Me encanta que me quieras como lo haces; es sólo que..."- Sus ojos temblaron, sabiendo que no podía hablar más de la cuenta. –"Perdóname. No puedo decírtelo... es uno de mis tantos misterios."- Milo se recargó por completo en el asiento de la limosina, cruzándose de brazos, analizando tan compleja encrucijada.

-"No sé si podré controlarme..."- Comentó.

-"¡Promételo!"- Exclamó Camus con un tono angustiado.

-"¿Por qué me lo pides de esa forma?"- Inquirió el rubio, extrañado.

-"Porque eres lo único que tengo... ¡Lo más importante para mi en este momento, y porque no quiero que nada te pase!"- Confesó, alterado. –"Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a pasarte... Milo, por favor, promételo."- El rubio no entendía porque resultaba tan inelegible la situación; no obstante, al recordar la escena que juntos vivieron hace meses, cuando fueron a visitar a la novia fallecida de Camus, presentía que su preocupación estaba relacionada con eso.

-"Tú ganas..."- Respondió con desgana, suspirando. El pelirrojo entonces sonrió

-"Te lo agradezco. Y recuerda, si no cumples tu promesa no volveré a dirigirte la palabra."- Sentenció frunciendo el ceño. Enseguida volvió a sonreír, y se despidieron con un beso; uno agridulce para el rubio.

Ambos caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta internarse en el hospital. El taheño detrás de Milo. Cuando estuvieron en la recepción, Camus notó que un albino lo estaba esperando, recargado en el escritorio. Sabía que era así por que esa persona era Minos; alguien a quien Milo no conocía, afortunadamente.

-"Señor Belafonte..."- Que extraño se sentía al tener que llamarlo con tal propiedad. El rubio se volteó enseguida, y su mirada no pudo disimular para no mostrarse herida. –"Si quiere usted puede adelantarse. Yo me encargaré de llenar los papeles."- Milo supo que no debía discutir, ni siquiera mostrar seña de extrañeza. Por lo que le dio la espalda y prosiguió su camino. El pelirrojo hizo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no tomarse tan apecho su actitud aristócrata; pero tenía que entender que él le había pedido disimular. Para su buena o mala suerte, sus ojos se posaron en el semblante libidinoso de Minos, quien miraba descaradamente a Milo. Inmediatamente Camus apretó los puños y los dientes, y comenzó a caminar enterrando los pies en el mosaico, mientras se acercaba al albino y se atravesaba entre la silueta del rubio y su mirada...

-"Quítale la vista de encima"- Dijo en tono molesto, amenazante. Minos sonrió como quien acaba de ganar una competencia.

-"¿Celosa, avecita? (1)"- Su tono se volvió aún más burlón –"Yo que tú demandaba a cupido por jugarme tan sucio. Mira que venir a clavarte una flecha en el trasero para que te enamoraras de otro hombre... No conforme con eso lo hizo del primo de tu presa..."- Los puños galos perdían el color por la intensidad con que su dueño los apretaba.

-"Me gustaría que alguna vez utilizaras tu cerebro..."- Gruñó; mas, el albino hizo caso omiso

-"... Aunque no te culpo por fijarte en Milo Belafonte; después de todo tiene un trasero que tengan ganas de pellizcarlo..."- Ahora si, todo el autocontrol de Camus se desbordó y fluyó por sus puños cuando lo agarró por el pecho de la camisa, en forma amenazante

-"¡Más te vale mantenerte a raya, Minos! Ya te dije que él es intocable..."

-"¿Hasta cuando piensan dejar esperando al señor Hades?"- El que les habló fue un tercero, un hombre de cabello café oscuro. El pelirrojo soltó al albino, volteando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba su otro compañero

-"Aiacos, ¿Qué quieres decir?"- El pelioscuro fijó su atención en Minos

-"¿No se lo dijiste?"

-"No dejó que lo hiciera. Tú mismo viste como estuvo a punto de golpearme, todo porque estaba observando un culo que se veía delicioso..."- El custodio estuvo a punto de asesinarlo

-"¡Eres un...!"

-"¡Noiret!"- Lo reprendió Aiacos. –"No es momento para jugar con Minos. El señor Hades esta esperando que te comuniques con él."- Al oír la mención de ese nombre, el taheño tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, recordando las sabias y certeras palabras de Orfeo:

_«Será difícil, Camus; pero tendrás que contener todo tu odio y tu furia si no quieres alertar a Hades. Recuerda que la destrucción de la __**SD-6**__ esta en tus manos..._»

-"Condúceme, Aiacos"- Le pidió, poniéndose mucho más serio y frío que otras veces. Incluso podría parecer que Milo nunca había aparecido en la vida de Camus, y que por lo tanto, este no había cambiado; que continuaba con la pesada carga del remordimiento sobre su espalda.

Lo condujeron hacia una puerta que aparentaba estar cerrada, con un letrero que decía «**Acceso restringido. Sólo personal autorizado**». Dentro se encontraban varias pantallas que monitoreaban lo que sucedía en otros lados del hospital. En una de ellas aparecía Kanon recostado, mientras Milo entraba silenciosamente...

-"Señor Hades, el agente Noreiret se encuentra aquí."- Escuchó la voz de un tercer agente. Fue entonces cuando el galo fue llevado al sitio donde se encontraba una enorme pantalla, en la que se veía el rostro demacrado, el cabello largo, lacio y oscuro como la misma muerte; sus ojos fríos azabache y esa mueca de hipócrita que a él ya no lograba impactar ni convencer...

Era él: Hades, el padre de Camus...

El galo permaneció estático en su lugar. Sus músculos estaban tensos y sus ojos titilaban con rabia.

Lo odiaba tanto por ser un falso, por tenderle esa vil trampa y mentirle con tanta crueldad; aún más porque después de todo lo miraba como si nada. Y si no fuera porque había jurado eliminar a la **SD-6**, y cobrar venganza en nombre de todo lo que había sufrido la familia de Milo, ya hubiera roto la pantalla de un puñetazo.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte, Camus..."- Dijo a modo de saludo. El nombrado apretó los puños. –"Tenía muchos deseos de hablar personalmente contigo"

-"_Pues yo tengo muchas ganas de matarlo_"- Pensó, sonriéndole hipócritamente, como si se sintiera halagado, complacido.

-"Veo que no has acatado mis ordenes. Por ti Weaver está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte"- Lo acosó de forma cruel.

-"¿Mi culpa, señor?"- Preguntó levantando las cejas y señalándose con la mano. –"No porque yo..."

-"Tu responsabilidad es custodiar a Shaka Everett"- Tajó el pelinegro. Camus odió aceptar que tenía razón, que él era quien debía estar a punto de morir, y no su amigo... –"Sin embargo, me alegra que me desobedecieras. Eres uno de nuestros mejores agentes y seria una perdida enorme"- Camus continuó controlando su enojo; aunque no sabía cuando más podía soportar.

-"Con todo 'respeto', señor, Kanon también es un muy buen elemento; además, le recuerdo que mi segundo trabajo es obedecer al señor Everett..."

-"Tu trabajo es conquistarlo, hacer que te pida matrimonio para conseguir el puesto que su padre tiene en la **ONU**."- Hasta ahora el galo comprendía la causa de que fuera él, precisamente él, quien tuviera la responsabilidad de esa misión, una que podían fácilmente cumplir Kanon, Minos, inclusive Aiacos. Ahora entendía que él como hijo de Hades podría proporcionarle el derecho a información o un puesto alterno que Camus consiguiera; eso asegurándose de lavarle correctamente el cerebro y retenerlo a su lado con la excusa de que todo lo había hecho por 'amor paternal'. Esta conclusión le daba al galo escalofríos; pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia sentir cierta seguridad: Si Camus era una carta importante para Hades, eso quería decir que por el momento, era intocable. Y lo que era aún mejor, le quitaba un peso de encima porque entonces quería decir que Milo no entraba en los planes de Hades...

-"Perdóneme señor, lo había olvidado. Es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo fuera de su tutela, y ya se me olvidó como hacer mi trabajo."- No podía negar que se daba asco a sí mismo. –"De cualquier forma le prometo que cumpliré con mi misión; pero por favor, déjeme hacerlo a mi modo."- Hades guardó silencio, inspeccionando con sus ojos gélidos la anatomía del custodio

-"De acuerdo, Camus. Te conozco y sé que no me vas a fallar."- Respondió. Embozó una sonrisa maligna

-"Gracias por su confianza."

-"Por ahora utiliza tus contactos para encontrar a Shaka Everett. Después apresura tus planes de conquista."

-"Lo haré señor"- Respondió bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Cuando Camus abandonó la habitación se sorprendió a sí mismo por su fuerza y entereza, así como esa habilidad para mostrarse inmutable. Tal vez era una de las cosas que había heredado de Hades...

Ahora lo importante era contactar a Mu, para que le ayudara salvar a Shaka y a resolver el problema de su misión secundaria.

Caminó hasta el elevador, ascendió hasta el cuarto piso y luego caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Kanon. Se detuvo en el ventanal, donde vio la figura de su amigo reposando en una cama de hospital: tenía una bata blanca, las mantas que lo cubrían eran azules, en el pecho tenía conectado un cardiógrafo, en el brazo izquierdo un conducto de suero, y en la nariz un respirador artificial. De espaldas al vidrio se encontraba sentado Milo, quien al escuchar el suave golpeteo en el cristal, que realizó Camus, volteó el rostro para ver qué había pasado. Cuando vio la cara del pelirrojo sus ojos brillaron, aunque retuvo el impulso de sonreírle. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- No pudo evitar formular esa pregunta. El custodio asintió. –"Hablé con uno de los doctores. Me dijeron que había perdido mucha sangre y que habían tenido que hacerle una transfusión de emergencia. También me dijo que la herida había sido muy profunda y que no sabían como reaccionaría"

-"Eso quiere decir que aún no esta fuera de peligro, ¿Verdad?"- Milo torció un poco la boca y negó con la cabeza. –"Le agradezco mucho señor Belafonte"- Reconoció el galo con una débil sonrisa.

_**Nada me costaba intentar,**_

_**te tenia frente a mi**_

_**si esto no puedo ser**_

_**fue por destino**_

Ambos hicieron grandes esfuerzos por no abrazarse, besarse o darse mayores muestras de afecto.

-"Me alegra poder ayudarte"- Comentó el rubio. –"Sé lo importante que Weaver es para ti."

-"Si, lo es. Es un gran amigo; pero le prometo que mi pena no me impedirá continuar con mi trabajo. Haré lo que este en mis manos por encontrar al señor Everett"- Milo apretó los labios, limitándose a darle unas cuantas palmaditas en su omoplato diestro; ya que aunque sonara perverso, le importaba más lo que sentía Camus, que la aparición de su familiar...

_**Y sin poderte hablar **_

_**y te sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar**_

-"Voy a la cafetería por algo de beber. ¿Te traigo algo?"- Le ofreció. El francés movió negativamente la cabeza

-"No. En estas circunstancias me es muy difícil probar bocado."

-"De acuerdo."- Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose por el pasillo al ascensor, y luego a la cafetería; aliviado de no tener más que fingir tanta amabilidad, que al mismo tiempo era distancia con la persona que amaba.

Una vez solo, Camus decidió visitar a su amigo; así que entró en la sala de recuperaciones, con cuidado.

-"_Kanon conoce a los responsables del secuestro de Shaka..._"- Pensó –"_Intentaba decírmelo; pero estaba agotado... A juzgar por su tono creo que los sujetos son de cuidado..._"- Se detuvo a un costado del peliazul, tomando asiento en el lugar que Milo había ocupado. –"_Si pudieras despertar... si pudieras decirme quien está tras todo esto._.."- De pronto, el cuerpo pálido y cansado del oji esmeralda comenzó a moverse, como si el oxígeno artificial que estaba inhalando, poco a poco llenara sus músculos. –"Kanon"- Lo llamó en voz alta. El nombrado abrió los ojos de golpe, como si despertara de una pesadilla. Al momento se agarró el vientre, revolviéndose en la cama. –"Amigo, todo estará bien"- Le decía para tratar de calmarlo; ya que sabía que si él seguía luchando, podría hacerse más daño, abriéndose la herida. Camus tragó saliva al ver que las líneas del cardiógrafo enloquecían, por lo presionó el timbre para que alguna enfermera se presentara para calmarlo. Unos instantes después penetró en el cuarto una mujer de cabello verde. Se dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba frente a la cama del peliazul y preparó una inyección. –"Tranquilo, Kanon. Deja todo en mis manos..."- Pero el oji esmeralda negó con fervor. Apretó los puños, jaló al galo por el pecho y le dijo

-"Shaka..."- Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

-"¿Quién lo tiene?"- Le preguntó; pero la enfermera ya le había inyectado la sustancia adormecedora, y el peliazul se dejaba caer mansamente en la cama.

-"Lo mejor es que descanse y que no hable"- Ordenó la asistente en un tono de represalia, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia por si decidida ignorar su mandato. Después salió del cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Camus sabía que tenía que dejar que su amigo reposara; pero también era consiente del peligro que corría la vida de Shaka, y que la única persona que podía ayudarlo estaba postrado en aquella cama. Así que se inclinó para hablarle al oído

-"Kanon, escúchame: Necesito que te recuperes pronto, por favor. Yo, por mi parte te prometo salvar a Shaka..."

-"Él se lo llevó..."- Dijo con un tono somnoliento por la droga. –"No era... buscaba..."

-"No te entiendo"- Declaró una vez más el galo.

-"Anzu... peli-gro... Cam..."- El dolor seguía impidiéndole hablar con claridad.

-"¿Quién fue, Kanon? Sólo dime un nombre"- Insistía; pero los resultados parecían ser los mismos; aunque el peliazul por fin exteriorizó algo diferente:

-"No... se... diré... nunca..."- Tartamudeó el agente herido. Y algo le decía al galo que ya había perdido la conciencia y que ya no estaba 'hablando' con él. En pocas palabras, el peliazul ya se había quedado dormido. Mientras tanto, Camus analizaba sus últimas palabras y deducía una confesión de amor, no revelado; lo que era igual a un sentimiento profundo por Shaka, que aun permanecía secreto.

Con aquellas palabras el pelirrojo se sintió enternecido, y mayormente dispuesto a encontrar al rubio; así que colocando los dedos sobre el flequillo azulado de su amigo, le susurró

-"Te prometo que lo salvaré y que podrás decírselo."- Aseguró.

**-o-.-o-**

Sin otra salida, Camus tuvo que dejar a Minos encargado de la seguridad de Milo, mientras él se dedicaba a buscar a Shaka; aunque, la verdad, se estaba reuniendo en secreto con Mu, quien había sido asignado como su tutor.

El pelilila le estaba esperando en una bodega vacía al norte de la ciudad, custodiada por agentes de la **CIA** apostados por los alrededores.

A primera instancia, en cuanto el galo se encontró con Mu, se veía mucho más serio que nunca, y su rostro blanco como nieve, se notaba cada vez más pálido.

-"Vine tan pronto como pude"- Comentó Camus, apenas deteniéndose frente a él.

-"¿Por qué no estabas tú con Shaka?"- Mas que una pregunta, era un reclamo.

-"Shaka ordenó el cambio de guardaespaldas por un día. Espero que como mis 'compañeros' de la **SD-6** no pienses que yo ejerzo algún control sobre mi jefe."- El oji verde pareció recapacitar

-"Tienes razón. Discúlpame..."- Mu se veía sincero; además de preocupado, molesto, celoso y dolido. –"Yo enserio estoy muy enamorado de él, y no sabes lo mucho que me descontrola esta situación..."

-"Te entiendo, Mu. A todos este problema nos está volviendo locos"- Dijo el pelirrojo. Pateó una caja, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta para desquitar su frustración. Después los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Camus decidió que era hora de que supiera la trampa de Hades –"Mu, tengo que confesarte algo..."- El pelilila lo observó con desconcierto. –"El verdadero motivo por el que estoy trabajando como guardaespaldas para Shaka, es porque Hades espera que lo conquiste y que me case con él..."- El oji verde abrió los ojos más de normal, impresionado. –"Al principio estaba dispuesto a cumplir con mi trabajo; pero créeme que ahora no me interesa acatar su orden. Desde que Milo entró en mi vida no me ha interesado obedecerlo... Además, Kanon es mi amigo... y... analizando los acontecimientos recientes, me doy cuenta que Shaka es una persona muy valiosa para él..."- Mu no discrepó.

-"Es algo que confirmé esta tarde, cuando me avisaron que Kanon estaba gravemente herido en el hospital, y que Shaka había sido secuestrado. Era algo que yo ya sabía, pero que me negaba a ver."- De sus pulmones brotó una inhalación –"La noche de la fiesta noté como ambos se miraban..."- Camus se sintió incómodo al verle adquirir una expresión de tristeza en su semblante; pero sabía que el pelilila tenía los pies en la tierra, y que entendía mejor que nadie la situación.

-"Mu. No es que lo diga porque Kanon sea mi amigo; pero tienes un rival muy fuerte."- El oji verde consintió, sonriendo.

-"Lo sé, Camus. De cualquier forma, no me daré por vencido. Lucharé por el corazón de Shaka hasta que él mate todas mis esperanzas. Pero primero hay que encontrarlo. ¿Tienes alguna pista?"- El galo negó.

-"Solo frases incongruentes. Nada entendible que pueda ayudarnos."- Mu se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y trataba de pensar

-"¿Qué tipo de frases?"- Preguntó, frunciendo suavemente el ceño. Camus imitó su pose, rememorando lo ocurrido en el hospital, sin encontrar algo servible

-"Pues... repetía constantemente el nombre de Shaka, y dijo que _él_ lo tenia, también mencionó la palabra '_peligro_' y '_anzu_'. Nada sobresaliente."

-"¿A ti no te dice nada?"- Nuevamente el galo meneó la cabeza

-"Todo lo que puedo decirte es que Kanon se encuentra muy angustiado, lo que me hace suponer que él conoce a los captores de Shaka, y que tiene que ver con algo muy personal."- Mu se apartó de la pared

-"¿Estás diciendo que Kanon puso en peligro a Shaka?"- Camus se odió a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-"No quisiera admitirlo, pero todo lo señala como 'culpable'."- Mu jaló aire, para dejarlo ir enseguida con todo lo el enojo que se acumulaba en su interior.

-"¡Demonios!"- Golpeó la pared con la palma de la mano. Intentó calmarse; pero lo cierto es que sus celos intervenían y no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Así que se llevó las manos a la frente y las dejó deslizarse sobre el cuero cabelludo, con dirección a la nuca. Cuando se sintió más calmado continuó hablando con el galo –"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrarlo? No creo que Weaver pueda despertar y darnos pistas"

-"Quizá no pueda; pero por el momento ¿crees poder aparecer como Mu Modigliani?"- El ojiverde se mostró sorprendido

-"¿Mu Modigliani? ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Crees que él pueda hacer algo?"

-"Tal vez no puedas encontrar información para localizar a Shaka Everett; pero estoy seguro que si tú apareces puedo retrasar mi misión secundaria. Yo no tendría oportunidad de conquistar a Shaka mientras tenga un novio palpable. Ahora que tu presencia también podría ayudarme de mucho, porque juntos, quizá, podríamos averiguar algo..."

-"¿Nada más ustedes?"- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Y Camus no tenía que enfocar el camino por donde el sonido había provenido, ya que enseguida supo que se trataba de Marin

-"Claro que no águila. Tú eres mi complemento"- Dijo el pelilila, sonriente. La pelirroja le agradeció con una expresión afectuosa

-"¿Eso quiere decir que entro en la misión?"

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclamó el ojiverde con mucho entusiasmo. Era como si la presencia de Marin hubiera recargado sus baterías por completo.

-"Entonces, recapitulando, ustedes se filtran en el hospital. Mu puede llamarme sin levantar sospechas y mantenerme al tanto de las investigaciones. Por otro lado, Orfeo se esta encargando de enviar agentes que analicen la escena del crimen para conseguir pistas como huellas digitales, objetos o testigos."- Informó la pelirroja. El pelilila se mostró sorprendido y de acuerdo a la par. El galo era quien no se había movido de su lugar en todo el rato.

-"¡Perfecto!"- Exclamó el oijiverde -"Con esas medidas seguramente encontraremos a Shaka pronto."- Le mostró el dedo pulgar a la taheña a modo de conformidad. Enseguida se dirigió a Camus –"Me cambiaré y te veré en el hospital."- El custodio levantó la vista, para enseguida asentir. Después el pelilila se fue corriendo a preparar lo que le hacia falta.

Ahora los dos pelirrojos se encontraban solos.

Marin observaba a su hermano, esperando las palabras que no le había dirigido desde que supo la verdad; no obstante estas no llegaban, y parecía que nunca lo harían

-"Entonces hay que poner el plan en marcha..."- Dijo el guardaespaldas, volviendo a mirar al pavimento. La muchacha también bajó la mirada. Entonces el custodio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia sin formular una previa despedida.

-"Camus"- Lo llamó su familiar. Este se dejó de caminar, como si su voz hubiera otra vez apagado el botón que le daban las funciones a sus miembros. –"Pensé que Orfeo te había enseñado cual era la forma correcta de eliminar tu odio..."

-"¡Yo no te odio!"- Replicó clavando sus pupilas caobas en las de ella, por primera vez en cuatro meses.

-"¿Por qué me rechazas?"- El custodio no sabía que decirle; ya que era muy difícil aceptar que compartieran lazos de sangre, aunque fuera su media hermana.

-"No sé como lidiar con lo que siento, Marin. Eso es todo"- Se sinceró.

-"Pero ¿no me odias por no decirte la verdad, por no decírtela completa?"- La cabeza de Camus le dio su respuesta, una que la hizo sonreír y correr para abrazar a su hermano.

–"Marin, eres alguien a quien nunca podría dejar de querer..."- Dijo, tranquilo por fin, correspondiendo su muestra afectiva.

Después de todo, una familia fue lo que siempre quiso. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de formar una en compañía de su hermana, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad por nada del mundo...

**-o-.-o-**

Una vez más, Camus se encontraba en la habitación de Kanon, mirándole insistentemente.

Habían pasado veintisiete horas desde la desaparición de Shaka, y el peliauzl aún no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos, o para decir algo más que no fuera 'peligro, anzu y Shaka'. El francés hubiera deseado que le dijera alguna otra cosa; pero como Kanon se despertaba con mucho dolor, siempre debían mantenerlo sedado. Otra cosa que dificultaba el reclutar mayor información...

Un suave golpeteo en el cristal le hizo girar el rostro hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba Milo, mostrándole un vaso de plástico blanco. El pelirrojo embozó una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y salía de la habitación

Y me bastó tan poco para quererte tanto 

_**y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando**_

_**¿cómo saber? ¿cómo entender lo que sentí?**_

_**supe que no eras para mi**_

_**pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo**_

-"Pensé que te gustaría tomar algo"- Comentó el rubio, extendiéndole el recipiente.

-"Le agradezco su gentileza, señor"- Respondió el galo, pensando que hubiera preferido besarlo, a sólo conformarse con el roce entre sus dedos. Camus levantó el vaso para degustar un poco de la bebida caliente que el otro le había ofrecido, cuando se percató que en la superficie lisa había escrito un mensaje:

'_Aquí me tienes. Te quiero_'.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente, sus ojos destilaron luz, y sus manos en conjunto con los labios, añoraron el momento de poder tocar una mínima parte de Milo.

Y hubiera deseado tanto responderle; pero para el rubio no era necesario. Él se conformaba con haberlo hecho enrojecer, y verle sonreír.

En tanto se miraban, el ojiazul pretendió toser, diciendo '_hay más_'. El pelirrojo, disimuladamente le dio la vuelta al vaso: '_Limosina. 15 minutos_'. Camus inclinó la cabeza despacio, en señal afirmativa.

-"Espero que te guste así el café"- Dijo el rubio, no porque no lo supiera, lo hacia para no parecer tan sospechoso. El custodio afirmó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Esta perfecto, señor. Mil gracias."- Milo le sonrió.

-"Te dejo de nuevo con Weaver."- Pretendió despedirse. Camus volvió a consentir. Entró en la habitación de Kanon, esperó unos minutos, y después fue a reunirse con Milo.

Le sorprendía que el millonario hubiera encontrado aquella forma para comunicarse, sin romper su promesa. Eso era lo que normalmente usaban los agentes encubiertos como Marin y Mu, para no levantar sospechas.

_**Sin quererte amar me perdí**_

_**y hasta hoy no he podido escapar**_

El rubio ya se encontraba dentro de la limosina, cuando el galo llegó. Observó a ambos lados de la calle, como si fuera a cruzarla, y enseguida arribó al auto. En cuanto estuvo sentado junto a Milo, este no pudo contener su amor. Se abalanzó sobre el galo, pegándolo completamente al sillón y robándole el beso más ardiente, que jamás se hubiera presentado entre los dos. Y el francés no sabía que podía extrañar tanto aquél contacto, como tampoco sabía que podía soportar tantas horas teniéndolo cerca, y fingir indiferencia.

Ambos hubieran deseado que aquél empalme de labios se perpetuara; pero resultaba difícil en aquella situación.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- Le preguntó el ojiazul, acariciándole las mejillas con la suavidad de sus dedos.

-"Un poco frustrado porque no puedo hacer nada ni por él, ni por ti..."- Era sincero en su preocupación. Milo podía leerlo en sus orbes

-"No deberías culparte por lo que le ocurre a mi primo"- Le dijo; pero eso no tranquilizaba al pelirrojo.

-"Yo soy su guardaespaldas y mira lo que sucedió..."- Milo colocó sus manos en las mejillas del su amado, logrando que las pupilas de él se centraran firmemente en las suyas.

_**Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando**_

_**¿cómo saber? ¿cómo entender lo que sentí?**_

_**supe que no eras para mi**_

_**pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo**_

-"Shaka fue quien decidió el cambio. Tú no podías ir en contra de sus órdenes."- Camus, hipnotizado, despegó los labios; pero el millonario se los cerró al besarlo. –"Yo tengo fe en ti, y sé que encontrarás a Shaka."- El taheño sentía que la cara se le quemaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia Milo. No lograba descifrar si eso era o se convertiría en otra cosa; sin embargo, percibía una calidez de antaño en su pecho y una sensación de saltar, correr, gritar y explotar...

-"Gracias"- Respondió embelesado. –"Te prometo que siempre recordaré tus palabras, y que ellas me darán fuerza y valor para seguir adelante."- El rubio le sonrió.

Entonces Camus entendió que sin Milo ya no podría vivir.

**-o-.-o-**

Kanon lentamente comenzó a moverse. El dolor ahora era mínimo, aunque aún podía sentir que las entrañas se le desgarraban.

Camus se encontraba en ese momento con él, pero no se atrevió a hacer movimientos bruscos; ni siquiera le insinuó palabra sobre la situación de Shaka. Únicamente se quedó parado a un costado de la cama, contemplándole de forma compasiva.

El peliazul fijó su mirada en Camus, tragando saliva

-"Neptuno"- No lo dijo a voz abierta; únicamente sus labios se movieron. El taheño se mostró extrañado, al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de acercarse más hacia su amigo, para que los micrófonos y cámaras no detectaras las pistas que Kanon pudiera proporcionarle. -"Milo... Shaka... ten cuidado..."- Y de nuevo sucumbió al letargo. El francés se quedó estático, mirando el semblante pasivo de su compañero.

-"¿_Neptuno_?"- Se preguntó, frunciendo suavemente el ceño. –"¿_Será ese el alias del secuestrador de Shaka?_"

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

_Song: __**Me bastó**_, _interpretada por Camila___

(1) Recordemos que en la **SD-6** Camus tiene el nombre de colibrí; por eso Minos le dice avecilla en forma de burla.

La razón por la que Camus establece distancia con Milo, es porque el hospital está repleto de cámaras y micrófonos ocultos, como lo señalé en la última parte del capítulo

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme su mensaje o.-


	12. Cap 11: El anzuelo

Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos... aunque sea un poco triste T.T… y digamos que apartir de aquí cambian muchas cosas.

**Capítulo 11**

**El anzuelo**

Tras el breve despertar de Kanon, Camus solicitó audiencia inmediata con Marín y Mu, para informarles sobre lo que este había dicho. Así que unas horas más tarde volvieron a reunirse en el almacén, en secreto, para que la **SD-6** no los descubriera.

El alias de Neptuno abrió las sospechas y curiosidad de Marin, quien parecía conocer o por lo menos haber escuchado información sobre él. A Mu, por el contrario, no le era nada familiar aquella mención.

Para asegurar los temores de la pelirroja, ella llamó a la base de información de la **CIA, **para reclutar todos los datos que se tuvieran sobre el secuestrador de Shaka. Y por fin, al cabo de media hora ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber

-"En la mitología romana, Neptuno es el dios de los siete mares; es otra forma de denominar a Poseidón, como le conocen los griegos."- Informaba –"La persona a la que buscamos es un poderoso narcotraficante que tú, Camus, conoces."- El galo se sobresaltó.

-"¿Yo? Pero a mi el nombre no me suena."- Dijo.

-"Eso es porque tú lo conoces como 'Julian Winterson'."- El guardaespaldas permaneció callado, verificando en su interior aquella información, hasta que recordó que si, que efectivamente había escuchado hablar de él sin conocerlo en persona; y que toda referencia concordaba con los hechos presentes.

-"Kanon y él tienen varias cuentas pendientes... son rivales mortales..."- Habló en forma pensativa. Marin confirmó

-"Si. Y tú tuviste un encuentro con sus hombres hace un par de años. Tú y Kanon robaron algo que él quería comerciar..."

Camus se paralizó. Comenzaba a ver imágenes de hechos pasados como si tuviera una pantalla enfrente: El paquete que protegió con su vida, el estupor de Milo, los disparos, los maleantes, el como defendió al rubio, la bomba, el momento en que le dijo su nombre al millonario, cuando abandonaron el banco... ¡Todo estaba ahí otra vez! Ahora podía ver claramente las escenas que Milo le había contado...

-"¡Ya lo recuerdo!"- Exclamó el galo, emocionado. –"¡Ahí vi a Milo por primera vez!"- Y sonrió ampliamente, mientras sentía como los pómulos se le calentaban poco a poco.

-"Me da mucho gusto por ti, Camus; pero te estas olvidando que la vida de MI Shaka peligra"- Comentó Mu, en tono severo.

-"Lo siento."- Se disculpó el galo, sonriendo inquieto.

-"Resumiendo: Kanon y Julián son enemigos acérrimos y..."

-"Espera"- Interrumpió Mu a la taheña –"¿Insinúas que el hecho de que el orgullo de ese tal Julian este dolido, es causa suficiente para secuestrar a Shaka?"- Camus también había señalado que era una posibilidad

-"No puedo darte un motivo que justifique su acción; pero puedo decirte que todo está listo para la operación rescate"- Respondió Marín

-"¿Hablas enserio?"- Inquirió el ojiverde, emocionado.

-"¡No! Estoy bromeando para ver como reaccionas"- Mu le dirigió una mirada severa, que ella rechazó con un gesto burlón. –"Tenemos las coordenadas exactas donde se encuentra Shaka"- Informó, eventualmente.

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ese maniático le hizo daño?"

-"Mu, ignoro en que calidad se encuentra. Únicamente puedo decirte que su captor cometió muchos errores. Debió pensar que Kanon no hablaría y que sus cuentas bancarias no serían registradas, una vez teniendo el nombre de algún sospechoso"- Apuntó con júbilo. Pero Camus no creía que una persona catalogada por la **SD-6** como 'extremadamente peligrosa', pudiera cometer semejantes errores. Había algo en el aire, una pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas

-"No creo que Julian Winterson pueda darse esa clase de lujo. Él sería precavido. No sé... ¿Por qué cometería errores?"

-"Eso no lo sabremos hasta no ir en su búsqueda"- Dijo el pelilila; mas, Marin le hizo una seña negativa.

-"Tú no irás, Mu. Orfeo ordena que permanezcas en el hospital"- Sentenció. El ojiverde parecía molesto

-"¿¡QUÉ?! ¡No puede pedirme eso...!"- Se exaltó.

-"Él sabe cuanto te importa Shaka; pero no quiere que toda la misión se eche a perder por un descuido tuyo. Piensa que si descubren que Mu Mudigliani es un agente secreto, pues... tu vida correría mucho peligro, y entonces Orfeo terminaría por expulsarte del proyecto y no volverías a ver a Shaka nunca más."- La euforia del pelilila quedó resumida a un simple suspiro resignado, y a un apesadumbrado inclinar de cabeza.

-"Entiendo..."- Respondió con tristeza, consiente de lo que Marin había dicho. –"¿Entonces, cómo salvaremos a Shaka?"- Preguntó, inseguro.

-"Shaka se encuentra en Francia, en Paris para ser más exacta. Julian y sus seguidores lo tienen cautivo en el sótano de un bar al que asistiremos Camus y yo. Aioria nos ha facilitado las herramientas para nuestra misión."- Explicaba, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos, un celular. –"Esto no es un aparato comunicador cualquiera, con este instrumento podremos medir las pulsaciones cardiacas, que será transmitido por este anillo..."- Les mostró una argolla dorada que adornaba su dedo anular, que no aparentaba tener nada extraordinario. –"Yo lo llevaré puesto, y tengo que colocarlo sobre el torso de Julián o alguno de sus hombres para que el celular –que tú portarás- capté la contraseña."- Dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-"¿Y eso para qué?"- Preguntó este, confundido.

-"Aioria investigó todo lo relacionado con Julián y descubrió que el lugar donde Shaka se encuentra no está protegido por sus secuaces, sino por una puerta que permanece hermética y que sólo puede abrirse con una clave..."

-"... Esa clave es su ritmo cardiaco."- Completó Camus, comprendiendo la situación.

-"Exacto. Pero si algo llegara a salir mal, debes saber que cuentas con menos de un minuto para abandonar el pasillo antes de que se active el sistema." – Informó la pelirroja. El galo asintió con la cabeza

-"De acuerdo."

-"Durante el vuelo te daré mayores instrucciones, porque Aioria no ha recabado muchos datos y puede que aún no sepamos todo."- Puntualizó, finalizando las recientes indicaciones.

-"Sólo espero que no nos salgan con una 'sorpresita'..."- Comentó con desagrado.

-"Todo saldrá bien Camus"- Lo ánimo el ojiverde. –"Recuerda que eres uno de los mejores agentes de la **SD-6**."- El galo no estaba seguro que eso le hiciera sentir mejor; pero sabía que las intenciones del otro eran de corazón.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho."- Respondió –"Te prometo que traeré a Shaka sano y salvo."- Aseguró. Mu afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo y levantando sus pulgares

-"Lo sé, fénix."- Luego viró hacia la pelirroja –"Apropósito águila, ¿cuál será mi posición?"

-"Tendrás que quedarte al lado de Kanon y de Milo para certificar su seguridad"- Mu mostró cierto desagrado y desánimo a causa de su misión

-"Si no hay más que hacer..."- Respingó, resignado. Camus caminó lentamente hacia él, hasta poder colocar la mano en el hombro de su compañero, y mirar fijamente en sus pupilas.

-"Mu... te encargo mucho a ambos, por favor; sobre todo a Milo... él es... todo lo que tengo..."- El pelilila sintió compasión por el galo, percibiendo un destello en sus ojos que se mezclaba con la incertidumbre por el futuro.

-"Descuida Camus, no necesitas decirme cual importante es; además, si algo llegara a pasarle, ten por seguro que Orfeo es capaz de matarme."-

**-o-.-o-**

_**Mira en mis ojos y verás que siento por ti**_

_**Explora en tu ser me hallarás, no buscarás más**_

Cada vez que el guardaespaldas debía realizar alguna de sus misiones, Milo siempre tenía que experimentar el trago agridulce de la despedida, que era dulce las ocasiones en que Camus le permitía mayor y duradero contacto entre sus labios y sus cuerpos; transformada en agria al saber que pasarían días interminables en que la presencia francesa le sería privada.

_**Dime que sientes mi calor**_

_**Y que correspondes mi amor**_

_**Sabes que si**_

_**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**_

Milo aún no era conocedor del segundo deber del galo. Únicamente sabía que esas salidas eran por motivos vacacionales; esta vez sabía que su amado debía partir en busca de Shaka. Y como el millonario había encontrado la forma de comunicarse mediante los mensajes en los vasos, Camus le mandó un mensaje, de la misma forma, para que se vieran en la limosina y pudieran despedirse.

-"Ya sé donde tienen a tu primo"- Le informó. Milo mostró sorpresa

-"¿Dónde está?"- Preguntó, impaciente.

-"En Francia. Yo tengo que ir por él, es mi deber como su guardaespaldas…"

-"¡No, puede ser muy peligroso!"- Exclamó el rubio. Le tomó los brazos, mientras acercaba su rostro para que quedaran cerca y no huyera al contacto entre sus miradas -"Shaka es mi primo, mi única familia; pero entiéndeme, tú eres mucho más valioso para mi… ¡No puedo perderte!"- En sus pupilas cerúleas había un matiz de tristeza, que apuñaló el alma gala.

_**Mira en mis ojos y sabrás que nada te ocultan**_

_**Soy como tú eres, tómame**_

Camus únicamente sonrió, dulce, liberando sus brazos para colocar los dedos de sus dos manos bajo el mentón del millonario, y poder empalmar sus labios.

Al rubio, aquél beso le dolía, porque más que un roce placentero le sabía a despedida.

_**No hay amor como tú**_

_**Ni otro que te ame así**_

_**No hay lugar si tú no estas**_

_**Donde quisiera estar**_

-"Estaré bien"- Comentó en susurro el galo, uniendo sus frentes. –"Volveré con tu primo y podremos estar juntos. Es más, ¿por qué no vamos de vacaciones?"- Le propuso, con una sonrisa. Milo secó el temor, que liquido se había desprendido por el rabillo de su ojo.

-"¿Podemos?"- Inquirió, inseguro.

-"¡Claro!"- Exclamó el taheño, sorprendido porque aquella idea le emocionaba. –"Tú escogerás el lugar"- Indicó, cerrando fugazmente el ojo derecho. El millonario ampliamente sonrió.

-"De acuerdo."- Consintió. –"¿Es una promesa?"

-"Es una promesa."- Respondió el taheño.

_**Dime que tú sientes mi calor**_

_**Nada quiero más que tu amor**_

_**Quiero luchar por ti, sufrir por ti**_

_**Morir así, morir por ti…**_

_**Sabes que si**_

Por el resto del tiempo que permanecieron juntos, Milo trató de desvanecer aquella sensación que le asfixiaba. Se trataba de una punzada opresora, que percibía en su pecho. Una preocupación asesina de que aquella fuera la última vez que viera a Camus, considerando que este era una persona muy misteriosa, y que había decidido no contarle ciertas cosas por 'protegerlo de algo'. No entendía, ni siquiera intuía cual era el peligro al que el custodio se sometía día tras día; pero el conocerlo, en verdad le preocupaba más que nada en el mundo.

_**Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**_

**-o-.-o-**

Paris, la llamada capital del amor. En compañía de otra persona, y con una situación no tan desagradable, hubiera sido apacible regresar. Esta vez lo traía a su hogar una misión de rescate. Marin, su hermana biológica, lo acompañaba.

La misión era secreta. Camus había hablado con Hades y le había pedido que dejara que hiciera las cosas a su modo, lo que era equivalente a no hacer preguntas ni intromisiones de ningún tipo; prometiendo conquistar a Shaka al precio que fuera, aunque con eso, tuviera que quitar a Mu Modigliani del camino. Lo cual era parte de su engaño, obviamente.

Marín y él caminaban por el estacionamiento de un club nocturno. La pelirroja lo tenía prendido por el brazo, como un signo de caballerosidad.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó ella al ver a su hermano tan contemplativo. Camus reaccionó, sorprendido.

-"S-si…"- Titubeó, sonrojándose. Marín intuyó que había estado pensando en Milo, ¿quién más le provocaría esa reacción?

Y efectivamente, el pelirrojo se encontraba pensando en la despedida de ambos, la cual había subido un par de escalas de intensidad, a tal grado que Camus tenía una marca amoratada en el cuello, cubierta perfectamente por la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-"Hermanito, hazme un favor…"- Su acompañante la miró a los ojos. –"Que 'eso' no sea motivo para fallar en tu misión…"- Él sonrió, nervioso.

-"No lo será."- Respondió, aspirando hondo para entrar en labor.

**-O-** **Mientras Camus no estuviera en Londres para preservar la integridad física de Milo y Kanon, Mu debía permanecer en el hospital, como si le interesara el estado de salud del custodio. **

**Para el pelilila era una situación difícil, y aunque no le deseaba el mal a su rival, esperaba poder contender en su contra por el corazón de Shaka, ya que lo consideraba un valioso oponente, y no quería tener el corazón del rubio de una forma tan fácil como lo seria si Kanon muriera. **

**En ese momento se encontraba en la habitación del peliazul, sentado al lado de Milo, quien como Camus, no dejaba de pensar en su despedida. Pero sabía que no todo era miel, y que muy en el fondo estaba preocupado por la suerte que correrían él y su primo.**

**Entonces el rubio se puso de pie, caminando de forma inquietante por la habitación, acentuando las sospechas del agente incógnito, acerca de su preocupación. Mu se levantó con él, anteponiéndose en su camino y colocando las manos en sus hombros para que este le mirara directamente a los ojos. Y por un segundo, Milo creyó leer en ellos una frase de confort: "No te preocupes por él… todo estará bien.". Pero sabía que era imposible que el pelilila fuera conocedor de mayor información acerca del misterio de Camus…**

**-"Kanon se levantará, tranquilo."- Le dijo, a modo de apoyo, borrando la idea previa del millonario; aunque el ojiverde si había querido transmitirle lo primero, haciendo referencia al galo. Todo lo había hecho para disimular ante las cámaras de la **_**SD-6**_

**-"L-lo sé."- Respondió con un gesto afable y agradecido por parte de sus labios. **

**En la cama de hospital, a unos centímetros aparte, los dedos antes inmóviles de Kanon, lentamente reaccionaban. -O-**

A unos metros de ellos se encontraba el bar, custodiado por un guardia de seguridad, que mantenía los brazos entrelazados por delante, y la mirada dirigida hacia diestra y siniestra.

-"¿Listo?"- Lo interrogó la pelirroja, apretando con su mano, el brazo de su acompañante; el cual lo palmeó con la extremidad libre como signo afirmativo.

El hombre encargado de vigilar la entrada y salida del club, observó a dos figuras acercarse a él. Se trataban de un hombre y una mujer: Él tenía el cabello corto, rubio, y vestía un esmoquin. Ella traía un largo y ostentoso abrigo de marmota, tenía el cabello largo, por debajo de la cintura y de color negro.

-"Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Mathieu Sardou, y soy representante de la bella señorita Garnier."- Habló el rubio en francés, señalando a su acompañante con un gesto de mano, a lo que ella respondió a la mirada del guardia, con un mohín prepotente. El centinela revisó el inventario que su jefe le había entregado aquella tarde, con la lista de las personas que tenían asegurada la entrada al lugar, observando que aquella dama cantaría aquella luna.

-"Bienvenidos"- Respondió, sacando un aparato que le servía para detectar armas de fuego, bombas y otros objetos que pudieran representar un riesgo para la seguridad del club. Pasó el detector de metales por las piernas del 'rubio', hasta que lo escuchó sonar cuando este ascendió hasta la pretina de su pantalón. –"¿Monsieur?"- Indicó, interrogante, esperando a que el agente sacara lo que hacia sonar el detector de metal. Mathieu sonrío, a modo de disculpa

-"Es un celular, indispensable traerlo como representante de madame Garnier"- Explicó el 'rubio', sacando su aparato comunicador del bolsillo y mostrándoselo. El guardia lo contempló, mas no mostró signo de desconfianza; continuó revisándolo sin encontrar mayores anomalías. Enseguida viró hacia la pelinegra y prosiguió con lo mismo, sin que ella dejara de mostrarse indiferente. El detector de metales comenzó a sonar cuando llego a su mano

-"¿Madame?"- Inquirió el guardia. Ella observó un anillo que adornaba su mano

-"Es una joya muy preciada para mi, como un amuleto de la suerte."- Expuso, frotando con sus dedos la sortija –"Me lo obsequió un amigo, es como un pacto entre nosotros…"- Explicó ella, enterneciendo su semblante.

El guardia, no encontrando mayores anomalías, les permitió el acceso.

**-O- Kanon comenzaba a moverse cada vez más, un poco inquieto. Milo y Mu lo miraban con insistencia, esperando que volviera en sí. **

**-"Shaka…"- Dijo entre sueños. El pelilila sometió sus celos, bajo el yugo de la razón. **

**El rubio, por otro lado, no sabía como brindarle una paz que él no sentía. Únicamente se colocó a su lado, tomándole la mano. **

**-"Camus lo traerá de regreso…"- Pero lejos de tranquilizarle, sus palabras provocaron un efecto punzante en el guardaespaldas, que lo hicieron removerse en el lecho, desesperado. **

**Mu no pudo evitar que su mirada recriminara aquella comprensión, puesto que deducía lo que el millonario había querido transmitir en esa frase: un sentimiento del que tenía conocimiento, y al que no ponía objeción. Sin embargo, su aprobación no era todo lo que le molestaba, si no la misión secundaria de Camus, y a lo que el peliazul se exponía, si en su delirio, hablaba de más. **

Las mesas redondas y los candelabros colgando en los techos, daban al club una apariencia elegante. La luz tenue y la música suave, acentuaban su apariencia.

Marin, vestida de '_Le belle Garnier_', con su ostentoso abrigo y su cabello largo y negro, se dirigió al camerino para prepararse para su acto y lo que necesitaba para cumplir su misión. Entre tanto, Camus, haciéndose pasar por Mathieu Sordau -el rubio pelicorto, representante de la cantante-, ocupaba su lugar en el club, en una de las últimas mesas; la que pudiera quedar oculta durante la interpretación de su compañera para emprender su trabajo.

Un par de minutos después, las luces del club se apagaron, sin un silencio interpuesto debido a una melodía pausada; al punto, una luz se apoderó de la silueta de la pelinegra, cuyo sensual trazo reposaba sobre la superficie de un piano color vino:

_**-"**__You make me leave_

_My happy home_

_You took my love,_

_And now you're gone_**"**

Cantaba, endulzando los sentidos del auditorio masculino. Los ocupantes de la primera mesa, la principal, no eran la excepción; mucho menos un peliazul, que degustaba su vino francés sin quitar sus pupilas de la silueta femenina.

Camus bebió la última gota de su vodka, esperó unos segundos y se levantó lentamente, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

**-O- Milo se mordió el labio, incapaz de controlar el dolor que debía experimentar el cuerpo de su custodio, para provocarle esas sacudidas. **

**-"¿Qué podemos hacer?"- Preguntó en voz alta, mirando de forma suplicante al oji verde, quien no supo que responder. **

**-"Quizá debamos llamar un médico…"- Aunque no creía que eso fuera suficiente. Pensaba que si el rubio no hablaba, resultaría mejor para el peliazul, ya que cada vez que su voz inundaba la habitación, Kanon se revolvía mayormente. **

Como sombra, el doble gante se deslizó por los corredores del club, internándose hasta llegar al punto que Aioria le había indicado en el vuelo de Londres a Paris.

-"_Since I fell for you_

_My life_

_Brings surch misery and pain_

_I know_

_I'll never be the same_"

Marin continuaba cantando, bajo la luz del reflector; caminando sensual por el escenario, descendiendo igualmente los escalones. Su voz dirigida al público en general, sus gestos dedicados al peliazul refinado de la primera mesa.

**-O- Un hombre de cabello corto, y verde entró en la habitación. Llevaba vestimenta de practicante; pero algo en él hizo que Milo se paralizara. **

**-"Doctor, Weaver está muy mal. ¿No podría darle un tranquilizante o algún médicamente que detuviera su dolor?"- Se dirigió hacia él Mu. El peliverde le miró unos instantes sin pronunciar palabra. **

**-"Es parte de su recuperación."- Fue todo lo que dijo; enseguida se volteó hacia el rubio, y este se vio reflejado en los vidrios de sus lentes. –"Necesito hablar con usted, señor Belafonte, en privado."- Milo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dórsal. Y es que sospechaba de la misteriosa apariencia del doctor. **

**-"¿Es algo que el señor Modigliani no puede escuchar?"- Inquirió, intentando, en vano, no sonar desconfiado. **

**-"Me temo que es una información confidencial respectiva al estado lamentable del paciente Weaver"- Informó el peliverde, sereno, aún mirando vivaz al millonario. Milo asintió, aún inseguro, convencido de que sus temores eran infundados y que se sentía así debido a su preocupación por Camus. Entonces el pelicorto salió de la habitación y Milo le siguió sin replicar. **

**Mu volteó hacia el peliazul, quien lucía mucho más inquieto que antes y movía los labios sin dejar brotar sonidos. **

**-"¿Tratas de decir algo?"- Le preguntó el pelilila, inclinándose para tratar de escuchar o entender una mínima parte de lo que quería expresar. Asustándole, Kanon asió su brazo precipitadamente… -O- **

-"_Since I fell for you..._"

Escuchaba la canción interpretada por su hermana; con el celular en la mano, capturando los latidos del corazón que ella le mandaba.

Y es que al descender del escenario, se había puesto a cantarle directamente al propio Julián y deslizar las manos por su pecho de una forma coqueta y atrevida, para obtener esa información.

Ahora Camus recibía aquellas pulsaciones y las colocaba como contraseña en la puerta que tenía delante, esperando poder acceder para rescatar a Shaka y volver de una vez por todas al lado de Milo.

**-O- La presión que los dedos del peliazul ejercían sobre su brazo, le lastimaba; pero sólo se limitaba a cerrar los dientes y a prestar atención a lo que decía: **

**-"Camus no ir… Shaka… no peligro…"- Mu frunció el ceño, desconcertado. **

**-"¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?"- Preguntó, algo que lamentó al sentir un apremio mayor en su extremidad. **

**-"Milo… anzuelo… Isaac cerca… Neptuno buscar Milo…"- Como si le hubieran propinado un fuerte puñetazo, el pelilila despertó de su estupor. **

**Ahora que Kanon había hablado, las cosas parecían tener mayor sentido; aunque para resolver algunas ya era demasiado tarde. **

**Se la había pasado advirtiendo a Camus para que no dejara desprotegido a Milo… **

**Por eso Julián había cometido esos errores con sus cuentas bancarias… **

**Él no había buscado matar a Kanon, esperaba que este lo delatara, que fueran en busca de Shaka y que dejaran a Milo desprotegido… ¿Para qué? No lo sabia; pero debía salvarlo de los garras de Isaac. –O- **

-"_It's too bad_

_And it's too sad_

_Bur i'm in love with you_"

En el sótano del club, el galo se despojaba de su disfraz y se internaba todavía más en busca del joven Everett; no obstante, al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, se topó con uno de los guardias. Le apuntaba justo al corazón, indicándole mediante insultos en francés, que subiera las manos, se diera vuelta y se pusiera a su merced, en tanto sacaba el radio y se preparaba para informar sobre su captura…

-"_Well, I guess_

_I'll never see the light_

_I get th__e blues_

_Most every night_"

Mientras tanto, Marin continuaba seduciendo el oído de Julián, complacida por hacer estragos en los sentidos de una persona bisexual. Sin embargo, los hombres que lo acompañaban no eran los mismos de siempre, y eso le preocupaba.

-"_Since I fell for you..._"

Camus obedeció lentamente las ordenes de su captor, permitiendo que este se confiara para poder apoyar la pierna diestra en la pared, luego la zurda, hacer fuerza y darse un giro de noventa grados para golpear a su represor. En ese momento supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, y que debía correr en busca del rubio.

La pelinegra dejó a su complacido cliente brindando por ella, mientras ascendía de nuevo al escenario, tratando de omitir una corazonada acerca de un inconveniente en su plan. Se sentó de nuevo en el piano, tal como había comenzado y las luces se apagaron, seguido por una onda de aplausos, parecido a un aguacero.

**-O- La sensación de estar encerrado en aquella 'caja' con el peliazul, por un motivo desconocido, lo ponía… nervioso. Aún faltaban dos pisos para llegar a la planta baja, y no sabía si esa sensación de vértigo era provocada por el ascensor, o por la compañía. **

**Cuando la puerta se abrió y distinguió a la recepcionista del lugar, se alegró de llegar; sin embargo, el misterioso practicante no lo llevó hacia la entrada del lugar. Milo caminaba sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba –O-**

Camus escuchó que una puerta se abría, como reacción se replegó hacia la pared, sosteniendo el arma a una distancia prudente que pudiera otorgarle protección.

-"¡Camina!"- Percibió aquella orden, que la daba un hombre de voz ronca. Eran dos pares de pies los que se acercaban por el cruce del pasillo, podía distinguirlos gracias a sus oídos.

-"¡Dejeme ir, por favor!"- Era la voz suplicante y aterrada de Shaka.

**-O- Aquella situación ya había pasado de lo inquietante a lo extraño en el amplio sentido de la palabra. **

**El olor a fermento, las batas blancas, los teléfonos sonando, la gente transitando de un lugar a otro; todo lo que normalmente podía encontrarse en un hospital quedaba atrás. No es que esperaba que hubiera actividad de noche, como la había de día; pero tampoco se había imaginado que fuera un lugar completamente desierto. Lo que más le desconcertaba era el hecho de que el peliverde le hubiera pedido un poco de privacidad para tratar el estado lamentable de Kanon, que ya hubieran recorrido demasiado tramo a solas, y que ni siquiera le hubiera dado la cara para hacer referencia a dicho tema. Eso omitiendo la corazonada que no dejaba de molestarle. **

**-"Doctor… eh…"- Intentó llamarle, acelerando el paso. –"Acerca de mi guardaespaldas…" **

**-"El perro de Kanon ya ha cumplido con su cometido."- Dijo en un tono gélido, paralizando el sistema muscular del rubio. –"Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, no podrá evitar tu destino…"- Milo observó como si tratará de una película que lo reproducía todo en cámara lenta, como los lentes del peliverde terminaban en el piso y su rostro, su ojo desgarrado, quedan frente a él. **

**-"¡NO!"- Exclamó, un pávido ojiazul, reconociéndole. –O-**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus se abalanzó sobre el maleante, apuntándole a la cabeza con su propia pistola

-"¡Suéltalo!"- Le ordenó. Shaka, sujetado por el brazo de su agresor de una forma que jugaba el papel de escudo, miró al galo con sus edenes de una forma atemorizada y suplicante. El pelirrojo no tenía su atención centrada en él; pero sabía que de un momento a otro sus nervios colapsarían.

El maleante permaneció pasmado por unos instantes, observando el agujero negruzco en esa arma de fuego, hasta que una gota de sudor procedente de la frente de Shaka, le mojó la dermis.

-"¡Rétirate!"- Imperó este, colocando la pistola que portaba en la cien del rubio. El francés maldijo por lo bajo, mientras observaba como el color abandonaba las mejillas de su protegido.

-"Bastardo…"- Escupió Camus, fulminándole con la mirada.

-"Por favor…"- Gimió Shaka, siendo arrastrado por su captor.

Entonces se vio acorralado entre permitirle vivir, privado de la libertad, pero al final y al cabo vivo, y entre jugar una última carta.

El rubio dejó de percibir esa fría presión sobre su cien, por lo que cerró los ojos un momento, y al siguiente escuchó un sonido de cañón, seguido por un silbido que tajó el aire…

**-O- Milo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, intentando tomar una medida de escapatoria, cuando dos sombras lo tomaron por los antebrazos, evitando que diera un solo paso **

**-"¡SUÉLTENME!... ¡AUXILIO!... ¡POR FAVOR!"- Gritaba, lidiando contra sus captores, conocedor de lo que sucedería consecutivamente. **

**-"Es inútil, amor."- Le habló una voz melosa, propiedad del único hombre que podía causar pánico en él, tanto o más que un arma de fuego. El rubio quiso creer que aquella era una quimera, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón del cuarto de Kanon, y que Camus lo despertaría de un momento a otro. **

**El peliverde le mostró una pantalla portátil, donde el rostro fresco y refinado de Julian Witerson se asomaba; sonriendo complacido por su adquisición. **

**-"Cuando rompiste conmigo te dije que tarde o temprano serías mío de nuevo, y que no me daría por vencido hasta tenerte de nuevo conmigo."- Si lo había dicho, Milo recordaba esas mismas palabras; pero nunca pensó que cumpliría o que se lo tomaría todo tan apecho. Sencillamente Julian era un demente que jamás comprendería que él ya había encontrado al amor de su vida, a la persona que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón y dudaba que alguien más pudiera ocupar ese lugar. **

**-"No puedes…"- Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Sorrento ya le daba directo a su talón de Aquiles, apuntándole con una beretta de nueve milímetros, a la frente. **

**-"Muévete… niño bonito."- Se burló el pelimalva. Pero Milo no podía, regresaba diecisiete años en el pasado, a aquél auto, a ese accidente, a ese papel con tantos números y letras… -O- **

Las rodillas de Shaka golpearon el piso, en tanto gritaba como demente y se agarraba la cabeza en la misma calidad nerviosa. Un ente lo tomó por los brazos, gritándole o hablando cosas que no entendía, como si las dijera en otro idioma; pero él no se calmaba, continuaba gritando, suplicando por su vida y por su libertad…

-"¡SHAKA!"- El nombrado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, encontrando el semblante pálido de su pelirrojo guardián, quien lo había tomado bruscamente por el espacio entre la barbilla y el hombro.

-"Camus…"- Pronunció su nombre con la voz como un hilo. Sus manos se colocaron sobre las que el galo tenía en la parte trasera de su cabeza; sonriéndole aliviado y afligido a la vez. Se sentía tan bien protegido… tan sólo y afligido al mismo tiempo. La palma se deslizó suave por el dorso de la mano del otro, sonriéndole, aproximándose lento y peligroso…

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la reacción de su jefe; pero aún más al pensar que esta era su oportunidad para cumplir con lo que Hades esperaba de él, obteniendo al cien su confianza, y apuñarle por la espalda como este lo había hecho: ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Únicamente debía omitir la pequeña lágrima que se resbalaba por la mejilla de Shaka, y la culpa experimentada cuando volviera a Londres y finalizara todo trato con Milo…

**-O- Conducido por una corazonada, Mu se precipitó hacia el estacionamiento, justo al punto donde el rubio rizado se desvanecía, y un castaño claro lo atrapaba **

**-"¡MILO!"- Gritó el pelilila, intentando que el volumen de su voz lo despertara; pero únicamente logró que un moreno albino le dispara sin clemencia. Para preservar su vida, el ojiverde se ocultó detrás de un árbol, consiente que esa fatal distracción sólo había servido para llevarse al joven Belafonte. **

**Se oyó el ruido de un motor acompañado por el rechinar de las llantas, que fue una señal para Mu referente a su fracaso en la misión **

**-"Orfeo y Camus van a matarme…"- Murmuró, consternado; con un doble problema mayúsculo, puesto que una bala le había abierto una herida en el brazo diestro. –O- **

El guardaespaldas simplemente bajó los brazos hasta que estos pudieron envolver la figura del rubio con fraternidad, sin la muestra de algo más que aprecio humano; comprendiendo que en sus labios sólo había un sabor, y que después de haberlo degustado, no podría volver a besar a nadie más que no fuera Milo.

-"Vamos a casa…"- Le dijo a Shaka, sin imaginar las terribles noticias que a su llegada a Londres, le esperaban.

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

**Canción 1: Lo hago por ti – desconozco el intérprete, pero si quieren puedo pasarles la canción… es muy bonita. **

**Canción 2:** En alias la misión de rescate que puse aquí, Sydney la hace para reclutar información de su madre… así que la canción que puse aki y que canta Marin, es la que canta Sydney… por lo que no tengo nombre de autor ni demás /

Sobre el secuestrador de Milo… jejeje n.nU… como verán, el verdadero objetivo de Julian era que Camus fuera en busca de Shaka y este pudiera raptarlo… Ya saben, es una especie de novio obseso -.-U


	13. Cap 12: Far away

ToT... este capitulo está muy largo u.u... asi que lo dividi en tres parte.  
Ojala sea de su agrado, y mil gracias a todas ustedes que continuan leyendome y apoyando mis escritos. Les mando besos oxo oxo oxo

**Capítulo 12**

**Far away**

(Primera parte)

Las horas transcurridas se habían hecho eternas desde que Orfeo le informó que Mu estaba herido de bala, y que Milo se encontraba privado de la libertad. Para cuando terminó de darle aquella información y Camus colgó, su corazón se detuvo. Solsticio

_**Me acuerdo,**_

_**Y pienso en el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos**_

A tres días de no tener noticias de él, el galo parecía un muerto viviente: pálido, ojeroso, ausente.

_**Dos niños pequeños**_

_**Que lo sentían todo**_

_**Y lo sigo sintiendo hoy por ti.**_

Marin estaba muy preocupada por él, pero no decía nada. Presentía que si las cosas terminaban de una forma positiva, su hermano acabaría por descubrir los secretos del pasado que lo ataban a Milo, y sus propios sentimientos…

_**Recuerdos que tengo y no entiendo**_

_**Que dejáramos de vernos.**_

Y tenía razón. Con la desaparición del rubio y las continuas veces que el agente lo rememoraba, los recuerdos que Hades le había quitado poco a poco volvían, armando un cuadro donde a paso lento descubría el porque Milo le había dado a entender que toda su vida lo había amado:

_**Desesperándome te he buscado en mis sueños.**_

_**Y ahogándome volverá.**_

_**Seguro que volverá.**_

Cierta noche tuvo un sueño, o una visión de su pasado. Aquél niño llorón, de cabellos dorados y pupilas apagadas, seguía sentado al pie de un frondoso árbol; con las piernas recogidas, acunadas por los brazos, y la barbilla apoyada en el hueso de la rodilla.

_**Lo sigo sintiendo y te echo de menos,**_

_**Que acabe mi soledad.**_

Camus apenas terminaba sus deberes (tender su cama, acomodar su ropa y pertenencias), por lo que inmediatamente se estiró; aunque la atención de sus caobas fue robada por él, por esa indefensa criatura que era motivo de burla para muchos, y de antipatía para otros.

_**Volverá, te juro que volverá.**_

_**Ese amor verdadero**_

_**De cuando era pequeño seguro que volverá, volverá.**_

Mirándole con la curiosidad de un niño de su edad, pausadamente se acercó a él. El rubio no dio señales de atención al tenerlo cerca, ni siquiera cuando el galo tomó asiento a su lado.

-"¿Sabes? No me gusta el sol"- Le comentó con la mayor de las confianzas, pese a que el pequeño afligido aún le ignoraba. –"A muchos niños si les gusta jugar bajo el, pero a mi no. Me duele la cabeza y me sangra la nariz… ¿Te ha pasado¿Verdad que se siente feo?"- Camus observó sonriente su perfil, esperando que su oyente asintiera o negara; cualquier seña de vida hubiera estado bien. El ojiazul, sin embargo, era prácticamente una estatua viviente, y es que ya ni siquiera parpadeaba. El pelirrojo decidió mirar también al frente, a gusto con un poco de silencio. –"Hoy es miércoles"- Volvió a hablar, después de un momento de mutismo. –"Creo que hoy cenaremos carne asada… y ¿sabes? Hace mucho yo me alimentaba de verduras, papilla y todo eso. La profesora Mino decía que era muy pequeño para masticar la comida y que podría ahogarme; pero a mi no me importaba. Hay un muchacho llamado Shura al que le encanta el puré de patatas, entonces hacíamos un 'trueque' (como él le llamaba, yo no tengo idea de lo que signifique, pero eso era), cambiábamos nuestra comida y yo comía carne asada y él puré de patatas…"- Sonrió, emocionado. El rubio le miró de reojo, sin chistar. –"¡Ah! Él tiene un amigo, se llama Aioros. Siempre se la pasan peleando en clase. Lo sé porque tengo una amiga de su edad y me contó que siempre se la pasan en la dirección; aunque te diré que para muchos de nosotros son nuestros héroes. Ellos nos alegran las fiestas haciendo bromas, y en tu cumpleaños te regalan algo como un dulce, una pelota o algún objeto que se roban de la sala de castigos… ya sabes, cosas que los profesores confiscan. Me contaron que sus ídolos son unos gemelos que aparecen en un libro llamado Harry Potter. Yo soy muy pequeño, no sé leer; así que no puedo decirte quienes son y que hacen. ¿Sabes? quisiera aprender a leer y escribir. Aún me falta un año para eso; pero mi amiga Marin me está enseñando algunas cosas…"- Por un momento hizo silencio, quizá para tragar saliva o algo; pero al rubio le encantó que dejara de hablar por un momento. –"Ella es muy dulce y yo le tengo mucho afecto. Pero a pesar de tenerla a ella estoy solo…"- Su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, todo se vio opacado por la tristeza. –"Yo nunca conocí a mis padres… estoy aquí desde que tengo memoria. Las profesoras no saben que día nací, pero Shura y Aioros celebran mi cumpleaños dos días antes de la feche en que llegué, porque las maestras dijeron que venía envuelto en mantas de hospital. No sé bien como saquen esos cálculos, pero amo mi 'cumpleaños'. Sólo lo he festejado… hum… creo que cinco veces… aunque yo llevo la cuenta de tres. De más no podría recordar. Marin dice que es normal porque yo era muy pequeño…"- Camus se quedó callado al ver como el rubio se agarraba la cabeza. Era el primer movimiento que realizaba desde que estaban ahí. –"¿Te duele la cabeza?"- Le preguntó, preocupado, posando la mano en la coronilla del otro; el cual negó frenéticamente. –"¿Qué tienes¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"- El ojiazul asintió –"Dime…"

-"¡Podrías callarte un momento!"- Exclamó, irritado. –"¿Qué no te oyes¡Hablas demasiado!"- Acto seguido se levantó, conservando su emoción para dirigirse de regreso al edificio. Camus se quedó estático, pensando que tenía razón; pero contento porque había logrado quitarle por unos segundos su tristeza, su silencio y por conseguir que los zafiros del otro se clavaran efímeramente en sus caobas.

Cuando el galo despertó sintió un vacío. Le había agradado recordar la primera vez que cruzaron una palabra, pese a que Milo se había molestado con él; pero le hería el pensar que si no lo encontraba esa sensación de soledad jamás se iría.

El resto del día la pasó intentando recabar datos sobre Julian Winterson; sin embargo, parecía que alguno de los siete mares se lo hubiera tragado. Así que encolerizado por su fracaso se retiró al gimnasio, el lugar donde Orfeo le había enseñado a descargar sus emociones: la ira, la impotencia.

Mientras golpeaba el saco de boxeo hasta sangrarse los nudillos, pensó en los sucesos posteriores al fallecimiento de Mariah: El accidente de auto, los meses que estuvo en coma en el hospital hasta que salio y fue en busca de Hades, las mentiras de este, el tiempo que transcurrió sin pronunciar palabra… Estuvo durante semanas preso por su dolor, demostrándolo al no hablar con nadie, ni si quiera con Kanon. Cuando la _**SD-6**_ le deparó su nueva misión –casarse con Shaka Everett-, él aún no hablaba. El peliazul fue quien tramitó todo, quien le proporcionó las referencias necesarias a ambos rubios para que los contrataran. ¿Por qué volvió a hablar? Porque Milo 'le obligó'.

La primera vez que se vieron Milo juró que ya lo conocía. Podía ver su rostro en los sucesos de su pasado, pese a los muchos recuerdos perdidos por su estancia en el hospital psiquiátrico, presentía que algún hecho previo lo unía a aquella misteriosa persona. Camus, gracias al accidente –según pensaba en aquellos días-, lo había olvidado todo, por lo que cuando el rubio le dijo que ya sabía quien era y que le daba gusto encontrarlo de nuevo, este le respondió que no entendía de qué le estaba hablando. Fue así que Milo se disgustó y decidió tratarlo de forma hostil. Los insultos e indirectas que ambos se lanzaban, fueron los que activaron el sistema de hablar en el galo. Justamente lo que Camus hizo…

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

_**Te miro en el tiempo**_

_**Y siento que tú eres lo que quiero,**_

_**Mi niño, mi sueño,**_

_**Todo eso que no tengo**_

_**Y que sigo sintiendo hoy por ti.**_

El pequeño rubio ya no se veía tan triste como antes; pero tampoco lucía feliz, parecía más que nada un poco irritado, y es que el pelirrojo no dejaba de seguirlo como si fuera su sombra. La única intención del pequeño galo era tener un amigo, y consiente de la soledad que el otro sufría, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado; salvo que no hablaba, se quedaba callado, sentado a su lado. Los momentos en silencio eran buenos, pero al ojiazul comenzaban a incomodarle. Así que cierta tarde cuando el rubio caminaba por los jardines del orfanato con su sombra gala detrás, se paró en seco, se dio bruscamente la vuelta y le gritó:

-"¿¡Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?!... ¿Por qué no hablas?... ¡Tú silencio me mata!"- Al terminar su pecho se inflaba rápidamente.

_**Incluso en mis sueños,**_

_**Me invento y me creo que te tengo.**_

_**Que toco tu cuerpo**_

_**Y sé que eso no es cierto.**_

_**Y que estoy acongojándome sin ti.**_

-"Es que tú dijiste que hablaba demasiado…"- Respondió, intimidado. –"Yo quería agradarte y creí que si me quedaba calladito a tu lado me ganaría tu amistad…"- El ojiazul tuvo que reconocer que se había portado mal con él, después de todo, sin su ayuda, seguiría llorando por la muerte de sus padres.

–"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Le preguntó, todavía ceñudo.

-"¡Camus!"- Exclamó, efusivo, muy contento por haber obtenido un cambio. –"¿Y tú?"

-"Milo…"- Respondió este exhalando con cansancio.

**-v- End of Flash Back -v-**

El agente dejó de golpear el saco de boxeo, se prendió a él y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

_**Lo sigo sintiendo y te echo de menos,**_

_**Que acabe mi soledad.**_

_**Volverá, te juro que volverá.**_

_**Ese amor verdadero**_

_**De cuando era pequeño seguro que volverá.**_

Nunca se había sentido tan angustiado, tan impotente hasta el grado de enloquecer. Había amado a Mariah como a nadie más en el mundo, pero Camus sentía que su abatimiento iba más allá de lo sentido cuando ella murió. Y es que el destino estaba aprovechando su dolor para regresarle su memoria, torturándole como siempre, como en que cada oportunidad que podía tomar.

Las rodillas golpearon el piso, dejándole sostenido por los brazos que evitaban cayera completamente.

-"¡Maldita sea!"- Injurió, estrellando su puño derecho contra el piso, y provocando que la venda en sus nudillos se tiñera a carmín.

-"Fracturarte la mano no es la respuesta, Camus"- El nombrado levantó la cabeza, fijando sus pupilas abatidas, en el semblante de su hermana, la chica que se había arrodillado a su lado. –"Sé que lo quieres mucho y que estas muy preocupado por él, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, lastimándote."- Su tono expresaba un consuelo, que el guardaespaldas no consintió.

-"¡No puedo hacer nada más!"- Berreó. –"¡He dado todo de mi por encontrarlo!"

-"Si eso es lo que realmente sientes, lamento decirte que eres un estúpido…"- Camus, quien ya se había acostumbrado a que ella le hablara con dulzura y suavidad, se mostró sorprendido por su comportamiento antónimo. –"Rendirte no le ablandará el corazón a Julian Witerson y hará que te devuelva a Milo. ¿Si no puedes escalar una montaña, qué haces¿Regresas derrotado e intentas escalar un montículo de tierra, o buscas la manera de llegar hasta la cima sin importar cuantos días te tardes?"- Como si aquellas oraciones se hubieran convertido en paño, secaron las lágrimas del galo.

-"Tienes razón"- Concordó, sonriendo a medias. Deslizó la mano por sus propios pómulos, enjugando su dolor emanado. –"Milo me necesita, y sé que donde quiera que se encuentre, él tiene fe en que yo lo rescataré."- Marin le sonrió ampliamente, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. –"Pero ya busqué en las bases de datos y no hay…"

-"Es que no has ido al lugar correcto."- Lo interrumpió la pelirroja, y casi parecía que desde el inicio quería llegar a ese punto.

-"¿De qué me estás hablando?"- Cuestionó él, extrañado.

-"Kanon debe conocer más información que nosotros, y, por lo tanto, debe formar parte de la **CIA**"- Camus negó con la cabeza.

-"No, no Marín. Será un golpe muy duro para él, además, Kanon aún no cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para…"

-"Lo subestimas. Si te soy sincera yo te juzgué de esa misma forma, sin importar lo que Mu y Orfeo dijeran, yo creí que no estabas en condiciones de enterarte aún de la verdad; y ¡mírate ahora! Estás entero, y eres uno de los elementos más importantes de la agencia. No te limites. Mira las cosas de forma objetiva y piensa que a menos que Kanon no nos brinde mayores informes de Julián Winterson, siendo su archienemigo, nunca más volverás a ver a Milo."- Terminó su alocución, seria. Camus deslizó de adelante hacia atrás la mano sobre la superficie de su cabello rojizo, aferrando los dientes frontales al labio inferior al mismo tiempo.

¡Vaya dilema! La vida de su mejor amigo estaba en sus propias manos: decirle la verdad lo condenaría a muerte si este se negaba a trabajar para el gobierno, sin contar con la negativa impuesta que destruiría toda esperanza de encontrar al hijo de Orfeo. Si aceptaba lo ponía en un predicamento igual al suyo, convirtiéndolo en agente doble…

¿Qué hacer?

-"De acuerdo."- Exhaló. –"Arreglaré todo."- La pelirroja apoyó la mano en su hombro, animándolo, dejándole sentir que pasara lo que pasara ella estaría a su lado, siempre.

**-o-.-o-**

Las yemas de sus dedos se vanagloriaban al tocar una piel nevada más tersa que el pétalo de una rosa, y sus orbes azulinos, de admirar la más perfecta obra de arte jamás esculpida.

Había amado a aquél fastuoso niño desde la primera vez que lo vio, en una fiesta, convirtiéndose en su razón de ser, de pensar, de existir. Todo lo que había hecho para convertirse en Neptuno, era exclusivamente para otorgarle una vida de lujos y comodidades, que ningún otro amante podría ofrecerle; así se aseguraba de tenerlo eternamente a su lado. Milo había aceptado sus amores en un principio, permitiéndole conservar una larga relación de casi cuatro años; no obstante, un mal día el rubio decidió que ya no le apetecía su compañía, cortando su relación definitivamente.

-"Pero yo siempre supe que éramos el uno para el otro"- Pensó en voz alta, permitiendo que sus dedos anduvieran libres por el torso del otro, quien yacía adormilado en la cama de una habitación parecida a una celda cárcel.

Julián estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de Milo, por eso aún no se atrevía a poseerlo, teniendo la intención de obrar correctamente y esperar a que fuera él quien se le entregara; sin embargo, el rubio, en sus ratos de sobriedad, se había negado en todas las formas posibles, lo cual había provocado la ira del peliazul hasta el grado de marcar el rostro y brazos del rubio con la furia drenada por sus puños.

Julián estaba seguro que él comprendería que no había pareja menor que su persona, aunque también consideraba que otro ser ya ocupaba ese lugar…

Con aquél pensamiento terminó por desabotonar la camisa del inconsciente, dejando el abdomen blanquecino desprotegido a los labios y manos del peliazul, quien no se conformó con ver únicamente esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo que unas vez más recorrió el cinturón para aflojarle el pantalón, que tantas veces atrás estuvo a punto de ceder. Primero colocó las manos a cada lado de la almohada, empujándose, logrando colocar las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del rubio y sentarse sobre sus músculos para tener mejor vista y deleite de lo que buscaba. Encogió el cuerpo, colocando su boca sobre los labios inertes de Milo, soltando besos vehementes que desbordaba por su mejilla, barbilla, cuello, torso y salientes rosadas; acariciando una a una sus partes sensibles para despertarlo del letargo al que una inyección lo condujo…

Pero Milo contaba con un ángel guardián…

-"¡Señor Witerson!"- Lo llamaban fuera de la habitación, interrumpiendo sus anhelos. Julián no tenía ni las mínima intención de abandonar sus deseos –"Señor Witerson, tenemos noticias de Weaver"- La mención de aquél nombre le hizo despertar, bajarse de Milo e ir a averiguar que diantre había pasado con su enemigo.

-"¿Qué pasa, Sorrento?"- El pelirosa le entregó un escrito. –"¿Qué es esto?"

-"El informe de Shaina"- Respondió. –"Dice que un grupo externo penetró en el hospital de la _**SD-6**_ y le dispararon a quema ropa"- Julián examinó detenidamente el documento.

-"Así que esta muerto"- Comentó victorioso, sonriendo en una calidad par. –"Ese perro al final tuvo lo que se merecía."- Volteó hacia atrás, observando el mayor de sus premios. –"Con Weaver muerto ya no habrá poder humano que nos separe"- Le dijo a Milo, como si este pudiera escucharlo y alegrarse por tal noticia.

**-o-.-o-**

Oscuridad… dolor y entumecimiento en las extremidades, atadas por una cuerda que le apretaba las muñecas. Él se encontraba sentado, con las manos por detrás del respaldo, y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, conjuntamente con la cabeza y el cabello que pendía por su torso y que se desbordaba por la cima de sus hombros.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido del calzado sobre la loza. La resonancia aumentó de nivel conforme el ente que lo producía, se acercaba más a su victima. Con la vista cansada y los párpados más pesados que nunca, lentamente fue levantado la barbilla, intentando enfocar el camino por donde el ruido era producido.

La iluminación del lugar era poca, por no decir que se encontraba envuelto por un manto de penumbra, apenas avivado por una lámpara que bañaba de luz su coronilla azulina.

Kanon no podía recordar que hecho lo había llevado a aquella situación, ni conocía tampoco a la persona que lo mantenía secuestrado.

Sinceramente dudaba que se tratase de Julián, y era fácil ponerlo en duda porque él le hubiera retenido de una forma menos delicada, por así decirlo. Su secuestro parecía ser cauteloso, como si su agresor temiera por su integridad física.

-"¿Qué quieren de mi?"- Preguntó, apenas logrando formular correctamente la oración.

-"Salvar tu vida…"- Respondió una voz familiar. –"Y salvar la de Milo."- Por un segundo el oxígeno dejó de fluir en sus pulmones.

-"¿Camus?"- El galo abandonó la protección de las sombras para aparecer delante de él, de una forma tan cambiada que de no haber sido por su voz, Kanon jamás habría sabido de quien se trataba. .

-"Sé que no me perdonarás por el predicamento en el que estoy a punto de ponerte, pero créeme que si esta no fuera una situación delicada, no pediría tu auxilio de esta manera"- Explicó, indolente. Kanon intentó leer en sus ojos alguna palabra que le hiciera captar mejor la situación.

-"¿De que me hablas?"- Indagó, irresuelto. Camus exhaló.

-"Como ya sabes, Milo fue secuestrado por Neptuno, y como el 'señor' Hades no necesita de sus servicios, no ha movido uno solo de sus contactos por encontrarle; ahora, yo sé que tú conoces más información que cualquier otra persona acerca de él..."-

-"No puedo ir en contra de sus ordenes, eso sería traicionar a la agencia"- Explicó.

-"¡Ese maldito no merece la fidelidad nadie!"- Reventó el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a su compañero, quien frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-"Durante estos meses te has comportado de forma extraña, y no quisiera pensar que el que me tengas atado aquí y lo que dices, tenga que ver con mi corazonada¿Eres un agente doble?"- Le preguntó, temiendo su respuesta

-"Lo soy."- Afirmó, frío. –"Pero mi fidelidad es y será siempre hacia la **CIA**"- El peliazul meneó la cabeza, susurrando con enojo:

-"Traidor…"- Camus hubiera preferido una bofetada a recibir semejante vocablo.

-"Kanon, escúchame…"

-"¡NO!"- Gritó este, deformando las facciones de su rostro con la furia que sentía –"¡Confié en ti¡No te delaté ante Hades cuando actuabas de forma extraña…¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"- El francés apretó los puños y los dientes. Quería explicarle todo, pero en su garganta se había formado un nudo que le imposibilitaba a las palabras salir. –"Puedes matarme si lo deseas… incluso torturarme, pero nunca conseguirás que traicione…"

-"¡No sabes lo que dices!"- Lo interrumpió el taheño con su exclamación. La mirada de uno se mantuvo fija en la del otro, con sus rostros destilando enojo por cada componente. –"Hades no es lo que piensas…"

-"Tú tampoco lo eres Noiret"- Dijo en forma despectiva. Camus se acercó a él, tomándole bruscamente por los hombros.

-"Entiende que no es lo que parece…"- Kanon no lo dejó terminar al escupirle en la cara. El pelirrojo permaneció estático, con la saliva del otro resbalándole por la mejilla.

No había esperado que su amigo aceptara las cosas con tranquilidad, pero por lo menos hubiera apreciado algunos grados menos de dificultad en su labor. Agachó la cabeza, nublando sus ojos y su semblante por una capa de fuego, retirándose lentamente como si le costara trabajo desprender las extremidades de su compañero.

-"Hazlo, águila"- Ordenó, conservando la oscuridad en su fisonomía. El peliazul apretó los puños que seguían sujetos a su espalda, esperando el movimiento que debía realizar la persona así apodada. Entonces se sorprendió al ver una silueta femenina aparecer de entre las sombras, portando en su mano derecha una jeringa. Las pupilas esmeralda del apresado se mostraron asustadas, sorprendidas; pero al mismo tiempo llenas de odio hacia ambos pelirrojos.

Marin se detuvo a un costado de Kanon, el cual opuso resistencia para evitar que sus venas fueran infectadas por la sustancia; sin lograrlo cuando ella le dobló la cabeza hacia atrás y le enterró la aguja en la yugular. Al instante, el ojiverde percibió una punzada extremadamente dolorosa, seguida por la sensación de pesadez en todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Podía sentir la rigidez en su cuerpo, y una imposibilidad para lidiar contra el complot que su ex amigo había organizado en su contra.

-"No me dejaste otra salida"- Le dijo Camus, y Kanon pudo observar nuevamente una tristeza de muerte en sus pupilas, una que odió ver cuando él no hablaba, una que ahora no comprendía. –"Lo que tengo que decirte no admite interrupciones, así que tuve que utilizar el mismo método que mi hermana y Mu usaron conmigo"- La extrañeza en los ojos del otro no se hizo esperar. –"No sé que te causará más sorpresa de todo lo que vaya a revelarte, pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarte esto… De verdad Kanon, eres una de las personas que más me importan, y saber el daño que te haré me hiere más de lo que podrías llegar a creer."- El peliazul no alcanzaba a comprender el grado de veracidad en sus palabras, pero planeaba que nada de lo que oyera cambiaria su juicio acerca de la traición de Camus, ni su lealtad hacia la _**SD-6**_. El francés tragó aire, lo expulsó y continuó su alocución. –"Lo primero que debes saber es que trabajas para el enemigo que creíste combatir… Hades nos engañó: La agencia no es parte de la **CIA**, sino que forma parte de la alianza…"- Kanon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. –"Si no me crees piensa¿por qué no se nos permite poner un pie en la base de los Ángeles¿Por qué no podemos decirle a nuestra familia que 'trabajamos para el gobierno'?... Yo te diré porque¡Porque Hades nos ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo!"- Los ojos del pelirrojo se empañaron al igual que las pupilas del otro. –"Mariah murió porque la amaba… porque le conté mi secreto…"- Imposibilitado ante su culpa y dolor, se llevó la mano a la boca y le dio la espalda, encorvándose un poco. Marín se acercó a él

-"Camus…"- Lo llamó suavemente.

-"Eres demasiado débil, fénix"- Una tercera voz repicó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, atrayendo la atención de tres pares de ojos. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta por las palabras del pelilila.

-"Vigilante…"- Murmuró Camus, consternado.

-"No digas nada. Eres tan torpe que dejas que tus sentimientos nublen tus deberes…"

-"Yo…"

-"¡Calláte!"- Exclamó, abriéndose paso lentamente hasta quedar iluminado por la escasa luz en el cuarto. –"Esta no es una tarea apta por alguien tan débil como tú…"

-"¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarlo así!"- Intervino la pelirroja, colocándose en medio del pelilila y de su familiar.

-"Orfeo me encomendó esta misión y no pienso permitir que tú y tu hermano lo arruinen todo…"

-"En primer lugar acordamos que Camus lidiaría con la situación…"

-"Si, y veo que lo hace muy bien…"- Comentó sarcástico el ojiverde.

-"En segunda"- Alzó más la voz para callarlo –"¡El principal culpable de la desaparición de Milo eres tú!"

-"Por favor, somos un equipo, no somos rivales"- Habló el pelirrojo, ahora interponiéndose entre el fuego de sus miradas. Luego se dirigió hacia el pelilila –"Mu, te pido disculpas… te prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo…"

-"Si, yo sé que no volveré a ocurrir porque quedas relegado de la misión"- Sentenció, aún más duro que al principio.

-"No puedes hacer eso…"

-"¡Claro que puedo, Marin!"- Exclamó Mu –"Esta visto que tu hermano no tiene la capacidad de enfrentar una situación así y hacer a un lado los sentimientos."

-"Pero…"- Camus le hizo seña a su hermana para que lo dejara hablar.

-"Vigilante, tú sabes lo importante que es para mi encontrar a Milo…"- Comenzó a decir, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.

-"Lo sé, por ese lado no deberías preocuparte, que si reclutamos la información serás de los primeros en enterarte"- Camus, que había olvidado a Kanon, viró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba, topándose con el semblante aterrado y consternado de este; convirtiéndose en un factor para decidir abandonar la habitación, consiente que no podía herirlo más, y que no quería ser testigo del suplicio al que se enfrentaría de no querer hablar; porque así se decidió, si el peliazul guardaba silencio seria considerado traidor y torturado hasta que hablara.

-"_Kanon, por lo que más quieras, diles todo lo que sabes…_"- Fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyar la espalda sobre ella.

**-o-.-o-**

Por más que lo intentaba su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar constantemente, ni su corazón de dilatarse con vehemencia. El mantener la columna apoyada en la uniformidad de la pared le dolía, pero no tanto como estar en pie o moverse más de lo necesario; y es que el haberse negado una vez más a corresponder la obsesión de Julián, le había costado otra demostración enferma de amor, manifestada por los nudillos del peliazul. Ahora percibía una sensación molesta en la cabeza que le taladraba, y un malestar agudo por debajo del tórax donde suponía las costillas. Uno de sus párpados apenas podía mantenerse replegado, dejándole percibir un escocimiento si le daba demasiada libertad; el otro dejaba al descubierto su entristecida pupila azulina. Por arriba del labio superior podía experimentar el cúmulo de sangre que la nariz dejaba, cortándolo de arriba hacia abajo cuando el hilo escarlata encontró paso; entonces tuvo el desagrado de catar su propia vida líquida. Una partícula grácil se desprendió de su zafiro, mojando la superficie de su piel nevada…

-"Camus… ¿Dónde estás?"- Sollozó quedó, con la intención de que sus súplicas llegaran a los oídos galos; pero al mismo tiempo con la precaución de que Julián no escuchara el nombre de la persona 'que le había robado su amor'.

Por cada segundo que Milo pasaba en aquella prisión una parte de su alma moría, y sentía que a menos que el galo lo encontrara, terminaría cediendo a la voluntad de Julián, pues al hacerlo, tendría que morirse, y prefería mil veces eso a revolcarse con él…

**o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

Song: 'Volverá' – interpretada por 'El Canto Del Loco'

Apartir del capi anterior la historia dio un giro... solo esperemos que las cosas resulten bien.  
Muchas gracias por leerme  
besitos .x. .x. .x.


	14. Cap 12: Far away II

**Capítulo 12****Far away**

(Segunda parte)****

Aún conservaba un aspecto de animal herido, cuando la puerta se abrió, estrujando su corazón; pues la única persona que entraba era Julián. Aquél hombre millonario vestía esta vez un traje blanco, al que una rosa escarlata adornaba la solapa. Sus labios despejaban una sonrisa perlada, y sus ojos no dejaban de desnudar a Milo con ese brillo. Llevaba, esta ocasión, una bandeja plateada, sobre la que estaban colocadas dos copas de cristal, una botella de vidrio y un rosa de color durazno.

Para hacer resistencia acogió su cuerpo entre sus brazos, evitando que este replicara por el dolor, replegándose a la pared; contemplando con terror a Julián Witerson: un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, con finos rasgos en su rostro, cuyos componentes eran una nariz afilada, y unos ojos azules. Su cabello era largo y rizado como el de Milo, salvo que este era de una tonalidad tan azul como el agua de una laguna.

El millonario depositó la bandeja a un lado de la cama, para sentarse él en una orilla de esta.

-"Vine a ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad"- Dijo, provocando un temblor en el rubio. Estiró la mano hacia atrás, logrando alcanzar entre sus dedos el tallo verdoso de la flor durazno, la cual le mostró. -"Incluso traje tu rosa favorita"- Se la ofreció, pero el otro no la tomó; todo lo que hacia era mirar hacia un punto distante. Julián comenzó a impacientarse, por lo que se aproximó un poco más, alcanzando la silueta de Milo con la flor. -"También me tomé la molestia de traer algo de vino para que brindáramos por nuestro reencuentro; ¡aunque te portes de una forma grosera conmigo!"- Esto último lo dijo furioso, tomando con brusquedad el brazo del otro para quitarle la posición defensiva que había tomado. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, acompañada por un quejido. Su sistema nervioso estaba al punto del colapso, demostrándolo en sus ojos llorosos y las intensas sacudidas de su cuerpo.

Después del tiempo que permaneció en el hospital psiquiátrico, se podría decir que era una persona normal, con cierto temor a las armas de fuego; pero por lo menos podría asegurarse que mantendría la calma en las peores citaciones. Después de haber experimentado el 'amor' de Julián, parecía que otra vez había sido transformado al niño miedoso de antaño, aquél que tenía que andar de noche hasta la cama de su primo para quedarse ahí hasta que el susto pasara, aquél que había hecho rabietas mientras sus extremidades estaban atadas a las cuatro puntas del tubo de la cama y los fantasmas del pasado rondaban a su alrededor.

**_Dices que eres demasiado joven,  
_****_Que es pronto para amar,_**

Ya no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría permanecer cuerdo, sin aceptar las propuestas de Julián.

«_Nos volveremos a ver, algún día así será_»

Fueron las palabras que Camus le dedicó antes de que Milo partiera del orfanato, luego de que sus tíos lo encontraron.

**_Talvez necesites un poco de tiempo_****_Ya te tienes que marchar,_**

El pequeño rubio se había negado partir, pero su amigo, siendo consiente de los beneficios en la vida del otro, hizo todo lo posible por mostrarse animado y sonriente.

_«Recuerda que tú eres mío, y que yo soy tuyo»_

Había sido una promesa; y aunque en la vida de ambos existieron muchas personas antes de reencontrarse, el pacto seguía tan fresco como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-"¡Suéltame!"- Gritó Milo armado de valor, tirando de su brazo y replegándose aún más a la pared. Sus ojos ya no expresaban miedo, sólo odio.

Aquella acción tomó por sorpresa a Julián; mas, no tardó en mostrar también su enojo y tiró de los cabellos del otro, haciéndole gemir de dolor. El peliazul se acercó a su boca, robándole un beso demandante hasta introducir la lengua en la cavidad del rubio. Milo intentó quitárselo con la ayuda de sus manos, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el otro le diera un puñetazo en el estómago y le sacara el aire. Débil y adolorido, únicamente sintió como su camisa era otra vez desgarrada por Julián, y como la lengua y labios de este se deslizaban por su pecho y cuello, mientras él intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Debía pensar en un plan para salir de aquella situación... y debía hacerlo ya...

-"Ju-julian... no... basta..."- Suplicó. El nombrado se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos. -"Lo haré... lo haré..."- El peliazul sonrió, colocándose de forma que sus labios pudieron tomar los del rubio y deleitarse con el sabor de estos, cuando Milo correspondió su beso.

El rubio apretó los ojos, moviéndose suave, sintiéndose el ser más nauseabundo del mundo.

Para él una caricia entre labios era un acto entre dos personas que se amaban, justo como Shura y Aioros se lo habían dicho...

**-v- Flash Back -v-**

El dolor por la perdida de sus padres y la soledad a la que el destino lo había sometido, ya había quedado atrás gracias a Camus; a su compañía, su amistad, sus cuidados, su cariño. Después de haberse ganado su confianza ambos eran inseparables, los sucesores de Shura y Aioros -como las profesoras los habían llamado-.

Ahora descansaban sobre un fresco colchón de hierba, en el jardín, con los brazos abiertos, y las pequeñas pupilas fijas sobre la masa azulada y las figuras de algodón pegadas sobre ella.

-"Creo que esa tiene forma de conejo"- Señaló el rubio con su dedo índice. El pelirrojo enfocó el sitio que su amigo punteaba, ladeando la cabeza en tantas formas como le fue posible para apreciar mejor la figura.

-"No lo sé... yo le veo más cara de gatito"- Respondió con una sonrisa. Milo viró el rostro hacia él

-"Siempre te gusta llevarme la contraria"- Recriminó, acompañando sus palabras por un puchero.

-"Sólo estoy dando mi punto de vista"- Dijo el galo sin dejar de sonreír. El rubio levantó la mitad del cuerpo, sentándose en el pasto.

-"Uno que siempre es opuesto al que yo doy"- Continuó con su tono molesto. Camus imitó su postura.

-"Lo que pasa es que tú quieres reprimir mi libre derecho de expresión"- Milo y él se miraron como si fueran dos eternos enemigos, después se fueron el uno contra el otro y terminaron rodando en la hierba, fingiendo que sostenían una batalla a muerte.

El resultando fue un dolor de estómago ante las inmensas carcajadas por su más reciente pleito.

Mientras reían, otra vez recostados en el pasto, Camus observó el perfil de su amigo, pensando en lo mucho que lo quería. Él era como el hermano que nunca tuvo; aunque el cariño que sentía por su amiga Marín y por Milo no era similar... tal vez por la diferencia de sexos, quizá porque a una la conocía de más tiempo o porque con el otro compartía más cosas.

Sumergido en los enigmas de su vida, el rubio llamó su atención cuando le dio un golpe en el pecho y se levantó...

-"¡Tú la traes!"- Exclamó mientras echaba a correr. El francés se apoyó en las manos para incorporarse e iniciar la cacería de su amigo.

Pero él se había detenido a pocos pasos de un árbol, observando algo que se ocultaba detrás del tronco. Camus se acercó dispuesto a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando también lo vio:

Un pelinegro sostenía la cintura de un muchacho más alto que él, cuyas manos se encontraban en sus mejillas, con los labios unidos, moviéndose como si se comieran entre ellos...

-"¡AHHH!"- Gritó Milo después de salir del shock. Asustados, tanto Shura como Aioros se apartaron, observando con terror como el pequeño rubio lloraba a pena suelta. El taheño permaneció quieto, embobado con la escena.

¿Qué podía significar aquella cercanía?

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos, preocupados. El pelioscuro decidió acercarse al rubio para callarlo

-"Tranquilo..."- Pero el ojiazul se tapó la cara y corrió detrás del pelirrojo, para cubrirse con su figura. El francés se quedó atónito, sin saber de que manera actuar. Shura intercambió otra mirada con el moreno, el cual le hizo una seña de espera.

-"Camus, ¿podrías explicarle a Milo que eso que vio fue algo normal?"- El rubio apartó las manos de su carita, en tanto su amigo le dirigía una sonrisa por arriba de su hombro.

-"Parecía que se devoraban"- Musitó, con lagrimitas aún asomándose por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-"Pero no lo hacíamos"- Explicó Shura, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del castaño.

-"Sólo nos besábamos"- Acotó este, sonriendo. El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, irresuelto. Los mayores notaron la expresión de ambos, decidiendo explicar la situación. -"Es cuando tus labios se unen a los de una persona que quieres..."

-"O te gusta..."- Añadió el pelinegro; lo cual hizo que Aioros se mostrara un poco molesto y rechazara su abrazo.

-"Es una forma dulce de demostrarle tu afecto"- Indicó Shura tomando el brazo del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo suavemente en la boca. Milo y Camus no dijeron nada, pues, ante su explicación, esa acción parecía tener más sentido.

-"Sólo hay un problema..."- Comentó el moreno un poco acalorado -"Para muchas personas es un acto..."

-"Inmoral..."- Completó el pelioscuro con picardía.

-"Si. Por eso nos escondemos para hacerlo. Si las profesoras nos ven..."

-"Podrían separarnos."- Remató Shura. Él y su 'amigo' se miraron un poco preocupados. Enseguida, el castaño se volvió hacia los menores

-"¿Comprenden que deben guardar el secreto?"- Los pequeños asintieron, sonriendo.

Por ese momento la charla quedó en simples palabras, en la explicación a un acto inmoral para muchos, como bien lo dijeron sus divertidos compañeros.

Pero Camus no podía arrancarse la escena de la cabeza, ni las oraciones de ellos. Así que una tarde, una vez más en compañía de Milo, decidió probar lo mismo que Shura y Aioros.

-"¿Cómo crees que se sienta?"- Lanzó la pregunta al aire, observando como el viento le daba forma a las nubes, cual masilla. El rubio emitió un bostezo, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos de forma somnolienta.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Inquirió adormilado.

-"..."- Quiso explicarse, pero se sintió cohibido. Algo inusual en él. -"Eso..."- Terminó de decir, pensando que sería obvia la respuesta.

-"No te entiendo"- Dijo el ojiazul un poco impaciente.

-"Lo que nos dijeron Shura y Aioros..."- Murmuró. Milo se incorporó en la alfombra verdosa.

-"¿Sobre el beso?"- Preguntó sonriente. Camus asintió, copiando su postura. -"No lo sé... Ellos se veían felices"- Respondió pensativo. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio.

-"¿Tú me quieres?"- El rubio amplió el gesto en su boca.

-"Eres mi mejor amigo ¡Claro que te quiero!"- Respondió, sonriente. El galo se sintió complacido.

-"Y yo a ti te quiero..."- Dijo. Entonces Milo comprendió el camino que tomaba la conversación: Si ellos se querían como Shura y Aioros, ¿qué había de malo en demostrarlo con un roce de sus labios?

**_Dejas en mis labios el mejor recuerdo,  
Nos volveremos a ver,  
Yo se que tú y yo así lo queremos_**

Sin pensarlo, sin avisar, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que no pudo avanzar más y su boca prendió la de su amigo.

**(1)** Las palabras, así como el beso que presenciaron, estaban rondando en sus mentes mientras sus caras se acercaban; zafiros contra caobas enfrentadas, evaluándose fijamente con un brillo especial, mientras sus labios se encontraban. Era una simple e inocente caricia. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos, y aunque no sabían que debía pasar a continuación, una marca inocua quedó impregnada en su corazón.

**_Nunca te olvidaré..._****_Pensando en ti_**

**_._** **-v- End of Flash Back -v-**

Tenía que aguantar... Debía ser fuerte... Soportaría esa sensación sobre la piel de su torso, una que lo humectaba lentamente intentando seducir sus pezones.

**_Silencios que rompen el corazón,  
_****_Sientes como pruebas de fuego,  
_****_Procuro darme fuerzas y no puedo,  
Te llevo siempre en mi pensamiento_******

Respirando entrecortadamente, de forma temblorosa, su mano se estiró sobre el colchón, alcanzado con la punta del dedo algo frío, sólido, que reconoció como la botella de vino. Se estiró un poco más, intentando no llamar la atención de Julián. Cuando pudo cerrar la circunferencia entre su mano, con un movimiento rápido contra la pared logró tajarla, tirando el líquido sobre la cama; enseguida, acercó el filo al cuello del peliazul

-"Quítate"- Le ordenó con rabia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El narcotraficante se mostró molesto, mientras se apartaba y continuaba amenazado por la única arma con la que Milo contaba. -"No volverás a tocarme"- Sentenció. Ambos ya estaban de pie; aunque el rubio, debido a su debilidad y heridas, no podía sostenerse. Julián no estaba asustado, sólo impaciente, pero demostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-"¿Quieres matarme?"- Inquirió el peliazul. -"Después de hacerlo no tendrás forma de escapar..."- Trató de acercarse, de tocarlo; mas, Milo retrocedió y se colocó el 'arma' filosa en la yugular.

-"Prefiero estar muerto a ser tuyo"- Habló con desprecio.

-"Es por alguien más, ¿no es cierto?"- Reflexionó, sintiendo un veneno que fluía a través de sus venas. El rubio no dijo nada, pero su vacilación le dio la respuesta a su agresor. -"¡Tú eres mío!"- Bramó, fuera de si. Se abalanzó sobre su victima, tirando de su brazo para quitarle el vidrio y golpearlo.

Milo cayó al suelo, con las manos sobre la cara, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz y manchado su piel. Sintió como Julián le tiraba el cabello, como sus ojos destilaban un odio profundo y una sensación lacerada que le atravesó el costado.

Abrió los ojos, con lágrimas en ellos...

**_¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento?  
_****_Espero que te acuerdes de mí,_**

El dolor que percibía era indescriptible, no podía comprarlo con ninguna otra experiencia. La vida se le estaba yendo a través de un fluido escarlata...

Y moriría... moriría sin decirle a Camus que lo amaba, sin decirle quien era, y quien había sido (**2**)... Partiría sin escuchar de sus labios un '_te amo_'...

**_Nunca te olvidaré..._**

**-o-.-o-**

Mu clavó la mirada en Kanon, quien le respondía con el mayor odio posible. No pensaba hablar, ni siquiera cuando el tormento por su silencio fuera triplicado, debido a la rivalidad entre ellos por el corazón de Shaka.

-"No puedo creer que le quitaras la misión a Camus"- Comentó Marín con desagrado, decepción.

-"Lo hice por su bien, no porque crea que no esta capacitado para cumplir con su deber"- Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los del peliazul, a pesar de que sus palabras iban para Marin. -"Ya ha sufrido demasiado con el recuerdo de Mariah como para que también lo haga por ti, Weaver."- El mencionado aún conservaba el fuego en sus esmeraldas. -"Camus no soportaría ver dolor en tus ojos cuando te confiese toda la verdad, cuando te diga que Hades no es lo que crees. Él es un asesino, es líder de una sub agencia perteneciente a la alianza."- Por supuesto que Kanon no creería ese argumento tan bajo, no si presentía que sólo lo decía con el fin de tenerlo bajo su dominio, de lavarle el cerebro; así que no, definitivamente no creería en ninguna de sus patrañas. -"Camus describió toda la verdad... Nosotros tuvimos que decírsela para salvar su vida y para salvar el honor de su prometida..."

¿Con qué por ahí iba la cosa?

Si tenía que ver con Mariah lo más seguro es que todo se tratara de una mentira, de un plan ideado por la **_KGB_**; después de todo, ella trabajaba para ellos, ¿no es así?

-"Weaver, tienes que creer lo que vamos a decirte y ayudarnos a encontrar a Milo diciéndonos todo lo que sabes, porque sin ti, jamás lo encontraremos"- Suplicó la pelirroja; pero eso no ablandó el corazón del otro.

-"Creéme que para mi será un gran placer utilizar otros métodos contigo en caso de que no quieras abrir la boca"- Amenazó el pelilila con cierta malicia, tal vez con el único propósito de intimidarle. Marin se interpuso entre ellos

-"Eso no será necesario si Kanon coopera"- De nuevo en sus ojos aparecía un destello de súplica.

-"¿Tú crees que lo hará? Estoy seguro que él sabe la clase de persona que es Hades, ¿o cómo te explicas que no interviniera en lo que les pasó a Camus y a su prometida? ¿Si tan compañeros son, por qué jamás se interesó en saber su estado de salud durante los días que estuvo en coma?"

Pero internamente el peliazul conocía las respuestas:

Cuando él se enteró de la muerte de Mariah buscó a su amigo por todos lados, pensando en que su dolor lo llevaría a cometer cualquier imprudencia; pero el galo desapareció ante sus ojos por varios días; y mientras buscaba datos sobre su paradero, también buscaba una explicación al fallecimiento de la rubia. Así, Kanon, fue la primera persona en 'descubrir' que ella había sido una agente doble mandaba por una agencia de inteligencia rusa llamada **_KGB_**.

En cuanto a lo referente al segundo cuestionamiento del pelilila, él podía responder que no sabía del estado de Camus, y que Hades, para tranquilizarlo, le había dicho que estaba internado en un hospital de la **SD-6**, aislado de todo contacto hasta que se descubriera que tan involucrado estaba con la organización para la que trababa Mariah...

-"No es así"- Respondió la pelirroja, sacando a Kanon de sus pensamientos. -"Aioria me dijo que el porcentaje de traición era nulo, y que todo indicaba que vivía en el mismo engaño que mi hermano..."

-"¡Ja! Pues es un excelente actor porque yo no le creo nada."- Dijo con desprecio el pelilila. Marin se puso roja de ira

-"¡Te atreviste a sacar a Camus de la misión porque decías que sus sentimientos echarían a perder la misión...!"

-"¡Ya te expliqué mis verdaderos motivos!"- Se defendió Mu. La taheña alzó más la voz

-"¡Tú eres quien lo arruinará todo si no dejas de portarte como un enamorado dolido, porque déjame recordarte que esto no involucra directamente a Shaka, SINO A MILO!"- El pelilila enmudeció de miedo al verla actuar con tal furia. Marin, por otro lado, continuaba con las mejillas enrojecidas, y respiraba a un ritmo inmoderado. -"Ahora, si no piensas actuar con la discreción y responsabilidad de un agente de la **CIA** yo me encargaré del trabajo..."- Dijo en un murmullo amenazante. Mu, aún sobrecogido, asintió, por lo que ella avanzó hacia Kanon, lo tomó por el pecho de la ropa y también comenzó a gritarle: -"¡Debes reaccionar y entender que tú no trabajas para el gobierno de los estados unidos como se te dijo! ¡Tú en realidad robas y matas en contra de lo que juraste proteger!"- Las pupilas esmeraldas del prisionero no se inmutaron, continuaron renuentes a sus palabras. -"¿No me crees? ¡Pues eres un maldito necio, un ciego que no ve todas las pruebas que demuestran que Hades, siendo padre de Camus, se atrevió a involucrar a su propia sangre en asuntos turbios, y no sólo eso, sino que también asesinó a su hijo y a su prometida, y lo envió para que conquistara al heredero de una de las personas más influyentes dentro de la **ONU,** la persona que por cierto, tú amas! ¿Es que no te parece un acto tan bajo? ¿Crees que nuestro gobierno usaría esos recursos tan sucios para conseguir nuestros propósitos?"- Por primera vez sus palabras habían tenido un efecto en Kanon, removiendo las cosas que siempre se le hacían misteriosas en cuanto al comportamiento de Hades con Camus...

Siempre dándole misiones sencillas, sin un alto peligro como al resto, con papeles importantes como aquella misión secundaria.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento sospechaba que había algo más detrás de la respuesta 'tranquilizadora' que él le dio cuando buscaba información sobre el estado de salud de Camus...

Tal vez se lo dijo para que no indagara de más y encontrara información perjudicial...

¡No! Le estaban lavando el cerebro y no podía permitirlo.

Otra vez sus ojos mostraron odio, en tanto luchaba contra la sustancia que le inyectaron para obtener nuevamente la movilidad en su cuerpo.

-"A nosotros no nos conoces tan bien como a mi hermano, por ello te pido que por él creas en nuestros argumentos"- Le pidió Marin, un poco más calmada.

-"También entiendo que para ti es muy difícil creer en dos personas que te son totalmente desconocidas; pero tienes que confiar en que todo lo que hicimos y haremos es en beneficio de nuestro país, y de la familia que tú proteges"- Añadió Mu, solemne.

-"Yo dejé la **SD-6** porque debía investigar una información competente a la familia de Milo; es decir, los Belafonte. A puesto que has oído hablar de ellos..."- Marin observó directamente a los ojos de Kanon, encontrando una respuesta afirmativa.

_¿Cómo decirle que no? _

Orfeo Belafonte había sido uno de los mejores elementos de la **CIA**, su nombre aparecía en muchos de los registros datados con más de diecisiete años de antigüedad. Su esposa, Euridice Neveu, había sido una oficial infiltrada de otra agencia de inteligencia, que traicionó a su país para ingresar a la **CIA**.

-"Sé que te preguntarás el motivo de implicarlos en esta conversación..."

-"El motivo es simple"- Intervino Mu. -"Ellos son padres de Milo y de Mariah..."- El peliazul se sorprendió, mas no pudo demostrarlo. La coincidencia entre los apellidos era impresionante, pero hubiera esperado que sólo fuera eso: una coincidencia.

-"Y lo que es aún más sorprendente..."

-"Ellos están vivos"- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Kanon en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran dado un balazo.

¿Qué clase de tonto pensaban que era?

¡Por supuesto que los Belafonte estaban muertos! Por eso Milo vivía con la familia de su padre, de los Everett... Por esa razón, para no cometer los mismos errores que ellos, es que se les entrenaba con su ejemplo...

El peliazul comprendió que no estaban jugando limpio, y que debía liberarse si no deseaba ser sometido a un lavado de cerebro; entonces consiguió que la cabeza le temblara un poco al intentar inclinarla.

-"El efecto está pasando"- Observó el pelilila. Marin se inclinó hacia el apresado para tratar de disuadirlo, una vez más.

-"Weaver, escucha, Mu es un agente de incógnito que se encarga de reclutar la información necesaria para destruir a la **_SD-6_**, yo soy una doble agente dentro de la **KGB** con el mismo propósito; pero ninguno conoce tanto a Julián Winterson como tú..."

-"Y a menos que no quieras ayudarnos, la próxima vez que vea a mi hijo será sólo su cadáver..."

Unos pasos en medio de la oscuridad... una tercera voz procedente de las sombras... un rostro familiar apareciendo entre una cortina de confusión y penumbra...

_¿Quién era ese hombre de cabello azul cielo y mirada penetrante? _

-"Orfeo Belafonte"- Respondió este como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

**-o-.-o-**

Dentro del cuartel que estaban utilizando para esconderse, había un pequeño jardín en el que un árbol frondoso, acaparaba la atención; ni siquiera la belleza de un rosal, ni los pequeños puntos de colores esparcidos por el pasto llamaban a tal consideración, como aquél ente de verde y café apariencia.

Camus escogió justamente ese lugar para tranquilizarse.

Corrió el ventanal de cristal que separaba el pasillo desierto del follaje, abriéndose paso al exterior, que lo recibió con una ventisca helada que atravesó su cuerpo. El pelirrojo únicamente pudo abrazarse a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos con las manos para otorgarse un poco de calor.

_"Tengo que mantenerme cuerdo. Estar todo el tiempo pensando que su vida peligra, no me ayudará a encontrarlo"_

Pensaba el galo, admirando como el viento se adueñaba de la voluntad de las hojas y las hacia danzar; tal como la angustia jugaba con su propia cognición.

**_A veces pienso que te miento  
_****_Cuando te digo que te quiero  
_****_Porque esto ya no es querer_**

Milo sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos; al menos los que Camus se había permitido demostrar; pero le asustaba pensar que nunca terminaría de entender si podía o no amarlo, si aquella opresión asfixiante significaba algo más.

**_A veces creo que he muerto  
_****_Cuando no estás y yo despierto  
_****_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer_**

Tal vez era una forma inadecuada de excusar su angustia, de explicar el insomnio, y su reciente falta de apetito; sin embargo, era la más sana para no volverse loco y no imaginar sentimientos que no comprendía; es decir, que le profesara amor a otro hombre, a Milo Belafonte para ser más claros.

**_A veces creo que he vivido  
_****_Más de mil años contigo  
_****_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer_**

Con movimientos cansinos, la sombra del árbol lo abrigó entre los brazos de su sombra, como si se tratase de una madre protegiendo a su crío. Su brazo se extendió, tocando con la palma la rasposa estructura del tronco. E inexplicablemente sus labios se curvean en un gesto que delataba felicidad.

-"¿Hace cuanto que te conozco?"- Lanzó la pregunta al aire; y aunque cualquiera juraría que era para el árbol, únicamente Camus conocía que Milo era su destinatario. -"Podría decir que es poco si contamos nuestro reencuentro; aunque ambos sabemos que nos conocemos de muchos años atrás... Y, nunca te lo dije... pero la primera vez que te besé sentí que ya lo había hecho, como si fuera algo que no era nuevo para mi; una experiencia que mi cuerpo extrañaba y añoraba recuperar."

No podía ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, y parecía que el tiempo compartía su misma pena, cuando otra ventisca hizo acto de presencia.

**_A veces pienso que es mentira  
_****_Por cómo entraste en mi vida  
_****_Porque sé que esto ya no es querer_**

Camus trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, cuando tragó un poco de saliva.

-"Alguna vez escuché que alguien decía: las cosas tienen su razón de ser; y aunque suene cruel -incluso, no puedo creer que yo esté diciendo esto-, si Mariah no hubiera muerto hace casi dos años, yo no hubiera terminado en tu mansión. Pero si lo pienso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella estuviera viva y nosotros nos encontrábamos? ¿Yo hubiera resuelto más fácilmente este dilema? ¿Tú me hubieras dicho que me querías?"- Su frente golpeó suavemente la corteza, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si pudiera limar sus ideas y ponerlas en claro.

**_Es algo más, algo que me llena  
_****_Algo que no mata ni envenena  
_****_Es algo más, algo más que amar_**

-"Contigo todos mis demonios son sometidos, y el vacío de mi vida se vuelve nulo; pero no te quiero conmigo sólo por eso... sé que hay algo más... ¡¿Qué es?!... No es como lo que sentía por ella... no es así... Milo..."- La otra mano se colocó en su pecho, como si quisiera sacarse el corazón y estrujarlo entre ella.

**_Y yo sé que no es querer  
_****_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
_****_Contigo olvido lo que es temer  
_****_¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí?_**

Nunca se imaginó que detrás de ese brillo de odio aparente que el rubio le dedicaba, se escondiera una atracción mucho mayor; y aunque él era afecto por las mujeres, algo en esos edenes le hizo contemplar la opción de una nueva oportunidad de amar, pese a que el sexo fuera igual.

**_La noche, el día en mí vivir  
_****_La sangre en mis venas_****_Lo doy todo por ti  
_****_Contigo el mundo no tiene final  
_****_Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_**

Ahora le hacia mucha falta. Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y hasta besarlo; algo que no hubiera hecho tiempo atrás. Únicamente esperaba que Kanon hablara, que el fingimiento de su muerte no fuera en vano, y que no tuvieran que proceder de forma demasiado brusca para sacarle la información; porque si este no le otorgaba lo necesario, estaba dispuesto a borrar su amistad, con tal de volver a Milo entre sus brazos y terminar de entender de una buena vez lo que este le producía.

**_Es algo más que la distancia  
_****_Que el dolor y la nostalgia  
_****_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_**

Había ocasiones en las que no importaba que Camus estuviera desempeñando su trabajo en otro país, podía sentir a Milo impregnado en su cuerpo, en sus labios, como si lo hubieran marcado a fuego vivo en su piel; esta vez tenía una extraña sensación de vacío, acompañado con una punzada asesina que le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, que quizá nunca volverían a encontrarse de nuevo. Este presentimiento lo había mortificado desde que abandonó la sala que compartía con su preso amigo...

**_Es darte un beso cada noche  
_****_que tus manos me enamoren  
_****_y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más_**

-"Tienes que decir todo lo que sabes Kanon. No me hagas mandar al traste la amistad que hemos cosechado todos estos años sólo por... Milo."- Al escucharse decir aquello, inmediatamente se sintió como un tonto, como si no se tratara de su persona cuerda, como si no hubiera sido él quien habló. Su brazo dejó de buscar el respaldo del tronco, para darse la vuelta y permitir que fuera ahora su espalda quien quedara apoyada en la madera, mientras les permitía a sus pupilas divagar entre el espacio que había del jardín hacia la puerta de cristal.

Por muchos momentos y gratos recuerdos que guardara como el tesoro más preciado, jamás obtenido, no podía simplemente hacer un lado su relación con Kanon. Eran muchos años de misiones, balazos, robos, encierros, y bombas, como para tirarlos como si no significaran nada.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, e impotencia era todo lo sentía.

Apretó los puños situados a cada lado de sus piernas, en tanto su mirada se volvía fría, sin el rastro de la vida que los besos y caricias de Milo habían inyectado en su ser.

Justamente se llevaba acabo un duelo entre su razón y el corazón, cuando, a través del vidrio del ventanal, distinguió las siluetas de Orfeo y Mu cargando en una camilla, el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo peliazul. Ambos pasaron de largo, sin notar su presencia. Camus permaneció inmóvil, hasta que desaparecieron. Marin iba tras ellos; pero ella se percató de su familiar, por lo que abrió el ventanal y salió a su encuentro.

-"Dime que tienen un indicio del paradero de Milo"- Habló el galo al salir de su estupor. La pelirroja agachó la cabeza, negando tan suavemente como si así el dolor en su hermano fuera a ser menor. -"¡Maldición!"- Renegó el galo dándole la espalda, y golpeando con los nudillos el tronco.

El viento otoñal hizo acto de presencia en medio del silencio entre ambos hermanos.

-"Camus..."

-"No soporto esta angustia, Marin. Cada segundo que transcurre y que él esta fuera de mi vida, siento como si me enterraran en un montón en agujas en el pecho."- Explicó, acallando cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decirle.

-"Lo sé..."

-"No, no lo sabes, y eso es lo más triste de todo: que ninguno de ustedes puede comprender el infierno en el que ardo"- Volvió la mirada hacia ella, asustándola, cuando esta carecía de su esencia. La pelirroja retrocedió, tan sólo un poco para darle espacio y permitirle pasar hacia el pasillo por donde Kanon desapareció.

**.o.o.o. To be Continued... .o.o.o.**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**(Song 1: **desconozco al intérprete, pero la canción se llama 'pensando en ti'. Me gustó mucho la letra y decidí acomodársela ahí; de hecho me ayudó a terminar el capítulo ^^)

**(Song 2 de: **La Quinta Estación, Algo Más. Quería realizar un one-shot aparte… pero al final decidí colocar ese pedazo en el fic para que le diera secuencia a la parte donde pienso continuarlo**_)_**

(1) mi geme me ayudó a escribir ese párrafo *o*… estoy en deuda con ella bha… :L)… sin su ayuda jamás hubiera terminado esa parte (lo saben Izu, sadalsuud y Abata .o.n.)

(2) Hago referencia a lo que Camus aún no recuerda. Milo siente que pudo decirle muchas cosas, y que no dijo nada…

x.x… me siento insegura o.o… Por fas, necesito cualquier tipo de comentario… Si va bien, si va mal… si esta aburrido… lo que sea .o.n

Y bueno… agradezco mucho su lectura ^///^… sé que el fic esta largo, y por ello sé lo difícil es que es leerme y soportar tanto x.x… en fin… espero que al menos les guste un pokito o.o… Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi fuente de inspiración ^^ Kisses! =XXX


End file.
